


Tykkää minusta

by toyhto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Drama, Fluff, Hömppää ja romantiikkaa, Inspired by Please Like Me, Multi, Romance, oblivious characters, possibly
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 49,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: ”Harry”, Ginny sanoi ja katsoi häntä pöydän ja jälkiruokakulhon yli, ”minusta tuntuu että meidän pitää erota.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä tarina on kovasti inspiroitunut ihanasta tv-sarjasta Please Like Me, noin niin kuin nimeä ja alkukohtausta myöten. Tästä olisi tulossa jonkinmoinen jatkis mutta lukujen määrää en uskalla vielä arvailla.

”Harry”, Ginny sanoi ja katsoi häntä pöydän ja jälkiruokakulhon yli, ”minusta tuntuu että meidän pitää erota.”  
  
Hän tuijotti ensin Ginnyä ja sitten valtavaa jäätelöannosta jonka oli ostanut, jotta saisi korjattua sen jonkin mikä oli pielessä. Hän oli epäillyt jättäneensä maidon taas pöydälle, mutta tämä kuulosti vähän vakavammalta.  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Niin”, Ginny sanoi ja näytti kummallisen päättäväiseltä, ja Harry työnsi tuoliaan vähän kauemmas. ”Älä nyt sano että tämä tulee yllätyksenä.”  
  
”Totta kai tämä tulee yllätyksenä”, Harry sanoi, ”me olemme olleet yhdessä siitä asti kun minä olin seitsemäntoista.”  
  
”Niin”, Ginny sanoi ja raapi otsaansa. ”Varmaan sinä olet huomannut että me emme varsinaisesti enää ole kovin… rakastuneita toisiimme.”  
  
”Rakastuneita?”  
  
”Tarkoitan että… olemme ajautuneet erillemme.”  
  
”Erillemme?”  
  
”Hemmetti”, Ginny sanoi, huokaisi äänekkäästi ja puristi molemmat kädet nyrkkiin pöydällä. ”Harry, sinä taidat olla homo.”  
  
Harry räpytteli silmiään. Jäätelöannos alkoi sulaa hänen edessään pöydällä. Ginny valui alemmas tuolillaan vähän samaan tyyliin kuin joskus iltaisin jalkapalloharjoitusten jälkeen, ja siinä oli aina jotain päättäväistä, siinä miten Ginny sitten tuijotti häntä siniset silmät aivan vakaina ja sanoi _tuo minulle jäätelöä_. Paitsi että tällä kertaa Ginny oli sanonut jotain muuta.  
  
”Mutta”, Harry sanoi ja yritti tarrautua aivan mihin tahansa, ”me olemme olleet yhdessä viisi vuotta.”  
  
” _Luoja_ ”, Ginny mutisi ja katsoi häntä silmät suurina, ”olisi pitänyt tehdä tämä paljon aiemmin.”  
  
”En minä sitä tarkoittanut. Ja mistä sinä muka tiedät että minä... että minä olisin, tuota noin…”  
  
”Minä _tunnen_ sinut”, Ginny sanoi, ”ja sitä paitsi sinä olit viime syksynä ihan hemmetin ihastunut minun isoveljeeni.”  
  
” _Roniin?_ ”  
  
” _Helvetti_ ”, Ginny tuijotti häntä kuin hän olisi hulluksi, ja hänellä kieltämättä oli vähän omituinen olo, ”ei nyt _Roniin_ , kuka hitto ihastuu _Roniin?_ Minä tarkoitin Charlieta.”  
  
Harry avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan.  
  
”Muistatko kun hän tuli viime syksynä takaisin Indonesiasta sen palmuöljyjutun jälkeen ja punkkasi meillä kaksi viikkoa?” Ginny sanoi, kurottautui ottamaan jäätelöannoksen ja alkoi syödä sitä. ”Tai muistathan sinä, sinä seurasit häntä ympäriinsä, olisit varmaan seurannut häntä suihkuunkin jos hän ei olisi lukinnut ovea, ja kyselit häneltä kaikkea, _kauanko meinaat olla täällä, mitä sinä sitten teet, miten se Greenpeace toimii, miksi niitä sademetsiä pitää suojella, näitkö mitään villieläimiä, oliko siellä kuuma, pystyikö siellä edes käyttämään paitaa_ –”  
  
”Se oli mielenkiintoista!”  
  
”Ja silloin kerran kun olimme käyneet kaupassa ja tulimme kotiin ja Charlie oli mennyt paljuun”, Ginny sanoi ja kohotti kulmiaan, ”ja sinä pudotit ruokakassit keittiön lattialle.”  
  
”Minä yllätyin!”  
  
”Sinä yllätyit siitä että minun isoveljeni oli uimahousuissaan paljussa”, Ginny sanoi ja ojensi jäätelökulhoa häntä kohti. ” _Harry._ ”  
  
Hän otti kulhon ja lusikan ja täytti suunsa suklaajäätelöllä, suklaakastikkeella ja suklaakeksin suklaisilla palasilla. Siitä tuli hieman parempi olo mutta ei kovin paljon, ja lisäksi hänellä oli kiusallinen tunne, että hänen olisi kuulunut olla enemmän poissa tolaltaan. He olivat olleet yhdessä viisi vuotta. Hän ei ollut edes suudellut ikinä ketään muuta tyttöä kuin Ginnyä ja tietysti kerran Cho Changia, neljätoistavuotiaana. Hän oli melko varma että oli pitänyt siitä, mutta tietenkin joku olisi voinut sanoa ettei se enää todistanut juuri mitään. Ja hän oli aivan varma että piti Ginnystä. Ginny oli hänen paras ystävänsä jos Ronia ei laskettu. Ginny tunsi hänet paremmin kuin kukaan toinen.  
  
_Hemmetti._  
  
”Oletko tosissasi?” hän kysyi ja pyyhki kämmenselällä suklaakastiketta suupielistä.  
  
Ginny nyökkäsi.  
  
”Mutta miten minä voisin olla…” hän aloitti ja nielaisi pari kertaa, ”homo? Enkö minä ole vähän vanha siihen?”  
  
”En usko että siihen on yläikärajaa”, Ginny sanoi ja katsoi häntä vähän oudosti.  
  
”Ei kun”, hän sanoi päättäväisesti, ”tarkoitin että kai minä olisin tiennyt sen jo aiemmin? Eikö se pitäisi tajuta kutakuinkin kuusitoistavuotiaana?”  
  
”Minä en ainakaan tajunnut kuusitoistavuotiaana juuri mitään”, Ginny sanoi, ”ja tässä sitä nyt ollaan.”  
  
”Mutta minä olen ollut sinun kanssasi”, Harry sanoi ja hiljensi sitten hieman ääntään, koska he tosiaan istuivat kahvilassa ja paikalla oli muitakin ihmisiä, ”siis sinun _kanssasi_ , aika monta kertaa. Enhän minä mitenkään voi olla –”  
  
Ginny huokaisi äänekkäästi.  
  
”Oliko se niin huonoa?” Harry kysyi.  
  
”Ei se ollut _huonoa_ ”, Ginny sanoi, ”tai mistä minä sen tietäisin, en minä ole ollut kenenkään muun kanssa, mutta minusta on kyllä aika pitkään tuntunut, ettet sinä varsinaisesti ajattele minua silloin kun me –”  
  
”Ei puhuta siitä täällä”, Harry sanoi ja hieroi otsaansa. Hän oli yksivuotiaana kaatunut rappusissa ja edelleen arpea alkoi kutittaa aina kun hän joutui oikein tukalaan tilanteeseen, mikä kyllä yleensä tapahtui puhelinmyyjien kanssa. ”Sinä siis haluat erota.”  
  
”Niin.”  
  
”Ja sinä olet ihan tosissasi.”  
  
”Niin. _Harry._ ”  
  
”Hyvä on”, hän sanoi. ”Mutta haluatko sinä… muuttaa pois?”  
  
”Ajattelin että voisin muuttaa pelihuoneeseen.”  
  
”Pelihuoneeseen? Mutta missä me sitten pelaisimme?”  
  
”Olohuoneessa?”  
  
”Aika iso muutos”, Harry sanoi. ”Mutta sinäkö et siis halua kokonaan pois? Siis niin että et haluaisi nähdä minua enää ikinä ja siihen malliin?”  
  
”Harry”, Ginny sanoi yllättävän kärsivällisellä äänellä ja työnsi sitten jäätelökulhon tyhjänä keskelle pöytää, ”totta kai me voimme olla ystäviä. Niin kuin olemme olleet tähän saakka. Oikeastaan juuri mikään ei muutu, paitsi että nyt meidän ei tarvitse herra paratkoon yrittää suudella enää. Ja sinä voit etsiä poikaystävän.”  
  
Harry rypisti otsaansa.  
  
”Mutta Charlie ei käy”, Ginny sanoi nopeasti, ”eikä kukaan muukaan minun veljistäni.”  
  
”En minä –”, Harry aloitti ja muisti sitten, miltä Charlie Weasley oli näyttänyt istuessaan heidän takapihallaan pikkuruisessa uima-altaassa pisamaiset käsivarret täynnä arpia, joita sademetsän puut olivat niihin raapineet. ”Hemmetti.”  
  
”Minun pitää mennä”, Ginny sanoi ja nousi seisomaan, ”treenit alkavat vartin päästä. Nähdään illalla.”  
  
”Selvä”, Harry sanoi.  
  
Hän odotti noin kolme minuuttia sen jälkeen kun Ginny oli lähtenyt ja ihmiset olivat lakanneet tuijottamasta häntä puolittain säälivästi ja puolittain huvittuneesti. Sitten hän meni tilaamaan uuden jäätelöannoksen.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän oli kyllä tiennyt että jossain vaiheessa häntä alkaisi mietityttää, mutta se iski aivan väärällä hetkellä. Hän oli juuri tehnyt maalin ja Alicia näytti siltä kuin olisi halunnut halata häntä, ja juuri silloin hän alkoi epäillä ja melkein kompastui jalkoihinsa. Hän mietti Harryn naamaa, joka oli näyttänyt niin hämmentyneeltä ja vähän loukkaantuneelta ja myös aika lailla siltä kuin Harry ei _ihan oikeasti_ olisi tiennyt olevansa homo. Ginny juoksi kenttää pitkin pallon perässä ja yritti olla ajattelematta että oli oikeastaan mahdollista, että Harry tiesi itsestään enemmän kuin hän. Mutta se oli hyvin epätodennäköistä, eikä hän ajattelisi sitä nyt, koska Alicia oli alkanut huutaa hänelle ja myös Gwenog näytti vähän ärtyneeltä ja pallo oli juuri liukunut hänen edestään eikä hän ollut edes yrittänyt potkaista sitä.  
  
Kun hän myöhemmin kompuroi portaat ylös ja pudotti treenikassinsa eteiseen, hän oli jo hiukan rauhoittunut. Tietenkin hän oli tehnyt oikean valinnan. Koko suhde olisi pitänyt lopettaa vuosia sitten, mutta hän oli pitänyt Harrysta niin kovasti, ja sitä paitsi he olivat asuneet yhdessä, ja sitä paitsi oli ollut ihan mahdotonta ajatella olevansa kenenkään toisen pojan kanssa. Hän oli kerran kokenut sen jännityksen ja voisiko sanoa ehkä jopa kauhun, kun otti ensimmäistä kertaa vaatteitaan pois toisen ihmisen edessä eikä vielä tiennyt mitä se toinen ajattelee ja salaa mietti oliko unohtanut ajaa kaikki väärissä paikoissa olevat karvansa ja myös että miksi hitossa niitä ylipäänsä piti ajella kun ne kuitenkin aina kasvoivat takaisin. Vähän nuorempana hän oli katsonut niitä Barry Hotter –elokuvia ja ajatellut, että jos hän olisi ollut noita, hän olisi takuulla taikonut kaikki karvansa pois. Sitten hän olisi ehtinyt tehdä elämässään niin paljon enemmän kaikkea muuta. Hän olisi voinut vaikka opetella koodaamaan. Mutta joka tapauksessa tuntui aika hankalalta ajatella että pitäisi vielä uudestaan vetää paita pään yli ja irrottaa rintsikoiden hakaset ja sitten yrittää näyttää siltä ettei yhtään miettinyt mitä se toinen ajattelee vaikka kuitenkin mietti.  
  
Harry sai tehdä seksuaalisuudellaan aivan mitä halusi, Ginny ajatteli ja käveli suoraan kylpyhuoneeseen, heitti Anturajalan ulos ja meni suihkuun. Ehkä Harry ei uskoisi häntä vaan etsisi uuden tyttöystävän, mutta mitä se oikeastaan hänelle kuului. Hän jatkaisi nyt omaa elämäänsä ilman Harrya. Hän kasteli tukkansa ja tajusi että hänen pitäisi sanoa Harrylle että shampoo oli loppumassa. Ehkä Harry ostaisi taas sitä omenantuoksuista jos hän pyytäisi, hän oli tykännyt siitä enemmän kuin tästä viimeisestä.  
  
Kun hän tuli suihkusta, Harry ja Ron istuivat sohvalla, tuijottivat televisiota ja näyttivät vähän pahantuulisilta. Hän pysähtyi keskelle mattoa ja siirtyi sitten vähän syrjään kun tajusi, että tukasta valui yhä vettä, ja Anturajalka kääntyi ympäri sohvalla niin kuin sekin olisi paheksunut häntä. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja Ron vilkaisi häntä.  
  
” _Oikeasti?_ ” Ron kysyi ja työnsi hiuksiaan kaksin käsin naamalle niin kuin ei olisi aivan kestänyt katsoa häntä. ”En ymmärrä miten sinä voit _jättää_ Harryn.”  
  
”Kerroitko hänelle mitä minä sanoin?” Ginny kysyi Harrylta, joka väisti hänen katsettaan ja teeskenteli että Anturajalka oli taas saanut tikun käpäläänsä. Hän huokaisi ja kääntyi taas kohti Ronia. ”Ron, Harry on luultavasti homo.”  
  
” _Luoja_ ”, Harry ähkäisi.  
  
”Ahaa”, Ron sanoi, katsoi häntä ja Harrya ja Anturajalkaa, joka näytti kuuntelevan yllättävän tarkkaavaisesti, ja kohautti sitten olkiaan. ”Okei. No sitten minä ehkä ymmärrän.”  
  
”Mutta en minä –”, Harry aloitti, nielaisi pari kertaa ja vilkaisi Ronia. ”Etkö ole yllättynyt?”  
  
Ron näytti kohtuullisen kiusaantuneelta, mutta oikeastaan Ron näytti lähes aina kohtuullisen kiusaantuneelta. ”En varsinaisesti. Oletko _sinä_ yllättynyt?”  
  
”Mutta minä en ole edes koskaan _suudellut_ ketään poikaa”, Harry sanoi, ja jostain syystä se kuulosti siltä kuin hän olisi ollut hyvin harmissaan asiasta.  
  
”Ei kai se ole siitä kiinni”, Ron sanoi. ”Minäkin suutelin tyttöä ensimmäisen kerran kahdeksantoistavuotiaana ja kyllä minä tiesin jo ennen sitä että tykkäsin tytöistä.”  
  
”Mutta minä suutelin tyttöä ensimmäisen kerran neljätoistavuotiaana”, Harry sanoi, ”ja silti… silti…”  
  
”Minä haluan muuttaa pelihuoneeseen”, Ginny sanoi. ”Teidän pitää auttaa minua kantamaan huonekaluni sinne.”  
  
”Ei sinulla ole huonekaluja”, Ron sanoi.  
  
”Olen kyllä aika varma että se olisi pitänyt tietää”, Harry sanoi, ”televisiossa on kaiken aikaa teinejä jotka tietävät mitä ovat, ei vaan yksinkertaisesti ole mahdollista että minä olisin tämän ikäinen enkä tietäisi vieläkään.”  
  
”Hemmetti”, Ginny sanoi, ”minun pitää ostaa sänky.”  
  
”Sinä voit nukkua minun sängyssäni”, Harry sanoi. ”Mutta mistä minä _tiedän_ että minä olen homo? Miten ihmeessä siitä voi olla varma? Minä olen kuitenkin seurustellut tytön kanssa ihan onnistuneesti.”  
  
”En minä voi nukkua sinun sängyssäsi”, Ginny sanoi, ”tai okei, ehkä vielä ensi yön. Huomenna minä menen ostamaan sängyn. Olin kyllä säästänyt niitä rahoja että pääsisin kesällä Walesiin, mutta nyt on hätätapaus.”  
  
”En tajua miksi haluat mennä Walesiin”, Ron sanoi. ”Siellä kuulemma sataa aina.”  
  
”Minä siirrän vaatteeni pelihuoneeseen”, Ginny sanoi, ”niin että muistan että olen muuttanut sinne. Mitä tehdään tänään?”  
  
”Pitäisi pelata Elder Scrolls Onlinea”, Harry sanoi. ”Neville tapaa meidät yhdeksältä Calderassa.”  
  
”Saatte pelata tunnin”, Ginny sanoi, ”sitten mennään ulos. Minä erosin tänään joten minä saan päättää.”  
  
”Minäkin erosin”, Harry sanoi, ”tai minut _jätettiin_ , hitto, enkä saa edes pelata.”  
  
”Parempi ehkä ettei jäädä pelaamaan”, Ron sanoi, ”sinä menet siitä aina niin mietteliääksi. Kutsutaan Neville mukaan baariin.”  
  
”Neville arvaa heti että jokin on pielessä”, Harry sanoi ja yritti työntää Anturajalkaa kauemmas samalla kun koira yritti kömpiä hänen syliinsä. Se oli kasvanut paljon isommaksi kuin he olivat kuvitelleet eikä ollut vielä tajunnut sitä itse. ”Tämä on tosi omituinen päivä.”  
  
”Meidän pitää lakata kutsumasta pelihuonetta pelihuoneeksi”, Ginny sanoi. ”Nyt minä kyllä syön jotain. Ja huomenna raahaatte sitten tavaranne pois pelihuoneesta.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän ei tiennyt miksi soitti Harrylle aina keskiviikkoisin. Kai se oli jäänyt päälle sen jälkeen, kun Harry oli yhdeksäntoistavuotiaana muuttanut viereiseen kaupunginosaan ja sanonut moneen kertaan että aikoi nyt ruveta elämään niin kuin aikuiset ja ettei Sirius missään tapauksessa saisi soittaa joka ilta. Pitkien neuvottelujen jälkeen he olivat sopineet, että hän saisi soittaa keskiviikkoisin, ja aika usein Harry oli soittanut hänelle muinakin päivinä, erityisesti silloin kun jotain meni rikki. Hän oli kuitenkin pitänyt oman osansa sopimuksesta ja piti edelleen, vaikka Harry ei enää ollut aivan yhtä äänekäs siitä että eli kuin aikuiset.  
  
”Hei, Sirius”, Ron vastasi hieman poissaolevalla äänellä. ”Harry on suihkussa.”  
  
”Miksi?” hän kysyi ja istuutui nojatuolilleen, ainoalle huonekalulle jota itse asiassa käytti koko huoneessa. Hän oli kyllä tiennyt että sohvan ostaminen oli ollut virhe, mutta olohuone oli näyttänyt niin tyhjältä. ”Kello on puoli yhdeksän. Ettekö te aio pelata tänään?”  
  
”Nyt ei ole sellainen ilta”, Ron sanoi. ”Kuule, Sirius –”  
  
”Onko kaikki hyvin?” hän kysyi. ”Oletko taas nähnyt Hermionen jossain? Ostitko jo jäätelöä? Syö se ja itke vähän, se kyllä auttaa, ja olen ihan varma että jonain päivänä joku toinen tyttö –”  
  
”Ei se ole sitä”, Ron sanoi, ”paitsi että minä kyllä näin Hermionen perjantaina, minä istuin bussissa ja hän vain käveli siellä kadulla, ja hän oli niin… mutta ei minun siitä pitänyt puhua. Ginny jätti Harryn.”  
  
Sirius nojasi taaksepäin nojatuolillaan. Linjassa oli varmaan jotain vikaa, koska hän kuvitteli Ronin sanoneen että Ginny oli jättänyt Harryn. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Ginny jätti Harryn”, Ron sanoi, ”ja rehellisesti sanottuna minä olen aika varma että Harry on jokseenkin kunnossa, ja Ginny ainakin vaikuttaa olevan kunnossa vaikka haluaakin lähteä tänään ulos mikä on kyllä aika omituista käytöstä, mutta ajattelin vain varoittaa sinua. Niin että jos Harry kuulostaa vähän alakuloiselta niin se voi johtua siitä.”  
  
”Miksi ihmeessä Ginny jätti Harryn?”  
  
”Koska Harry on –”, Ron aloitti ja pysähtyi sitten kesken lauseen, ja Sirius vilkaisi kännykkää mutta puhelu ei ollut katkennut. ”Ginny uskoo että Harry on homo.”  
  
” _Homo?_ ”  
  
”Kyllä sinä varmaan tiedät mitä se tarkoittaa”, Ron sanoi kuulostaen aika hermostuneelta. ”Kai niitä oli jo silloin kun sinä olit nuori.”  
  
”Minä olen neljäkymmentäkaksi”, Sirius sanoi, ”en minä ole _vanha,_ hyvänen aika.”  
  
”Älä sano _hyvänen aika_ , se saa sinut kuulostamaan niin vanhalta. Ja ole kiltti äläkä yritä puhua siitä Harrylle. Se olisi aika kiusallista.”  
  
”Mutta miten Ginny voi tietää että Harry on…” Sirius aloitti ja tajusi sitten, että se oli oudolla tavalla loogista. ”Hyvänen aika.”  
  
” _Sirius_ ”, Ron sanoi ja veti sitten terävästi henkeä. ”Nyt Harry tuli suihkusta. Sinä varmaan haluat puhua hänelle. Tsemppiä sen polven kanssa.”  
  
”Ei minulla ole –”  
  
”Hei, Sirius”, Harryn ääni sanoi hänen korvassaan. ”Minä olin suihkussa.”  
  
”Kuulin siitä”, hän sanoi ja puristi oikeaa polveaan. ”Kuule, Ron kertoi mitä sinulle tapahtui tänään.”  
  
”Hitto.”  
  
”Olen pahoillani että Ginny jätti sinut.”  
  
”Ei se –”  
  
”Kuulin myös että Ginny ajattelee että olet homo.”  
  
Hän pidätti hengitystään. Harry kiroili ja hän oli kuulevinaan jostain vähän kauempaa Ronin äänen sanovan _minä kyllä sanoin hänelle ettei yrittäisi puhua siitä._ Hän mietti olisiko hänen pitänyt reagoida jotenkin Harryn kiroiluun, mutta toisaalta Harryhan oli jo aikuinen eikä hän edes varsinaisesti ollut Harryn isä. Sitä paitsi hänellä oli nyt tärkeämpääkin mietittävää.  
  
”Harry”, hän sanoi parhaalla vastuullisella aikuisäänellään, ”kyllähän sinä tiedät että minä rakastan sinua aivan yhtä paljon, vaikka sinä olisit –”  
  
”En minä tiedä mikä minä olen”, Harry sanoi hyvin hiljaa ja hyvin tuskastuneesti, mutta Sirius epäili ettei tuskastuminen johtunut pelkästään hänestä. Hän kuuli miten Harry tallusteli ympäriinsä ja veti sitten oven kiinni, joten luultavasti poika oli nyt kylpyhuoneessa tai takapihalla. Hän tosiaan toivoi että Harry ja Ron ja Ginny olivat siivonneet kylpyhuoneen sen jälkeen kun hän oli viimeksi käynyt kylässä. Joskus hän mietti miten ihmeessä hän oli antanut niiden lapsien muuttaa yhdessä omakotitaloon, vaikka eihän hän varsinaisesti ollut voinut estääkään sitä, kun Harry oli kerran ostanut sen omilla perintörahoillaan, joista Sirius ei oikein pystynyt edes puhumaan ilman että siitä kaikesta tuli aika surullinen olo.  
  
”Sirius”, Harry sanoi. ”Mitä sinä ajattelet?”  
  
Hän nielaisi ja yritti keskittyä. ”Mistä?”  
  
”Minusta”, Harry kuiskasi. ”En kai minä… en kai minä voisi olla… minä ihan totta tykkäsin Ginnystä.”  
  
”Tuota noin”, hän sanoi, ”eiköhän se jotenkin selviä.”  
  
”Miten?” Harry jatkoi kuiskaamista. ” _Miten?”  
  
_ ”En minä tosiaankaan tiedä”, Sirius sanoi, ”olen pahoillani, en ihan totta tiedä miten tuollaiset jutut selvitetään. Ehkä voisit vain katsoa että… että ihastutko seuraavaksi poikaan vai tyttöön.”  
  
”Mutta”, Harry sanoi ja veti äänekkäästi henkeä, ”mistä minä tiedän olenko _ihastunut?_ Entä jos minä ihailen jotain poikaa vain sillä tavalla, tuota, ihan kaverillisesti? Ihan vain siksi että joku sattuu olemaan harvinaisen, miten sen sanoisi, puoleensavetävä?”  
  
”Harry”, Sirius sanoi, ”sinun voi olla ihan hyvä muistaa, että Ginny on yleensä oikeassa. Niin että… ehkä jos tajuat että ihailet jotain tosi puoleensavetävää poikaa ihan vain kaverillisesti, voisit ehkä miettiä että sitä voisi myös kutsua ihastumiseksi.”  
  
” _Helvetti._ ”  
  
” _Harry._ ”  
  
”Minä olen kaksikymmentäkaksi”, Harry sanoi, ”kyllä minä saan kiroilla. Tuletko huomenna käymään?”  
  
”Huomenna?”  
  
”Vai onko sinulla joku deadline?”  
  
”Ei tässä ole nyt mitään”, Sirius sanoi, ”tai yksi biisi pitäisi kyllä saada valmiiksi, mutta olen jo äänittänyt kaiken eikä siinä ole kauheasti miksattavaa. Mihin aikaan minä tulen? Mitä sinä tarvitset?”  
  
”Ginny haluaa muuttaa pelihuoneeseen”, Harry sanoi, ”meidän pitää mennä huomenna ostamaan hänelle sänky, koska hänellähän ei ole sänkyä, koska hän on nukkunut minun sängyssäni, koska me olimme yhdessä mutta emme ole enää. Tarvitsemme varmaan peräkärryä että voimme kuljettaa sen sängyn.”  
  
”Minä tulen auttamaan”, Sirius sanoi. ”Sano vain milloin ja minne.”  
  
”Minä laitan huomenna viestin”, Harry sanoo, ”Ginny vilkuilee minua jo aika vihaisesti, minä olen varmaan myöhässä. Me näemme Nevillen yhdeksältä baarissa.”  
  
”Baarissa”, Sirius sanoi, ”hyvä tavaton. Älkää valvoko liian myöhään.”  
  
”Itse valvot liian myöhään”, Harry sanoi, mikä oli tietenkin totta, ja Sirius nosti jalat sohvapöydälle ja ajatteli että varmaankaan muut melkein-pojat eivät tunteneet melkein-isiään yhtä hyvin kuin Harry tunsi hänet.  
  
Harry unohti ilmeisesti katkaista puhelun, ja Sirius käveli keittiöön, yritti yhdellä kädellä täyttää kahvinkeitintä ja kuunteli samalla, miten Harry ja Ron ja Ginny kinastelivat siitä pitäisikö mennä jalkaisin vai bussilla ja olivatko he myöhässä jo nyt vai vasta kohta ja mitä sinne pitäisi laittaa päälle ja oliko ollut hyvä idea kutsua Neville ja pitäisikö Nevillelle kertoa, että Harry oli ilmeisesti homo. Lopulta linja hiljeni. Sirius laittoi puhelimen pöydälle ja sai vihdoin kahvin tippumaan. Hän istuutui sille tuolille jonka yksi jalka oli ollut vähän irrallaan jo kaksi kuukautta, ja sitten hän tuijotti kahvin tippumista ja yritti miettiä sitä mainosbiisiä jota oli tekemässä skotlantilaiselle sukkafirmalle, mutta jostain syystä hän onnistui ajattelemaan vain Harrya kysymässä, miten voisi selvittää oliko ihastunut johonkin poikaan vai ihailiko vain puoleensavetävää tyyppiä aivan kaverillisesti. Harryn sanomana se oli kieltämättä kuulostanut aika lailla ihastumiselta. Ehkä Siriuksen olisi ollut parempi olla aivan hiljaa ja antaa Ginnyn selvittää tämä juttu, Ginnyhän oli jo päässyt aika hyvin alkuun.  
  
Lopulta kahvi oli valmista. Hän täytti mukin jonka oli pessyt viime viikolla, ja sitten hän meni makuuhuoneeseen ja istuutui tietokoneen eteen, nosti kitaran syliin ja lupasi itselleen että menisi nukkumaan ennen neljää.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Tämä on aika kiusallista”, Neville sanoi ja nyki t-paitansa kaula-aukkoa. ”Täällä on niin kuumakin.”  
  
”Ja hirveästi ihmisiä”, Ron sanoi ja katseli ympärilleen.  
  
”Ai niin”, Neville sanoi ja nojasi vähän lähemmäs heitä ja sitten taas taaksepäin, koska baarissa tosiaan oli aika paljon ihmisiä ja kaikki heistä pitivät omasta henkilökohtaisesta tilastaan. ”Minulla on uutisia.”  
  
”Meilläkin on uutisia”, Harry sanoi. He olivat puhuneet siitä puolet matkasta ja lopulta he olivat päättäneet, että Neville oli melkein heidän paras ystävänsä ja että Nevillelle pitäisi ehdottomasti kertoa, että hän ja Ginny olivat eronneet, ja jos asia sitten tulisi puheeksi, olisi ehkä myös hyvä kertoa eron syy. Neville kuitenkin ihmettelisi eikä saisi yöllä unta. Hän suoristi selkänsä ja valmistautui kertomaan, vaikka luultavasti Ginny lopulta tekisi sen hänen puolestaan, mutta sitten Neville jatkoikin puhumista.  
  
”Näin Draco Malfoyn naulakkojen luona”, Neville sanoi, ”ihan totta, hän oli täällä, en ole tietenkään nähnyt häntä koulun jälkeen mutta eihän häntä voi olla tunnistamatta.”  
  
”Mitä hän täällä tekee?” Ron kysyi otsa rypyssä ja näytti siltä kuin olisi saman tien unohtanut, että heidän oli ollut tarkoitus puhua siitä, että Harry oli juuri joutunut kyseenalaistamaan koko identiteettinsä kahdenkymmenenkahden ihan onnistuneen vuoden jälkeen. ”Tämähän on meidän baari.”  
  
”Emme ole käyneet täällä neljään kuukauteen”, Ginny sanoi, ”ehkä hän huomasi sen. En kyllä viitsisi millään nähdä häntä. Miltä hän näyttää?”  
  
”Kutakuinkin samalta”, Neville sanoi, ”paitsi vähän rikkaammalta, jos se on mitenkään mahdollista. Jos hän tulee juttelemaan, olisin tosi iloinen jos voisitte piilottaa minut.”  
  
_Miten ihmeessä_ , Harry ajatteli, ja sitten hän ajatteli _hitot siitä_ , tämä oli hänen elämänsä kummallisin päivä eikä hän aikonut ajatella Draco Malfoyta tänään lainkaan, siis ei ollenkaan. ”Neville. Minä ja Ginny erosimme.”  
  
”Mitä?” Neville tuijotti häntä silmät suurina ja kääntyi sitten katsomaan Ginnyä. ”Oikeastiko?”  
  
Ginny nyökkäsi.  
  
”Minä taidan tykätä, tuota, miehistä”, Harry sanoi ja puraisi sitten kieltään.  
  
Neville näytti lievästi järkyttyneeltä. ”Tajusitko sinä sen vasta _nyt?_ ”  
  
Harry räpytteli silmiään. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Sinähän tuijotit Charlieta viime syksynä niin kuin olisit halunnut syödä hänet”, Neville sanoi ja rypisti sitten otsaansa. ”Anteeksi, Ginny.”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Ginny sanoi, ”kyllä minä huomasin. Harry ei.”  
  
”Hemmetti”, Neville sanoi ja katsoi Harrya silmät suurina.  
  
”Voitaisiinko me tanssia?” Harry kysyi ja otti sitten nopeasti askeleen kauemmas ja melkein putosi kynnyksen yli, kun sellainen aivan yllättäen ilmestyi hänen jalkoihinsa. ”Tai siis, en tietenkään tarkoita että _me,_ siis sinä ja minä, Neville, minä en ole lainkaan… tai en ainakaan usko, enkä tarkoita sitä millään pahalla, mutta… ajattelin että tulimme tänne tanssimaan, niin että nyt voisimme tanssia vähän enemmän ja… puhua vähemmän.”  
  
”Mielellään”, Ginny sanoi ja tarttui häntä ranteesta. ”Mutta et sitten huoju minun varpailleni niin kuin yleensä.”  
  
”Meidän pitää vältellä Draco Malfoyta”, Neville sanoi mutta seurasi heitä, ”en missään nimessä aio törmätä häneen tanssilattialla.”  
  
Noin puolen tunnin päästä Harry törmäsi Draco Malfoyhin tanssilattialla. Hän oli juuri lakannut hetkeksi ajattelemasta, miten surkeaa oli että hän oli kaksikymmentäkaksivuotias ja hänen ensimmäinen ja mahdollisesti viimeinen tyttöystävänsä oli jättänyt hänet ja kertonut samalla hänelle että hän oli homo, ja ettei hän itse ollut tajunnut asiaa vaikka nyt alkoi tuntua että se selitti aika monta juttua jotka aiemmin olivat olleet vähän hämmentäviä, niin kuin esimerkiksi sen miten hän oli tuijottanut Charlie Weasleyta uima-altaassa. Ihan vain hetken hän oli ajatellut sitä, miten kuuma hänellä oli ja miten hänen tanssiliikkeensä eivät ikinä sopineet musiikkiin ja miten ihmisiä oli ihan liikaa ja hän olisi mieluiten ollut kotona pelaamassa. Ja sitten joku törmäsi hänen selkäänsä, ja hän kääntyi ympäri ja Draco Malfoy oli siinä hänen edessään, seisoi keskellä huojuvaa ihmismassaa ja tuijotti häntä yllättyneen näköisenä.  
  
”Potter”, Draco sanoi ja näytti värivaloissa aivan siniseltä.  
  
Harry avasi suunsa, mutta Draco oli sanonut hänen nimensä ilman lievää halveksuntaa tai edes syvää välinpitämättömyyttä, eikä hän oikein tiennyt miten siihen olisi pitänyt vastata.  
  
”Malfoy”, hän sanoi, eikä se kuulostanut kovin vakuuttavalta.  
  
”Ei olla nähty –”, Draco sanoi, ja sitten sinitukkainen tyttö törmäsi Dracon selkään kyynärpää edellä, tai ehkä tukan väri johtui valoista, ja Harry tajusi olevansa helpottunut siitä että hänellä oli tekosyy olla tanssimatta. ”Ikuisuuteen”, Draco jatkoi, kun sinitukkainen tyttö oli tanssinut pois. ”Ei ainakaan koulun jälkeen.”  
  
”Niin”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”Mitä kuuluu?” Draco kysyi.  
  
_Minä taidan olla homo_ , Harry ajatteli ja puraisi kieltään. Oli vaikea päättää mikä oli kaikkein oudointa, sekö että Draco Malfoy kysyi hänen kuulumisiaan niin kuin ei olisi syvästi halveksinut häntä tai ainakin yrittänyt kuulostaa siltä, vai ehkä se ettei hän voinut lakata ajattelemasta että hänen seksuaalinen identiteettinsä oli aivan sekaisin, vai ehkä kuitenkin se että Ginny ja Neville tanssivat Dracon selän takana ja se näytti itse asiassa ihan oikeasti tanssimiselta. Hän yritti keksiä jotain sanottavaa, jotain siitä mitä hänelle kuului mikä ei sisältäisi liian henkilökohtaista informaatiota, tai mieluiten mitään informaatiota, mutta sitten sinitukkainen tyttö törmäsi uudelleen Dracon selkään.  
  
”Mennään jonnekin”, Draco sanoi, ”vaikka tiskille, eihän täällä voi puhua.”  
  
Draco kääntyi ympäri ja lähti pujottelemaan ihmisten välistä. Harry seisoi keskellä lattiaa ja mietti hajamielisesti miten outoa oli olla yksin paikallaan kaikkien niiden huojuvien ihmisten keskellä, ja sitten hän nielaisi ja seurasi Dracoa.  
  
Hän oli melko varma ettei ollut koskaan varsinaisesti inhonnut Dracoa. Oli myös aivan mahdollista ettei Draco ollut koskaan inhonnut häntä. Ajoittain, varsinkin viimeisinä vuosina koulussa, hänellä oli ollut sellainen tunne, että heidän keskinäinen inhonsa johtui lähinnä jonkinlaisesta tarpeesta tiedostaa oma paikkansa sosiaalisessa järjestyksessä. Harryn oli ollut tärkeää osoittaa itselleen, ettei hän lainkaan piitannut siitä, mitä ärsyttävä, rikas, hyvännäköinen ja monessa asiassa turhauttavan taitava poika, jolla oli isä ja äiti ja joka asui helvetti kartanossa, ajatteli hänestä. Toisinaan hän oli miettinyt, että ehkä Draco yritti vain kertoa kaikille ettei lainkaan piitannut siitä, miten vähän ränsistyneessä mutta kieltämättä aika boheemissa pikkuruisessa omakotitalossa kitaristi-kummisetänsä kanssa kasvanut omituinen poika ajatteli kartanosta ja rikkaista vanhemmista.  
  
Nyt hän istuutui Dracon viereen baaritiskille, hieroi arpeaan ja työnsi sitten molemmat kätensä takapuolen alle, mikä tietenkin oli virhe vaikka arven hierominen loppuikin saman tien. Draco tilasi kaksi juomaa ja Harry tiesi että hänen olisi pitänyt suuttua, mutta hän ei suuttunut. Ehkä se johtui siitä että hänellä oli ollut aika rankka päivä. Hän otti Dracon tarjoaman juoman, josta alkoholi pisti esiin vähän turhan terävästi, ja sitten hän joi sitä niin hitaasti kuin osasi ja katsoi miten Draco nyki paitansa kaulusta.  
  
”No niin”, Draco sanoi, kun biisi oli jo vaihtunut ainakin kerran, vaikka kuka niitä hittejä edes tunnisti enää toisistaan, ne olivat niin samanlaisia, ”mitä sinulle kuuluu?”  
  
”Ei juuri mitään”, hän sanoi ja otti vähän liian ison huikan lasistaan.  
  
”Selvä”, Draco sanoi ja katsoi häntä silmät kapeina. ”Kuule, minä muistan kyllä että meidän on tarkoitus tavallaan inhota toisiamme –”  
  
”Minäkin muistan sen”, Harry sanoi nopeasti.  
  
”Mutta se tuntuu vähän lapselliselta nyt”, Draco sanoi, ”niin että ehkä voisimme vain lopettaa sen.”  
  
”Sopii minulle”, Harry sanoi ja huokaisi sitten. ”Mutta en tiedä mitä muutakaan… me emme koskaan… emmehän me koskaan _puhuneet._ ”  
  
”Puhuimme kyllä”, Draco sanoi otsa rypyssä, ”ainakin kerran, silloin kun teimme sitä yhtä biologian projektia, muistatko?”  
  
Hän muisti kyllä. He olivat jääneet luokkaan aivan viimeisinä ja yrittäneet piirtää aidonkokoista ja melko ällöttävää kuvaa ihmisen sisäelimistä, ja lopulta he olivat olleet niin väsyneitä että olivat unohtaneet tiuskia toisilleen. He olivat jopa nauraneet. Hän oli kävellyt kotiin ja miettinyt mitä helvettiä oli tapahtunut, ja kun hän oli pudottanut reppunsa eteiseen ja kävellyt sohvalle, Sirius oli katsonut häntä pitkään ja kysynyt oliko hän tavannut jonkun tytön.  
  
”Muistan”, hän sanoi ja yritti näyttää mahdollisimman coolilta, mikä oli aina ollut hänelle vaikeaa mutta tuntui nyt aivan mahdottomalta. ”Mitä sinä teet nykyään?”  
  
”Yritän valmistua yliopistosta”, Draco sanoi.  
  
”Mistä sieltä?”  
  
”Kauppatieteellisestä.”  
  
Harry naurahti, yritti peittää sen ja naurahti uudestaan.  
  
”Mitä?” Draco kysyi näyttäen siltä, ettei osannut päättää olisiko ollut ärtynyt vai huvittunut.  
  
”Se vain kuulostaa jotenkin niin”, Harry sanoi ja veti syvään henkeä, ”sellaiselta mitä sinä saattaisit tehdä.”  
  
”Tuosta varmaan pitäisi loukkaantua”, Draco sanoi, ”kun sinä sanot sen.”  
  
”Niin varmasti”, Harry sanoi. ”Minä opiskelen käytännöllistä filosofiaa.”  
  
” _Helvetti._ ”  
  
”Pidän siitä aika paljon”, Harry sanoi, ”siinä saa pohdiskella kaikenlaista. Kirjoitin tässä vähän aikaa sitten esseen rohkeudesta, ja sitten sain sen valmiiksi ja tajusin että minun pitäisi varata aika hammastarkastukseen enkä millään uskaltanut tehdä sitä koska tuntemattomille ihmisille soittaminen on niin kamalaa.”  
  
”Olisit varannut ajan netissä”, Draco sanoi mutta näytti nyt ihan selvästi huvittuneelta. ”En oikein ymmärrä miten _käytännöllinen_ ja _filosofia_ sopivat yhteen.”  
  
”On se oikeasti aika käytännöllistä”, Harry sanoi. ”Missä sinä, tuota, missä sinä asut nykyään?”  
  
”Yrität kysyä että asunko minä yhä kartanossa”, Draco sanoi ja hymyili hänelle aivan nopeasti, ja hän räpäytti silmiään ja ajatteli että ehkä oli nähnyt väärin. ”Muutin pois pari vuotta sitten. Minulla on kerrostalokämppä tuossa vähän matkan päässä.”  
  
”Kerrostalokämppä?”  
  
”Kattohuoneisto”, Draco sanoi, ”mutta vaatimattomasti sisustettu. Keittiön pöytä on Ikeasta.”  
  
”Me löysimme keittiön pöydän roskalavalta”, Harry sanoi. ”Maalasimme sen. Siitä tuli oikein hyvä.”  
  
” _Me_ ”, Draco toisti ja nosti lasin kasvojen eteen, ”onko sinulla… ai niin. Ginny Weasley. Te olette tietenkin yhä yhdessä.”  
  
”Emme ole”, Harry sanoi ja puristi lasiaan, ”emme missään tapauksessa. Me itse asiassa erosimme tänään.”  
  
”Tänään?” Draco tuijotti häntä silmät kaventuen.  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi, ”mutta ei se mitään. Ihan totta.”  
  
”Mutta te olitte yhdessä –”, Draco aloitti ja nojautui lähemmäs häntä, ”- _viisi vuotta._ ”  
  
”Miten ihmeessä sinä muistat milloin me aloimme seurustella? Minäkin unohdan sen välillä. Mutta nyt me joka tapauksessa emme enää seurustele. Mutta me asumme yhdessä.”  
  
”Sinä ja Ginny?”  
  
”Ja Ron. Ginny aikoo muuttaa pelihuoneeseen nyt kun me olemme eronneet.”  
  
”Pelihuoneeseen?”  
  
”Elder Scrolls Online”, Harry sanoi, ”yleensä. Joskus Fall Out.”  
  
”Ahaa”, Draco sanoi, ”olisi pitänyt arvata.”  
  
”Mitä tuo tarkoitti?”  
  
”Ei mitään”, Draco sanoi ja aivan takuulla hymyili lasiinsa. ”Ginny aikoo siis muuttaa pelihuoneeseen.”  
  
”Koska me emme ole enää yhdessä.”  
  
”Et vaikuta kovin surulliselta.”  
  
”En olekaan”, hän sanoi, ”hemmetti, miksi minä puhun sinulle tästä?”  
  
”En todellakaan tiedä”, Draco sanoi ja katsoi häntä, ja hän mietti hajamielisesti, että ehkä jos hän olisi yrittänyt jutella Dracolle ilman että ajatteli kartanoa ja rikkaita vanhempia ja naurettavia kauluspaitoja, he olisivat itse asiassa saattaneet olla ystäviä. Tai jotain. Hän ei oikein tiennyt mitä, ja hänellä oli tosiaan aika kuuma ja hän oli juonut jo melkein koko pistävänmakuisen lasillisen. ”Miksi et ole surullinen?”  
  
”Ginny sanoi että minä –”, Harry aloitti ja tajusi sitten viime hetkellä mitä oli sanomassa.  
  
”Mitä?” Draco kysyi ja kuulosti aidosti uteliaalta.  
  
”Ei mitään.”  
  
”Sinä olit sanomassa jotain.”  
  
”Ei se ollut mitään tärkeää.”  
  
”Se oli taatusti jotain tärkeää”, Draco sanoi ja nojasi lähemmäs häntä. ”Sano vain. Lupaan että en ole ikävä.”  
  
”Et voi luvata sitä.”  
  
”Totta kai voin. Teitkö jotain kurjaa? En voi uskoa että olisit pettänyt häntä, sinä olet takuulla sellainen tyyppi joka lähtisi baarista jonkun luokse ja alkaisi katua sitä jo ennen kuin olisi mennyt kynnyksen yli, ja sitten soittaisi tyttöystävälle matkalla kotiin ja tunnustaisi koko jutun vaikka oli kääntynyt ympäri jo ennen eteistä. Sellainen sinä olisit, Potter. Mutta vaikka olisit pettänyt häntä niin minä lupaan silti olla mukava.”  
  
”En minä pettänyt häntä”, Harry sanoi vähän hiljaisemmalla äänellä, ” _tietenkään._ ”  
  
”Arvasin. En kyllä tajua mitä muuta se voisi olla.”  
  
”Ginnyn mielestä –”, Harry sanoi. Hän ei missään tapauksessa sanoisi sitä. Hän ei missään tapauksessa kertoisi Dracolle, koska siinä ei ollut mitään järkeä, he eivät olleet edes kavereita hitto vie vaikka he nyt istuivatkin tässä ja juttelivat. Eikä Harry ollut edes humalassa jotta olisi voinut syyttää sitä, vaikka hänen päänsä kyllä huojui vähän ja hän oli juonut viime aikoina aika harvoin mikä varmaan selitti huojumisen. Lähinnä hän oli tainnut pelata Ronin ja Nevillen kanssa ja kirjoittaa sitä esseetä ja pohtia että Ginnyllä oli yllättävän paljon futistreenejä nykyään, välillä tuntui että niitä oli melkein koko ajan.  
  
”Ginnyn mielestä mitä?” Draco kysyi.  
  
Harry ei kuitenkaan aikonut kertoa. ”Ginnyn mielestä minä olen homo.”  
  
Draco tuijotti häntä.  
  
”Hitto.”   
  
”Ei”, Draco sanoi, ”älä, ei se ole… anteeksi. Minä vain yllätyin. Sinä ja Ginny olitte yhdessä _viisi vuotta._ ”  
  
”Tiedän sen oikein hyvin”, Harry sanoi, ”minä olin paikalla.”  
  
”Niin”, Draco sanoi ja puraisi alahuultaan, ”niin, ymmärrän. Tuota noin, Ginny siis… ja miksi hän arvelee niin?”  
  
”Minä olin ilmeisesti ihastunut hänen veljeensä viime syksynä”, Harry sanoi ja nielaisi loput juomasta.  
  
” _Roniin?_ ” Draco kysyi syvästi järkyttyneen näköisenä.  
  
”Ei, ei tietenkään _Roniin_ , kuka ihme… Ginny tarkoitti Charlieta.”  
  
”Okei”, Draco sanoi hitaasti, ”minä en kyllä muista kuka niistä on Charlie, mutta… mitä mieltä sinä olet?”  
  
”En minä tiedä”, Harry sanoi ja työnsi molemmat kädet hiuksiin. Kuusitoistavuotiaana hänellä oli ollut joku kummallinen kriisi hiuksistaan, ja Sirius oli joutunut ostamaan hänelle kaikki lähikaupan shampoot ja hiustenhoitoaineet vuorotellen, ja aina hänen tukkansa oli sojottanut yhtä päättäväisenä ympäriinsä. Hän oli katsellut tukkaansa epätoivoisena peilistä ja Sirius oli katsellut häntä aika surullisen näköisenä ja sanonut että hän näytti aivan isältään.  
  
”Et tiedä?” Draco kysyi ja Harry tajusi, ettei nyt ehkä ollut oikea aika pohtia sitä miten hiukset olivat, ja sitä paitsi hän väänsi niitä parhaillaan sormiensa välissä joka suuntaan.  
  
”Mistä sen voi tietää?” Harry kysyi. Se oli tietenkin retorinen kysymys, vähän samanlainen kuin ne joita hän yleensä esitti esseissään. Draco kuitenkin näytti siltä kuin olisi ihan aidosti miettinyt sitä, ja sitten poika jostain käsittämättömästä syystä työnsi baarijakkaran syrjään ja nousi seisomaan, ja Harry teki samoin vaikkei tiennyt miksi.  
  
”Miten niin mistä sen voi tietää?” Draco kysyi, nojasi toisella kädellä baaritiskiin ja toisella sormeili paidan nappeja niin kuin olisi ollut vähän hermostunut.  
  
”Niin”, Harry sanoi, ” _hemmetti_ , mistä sen voi _tietää_ , mistä hitosta voi tietää ettei Charlie Weasley vain sattunut olemaan ihan neutraalisti ajateltuna erityisen komea, eihän se välttämättä tarkoita että minä olisin, tuota…”  
  
”No”, Draco sanoi ja tuijotti häntä silmät hyvin kapeina, ja vaaleansininen valo liukui pojan yli lattialle. ”Sinähän voisit esimerkiksi… voisit vaikka…”  
  
Harry ei ollut taatusti koskaan kuullut, ettei Draco Malfoy olisi saanut lausetta sanottua loppuun. Hän nojasi vähän lähemmäs ja oli varma että kohta Draco sanoisi jotain nokkelaa ja ehkä hieman ilkeää, tai ei välttämättä kuitenkaan, koska tänään Draco oli ollut yllättävän mukava. Draco nuolaisi huuliaan ja Harry nojasi vielä vähän lähemmäksi että varmasti kuulisi, ja sitten Draco tarttui häntä t-paidasta ja suuteli häntä.


	2. Chapter 2

Hän tuijotti tietokoneen näyttöä ja yritti päättää mitä tekisi seuraavaksi. Hän oli äänittänyt bassoraidan uudestaan puoli tunti sitten, ja heti kun hän oli saanut sen tehtyä, hän oli unohtanut mikä alkuperäisessä oli ollut vikana. Nyt hän yritti kuunnella kitarasoundia ja päättää pitäisikö kaikua lisätä vai vähentää ja pitäisikö sen olla pehmeämpi tai lyhyempi ja sopiko delay oikeastaan lainkaan, ja lopulta hän käänsi tuolin ympäri, käveli olohuoneeseen ja istui puhelin kädessä nojatuolille ennen kuin ehti kunnolla miettiä mitä oli tekemässä.  
  
”Hei”, hän sanoi, kun Remus vastasi.  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi väsyneellä äänellä jostain kaukaa, luultavasti Cardiffista, mutta eihän hän tietenkään voinut olla varma. He eivät olleet edes toistensa kavereita Facebookissa, eikä hän ollut koskaan tajunnut miksi, mutta hänellä oli aavistus että se olisi vain tehnyt heidät molemmat surullisiksi. ”Kello on puoli yksitoista.”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi. ”Olitko nukkumassa?”  
  
”Sinä et ole soittanut kahteen vuoteen.”  
  
” _Sinä_ et ole soittanut kahteen vuoteen.”  
  
”Sinä soitat aina minulle.”  
  
Se oli totta, tosin _aina_ kuulosti tavallaan liioittelulta, koska hän ei tosiaan ollut soittanut kahteen vuoteen. ”Anteeksi.”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Remus sanoi, ”niin kuin tiedät. Mitä nyt? Onko jokin hätänä? Onko Harry kunnossa?”  
  
”On”, hän sanoi, ”Harry on kunnossa, sen verran kunnossa kuin kukaan kaksikymmentäkaksivuotias voi olla. Älä huolehdi. Mitä kuuluu?”  
   
”Aika samanlaista kuin viimeksi.”  
  
”Sataako siellä?”  
  
” _Sirius._ ”  
  
”Minä yritän vain saada sinut juttelemaan. Katso ulos ikkunasta ja kerro mitä näet.”  
  
”Sinä yrität selvittää missä minä asun”, Remus sanoi, ja Sirius painoi kämmenensä leukaa vasten koska pystyi kuvittelemaan Remuksen hymyn tai oikeastaan puolikkaan, koska Remus luultavasti puri nyt alahuultaan ja yritti näyttää vakavalta. ”Voisit vain pyytää osoitteen. Täällä näkyy taloja.”  
  
”Minkä värisiä?”  
  
”Harmaita. Tai ehkä ruskeita. Katulamput ovat päällä. Nyt on melkein yö.”  
  
”Et sinä nukkunut vielä.”  
  
”En tietenkään”, Remus sanoi. ”Haluatko että kysyn mitä sinulle kuuluu?”  
  
”Älä”, Sirius sanoi. ”Harry soitti minulle tänään ja kertoi että on ehkä homo.”  
  
Remus oli hiljaa. Sirius odotti vähän aikaa, mutta se alkoi nopeasti vaikuttaa turhalta.  
  
”Tai oikeastaan minä soitin Harrylle. Minä soitan aina keskiviikkoisin. Ja Ron vastasi ja kertoi, että Ginny ajattelee että Harry on homo.”  
  
”Ginny? Eivätkö he ole yhdessä?”  
  
”Eivät enää”, Sirius sanoi, ”Ginny lopetti sen, koska hänen mielestään –”  
  
”Tajusin jo”, Remus keskeytti hänet, ja se tuntui melkein samalta kuin silloin kun he olivat olleet nuoria ja hän oli aina aikonut tehdä jotain typerää ja Remus oli sanonut jotain fiksua ja kuivaa ja hänestä oli tuntunut siltä kuin joku olisi painanut käden hänen rintakehälleen. ”Mitä Harry ajattelee? Puhuitko hänen kanssaan?”  
  
”Puhuin. Hän on hämmentynyt.”  
  
”Sinä olit varmaan kamalan vaivaannuttava”, Remus sanoi ja hymyili taas, ja Sirius painoi silmänsä kiinni, ”kun yritit jutella hänelle.”  
  
”Tietenkin olin. Hän kuulosti siltä ettei tiennyt mitä pitäisi ajatella. Hän melkein kysyi minulta että miten sen voi tietää.”  
  
”Ja mitä sinä vastasit?”  
  
”En varmaan mitään järkevää. Hänen olisi pitänyt kysyä joltain muulta. Mitä sinä kirjoitat nyt?”  
  
”Nuortenkirjaa”, Remus sanoi, ”hyvin toiveikasta. Välillä suljen sen tiedoston enkä koske siihen moneen päivään ja kirjoitan jotain tosi synkkää ja käyn kävelyllä yöllä ja sitten kestän sitä taas vähän aikaa.”  
  
”Kuulostaa rankalta.”  
  
”Mitä sinä sävellät?”  
  
”Mainosrenkutusta sukkafirmalle.”  
  
Remus nauroi ääneen. ”Kuulostaa pahalta.”  
  
”Ne maksavat hyvin.”  
  
”Ethän sinä tiedä mitä tekisit niillä rahoilla.”  
  
”Voisin tulla Walesiin”, Sirius sanoi.  
  
Hän kuvitteli että Remus hymyili itsekseen, vähän hämärässä huoneessa jossa oli luultavasti kirjoja aivan joka puolella, ja Remuksen tietokone, ehkä Remus istui sohvalla läppäri sylissä aivan hirvittävässä asennossa ja yritti kuvitella olevansa toiveikas nuori vaikkei rehellisesti sanottuna ollut ollut sellainen ikinä. Sirius tiesi kyllä. Hän oli ollut paikalla.  
  
”Miksi sinä tulisit Walesiin?” Remus kysyi lopulta, ja Sirius veti syvään henkeä eikä piitannut siitä että Remus taatusti kuuli helpotuksen siinä.  
  
”Jotta voisin käydä sinun luonasi.”  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi vähän raskaammalla äänellä, ”minä olen Lontoossa.”  
  
Hän nousi seisomaan. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Muutin puoli vuotta sitten. Isä kuoli silloin. Minulla ei oikein ollut syytä jäädä.”  
  
” _Remus._ ”  
  
”Mitä?” Remus kysyi terävästi. ”Olisiko pitänyt soittaa?”  
  
”Tietenkin olisi”, hän sanoi, ”sinun _isäsi_ , te olitte… sinä pidit hänestä aina.”  
  
”Totta kai minä pidin hänestä.”  
  
”Ei se ole mikään _totta kai_. Sinun olisi pitänyt soittaa. Minä olisin voinut… olisin voinut…”  
  
Remus nauroi ja Sirius toivoi heti, ettei Remus olisi nauranut. ”Mitä sinä olisit voinut? Olisitko tullut hautajaisiin?”  
  
”Ehkä.”  
  
”Haista paska.”  
  
”Älä viitsi”, hän sanoi. He olivat riidelleet viimeksi ehkä kahdeksan tai yhdeksän vuotta sitten ja silloinkin puhelimessa. Sen jälkeen Sirius oli yrittänyt pitää puhelut kevyempinä, mutta sekään ei ollut tuntunut kovin hyvältä.  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi.  
  
”Ei se mitään”, hän vastasi. Remus kuulosti väsyneeltä ja siltä ettei halunnut kaivaa sitä sen pidemmälle, ja Sirius tiesi kyllä että jos olisi hiukan ärsyttänyt, Remus olisi sanonut jotain uutta yhtä terävää ja he olisivat voineet jatkaa sitä kunnes olisivat väsyneet tai tulleet järkiinsä. Tavallaan se olisi ollut parempi vaihtoehto kuin lopettaa puhelu. Mutta nyt hänen ei tarvinnut vielä lopettaa, koska hänellä oli jotain mitä kysyä. ”Mitä sinä teet Lontoossa?”  
  
”Töitä.”  
  
”Mutta sinä pystyit tekemään niitä Cardiffissa.”  
  
”Älä kysele niin paljon.”  
  
”En ole kysynyt mitään kahteen vuoteen”, hän sanoi. ”Missä päin Lontoota sinä asut?”  
  
”Kaukana teistä.”  
  
”Et sinä tiedä missä me asumme.”  
  
”Tiedänpäs”, Remus sanoi hyvin hiljaa, ”otin sen selville.”  
  
” _Luoja._ ”  
  
”Että en törmäisi teihin vahingossa.”  
  
”Saanko minä tulla käymään?”  
  
Remus oli hiljaa. Sirius yritti teeskennellä ettei hänen sydämensä hakannut, mutta kyllä se hakkasi. Hän nousi seisomaan ja käveli keittiöön ja täytti vesilasin, ja hän kuuli puhelimen läpi miten Remus harkitsi. Juuri kun hän aikoi perua koko kysymyksen, hän kuuli Remuksen hengityksestä että tämä suostuisi. ”Jos haluat.”  
  
”Milloin?”  
  
”Ihan milloin vain”, Remus sanoi ohuella äänellä. ”Ei minulla ole mitään täällä. Minä vain kirjoitan.”  
  
”Hyvä”, hän sanoi, ”minä tulen huomenna.”  
  
” _Huomenna?_ ”  
  
”Ei se muutu yhtään sen helpommaksi.”  
  
”Jos kuitenkin odotettaisiin vähän”, Remus sanoi kuivalla äänellä. ”Vaikka pari vuotta.”  
  
”Luulin ettet halunnut enää riidellä.”  
  
”En minä haluakaan”, Remus sanoi ja huokaisi. ”Hyvä on. Minä lähetän sinulle osoitteen viestillä.”  
  
”En usko”, hän sanoi, ”sano se ääneen niin minä kirjoitan sen ylös.”  
  
”Helvetti”, Remus sanoi ja kertoi sitten osoitteen.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän tarttui kaksin käsin Draco Malfoyn käsivarsiin ja yritti miettiä, mitä tässä nyt oikein pitäisi tehdä, ja pohtiessaan sitä hän jatkoi suutelemista. Hänestä kyllä tuntui että Draco oli ensimmäisen suudelman jälkeen nojannut kauemmas ja tuijottanut häntä, ja ehkä silloin olisi ollut hyvä hetki esittää kysymyksiä. Suudelma oli kuitenkin ollut aika kostea ja jotenkin perusteellinen ja kaikin puolin erilainen kuin ne mitä hän oli viime vuosina Ginnyn kanssa vaihtanut, ja hän oli ollut hämmentynyt ja vähän pyörällä päästään ja lisäksi kevyesti humalassa, ja niinpä hän oli vain räpytellyt silmiään ja Draco oli suudellut häntä uudestaan. Ja nyt vaikutti kyllä vähän siltä, että jos jossain vaiheessa oli ollut luonteva hetki ilmoittaa ettei hän ollut kiinnostunut Dracosta, se oli jo mennyt.  
  
Sitä paitsi Draco oli nyt asettanut toisen kätensä hänen niskaansa, ja hän mietti hatarasti, miten oli mahdollista ettei hän ollut tiennyt, että suuteleminen voisi tuntua _tältä._ Hänen vatsansa oli puristunut tiukaksi möykyksi ja hänen polvensa huojuivat hieman ja hän oli aika hengästynyt, ja silti hän jostain käsittämättömästä syystä halusi edelleen jatkaa. Dracon sormet tuntuivat kummallisilta ja vierailta ja hyvin jännittäviltä hänen kaulallaan ja hän tiesi kyllä että oli raottanut suutaan ja että heidän kielensä olivat jo muutaman kerran osuneet vastakkain, eikä hän ollut tiennyt että kieli tuntui niin herkältä, ja lisäksi hän oli melko varma että hän tosiaan oli homo.  
  
”Harry”, Draco sanoi ja työnsi häntä vähän kauemmas, ja hän tarttui Dracon paitaan ja irrotti sitten nopeasti otteensa, koska oli aivan mahdollista että se paita maksoi enemmän kuin kaikki hänen videopelinsä. Draco peruutti muutaman askeleen ja suoristi paitansa liepeitä, ja Harry pohti oliko Draco alkanut urheilla koulun jälkeen, ja miltä hän itse mahtoi näyttää, hän ei edes muistanut minkä t-paidan oli laittanut päälleen. Hän nosti katseensa Dracon kasvoihin ja Draco nielaisi pari kertaa. ”Tuota noin. Tarkoitin siis että ehkä voisit vain kokeilla.”  
  
”Mitä?” Harry kysyi ja räpytteli silmiään. Draco vaihtoi painoa jalalta toiselle ja näytti siltä että yritti kovasti olla kiusaantumatta.  
  
”Suutelemista”, Draco sanoi, ”jonkun pojan suutelemista.”  
  
Harry nyki t-paitansa helmoja alemmas. Oli kummallisen vaikea muistaa, mistä he olivat puhuneet ennen kuin Draco oli, tuota noin, suudellut häntä. Ja hän oli suudellut takaisin. Mahdollisesti useita minuutteja. Ja hänen sydämensä hakkasi yhä aika lujaa.  
  
”Sanoit että mistä sen voi tietää”, Draco sanoi äänellä joka melkein hukkui rumpufillin alle, ”sen että onko kiinnostunut miehistä.”  
  
”Ahaa”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Kyllä sinä olet”, Draco sanoi ja pureskeli alahuultaan.  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi. ”Mutta sinä… miksi sinä olisit… ethän sinä…”  
  
” _Potter_ ”, Draco sanoi, ja se kuulosti melkein siltä Draco Malfoylta jonka Harry muisti koulusta. Hänelle tuli heti vähän kiusaantuneempi olo. Ehkä hänen olisi pitänyt valittaa vessahätää tai vatsavaivoja ja paeta paikalta. Hän kuitenkin tuijotti Dracon suuta, joka näytti siltä kuin joku olisi suudellut sitä juuri hetki sitten. Hän painoi kätensä omalle leualleen. Hemmetti, hän ei lähtisi minnekään.  
  
”Selvä”, hän sanoi, ”sinä olet siis –”  
  
Draco nyökkäsi.  
  
”Ja sinä tiesit sen etukäteen?”  
  
Draco puristi huulensa yhteen niin kuin olisi yrittänyt olla nauramatta. ”Kyllä.”  
  
”Okei”, Harry sanoi, ”hyvä tietää. Tuota, mitä me nyt sitten… haluaisitko vielä jutella vai…”  
  
”Ystäväsi ehkä kaipaavat sinua”, Draco sanoi hitaasti.  
  
”Eivät he kaipaa minua”, Harry sanoi, mikä saattoi olla ihan totta.  
  
”Minä tulin tänne yksin”, Draco sanoi, ”joten kukaan ei hämmästyisi, jos minä vaikka lähtisin tästä nyt jonnekin.”  
  
”Minulla on tavallaan nälkä”, Harry sanoi. ”Voisimme kävellä vaikka nakkikioskin ohi.”  
  
”Minä en syö nakkeja”, Draco sanoi, ”mutta muuten se kuulostaa ihan hyvältä. Kellokin on jo kohta yksitoista.”  
  
”Minun täytyy käydä sanomassa Ginnylle ja Ronille että olen lähdössä.”  
  
Draco kohotti kulmakarvojaan.  
  
”Taidan laittaa heille viestin matkalta.”  
  
”Hyvä idea”, Draco sanoi ja lähti pujottelemaan tanssijoiden välistä kohti ulko-ovea. Harry seurasi perässä ja yritti olla vilkuilematta ympärilleen, ja sitten hän kuitenkin vilkuili ihan vain saadakseen tietää, näkikö joku että hän oli lähdössä Draco Malfoyn kanssa. Ei sillä että ketään olisi kiinnostanut. Ja hehän aikoivat vain kävellä nakkikioskin ohi, tai miten se nyt oli, ja ehkä Draco oli tosiaan tarkoittanut sitä eikä tässä ollut kyse mistään muusta. Hän yritti vaivihkaa pyyhkiä kämmeniään housuihin mutta ne tuntuivat silti hikisiltä.  
  
”Onko sinulla oikeasti nälkä?” Draco kysyi, kun he kävelivät jalkakäytävää pitkin satunnaiseen suuntaan, joka sattui olemaan sama kuin missä Harryn koti sijaitsi. Harry kiskoi takkiaan tiukemmin ympärilleen ja toivoi että se olisi ollut vähän hienompi. Ilma tuntui vähän nihkeältä niin kuin olisi melkein satanut mutta ei kuitenkaan, ja hän tiesi että hänen tukkansa käpertyisi entisestään tällaisella säällä.  
  
”Ei”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Missä sinä asut?”  
  
”Muutaman korttelin päässä”, hän sanoi ja nyökkäsi eteenpäin. Hänestä tuntui että Draco hymyili, mutta hän ei voinut olla varma koska piti hyvin huolellisesti silmänsä pois Dracon naamalta. ”Kuule. Kauanko sinä olet ollut…”  
  
”Kiinnostunut miehistä.”  
  
”Niin.”  
  
”En tiedä”, Draco sanoi, ”jonkin aikaa. Luultavasti alusta asti. Mutta en minäkään tajunnut sitä kovin nopeasti.”  
  
”Niin kuin –”  
  
”Koulussa. En tajunnut sitä vielä silloin. Menin yliopistoon ja, tuota, naimisiin.”  
  
Harry melkein kompastui tyhjään paperimukiin, jonka joku oli jättänyt keskelle jalkakäytävää. Hän kompuroi mukin yli ja tajusi sitten että piteli kiinni Dracon käsivarresta. Draco tuijotti häntä ja käänsi sitten katseensa takaisin pimeisiin taloihin, ja Harry irrotti otteensa mahdollisesti hyvin kalliin takin hihasta.  
  
” _Naimisiin?_ ”  
  
”Niin. Tapasin yhden tytön yliopistossa ja viihdyimme oikein hyvin yhdessä. Äiti ja isä olivat innoissaan. Sitten yhtäkkiä me olimme naimisissa.”  
  
”Oletko sinä –”, Harry aloitti ja nielaisi, ”oletteko te yhä –”  
  
”Emme”, Draco sanoi ja vilkaisi häntä aika terävästi, ” _hitto_ , emme sentään. Yritimme neljä kuukautta. Siinä vaiheessa oli jo aika selvää että se oli ollut virhe alun perinkin. Astoria muutti Ranskaan ja alkoi maalata surullisia tauluja ja tapasi ensimmäisessä taidenäyttelyssään yhden Pierren.”  
  
”Selvä”, Harry sanoi, ”ja sinä…”  
  
”Minä jäin tänne”, Draco sanoi ja kohautti olkapäitään.  
  
”Ja aloit, tuota…”  
  
”Okei”, Draco sanoi, työnsi kädet housuntaskuihin ja vilkaisi häntä, ”en tiedä pitäisikö tätä sanoa ääneen mutta haluaisin tietää että olen kartalla. Sinä et siis ole ennen harrastanut seksiä miehen kanssa.”  
  
Harry avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan. Vaikutti siltä että he lähestyivät hänen taloaan, siis joka askeleella olivat vähän lähempänä sitä, ja hän oli kyllä tajunnut ettei ollut kyse nakkikioskista, mutta silti hänestä tuntui nyt että hänen ihoaan kihelmöi oudosti ja kädet hikosivat ihan liikaa ottaen huomioon että oli aika kylmä, ja _Draco Malfoy_ käveli hänen vieressään ja oli juuri kysynyt häneltä oliko hän ikinä -  
  
”En.”  
  
”Niin”, Draco sanoi, ”olihan se aika selvää. Tällaisista asioista on kuitenkin yleensä hyvä puhua ääneen.”  
  
” _Hitto_ ”, hän sanoi eikä kuulostanut aivan yhtä itsevarmalta ja rohkealta kuin olisi toivonut, ”aiommeko me siis...”  
  
”Me olemme menossa sinun kotiisi”, Draco sanoi, ”kahdestaan, ja suutelimme juuri baarissa, niin että asiat näyttäisivät kyllä olevan menossa siihen suuntaan.”  
  
Harry veti syvään henkeä. Ilma maistui pakokaasulta ja sumulta. ”Kuule. Minä sain vasta tänään kuulla, että minä pidänkin miehistä, niin että minä en ole ehkä vielä valmis mihinkään kovin…”  
  
”Älä huolehdi”, Draco sanoi, ”minä vain varmistin. Niin että jos me sitten kuitenkin päätyisimme tekemään jotain sellaista, minä vähän tietäisin että missä mennään.”  
  
_Me emme kyllä missään tapauksessa tee mitään sellaista_ , Harry ajatteli mutta ei saanut itseään sanomaan sitä ääneen, ja sitä paitsi hän tuijotti taas Dracon suuta. Hän veti katseensa pois ja yritti keskittyä katuun ja sumuun joka alkoi pikkuhiljaa muuttua sateeksi, ja myös muistelemaan kaikkea mitä hän tiesi homoseksistä. Hän oli tietenkin katsonut pornoa joskus, mutta kaikkihan katsoivat sitä, myös homopornoa, koska oli hyvä tietää millaista se oli, ja vaikka siitä sattui pitämään se ei tietenkään tarkoittanut mitään, koska kaikkihan joka tapauksessa olivat _jollain tavalla_ kiinnostuneita myös omasta sukupuolestaan, eikä sekään tarkoittanut mitään, paitsi että ilmeisesti tässä tapauksessa se tarkoitti jotain. Hän tajusi että Draco tuijotti häntä ja että hän tuijotti taas Dracoa, ja sitten Draco jostain käsittämättömästä syystä ojentautui jalkakäytävän poikki silittämään hänen käsivarttaan ja se tuntui niin hyvältä että hän vähän säikähti.  
  
”Okei”, hän sanoi, kun he olivat jo hänen talonsa edessä ja kävelivät hyvää vauhtia kohti etuovea ja sitten kiipesivät rappusia ylös, ”mitä me siis tarkalleen ottaen saattaisimme –”  
  
”Asutko sinä _täällä?_ ” Draco kysyi, kun Harry yritti saada tärisevillä käsillään avainta reikään.  
  
”Asun”, hän sanoi ja muisti sitten kenen kanssa seisoi rappusilla. ”Kyllä minä tiedän että se on aika ränsistynyt, se oli sellainen jo silloin kun me muutimme tänne, tai tietenkin me olemme ränsistyttäneet sitä vähän lisää, mutta se on sisältä oikein kiva, ja siis, se on _talo_ , ja jostain syystä minä pidin siitä jo ihan alusta alkaen.”  
  
”En minä tarkoittanut sitä”, Draco sanoi, ”tarkoitin että en uskonut että sinulla olisi… talo.”  
  
”Ahaa”, hän sanoi. ”Minulla oli… ostin sen niillä rahoilla, jotka… minähän sain jonkin verran rahaa kun täytin kahdeksantoista. Vanhemmiltani.”  
  
”Koska he ovat –”, Draco aloitti ja vilkaisi sitten häntä, ”- kuolleet.”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi, ”kyllä sinä sen tiesit. Sinä kiusasit minua siitä koulussa.”  
  
”Paska”, Draco sanoi ja jäi seisomaan rappusille vaikka Harry oli jo eteisessä. ”Olen pahoillani. Olin varmaan aika kamala.”  
  
”Niin olit”, hän sanoi. ”Ei puhuta siitä.”  
  
”En tajua miksi olin sellainen.”  
  
”Minäkin olin aika ikävä”, Harry sanoi. ”Haluatko jotain juotavaa? Meillä on ainakin vettä. Ja ehkä viiniä, mutta se pullo on kyllä ollut auki aika monta päivää.”  
  
”Vesi käy hyvin”, Draco sanoi ja seurasi häntä sisälle. Hän työnsi eteisen lattialla makaavia takkeja ja pipoja jalallaan vähän sivummalle ja käveli sitten niiden välistä keittiöön. Hänen pitäisi luultavasti viedä Ginnyn peitto ja tyyny pelihuoneeseen ennen kuin he… _hemmetti._ ”Harry. Tämä on aika hermostuttavaa.”  
  
”Luulin että olet tehnyt tätä ennenkin”, Harry sanoi ja työnsi päänsä jääkaapin sisälle, mutta se oli virhe koska jokin siellä haisi aika pahalta.  
  
”En tarkoittanut sitä”, Draco sanoi, ”tai siis olen kyllä, mutta yleensä tuntemattomien ihmisten kanssa, tai sellaisten jotka ovat aluksi tuntemattomia, en ikinä sellaisten joita olen kiusannut koulussa.”  
  
”Ei meidän pitänyt puhua siitä.”  
  
”Olin ihan ääliö”, Draco sanoi, ”ja aika ilkeä, ja nyt haluaisin vain suudella sinua.”  
  
”Ei se…. _mitä?_ ”  
  
”En minä tarvitse vettä. Voidaanko mennä makuuhuoneeseen?”  
  
”Ginnyn tavarat ovat vielä siellä”, Harry sanoi ja puristi jääkaapin ovea.  
  
”No ollaan sitten olohuoneessa. Kai teillä on olohuone?”  
  
”He saattavat tulla kotiin.”  
  
”Kylpyhuoneessa sitten. Sen saa ainakin lukkoon.”  
  
Harry mietti kylpyhuoneen lukkoa ja sitten sitä miten Ginny ja Ron tulisivat kotiin ja hakkaisivat kylpyhuoneen ovea ja vaatisivat päästä pissalle, ja lopulta hänen olisi pakko avata ovi ja Draco Malfoy seisoisi hänen takanaan suihkukopissa mahdollisesti märkänä eikä aivan kokonaan pukeutuneena. ”Mennään minun huoneeseeni. Minä vien Ginnyn peiton pois ettei se… jää alle.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Draco sanoi ja seurasi häntä makuuhuoneeseen. Hän otti Ginnyn peiton ja tyynyn ja vei ne pelihuoneeseen, ja sitten hän vielä keräsi niin paljon Ginnyn vaatteita lattialta kuin sai mahtumaan syliinsä ja vei nekin pelihuoneeseen. Pelihuoneen menettäminen tuntui edelleen vähän surulliselta, mutta kun hän tuli takaisin, Draco Malfoy istui hänen sängyllään ja avasi paitansa nappeja ja hän unohti pelihuoneen saman tien.  
  
”Tuota”, hän sanoi, painoi oven kiinni takanaan ja selkänsä sitä vasten, ”minä olen kyllä katsonut netistä _jotain_ , niin että minä periaatteessa tiedän mitä on tarkoitus _tehdä_ , mutta nyt olisi varmaan hyvä hetki sanoa, että en missään tapauksessa ole valmis vielä tänään –”  
  
”Tiedän”, Draco sanoi, jätti paidan roikkumaan olkapäiltä puolittain avattuna ja nousi seisomaan. Harry yritti peruuttaa mutta ovi pisti vastaan. Draco pysähtyi hänen eteensä ja avasi loput napit ja tuijotti sitten häntä niin kauan, että hän nosti vähän tärisevät kätensä Dracon olkapäille ja työnsi paidan syrjään. Paita putosi lattialle ja Draco kumartui nostamaan sen, taitteli sen siististi ja laittoi tuolin päälle, ja Harry mietti mitä hittoa hänen pitäisi tehdä nyt, takuulla hänen ei ollut tarkoitus avata Dracon _housuja_ , mutta hän ei oikeastaan halunnut myöskään riisua paitaansa. Hän oli pelannut kouluaikoina jalkapalloa ja Draco oli ehkä joskus nähnyt hänet suihkussa ja ei siinä mitään, ja kyllähän hän edelleen kävi silloin tällöin lenkillä, mutta edellisestä oli jo aikaa, ja joskus hän punnersi, mutta yleensä hän oli liian lannistunut siitä, miten paljon Ginny harrasti liikuntaa, eikä siksi saanut itseään ylös sohvalta. Hän painoi kämmenensä Dracon vatsaa vasten ja tajusi sitten mitä oli tekemässä ja veti kätensä nopeasti pois. Hän oli aika varma että Draco hymyili hänelle, mutta hän ei oikeastaan halunnut tietää ja kurottautui siksi napsauttamaan valot pois päältä.  
  
” _Harry._ ”  
  
”En ole oikein urheillut viime aikoina.”  
  
Draco huokaisi äänekkäästi. ” _Luoja._ Ei sillä ole _väliä_. Mutta jos välttämättä haluat olla pimeässä niin kyllä se käy.”  
  
”Haluan”, hän sanoi vaikka olisi oikeastaan halunnut nähdä Dracon. Ehkä hän oli sittenkin ollut koulussa vähän kateellinen Dracon ulkonäöstä ja tietysti muistakin asioista kuten elossa olevista vanhemmista, vaikka tietenkin hän oli kovasti väittänyt ettei ollut kateellinen vaan ainoastaan inhosi Dracoa sydämensä pohjasta. Nyt oli hieman vaikea muistaa miten hän oli onnistunut vakuuttamaan itselleen niin. Draco otti askeleen lähemmäs ja ikkunasta sentään tuli sen verran valoa, että hän näki Dracon käden ennen kuin tämä tarttui hänen leukaansa. Hän piti päänsä paikallaan ja tajusi että he olivat melkein saman mittaisia, kummallista, miten hän ei ollut miettinyt tätä baarissa, ja miten hän ei ollut silloin tajunnut miten kovaa hänen korvissaan kohisi, ehkä musiikki oli peittänyt sen. Hän puraisi alahuultaan ja aikoi sanoa jotain mutta ei ehtinyt, koska Draco kumartui suutelemaan häntä.  
  
Aluksi hän mietti että ei se periaatteessa ollut kovin erilaista. Varmasti Ginnyn kanssa suuteleminen oli ollut kivaa joskus. Sitten Draco työnsi molemmat kämmenensä hänen t-paitansa alle ja hän antoi vetää paidan päänsä yli ja asetti sitten käsivartensa Dracon olkapäille kun Draco nojasi hänen rintakehäänsä ja suuteli hänen leukaansa. Varmasti hänen olisi pitänyt Ginnyn kanssa huomata että jotain oli _puuttunut_ , niin kuin vaikka se miten hän ei tuntunut nyt hallitsevan omaa sydäntään _yhtään_ , se hakkasi ihan miten sattui ja hän suuteli takaisin minkä ehti ja silti tuntui siltä että hän oli jotenkin aivan pihalla. Ja ennen pitkää Dracon reisi oli hänen jalkojensa välissä ja hän ehkä painoi itseään sitä vasten ja samalla yritti jatkaa suutelemista, ja Draco tarttui häntä olkapäistä ja käänsi hänet ympäri ja kävelytti sängyn luo. Hän pudottautui istumaan ja kömpi sitten paremmin sängylle ennen kuin tipahtaisi lattialle, mikä vaikutti ihan mahdolliselta skenaariolta. Draco seurasi häntä ja haalea valo osui ikkunasta Dracon kasvoille. Hän yritti pitää Dracon paikallaan siinä valoläikässä ja Draco katsoi häntä niin kuin olisi tajunnut mitä hän teki.  
  
_Luoja_ , hän ajatteli kun Draco suuteli hänen vatsaansa.  
  
_Mmmmmh_ , hän ajatteli, kun Draco painoi kämmenen hänen lantionsa päälle.  
  
Ehkä hänen olisi pitänyt sanoa jotain, hän ei ollut ihan varma oliko Draco tajunnut mihin hän ei missään tapauksessa ollut tänään valmis, ja hän kyllä arveli että haluaisi jonain päivänä yrittää, mutta ei tänään, eikä välttämättä Draco Malfoyn kanssa, _helvetti_ , hän oli sängyssä _Draco Malfoyn_ kanssa, ja kun hän yritti sanoa jotain tästä kaikesta ääneen, hänen suustaan pääsi vain epämääräinen äännähdys joka kuulosti lähinnä voihkaisulta. Draco istuutui hajareisin hänen jalkojensa päälle, avasi hänen vetoketjunsa ja kosketti häntä alushousujen läpi, ja hän yritti painaa itseään Dracon kättä vasten ja mietti mitä hittoa oli tekemässä, vaikka olihan se tavallaan jo aika selvää.  
  
”Harry”, Draco sanoi, koulussa poika oli aina kutsunut häntä sukunimellä, _omituista_ , ”haluatko –”  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään. Kunpa olisi ollut joku tunnelmavalo. Sitten hän tajusi että Draco oli avannut oman vetoketjunsa ja että hän tuijotti nyt kalliilta näyttävien alushousujen vyötärönauhaa, ja että Draco piteli käsiään jähmettyneinä housujensa vyötäröllä niin kuin olisi halunnut kysyä pitäisikö ne ottaa vai jättää.  
  
”Pois”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Housut”, hän sanoi ja ojentautui kiskaisemaan Dracon housuja vähän alemmas, aivan varovasti koska ne varmaan maksoivat aika lailla. Draco kuitenkin istui edelleen hänen päällään eivätkä housut liikkuneet mihinkään. ”Haluan.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Draco sanoi ja kiipesi pois hänen päältään, ja hän oli etäisesti pettynyt. Hän katsoi kuinka Draco riisui housunsa ja asetteli ne huolellisesti syrjään, ja sitten hän nojasi kyynärpäiden varassa ylemmäs ja Draco tarttui häntä lahkeista ja veti hänen housunsa pois. Hän muisti äkkiä ettei tykännyt polvistaan mutta nyt oli jo vähän liian myöhäistä. Draco asettui uudestaan hänen jalkojensa päälle ja hän pidätti hengitystä jottei olisi huokaillut kovin nolosti, ja sitten Draco tuli vähän alemmas ja hän huokaisi erittäin nolosti ja heti uudestaan, koska Draco ojensi kätensä hänen lantiolleen ja silitti häntä puuvillan läpi, tai ehkä se oli jotain sekoitekangasta, mitä hän niistä tiesi, hän osti alushousunsa supermarketista -  
  
” _Helvetti –”_  
  
”Mitä?” Draco kysyi ja nojautui lähemmäs, ja hän pujotti sormensa Dracon niskaan. ”Teinkö minä jotain?”  
  
”Ei”, hän sanoi, ”minä vain –”, mutta sitten hänen piti purra hampaat kiinni alahuuleen ja silti voihkaisu kuului ihan selvästi, ” _hitto_ , jatka nyt.”  
  
”Selvä”, Draco sanoi ja nuolaisi huuliaan, ”jos sinä haluaisit –”  
  
”Ai niin”, hän sanoi, ”hitto, minä en pysty nyt keskittymään, miten ihmeessä –”  
  
”Harry?” Draco kysyi näyttäen melkein huvittuneelta.  
  
”Pää kiinni”, hän sanoi, ojentautui kohti Dracon lantiota ja katsoi miten Dracon suu putosi raolleen ja silmät sulkeutuivat puolittain.  
  
Viiden minuutin päästä hän työnsi niskaansa patjaa vasten ja yritti keskittyä hengittämiseen. Hänen rannettaan särki mutta hän ei missään nimessä aikonut lopettaa nyt, kun Draco makasi puolittain hänen rintakehänsä päällä kyynärpää upotettuna patjaan ja piteli häntä kädessään ja teki jotain mikä tuntui aivan erilaiselta kuin ne asiat mitä hän oli itselleen oikein onnistuneesti tehnyt melkein kymmenen vuoden ajan, mutta ehkä se oli psykosomaattista. Ja Draco huokaili melkein yhtä paljon ja melkein yhtä naurettavasti kuin hän itse, niin että jossain vaiheessa hän oli lakannut murehtimasta sitä, ja oli niin hämärää ettei hän enää murehtinut myöskään vatsaansa, ja sitä paitsi hän ei ihan totta pystynyt ajattelemaan… melkein mitään… ei nyt kun Draco oli… ja _helvetti_ , miten hän ei ollut aiemmin… ja aivan kohta hän kyllä -  
  
”Jatka nyt” Draco sanoi, ”hitto, jos millään pystyt, minä olen jo ihan melkein –”  
  
”Älä”, hän sanoi kun Draco yritti työntää hänen kättään sivuun, mutta hänellä oli kyllä hirvittävän raukea olo eikä hän saanut rannettaan enää liikkumaan. Hän makasi omassa sängyssään ja yritti tajuta että oli juuri tullut Draco Malfoyn käteen ja että hänen omat sormensa olivat yhä Dracon ympärillä. Ja takuulla hän ei ollut ajatellut koskaan koskevansa toisen miehen, tuota noin, ei hän edes tiennyt miten sitä olisi pitänyt kutsua kun oltiin _sängyssä_ , tai olihan hän tietenkin _ajatellut_ mutta varmasti kaikki ajattelivat joskus että miltähän se mahtaisi tuntua. Ja ihan vain hetki sitten hän oli pitänyt oikein tyytyväisenä käsiään Dracon takapuolella, kun Draco oli katsonut häntä erityisen kysyvästi ja sitten pujottanut sormensa hänen alushousujensa sisään, ja hän oli toistanut eleen melkein ajattelematta sitä lainkaan. Ja kyllähän hänen olisi pitänyt tietää miltä sellainen tuntui kädessä, ja silti hän oli ollut _yllättynyt_ , ja Draco oli nauranut hänen ilmeelleen mutta vähän hermostuneesti.  
  
” _Harry_ ”, Draco sanoi nyt, ja hän tajusi että hänen kätensä piteli edelleen Dracoa ja että hän oli kieltäytynyt päästämästä irti muttei silti _tehnyt_ mitään.  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoi, ”tämä on aika… minä olen aika… _hemmetti_.”  
  
Draco kumartui suutelemaan häntä, ja se teki ranteen asennon aivan mahdottomaksi mutta silti hän pettyi kun Draco tuki molemmat kämmenensä patjaan hänen päänsä molemmin puolin ja kohottautui ylös ja sulki silmänsä. Harry teki parhaansa ja katulamppujen valo läikkyi Dracon hartioilla, ja juuri kun Harry oli varma että hänen ranteensa hajoaisi kohta peruuttamattomasti, Draco puri huultaan ja tuli hänen vatsalleen.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän heräsi olohuoneen sohvalta. Yöllä hän oli kömpinyt siihen yhden aikaan ja aikonut mennä hakemaan peittoaan Harryn huoneesta, mutta sitten hän oli tajunnut, että suljetun oven takaa kuului matalaa puhetta ja että toinen äänistä vaikutti kuuluvan Draco Malfoylle. Hän oli pessyt kasvonsa moneen kertaan ja miettinyt pitäisikö Ronille sanoa jotain, mutta Ron oli jo kadonnut pitsan kanssa omaan huoneeseensa. Vähän myöhemmin hän oli löytänyt peittonsa ja tyynynsä pelihuoneesta, ja haistettuaan niitä huolellisesti hän oli kantanut ne olohuoneen sohvalle ja ajatellut että lepuuttaisi hetken silmiään ja söisi sitten jotain, ja kun hän seuraavan kerran avasi silmänsä, Ron istui nojatuolissa ja katsoi telkkarista keskusteluohjelmaa.  
  
”Huomenta”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Huomenta”, Ron sanoi. ”Tiesitkö että Harrylla on Draco Malfoy makuuhuoneessa?”  
  
”Tiesin. Kuulin heidät eilen”, hän sanoi, ja kun Ron kääntyi katsomaan häntä silmät suurina, hän puraisi itseään huuleen vähän liian kovaa, ” _hemmetti_ , kuulin kun he _juttelivat._ ”  
  
”Outoa.”  
  
”Tiedän. Se kuulosti siltä kuin he olisivat nyt ystäviä.”  
  
Ron pyöräytti silmiään, ja Ginny ajatteli että ehkä olisi tosiaan parempi vain olla hiljaa. Hän veti peiton päänsä yli ja mietti mitä siitä olisi pitänyt miettiä. Hän oli kuitenkin ollut Harryn kanssa viisi vuotta. Hän oli tiennyt pitkän aikaa että he eroaisivat, mutta ei se tarkoittanut ettei hänellä olisi saanut olla vähän kummallinen olo nyt, kun Harry oli jo samana päivänä löytänyt Draco Malfoyn baarista ja mitä ilmeisimmin harrastanut seksiä. Käsittämätöntä. Hän oli aina pitänyt Harrya vähän saamattomana, tai hirvittävän uskollisena ja tarvittaessa tavallaan rohkeana ja sisukkaanakin, mutta kuitenkin käytännön asioissa aika onnettomana. Ja Draco Malfoyn saaminen sänkyyn tuntui ehdottomasti käytännön asialta.  
  
”Oletko kunnossa?” Ron kysyi, ja hän huokaisi syvään ja työnsi peiton pois päänsä päältä.  
  
”Luultavasti. Taidan syödä aamupalaa ja mennä lenkille.”  
  
” _Lenkille?_ ”  
  
”Join yhden siiderin eilen”, hän sanoi, ”ei se mitään haittaa. Kohta alkaa kesäkausi, pitää olla kunnossa.”  
  
”Sinä olet aina kunnossa.”  
  
”Pitää olla paremmassa kunnossa. Jos Draco tulee alasti ulos Harryn huoneesta, voitko ottaa siitä kuvan? Se olisi hyvää kiristysmateriaalia.”  
  
”En oikein pysty ajattelemaan sitä”, Ron sanoi ja puraisi alahuultaan.  
  
”Älä viitsi”, Ginny sanoi, otti peittonsa ja käveli sen kanssa keittiöön. Hän kuuli seinän läpi miten televisiossa keskustelu verotuksesta alkoi kiihtyä.  
  
”Minä en oikeasti pysty ajattelemaan häntä”, Ron sanoi, ”Draco Malfoyta, meidän talossamme tai, helvetti, Harryn _sängyssä_. Hän haukkui aina minun villapaitojani, muistatko? Joka joulu.”  
  
”Ehkä hän on muuttunut”, Ginny sanoi.  
  
”Ei taatusti ole”, Ron sanoi kuulostaen aika katkeralta.  
  
”Hän myös luultavasti kuulee kaiken mitä me sanomme. Seinät ovat aika ohuita.”  
  
”En minä välitä”, Ron sanoi selvästi hiljaisemmalla äänellä.  
  
Ginny käveli Harryn huoneen oven ohi ja hidasti vähän sen kohdalla, mutta oven takaa ei kuulunut lainkaan ääniä eikä hän oikein voinut jäädä nojailemaan oveen. Hän mietti harrastivatko Harry ja Draco aamuseksiä, hän ja Harry eivät todellakaan olleet harrastaneet mutta se oli tietenkin ollut aivan eri asia. Ehkä Draco piteli kämmentään Harryn suulla ja Harry makasi patjalla tukka pörrössä ja silmät suurina ja hämmästyneinä, mutta sitä ei ehdottomasti olisi pitänyt ajatella, ja niinpä hän meni pelihuoneeseen ja tajusi että joku oli tuonut kaikki hänen puoliksi likaiset vaatteensa sinne. Hän säästi puhtaimmalta tuoksuvan t-paidan iltapäivää varten siltä varalta, että Draco ja Harry pysyisivät makuuhuoneessa eikä hän pääsisi vaatekaapilleen, ja sitten hän väänsi urheilurintsikat päälleen ja toisiksi puhtaimman t-paitansa niiden päälle.  
  
Ulkona oli vielä vähän sumuista. Luultavasti se menisi ohi. Hän lähti juoksemaan jalkakäytävää pitkin ja väisteli koiranulkoiluttajia ja väsyneitä äitejä lastenvaunuineen. Olisi tietenkin ollut naurettavaa ajatella, että eroaminen olisi jonkinlainen kilpailu, eikä hän missään tapauksessa kokenut että hän oli juuri hävinnyt. Hän ei vain oikein ymmärtänyt, miten Harry oli päässyt siitä iltapäivän hämmennyksestä niin nopeasti sänkyyn jonkun pojan kanssa, ja vielä Draco Malfoyn, mikä itsessään olisi ollut ihan uskomatonta vaikka Harry ei olisikaan vielä kuutta tuntia aiemmin väittänyt ettei taatusti ollut homo ja ettei tiennyt mistä Ginny puhui.  
  
Koko juttu olisi varmaan tuntunut vähän paremmalta, jos Ginny olisi ollut edes ihastunut johonkuhun. Sitten hän olisi ainakin voinut haaveilla. Hän olisi voinut kuvitella, miten hän olisi tuonut sen tyypin kotiin ja… mutta tietenkään se ei olisi toiminut, koska hän asui nyt pelihuoneessa eikä pelihuoneessa voinut harrastaa seksiä. Eikä hän uskonut että haluaisi harrastaa seksiä vähään aikaan. Hän oli tehnyt sitä vain Harryn kanssa, ja vaikka se oli tuntunut alun perinkin hieman lattealta ja myöhemmin aika räikeän mitäänsanomattomalta, se oli kuitenkin ollut kaikin puolin turvallista. Harry oli tiennyt miltä hän näytti ja mitä hän teki ja hän oli tiennyt ettei Harry arvioisi häntä mitenkään, koska Harry ei ollut edes kiinnostunut hänestä vaikkei ollutkaan silloin vielä tajunnut sitä itse. Jos hän harrastaisi seksiä jonkun uuden ihmisen kanssa, jonkun johon hän luultavasti olisi myös ihastunut, se olisi hirvittävän pelottavaa ja jännittävää, eikä hän ollut lainkaan varma, kestäisikö hän sitä.  
  
Hän juoksi kolme kilometriä ja kääntyi sitten takaisin. Paluumatkalla hän pysähtyi pienen puiston reunalle tekemään kyykkyjä ja yritti samalla kuvitella itseään jonkun ihan uuden ihmisen kanssa, jonkun joka ei olisi Harry, jonkun joka olisi ihan oikeasti kiinnostunut hänestä ja haluaisi koskettaa häntä ja hymyilisi niin että hänen vatsansa kiertyisi myttyyn, ja sitten hän pohti oliko Harrysta tuntunut siltä eilen Dracon kanssa, ja oliko Draco mahdollisesti vielä heillä, ja istuisiko Draco hänen paikallaan pöydässä tänä aamuna. Hän juoksi loppumatkan aika hitaasti, mutta kun hän kiipesi rappuset ylös ja käveli olohuoneeseen, Harry ja Ron istuivat vierekkäin sohvalla ja pelasivat Elder Scrollsia.  
  
”Missä hän on?”  
  
”Lähti jo”, Ron sanoi kääntymättä katsomaan Ginnyä. ”Kävi suihkussa ja hiipi ulos ovesta.”  
  
”Ei hän _hiipinyt_ ”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”Mutta sinä tarjosit hänelle aamupalaa.”  
  
”Hänellä ei ollut nälkä.”  
  
”Olisit toivonut että hän olisi jäänyt”, Ron sanoi ja väänteli naamaansa sillä tavalla jota Ginny oli vihannut jo nelivuotiaana. ”Olisit toivonut että _Draco Malfoy_ olisi istunut _meidän_ keittiössämme ja syönyt _aamupalaa._ ”  
  
”Oli kohteliasta kysyä”, Harry sanoi hyvin ohuella äänellä.  
  
”Olkaa hiljaa”, Ginny sanoi. ”Minä en jaksa kuunnella teitä.”  
  
Sitten hän meni suihkuun.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän ei ollut tiennyt mitä oli odottanut vaikka oli tietenkin katsonut osoitteen Google Mapsista jo yöllä. Nyt hän soitti asunnon 73 A 12 ovikelloa ja tunsi miten hengitys juuttui kurkkuun. Ovi oli reunoista vähän rispaantunut ja nimilaatassa luki _Jones_ , mikä ei välttämättä kertonut mistään muusta kuin siitä ettei Remus ollut muuttunut paljoakaan. Hän puristi hampaansa yhteen ja yritti olla ajattelematta Remusta, ja sitten Remus avasi oven.  
  
”Helvetti”, Remus sanoi, piteli ovesta kiinni ja tuijotti häntä. Hän näki miten Remuksen rystyset muuttuivat vaaleammiksi. Remus näytti vanhalta, oikeastaan hirvittävän vanhalta, mikä ehkä johtui siitä että hän oli nähnyt Remuksen viimeksi kun he molemmat olivat olleet kaksikymmentäyksivuotiaita. Se oli _älytöntä_ , ja _käsittämätöntä_ , ja _hullua._ Hän oli hukannut yli kaksikymmentä vuotta Remuksen elämästä, ja siinä ajassa Remuksesta oli tullut vanha mies, tai sanotaanko keski-ikäinen, mutta taatusti Sirius ei itse näyttänyt aivan yhtä vanhalta. Hän kuvitteli näkevänsä Remuksen hiuksissa harmaata, mutta se saattoi myös johtua valosta.  
  
”Sinä näytät vanhalta”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Sinun piti tulla iltapäivällä”, Remus sanoi mutta ei lyönyt ovea hänen naamalleen. ”Kello on kymmenen aamulla.”  
  
”Sinä olisit häipynyt.”  
  
”Enkä olisi”, Remus sanoi ja puri alahuultaan, ”välttämättä. En ollut vielä päättänyt.”  
  
”Päästä minut sisään.”  
  
”Mitä hittoa sinä teet täällä?”  
  
”Halusin nähdä sinut.”  
  
”Minä näytän _vanhalta_ ”, Remus sanoi, ”niin kuin juuri sanoit.”  
  
”Paskat siitä”, hän sanoi, otti askeleen kohti Remusta ja melkein pettyi, kun Remus väisti hänen tieltään ennen kuin hän ehti osua Remukseen, ”minä olen tietenkin ihan yhtä vanha. Sinun pitäisi ruveta käyttämään kosteusvoidetta. Minne haluat minut?”  
  
”Keittiöön”, Remus sanoi hiljaisella äänellä, jota hän oli oppinut pitämään vaarallisena joskus vuoden 1994 tienoilla, kun he olivat riidelleet aivan jatkuvasti eikä hän ollut ymmärtänyt miksi. ”Aioin siivota sen ennen kuin tulet.”  
  
”No nyt sinun ei tarvitse”, hän sanoi, käveli lyhyen käytävän päähän ja vilkuili kaikki huoneet läpi. Remus asui ihan selvästi yksin, mitä hän oli kyllä epäillytkin, koska hän oli soittanut Remukselle ainakin yksitoista kertaa viimeisen kahdenkymmenenkahden vuoden aikana eikä Remus ollut koskaan maininnut mitään parisuhteesta. Hän vilkaisi vielä kylpyhuoneeseen joka oli koko asunnon siistein huone, ja sitten hän käveli keittiöön ja istuutui jakkaralle joka huojui uhkaavasti hänen allaan. Remus tuli keittiön ovensuuhun seisomaan ja näytti siltä että pelkäsi ajatella yhtään mitään.  
  
”Teetä?” Remus kysyi lopulta, ja Sirius yritti muistaa oliko Remuksen ääni aina kuulostanut niin karhealta vai johtuiko se aamusta vai jännityksestä vai oliko Remus ruvennut juomaan viskiä. Hän ei oikein uskonut siihen. Hän kuvitteli että Remus olisi sellainen ihminen joka pysyttelisi selvin päin ihan vain silkasta itseinhosta, sen takia ettei vain unohtaisi miten surullinen oli. Mutta eihän hän voinut enää oikein väittää tuntevansa Remusta.  
  
”Kiitos”, hän sanoi, ja Remus täytti vedenkeittimen ja nosti puolityhjän paketin Liptonin sitruunateetä pöydälle hänen eteensä. Remus seisoi selin häneen kunnes vedenkeitin napsahti pois päältä, ja hän mietti miten Remus pystyi siihen. Hän olisi halunnut kävellä Remuksen luokse ja tarttua Remuksen kasvoihin ja tarkistaa kaikki asiat mitkä olivat eri lailla.  
  
”Sinä tuijotat minua”, Remus sanoi katsomatta häneen.  
  
”Onko se niin ilmiselvää?”  
  
”Minä tunnen sen”, Remus sanoi. ”Tunsin sen aina.”  
  
”Sinä olit aina aika outo.”  
  
”Sinä olit aina ihan helvetin ärsyttävä”, Remus sanoi ja kaatoi hänelle kuumaa vettä, mikä oli vähän pelottavaa, mutta hän yritti pysytellä niin kaukana kuin mahdollista, ja Remus vilkaisi häntä niin kuin olisi ollut etäisesti huvittunut.  
  
”Miksi nyt?”  
  
”Mitä _miksi nyt_?” Remus kysyi ja istuutui vihreälle pinnatuolille toiselle puolelle keittiötä, joka onneksi oli melko pieni niin että Remus ei kuitenkaan ollut kovin kaukana hänestä.  
  
”Miksi palasit juuri nyt Lontooseen?”  
  
”Miksi sinä tulit käymään juuri nyt? Olisit voinut tulla Cardiffiin.”  
  
”Sinä muutit Walesiin ettei sinun tarvitsisi nähdä minua.”  
  
”Totta”, Remus sanoi ja kohautti olkapäitään. ”Mutta en minä ollut _vihainen._ Kyllähän sinä sen tiedät.”  
  
”Sitä oli joskus vaikea päätellä”, Sirius sanoi ja yritti juoda teetään, mutta se oli vielä liian kuumaa. Hän odottaisi hetken että se jäähtyisi, ja sitten hän mietti sitä kuinka oli odottanut kaksikymmentäkaksi vuotta että se mikä oli mennyt rikki hänen ja Remuksen väliltä korjaantuisi. Jossain vaiheessa hän oli tietenkin tajunnut ettei niin kävisi, ja sitten hän oli alkanut odottaa, milloin hänellä olisi niin paljon rohkeutta että hän uskaltaisi nähdä Remuksen.  
  
Tässä ei varmaan ollut kyse rohkeudesta, hän ajatteli nyt. Hän oli lähinnä epätoivoinen sellaisella tuskastuttavalla, hitaalla, ihon alle juuttuneella tavalla.  
  
”Mitä sinä haluat?” Remus kysyi ja katsoi häntä, ja hänen oli pakko katsoa muualle. Toisinaan hän oli ajatellut että Remus oli hänelle läheisin heistä kaikista, jopa läheisempi kuin James, vaikka välillä hän oli kuvitellut että hän ja James olivat veljiä. Ja sitten toisinaan Remus oli äkkiä kadonnut jonnekin hirveän kauas häneltä, tuijottanut häntä loukkaantuneesti vaikka hän ei ollut tehnyt _mitään_ , ja hän oli ajatellut ettei ehkä tuntenut Remusta lainkaan.  
  
”En tiedä”, hän sanoi. ”Haluan että pysyt täällä, Lontoossa, ja että tulet minun luokseni kylään. Ja haluan että tapaat Harryn.”  
  
”Onko hän kuullut minusta?”  
  
”Ei.”  
  
Remus nauroi kireällä, vähän hengästyneellä tavalla, joka ei ollut muuttunut lainkaan sen jälkeen, kun he olivat edellisen kerran nähneet lokakuun viimeisenä päivänä vuonna 1995. He olivat riidelleet aamulla siinä pienessä asunnossa jossa olivat silloin jo jonkin aikaa asuneet, keskustassa pitserian yläpuolella. Sirius ei ollut tajunnut mistä riita johtui mutta silti hän oli heittäytynyt siihen mukaan, koska yleensä riiteleminen tuntui hyvältä jonkin aikaa kunnes ei enää tuntunut. Hän oli kävellyt ulos ja polttanut tupakan vaikka oli oikeastaan jo lopettanut, ja kun hän oli tullut takaisin, Remus oli ollut poissa. Illalla hän ei ollut mennyt sinne juhliin, koska hän oli ajatellut että Remus menisi. Myöhemmin hän oli saanut tietää, ettei Remus ollut mennyt koska oli ajatellut, että hän menisi.  
  
Oli tietenkin ihan naurettavaa, miten syyllinen olo hänellä oli siitä vieläkin. Se oli ollut onnettomuus. Hän oli hokenut sitä itselleen kaksikymmentäkaksi vuotta, mutta silti hän edelleen ajatteli, että se kaikki johtui oikeastaan vain typerästä riidasta jonka hän ja Remus olivat kehittäneet koska eivät jostain syystä enää osanneet olla toistensa lähellä.  
  
”Et ole kertonut Harrylle minusta”, Remus sanoi hirveän loukkaantuneena ja hirveän epätoivoisena peittämään sen. Sirius mietti hajamielisesti, eikö kumpikaan heistä ollut muuttunut _yhtään._ ”He olivat minunkin parhaita ystäviäni, etkä sinä kertonut heidän lapselleen että minä olen _olemassa._ ”  
  
”En pystynyt puhumaan sinusta.”  
  
”Miksi?” Remus kysyi, mikä tuntui aika ilkeältä, mutta kyllä hän muisti että Remus osasi toisinaan olla ilkeä.  
  
”Siitä tuli aina ihan kamala olo.”  
  
Remus avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudelleen, ja hän yritti nähdä Remuksen naamasta oliko tehnyt taas virheen, mutta vanhat ja uudet virheet taisivat jo sekoittua toisiinsa vähän liikaa eikä hän tiennyt kumpia Remus ajatteli. Hän muisti miten oli tuonut Marlenen kerran kotiin, ehkä keväällä 1994 kun kaikki oli ollut vielä kohtuullisen hyvin. Remus oli katsonut keittiöstä miten hän oli suudellut Marlenea sohvalla, ja seuraavana päivänä Remus ei ollut katsonut häntä silmiin.  
  
”Me olemme menossa ostamaan sänkyä”, hän sanoi nyt ja tuijotti likaisia mukeja Remuksen tiskipöydällä, ja sitten omia polviaan, ja sitten Remuksen sormia jotka pitelivät teemukia, ”Harryn tyttöystävälle joka siis ei nyt enää ole Harryn tyttöystävä. Tule mukaan.”  
  
”Sirius.”  
  
”Sinun pitää tavata hänet. He olivat sinunkin parhaita ystäviäsi.”  
  
”En minä –”  
  
”Eikä sinulla ole mitään ohjelmaa tänään”, Sirius sanoi, ”koska minä olin tulossa ja sinä peruit kaiken ja aioit siivota täällä ja luultavasti kuunnella jotain surullista musiikkia ja itkeä vähän ja sitten häipyä juuri ennen kuin minä ehtisin tänne, ja illalla olisit syönyt suklaata ja istunut sohvalla ja miettinyt olisiko sittenkin pitänyt jäädä.”  
  
”Paska.”  
  
”Minä olen oikeassa”, hän sanoi ja puraisi alahuultaan, ”enkö olekin, kahdenkymmenenkahden vuoden jälkeen minä tiedän edelleen mitä sinä ajattelet.”  
  
”Tämä on kamalaa”, Remus sanoi.  
  
”Harry näyttää vähän vaaleammalta Jamesilta jolla on Lilyn silmät”, Sirius sanoi, ”kannattaa varautua siihen. Joskus minäkin säikähdän kun näen hänet.”  
  
”Sinä olitkin aina säikky”, Remus sanoi ja hymyili aivan vähän.  
  
”Onko sinulla paahtoleipää?” Sirius kysyi ja Remus nyökkäsi. ”Tarjoa minulle paahtoleipää. Ihan sama mitä sen päällä on, minä syön sen kyllä, mutta mieluiten hilloa. Ja minä pysyn täällä siihen asti että on aika lähteä takaisin ja hakea minun autoni ja peräkärry. Ja varmaan tajuat että minä raahaan sinut sinne mukaani. Jos haluat käydä suihkussa sitä ennen niin se on sallittu mutta et sitten karkaa putkien kautta.”  
  
”Sinä olet ihan samanlainen kuin ennenkin”, Remus sanoi ja katseli häntä. ”Et edes näytä kovin erilaiselta.”  
  
Hän painoi kämmenensä poskeaan vasten. Totta kai hän näytti erilaiselta, hän oli _neljäkymmentäkolmevuotias_ , helvetti, Remus oli nähnyt hänet kun hän oli ollut nuori ja käsittämättömän hyvässä kunnossa vaikkei edes harrastanut liikuntaa paitsi joskus juoksi jonnekin jos oli pahasti myöhässä. Hän oli ajatellut kolmekymmentäviisivuotiaaksi saakka, että tukka nuorensi häntä edes hiukan, ja sitten hän oli alkanut epäillä että ehkä se oli päinvastoin ja ehkä olkapäähän ulottuva, aina vähän sotkuinen musta tukka teki itse asiassa hänestä vain entistä keski-ikäisemmän näköisen koska korosti jollain kierolla tavalla hänen väsyneitä silmänalusiaan. Hän oli yrittänyt ruveta nukkumaan öisin mutta se ei ollut onnistunut. Hän oli aikonut leikata tukkansa mutta ei ollut raaskinut. Ja toisaalta mitä väliä sillä oli miltä hän näytti.  
  
”Minä harmaannun”, Remus sanoi ja kuulosti katkeralta.  
  
”Älä murehdi”, Sirius sanoi, ”sinä näytit aina jotenkin ajattomalta, ja harmaa tukka tekee sinusta vain pelottavamman.”  
  
” _Luoja_ ”, Remus mutisi, pyöritteli silmiään ja kaivoi leivänpaahtimen tiskivuoren takaa.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Hän istui Siriuksen auton takapenkillä Ronin ja Ginnyn välissä ja pohti olisiko hänen pitänyt koettaa puhua Ginnyn kanssa Dracosta. Hänestä tuntui että Ginny oli katsonut häntä vähän omituisesti koko aamun. Hän epäili että se johtui siitä että he olivat eronneet eilen ja että hän oli harrastanut seksiä Draco Malfoyn kanssa heti samana yönä ja Ginny oli hyvin mahdollisesti saattanut kuulla sen. Hän ottaisi asian puheeksi mutta ei ehkä juuri nyt, kun he olivat jumissa maailman hitaimmissa liikennevaloissa matkalla sänkykauppaan ja Sirius istui etupenkillä vähän harmaantuneen ja aika surullisen näköisen miehen kanssa.  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoi ja nojautui eteenpäin penkkien välissä, ”mikä sinun nimesi olikaan?”  
  
”Remus Lupin”, mies sanoi omituisen karhealla äänellä. ”Olin, tuota, minä olin…”  
  
”Hän oli Jamesin ja Lilyn ystävä”, Sirius sanoi, ”niin kuin minäkin.”  
  
”Mutta minä en ole nähnyt sinua ikinä”, Harry sanoi ja rypisti otsaansa. Siriuksen äänensävy oli ollut kummallisen kepeä koko päivän, vähän niin kuin silloin kun hän oli yksitoistavuotiaana kysynyt Siriukselta oliko tämä koskaan ollut ollut humalassa. Ja hän oli aivan varma ettei häntä ollut edes kunnolla esitelty Remus Lupinille. Sirius oli vain pysäyttänyt auton kadulle talon eteen ja soittanut hänelle häläreitä niin kauan että hän oli tullut ulos, ja sitten Sirius oli mutissut _Remus Lupin_ ja lähtenyt ajamaan heti kun kaikkien jalat olivat olleet sisäpuolella.  
  
”Se on minun vikani”, Sirius sanoi. ”Unohdin mainita hänet.”  
  
Remus Lupin päästi kummallisen äännähdyksen, josta oli vaikea päätellä oliko se yskähdys, naurahdus tai ehkä nyyhkäys.  
  
”Tai siis”, Sirius sanoi, ”minä olin idiootti ja minulle tuli aina niin surullinen olo kun yritin puhua niistä jutuista.”  
  
”Siitä on _kaksikymmentäkaksi vuotta_ ”, Harry sanoi, ja Remus Lupin teki uuden samanlaisen äännähdyksen. Sirius hieroi naamaansa kämmenellään niin kuin olisi toivonut että se korjaisi jotain.  
  
”Mihin kauppaan me nyt siis olemme menossa?”  
  
”En minä tiedä”, Harry sanoi, ”minä luulin että sinä tiesit. Minä sain kaikki huonekaluni sinulta.”  
  
”Niin tosiaan”, Sirius sanoi ja vaihtoi vilkun vasemmalle keskellä risteystä.  
  
”Herra Lupin”, Harry sanoi, koska varmasti jonkun heistä pitäisi olla kohtelias ja Remus Lupin näytti sitä paitsi aika tuskastuneelta, ”hauska tavata. Mitä sinä nyt siis teetkään?”  
  
”Kirjoitan”, mies sanoi ja vilkaisi häntä nopeasti niin kuin olisi vähän pelännyt häntä. ”Kirjoja. Pääasiassa.”  
  
”Kuulostaa mielenkiintoiselta.”  
  
”Onhan se. Joskus.”  
  
Harry avasi suunsa mutta ei keksinyt mitään sanottavaa, ja Remus Lupin ryhtyi tuijottamaan ikkunalasin takana vaihtuvia taloja hyvin keskittyneen näköisenä. Harry oli tietenkin aina tiennyt, että Sirius oli vähän outo, mutta hän oli kuvitellut että hänen vanhempansa olivat ehkä kuitenkin olleet aivan tavallisia, siis hyvällä tavalla, sellaisia normaaleja ihmisiä. Nyt häntä alkoi vähän epäilyttää.  
  
”Sinä siis tunsit minut vanhempani”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Kas vain”, Sirius sanoi kovaan ääneen ja väänsi samalla radiota lujemmalle, ”olemme kohta jo perillä! Ginny, millaisen sängyn sinä nyt siis haluaisit?”  
  
”Kapean”, Ginny sanoi. ”Hitto. En minä tiedä. En ole ajatellut että niitä olisi kovin montaa erilaista lajia.”  
  
”Olitko tyytyväinen vanhaan sänkyysi?” Sirius sanoi. ”Pitäisikö etsiä samanlainen?”  
  
”Ei puhuta siitä”, Ginny sanoi ja yritti ilmeisesti vajota syvemmälle penkillään. ”Etsitään vain joku ja kuskataan se kotiin.”  
  
Normaalisti Sirius olisi sanonut siihen jotain. Normaalisti Harry olisi kommentoinut sitä, miten hiljainen Sirius oli, mutta nyt he olivat matkalla ostamaan sänkyä hänen entiselle tyttöystävälleen eikä hänellä ollut kovin puhelias olo. Hän yritti olla nojaamatta Ginnyyn ja nojasi siis Roniin, ja Ron torkkui ikkunalasia vasten ja oli varmaan koko auton onnellisin ihminen.  
  
Onneksi he olivat pian perillä. He kävelivät sisään huonekaluliikkeen ovista ja harhailivat sänkyjen ympärillä, ja Harrysta tuntui että he kaikki yrittivät väistellä toisiaan oudolla mutta loogisella tavalla. Sitten energinen myyjä tuli kysymään heiltä, mitä he oikeastaan kaipasivat, ja esitteli heille jonkin aikaa sänkyjä kunnes lähti lannistuneen näköisenä myymään jakkaroita eläkeläisparille, joka oli päässyt täpärästi liukuovien sisäpuolelle. Ginny kokeili muutamaa sänkyä ja he kaikki tuijottivat, ja sitten Ron myös kokeili muutamaa ja melkein nukahti yhdelle ja he päättivät ostaa sen. Se ei ollut hirveän kapea mutta ei myöskään hirvittävän leveä, mikä Harryn mielestä osoitti ihailtavaa sekoitusta toiveikkuutta ja realismia, vaikka tietenkään hän ei olisi ehkä saanut pohtia koko asiaa, koska hän oli Ginnyn entinen poikaystävä.  
  
Kun he pääsivät takaisin talolle, he tappelivat siitä kuka joutuisi kantamaan sängyn, ja lopulta Remus ja Ginny kantoivat sen kahdestaan. Harry yritti päätellä mitä hän ajatteli Remuksesta, varmasti jotain hyvää koska Remus oli ollut hänen vanhempiensa ystävä, mutta Remuksessa oli kyllä jotain lannistavan surullista mikä vähän hämmensi häntä. Hän ei oikein uskaltanut puhua Remukselle, ja Siriuskin vaikutti onnettomammalta ja levottomammalta kuin tavallisesti. Lisäksi aina silloin tällöin hän kääntyi katsomaan Remusta ja Remus hätkähti niin kuin olisi säikähtänyt häntä, ja se sai hänetkin hermostumaan.  
  
”Mikä tämä juttu on?” hän kysyi Siriukselta, kun Ginny oli jäänyt pelihuoneeseen uuden sängyn kanssa, Ron oli sanonut menevänsä yliopistolle mikä saattoi tarkoittaa mitä tahansa, ja Remus oli mennyt vessaan.  
  
”Mikä juttu?” Sirius kysyi ja tunki molempia käsiä taskuihin.  
  
”Sinä käyttäydyt tosi oudosti. Hänkin… Remuskin käyttäytyy tosi oudosti.”  
  
”Hän vain on sellainen”, Sirius sanoi.  
  
”Ja paskat.”  
  
” _Harry._ ”  
  
”Miksi sinä et kertonut minulle hänestä? Mitä ihmettä se oli? Ja sitten sinä vain yhtäkkiä raahaat hänet mukaan ostamaan minun tyttöystävälleni… entiselle tyttöystävälleni sänkyä!”  
  
”Hän tuli Lontooseen”, Sirius sanoi hiljaisella äänellä ja vilkaisi kohti kylpyhuonetta. ”Kävellään pihalle. Mahdollisimman tasaisesti.”  
  
” _Luoja._ ”  
  
”Asia on niin”, Sirius sanoi, kun he olivat päässeet takapihalle ja Sirius oli asettunut naama oveen päin niin kuin olisi yrittänyt pitää Remusta silmällä, ”että me emme ole oikein olleet… puheväleissä.”  
  
”Miksi?”  
  
”Tai ei se niin mennyt”, Sirius sanoi ja kiemurteli vähän, ”kyllähän minä soitin hänelle silloin tällöin, kutakuinkin joka toinen vuosi. Kyllä me puhuimme. Mutta me olimme parhaita ystäviä aiemmin, niin että se tuntui aika hankalalta.”  
  
”Mutta mitä tapahtui? Miksi sinä soitit hänelle vain kerran kahdessa vuodessa? Eihän sinulla ole ollut yhtään ystävää koko sinä aikana kun minä olen ollut olemassa.” Sirius vilkaisi häntä terävästi ja hän nielaisi. ”Tai siis sen jälkeen kun minun vanhempani kuolivat.”  
  
”Ja Peter”, Sirius sanoi ja huokaisi syvään. ”Tämä on ihan kamala aihe. Ehkä voitaisiin odottaa muutama vuosi ja –”  
  
”Siitä on _kaksikymmentäkaksi vuotta._ ”  
  
Sirius työnsi sormet hiuksiin ja veti niitä otsalle. Se näytti naurettavalta, mutta Harry luultavasti teki sitä itsekin useammin kuin silloin tällöin. ”Okei. Selvä. Tuota noin. Ne juhlat joiden jälkeen sinun vanhempasi… Meidän piti tulla sinne myös, minun ja Remuksen, mutta me olimme riidelleet, en enää edes muista mistä mutta muistan miten ajattelin etten takuulla menisi sinne koska Remus olisi siellä, ja Remus ajatteli ilmeisesti ettei takuulla menisi sinne koska minä olisin siellä, ja sitten kumpikaan meistä ei mennyt.”  
  
”Ja?” Harry kysyi, kun Sirius katsoi häntä niin kuin olisi jo kertonut koko jutun.  
  
”Jos me olisimme olleet siellä”, Sirius sanoi hitaasti niin kuin se olisi ollut itsestään selvää, ”jompikumpi meistä olisi ajanut, tai ainakin me olisimme estäneet Peteriä ajamasta, Remus oli aina hyvä estämään ihmisiä tekemästä asioita. Sinun vanhempasi eivät olisi menneet Peterin kyytiin ja he olisivat nyt hengissä.”  
  
”He kuolivat koska heidän kaverinsa ajoi humalassa ulos tieltä”, Harry sanoi otsa rypyssä. ”En tajua miten se liittyy sinun ja Remuksen riitelyyn.”  
  
Sirius huokaisi syvään ja liioitellun kärsivällisesti. ”Jos toinen meistä, edes toinen olisi mennyt sinne juhliin, he eivät olisi lähteneet sieltä kolmestaan Peterin kanssa, kaikki humalassa, eikä Peter olisi ajanut ulos siitä mutkasta, eikä –”  
  
”Ja tuonko takia sinä et ole sanonut minulle mitään Remuksesta?” Harry kysyi ja olisi halunnut tönäistä Siriusta rintaan, mutta Sirius näytti kyllä aika säälittävältä jo valmiiksi. ” _Tuon takia?_ ”  
  
”Se oli oikein hyvä syy”, Sirius sanoi ja puri huultaan, ”se oli minun syytäni, minun ei olisi pitänyt ruveta riitelemään, jos en olisi ruvennut niin –”  
  
” _Idiootti”_ , Harry sanoi ja huokaisi niin raskaasti kuin osasi. Sirius oli siinä paljon parempi kuin hän, mutta hän oli toiveikas että oppisi vielä jonain päivänä. ”Minä olisin halunnut _tuntea_ hänet. Et sinä voi syyttää itseäsi siitä onnettomuudesta, sen takia niitä kutsutaan onnettomuuksiksi, siksi että ne eivät ole kenenkään vika vaan –”  
  
”Mutta –”, Sirius aloitti ja painoi sitten äkkiä suunsa kiinni. Harry tajusi, että Remus seisoi oven toisella puolella ja katsoi heitä otsa rypyssä ja näytti siltä kuin olisi harmaantunut vähän lisää viimeisten viiden minuutin aikana. Sirius katsoi Harrya. Harry katsoi Siriusta ja avasi sitten oven, ja Remus käveli heidän väliinsä kiveykselle.  
  
”Mistä te puhutte?” Remus kysyi ja kuulosti hermostuneelta.  
  
”Sinusta”, Sirius sanoi ja pudisteli päätään, ”meistä. Siitä että ei olisi pitänyt väittää Harrylle, ettei sinua ole olemassa.”  
  
”Hitto”, Remus sanoi.  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, Harry sanoi. ”Sirius on välillä ihan idiootti.”  
  
Remus tuijotti häntä hetken ja sitten naurahti eikä näyttänyt enää aivan yhtä vanhalta ja surulliselta.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän seisoi pelihuoneen keskellä ja tuijotti sänkyään. Hän oli ostanut sata kaksikymmentä senttiä leveän vaikka oli epätoivon hetkellä jo harkinnut kapeampaa, ja nyt hän oli aika ylpeä itsestään. Sänkyyn mahtuisi tarvittaessa toinenkin ihminen, eli hän ei ollut mitenkään luovuttanut, ja toisaalta hän voisi opetella nukkumaan kaikki raajat levällään niin ettei kukaan voisi ajatella, että sängystä puuttui toinen ihminen. Oli tietenkin vähän outoa, että sänky oli pelihuoneessa ja että pelit oli raahattu pois ja niiden tilalla oli kasa vaatteita, ja ettei hänen enää tarvitsisi miettiä missä tilanteissa suutelisi Harrya. Hän kuitenkin uskoi että tottuisi siihen kaikkeen. Harry ainakin oli tottunut.  
  
Sänky notkahti, kun hän istuutui sen päälle. Jos hän menisi vielä toisen kerran juoksemaan tänään, olisi melko ilmiselvää että hän oli hieman järkyttynyt tästä kaikesta. Seuraavat treenit olisivat vasta huomenna eikä hän missään tapauksessa aikonut tänään lähteä ulos Harryn ja Ronin kanssa, kun eilen oli käynyt niin kuin oli käynyt. Hän etsi läppärinsä vaatekasan alta, nosti sen sängylle ja laittoi Alicialle viestin Facebookissa, koska se vaikutti vähemmän yksinäiseltä tavalta kertoa että oli hieman poissa tolaltaan ja yksinäinen. Onneksi Alicia vastasi melkein saman tien, koska muuten hän olisi varmaan lähettänyt tekstiviestin.  
  
He tapasivat puistossa puolentoista kilometrin päässä. Ginny aikoi ihan totta kävellä sinne mutta ei kestänyt kuin seuraavaan kortteliin saakka ennen kuin alkoi juosta. Hän tuli perille t-paita vähän märkänä takin alla mutta Alicia halasi häntä silti, ja sitten he istuivat puiston penkillä ja puhuivat treeneistä ja kesäkaudesta ja siitä mikä oli paras syke juoksemiseen jos halusi ennen kaikkea parantaa hapenottokykyä. Sitten Alicia kysyi häneltä, mikä häntä oikeastaan vaivasi, ja hän sanoi, että hänen poikaystävänsä pitikin miehistä ja että he olivat eronneet ja että hän oli ostanut leveän sängyn.  
  
” _Mitä?_ ” Alicia kysyi.  
  
”En minä ole varsinaisesti surullinen”, Ginny sanoi, ”minähän halusin erota, enkä tiedä kuinka kauan häneltä olisi kestänyt tajuta ettei hän ollut oikeasti kiinnostunut minusta jos en olisi kertonut sitä hänelle. Mutta hän löysi _saman tien_ baarista jonkun, enkä minä pysty edes _ajattelemaan_ sellaista.”  
  
”Kuulostaa monimutkaiselta”, Alicia sanoi. ”Voisit kokeilla Tinderiä.”  
  
” _Luoja._ ”  
  
”Ei se ole niin paha kuin miltä kuulostaa”, Alicia sanoi ja taputti häntä polvelle vähän kömpelösti. ”Pääsisit ainakin treffeille.”  
  
”En minä ehkä halua käydä treffeillä. Haluaisin lähinnä… unohtaa miten surkeasti minun parisuhteeni päättyi. Enkä ole edes vielä kertonut äidille.”  
  
Alicia puristi hänen polveaan. Hän asettautui paremmin penkin selkänojaa vasten ja tuijotti puita, jotka alkoivat jo vähän vihertää. Vielä kuukausi ja lenkille voisi lähteä shortseissa. Nyt hän huokaisi syvään ja Alicia veti kätensä pois hänen polveltaan.  
  
”Ehkä sinun pitää vain kertoa tuo koko juttu vielä parille ihmiselle”, Alicia sanoi. ”Se yleensä auttaa.”  
  
”Ei minulla ole muita ihmisiä kuin Harry ja Ron”, hän sanoi, ”ja tietysti joukkue, mutta sinä olet ainoa jolle voi sanoa jotain _tällaista._ ”  
  
”Yritin kerran kertoa Gwenogille että olin lähtenyt yhden tyypin mukaan baarista ja sitten nukkunut hänen sohvallaan ja hiipinyt pois aamulla ja sitten katunut sitä koska kuvittelin olevani ihastunut häneen”, Alicia sanoi. ”Gwenog katsoi minua tosi pitkään ja kysyi kuinka monta leuanvetoa saan tehtyä.”  
  
Ginny naurahti. Hän voisi kertoa Gwenogille että hänen poikaystävänsä olikin löytänyt itselleen poikaystävän. ”Minulla oli pari ystävää koulussa. Mutta en ole oikein pitänyt yhteyttä. Se vain on niin vaikeaa, eivätkä he edes pelaa futista.”  
  
”Outoa”, Alicia sanoi. ”Ehkä voisit soittaa heille. Tai laittaa viestin. Tai laittaa Facebookissa jotain heidän seinälleen.”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi ja mietti, että se kaikki kuulosti kovin vaivalloiselta, ja sitä paitsi hän ei voisi missään tapauksessa tuoda Hermionea talolle, koska Ron uskoi edelleen olevansa ihastunut Hermioneen. Hän oli edelleen sitä mieltä että se oli Ronin surullisin juttu ikinä. Hermione oli ollut paikalla vuosia, siis _aivan vieressä,_ mutta Ron oli tajunnut olevansa rakastunut Hermioneen vasta sitten kun koulu oli loppunut ja Hermione oli lähtenyt Oxfordiin opiskelemaan. Sitten Ron oli istunut kolme viikkoa sohvalla Kotikolossa ja syönyt jäätelöä ja valittanut puoliääneen ettei ollut saanut _mahdollisuutta._  
  
Mutta sitten oli tietenkin Luna. Hän ei ollut jutellut Lunalle pariin viikkoon. Viimeksi kun he olivat puhuneet, Luna oli intoillut jostain uudesta hyönteislajista, joka oli löydetty toiselta puolelta maapalloa ja joka oli _kuin ikkuna historian toiselle puolen._ Hän muisti vieläkin Lunan äänen ja oman hämmennyksensä. Ja sitten Luna oli kysellyt, oliko hän onnellinen, ja hänellä oli ollut hirvittävän kiusaantunut olo ja hän oli lähtenyt aikaisin kotiin.  
  
Luna kuitenkin olisi Lontoossa. Hän voisi pyytää Lunaa kahville, ja tällä kertaa hän kertoisi ettei ollut oikeastaan kovin onnellinen ja kestäisi sen, mitä ikinä Luna haluaisikaan sanoa hänelle.  
  
Ja ehkä hän voisi asentaa Tinderin.  
  
Vähän myöhemmin hän halasi Aliciaa vielä uudelleen ja Alicia näytti hämmentyneeltä ja taputti häntä sitten olkapäälle. Hän juoksi kotiin vähän liian lujaa, hengitteli vähän aikaa rappusilla ja mietti, oliko Harry ehkä kutsunut Draco Malfoyn taas käymään, ja olivatko Harry ja Draco ehkä juuri nyt makuuhuoneessa. Kun hän lopulta uskalsi mennä sisälle, Harry istui olohuoneen sohvalla pelaamassa Elder Scrolls Onlinea. Sirius istui Harryn toisella ja Remus Lupin toisella puolella. Ginny seisoi vähän aikaa ovensuussa mutta ei onnistunut päättämään, kuka yritti eniten olla katsomatta ketään silmiin.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän pysäköi auton korttelin päähän Remuksen asunnosta ja katsoi, kuinka Remus nousi ulos autosta, ja sitten hän teki saman itse ja lukitsi oven. Hänen piti kiertää kadun puolelle lukitsemaan toinen ovi, koska keskuslukitus oli hajonnut pari kuukautta sitten. Yleensä hän sitä paitsi kulki polkupyörällä, se oli paljon nuorekkaampaakin. Hän käveli vähän matkaa kohti Remuksen kotia ja tajusi sitten, ettei Remus seurannut.  
  
”Mitä sinä teet?” Remus kysyi, kun Sirius pysähtyi jalkakäytävälle ja kääntyi ympäri.  
  
”Tulen käymään.”  
  
”Etkä tule”, Remus sanoi ja rypisti otsaansa. ”Minulla on töitä.”  
  
”Eikä ole.”  
  
” _Sinulla_ on töitä.”  
  
Sirius naurahti ääneen, ja Remus kiroili ja näytti siltä että olisi halunnut riidellä. Hän tunsi sen ilmeen oikein hyvin ja valmistautui jo keksimään jotain nokkelaa ja sopivan terävää, mutta Remuksen kasvot valuivatkin surulliseen hymyyn, jonka Sirius myös tunsi hyvin. Hän painoi suunsa kiinni, ja Remus nyki paidan hihoja ja lähti sitten harppomaan jalkakäytävää pitkin.  
  
”Miksi?” Remus kysyi, kun he olivat ohittaneet jo ainakin seitsemän huonosti pysäköityä autoa.  
  
”Mitä miksi?”  
  
”Miksi sinä –”, Remus aloitti, vilkaisi häntä ja pudisteli sitten päätään. ”Mitä sinä aiot?”  
  
”Me emme ole nähneet kahteenkymmeneenkahteen vuoteen. Varmasti me keksimme juttelemista vielä pariksi tunniksi.”  
  
”Sinä olit minun luonani koko aamupäivän.”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi, ”koska et olisi muuten tullut mukaan.”  
  
”Ostamaan sänkyä.”  
  
”Harry oli oikeassa”, Sirius sanoi, ”hän on aika usein oikeassa. Se on omituista, en tiedä mistä hän on saanut sen.”  
  
”Luultavasti Lilyltä.”  
  
”Minä olin idiootti”, Sirius sanoi. ”Sinäkin olit mutta en nyt syytä sinua koska yritän seurata sinua kotiin, niin että ehkä kannattaa ärsyttää sinua vasta sitten kun olet päästänyt minut sisään. Minun olisi pitänyt soittaa useammin, ja olisi pitänyt käskeä sinun tulla tänne, ja olisi pitänyt kertoa Harrylle sinusta.”  
  
”En minä olisi välttämättä tullut.”  
  
”Miksi?” hän kysyi seurasi Remusta vähän hämärään rappukäytävään. ”Eihän sinulla ollut ketään muutakaan jäljellä.”  
  
” _Sirius_ ”, Remus sanoi ja pysähtyi omalle ovelleen, ”onko meidän pakko puhua tästä?”  
  
”Ei”, Sirius sanoi, koska Remus tuijotti häntä taas sillä katseella joka tuntui sanovan, että hän oli juuri tehnyt jotain kamalaa ja että kamalinta oli ettei hän edes itse tajunnut mitä oli tehnyt. ”Keitä minulle teetä.”  
  
”Minä keitin sinulle teetä aamulla.”  
  
”Voisit kertoa minulle jotain. Mitä sinä olet tehnyt viimeiset kaksikymmentä vuotta?”  
  
Remus pudotti reppunsa eteisen lattialle ja käveli sitten sen yli. Sirius olisi laittanut oman takkinsa henkariin, mutta vaikutti siltä ettei Remuksella ollut sellaisia. Remus käveli suoraan keittiöön ja Sirius seurasi perässä, ja sitten hän huojui ovensuussa, kun Remus pysähtyi pöydän eteen ja risti käsivartensa rinnalle.  
  
”Piditkö Cardiffista?” Sirius yritti.  
  
Remus huokaisi raskaasti. ” _Luoja._ ”  
  
”Minä olen ihan tosissani”, Sirius sanoi, ”minä haluan tuntea sinut taas. Tuntuu kyllä vähän pahalta katsoa sinua, tuntuu siltä kuin James ja Lily ja Peter olisivat kuolleet juuri äsken ja toisaalta tuntuu siltä kuin olisin jotenkin onnistunut kadottamaan kokonaisen eliniän. Mutta et saa enää häipyä. Minä aion nyt katsella sinun naamaasi kunnes se ei enää tee minua surulliseksi.”  
  
Remus tuijotti häntä silmät kapeina ja juuri kun hän ajatteli, että ehkä hän oli sanonut sen jotenkin väärin, Remus nauroi. Hän jähmettyi paikalleen ja katsoi miten Remus puraisi hampaat kiinni alahuuleen ja silti hymy jäi suupieliin, ja hän mietti miten Remus oli naurahtanut puoli tuntia sitten Harryn takapihalla ja hänen oma vatsansa oli tuntunut menevän aivan pehmeäksi. Hänellä oli ollut ihan helvetin ikävä Remusta, eikä hän ollut edes kunnolla tajunnut sitä. Varmaan hänellä oli ollut ikävä Remusta kaikki nämä vuodet, ja silti hän oli ollut niin ääliö että oli sulkenut Remuksen samaan pölyiseen unohdettujen asioiden paikkaan kuin ne jotka olivat kuolleet eivätkä pelkästään muuttaneet Walesiin.  
  
”Hän näytti ihan Jamesilta”, Remus sanoi, ”niin kuin sanoit, vähän vaaleampana versiona ja Lilyn silmillä.”  
  
”Se tuntui varmaan aika hurjalta.”  
  
”Se oli kamalaa”, Remus sanoi hyvin hiljaa, ”tuntui että välillä olin melkein riemuissani ihan pienen hetken, ajattelin että olen saanut heidät takaisin tai että kaikki on muuten vain korjaantunut, ja sitten muistin että he ovat edelleen kuolleita.”  
  
”Älä sure”, Sirius sanoi, ”minustakin tuntuu välillä siltä.”  
  
”Mutta hän muistuttaa sinua aika paljon. Sekin oli pelottavaa. Tiesin kyllä että sinä olet kasvattanut hänet, mutta en ikinä pystynyt kuvittelemaan sitä.”  
  
”Se oli ihan älytöntä aluksi”, Sirius sanoi, käveli Remuksen ohi pöydän luo ja istuutui samalle tuolille kuin aamulla. Remus tuijotti häntä, ja hän käänsi keksipaketin pöydällä ylösalaisin mutta siellä ei ollut mitään. ”Olin hirvittävän surullinen ja ihan sekaisin ja sinä olit häipynyt ja sitten Harry vain oli paikalla, ja minä ajattelin että minun on pakko ottaa hänet koska muuten minä petän heidät kaikki, taas.”  
  
”Sirius –”  
  
”Hän piti minut järjissäni. Minun piti käydä kaupassa ja pestä hänen hampaansa ja hankkia töitä ja kaikkea sellaista. En ehtinyt olla niin surullinen. Jos olisin ollut yksin, olisin varmaan tullut hulluksi.” Hän heilutti tyhjää keksipakettia puolelta toiselle. Remus käänsi selkänsä hänelle ja nojasi tiskipöytään. ” _Remus._ Katso tänne.”  
  
”Ajattelin että ennen pitkää tulisi parempi olo”, Remus sanoi ja tuijotti tiskiallasta, ”ja tavallaan tulikin. Mutta silti tuntui että jokin jäi vaivaamaan, tiedätkö, että jossain oli joku naarmu joka ei ikinä parantunut, siihen päälle vain tuli vuosia niin että sitä oli vaikeampi nähdä.”  
  
”Älä sano noin”, Sirius sanoi, ”kuulostaa niin masentavalta.”  
  
”Itse aloitit.”  
  
”Minä olen nyt täällä”, hän sanoi, ”tai sinä olet täällä, ihan miten päin tahansa, me olemme nyt molemmat täällä. Voimme mennä huomenna vilkaiseman miten uusi sänky on kotiutunut pelihuoneeseen.”  
  
Remus vilkaisi häntä sivusilmällään ja työnsi kämmenellä hiuksia syrjään otsalta. Hänestä tuntui että Remus ehkä pidätteli hymyä, mikä oli ehdottomasti hyvä merkki. Kyllä he selviäisivät. Hän hokisi sitä itselleen niin kuin oli hokenut marraskuussa 1995, kun oli istunut hänen ja Remuksen vanhan asunnon lattialla yksivuotiaan lapsen kanssa ja miettinyt että jos tämä ei ollut maailmanloppu, siltä se ainakin tuntui.  
  
Ja sitten he olivat selvinneet, hän ja Harry. Harrysta oli tullut fiksu nuori mies, joka ei tosin vieläkään osannut pestä pyykkiä kunnolla ja joka ei ilmeisesti ollut itse tajunnut ettei ollutkaan kiinnostunut tytöistä. Ja hän itse oli saanut vuonna 2008 palkinnon Englannin parhaasta mainosbiisistä. Hän oli vihannut sitä renkutusta, mutta olihan sekin saavutus.  
  
”Remus”, hän sanoi ja ajatteli Ginnyä ja Harrya hirvittävän kiusaantuneina oman autonsa takapenkillä, ”sinulla ei varmaan ole nyt ketään.”  
  
Remus tuijotti häntä ja onnistui näyttämään yhtä aikaa vihaiselta ja yllättyneeltä.  
  
”Tarkoitan siis”, hän sanoi nopeasti, ”että ilmeisesti et ole nyt, tuota, parisuhteessa. Asunnostasi päätellen.”  
  
”Miten niin asunnostani päätellen?” Remus kysyi vähän kireällä äänellä.  
  
”No”, Sirius sanoi hitaasti, ”ei tämä näytä sellaiselta paikalta jossa joku kävisi kylässä. Kuule, jos haluat tavata jonkun, minulla on yksi serkku, tai… oikeastaan serkuntytär. Melkein ainoa sukulaiseni jonka kanssa olen tekemisissä. Satuin käymään hänen kanssaan kahvilla viime kuussa, Tonksin siis, se on hänen nimensä, ja Andromedan, sinä ehkä muistatkin Andromedan, hän tuli hakemaan meidät silloin kerran bileistä, kun sinä olit juonut ehkä kolme kaljaa ja meinasit nukahtaa sinne ja –”  
  
”Sirius.”  
  
”Totta”, hän sanoi, ”ei pidä muistella sitä. Ajattelin vain että vaikka haluaisitkin tavata jonkun, et varmaan saisi sitä aikaan, ja Tonks on todella mukava ja fiksu ja sukua minulle, ja häntä on aina jännittävää nähdä koska hänen tukkansa on joka kerta eri värinen.”  
  
” _Sirius._ ”  
  
”Tiedän että emme ole nähneet kahteenkymmeneen vuoteen”, hän sanoi, ja Remus tuijotti häntä suu raollaan ja silmät kapeina, ja hän mietti miten oli edes _mahdollista_ ettei hän ollut mennyt ensimmäiseen Walesin bussiin ja hakenut Remusta takaisin Lontooseen. Hän oli varmaan mennyt sekaisin. Mutta nyt Remus oli tässä ja tällä kertaa Sirius tekisi kaiken oikein. Hän olisi paras ystävä joka Remuksella oli ikinä ollut. ”Mutta en haluaisi että olet yksinäinen, niin että jos vain haluat, niin voin soittaa Tonksille vaikka saman tien ja kysyä mitä hän –”  
  
Remus kirosi ja astui sitten askeleen eteenpäin ja otti keksipaketin Siriuksen kädestä. Sirius tuijotti tyhjää kättään ja Remusta, jonka rinta nousi ja laski vähän kuluneen villapaidan alla aika nopeaan tahtiin. Hän mietti oliko hänellä Tonksin kuvaa puhelimessa, ja sitten hän mietti että ehkä ei ollut vielä aivan oikea hetki siihen.  
  
”Mikä on pielessä?”  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi hyvin hiljaisella äänellä ja painoi molemmat kämmenet pöydälle. ”Minä… _ei._ ”  
  
”Mitä ei?” Sirius kysyi. ”Hän on oikeasti todella mukava. Tonks siis.”  
  
” _Luoja”,_ Remus mutisi ja katsoi häntä niin kuin häneltä olisi mennyt jotain ohi. ”Sinä et ihan oikeasti _tiedä._ ”  
  
”Mitä minä en tiedä?” hän kysyi. Hän oli oikeastaan jo vähän ärtynyt. Hän oli nähnyt Remuksen tänään ensimmäistä kertaa yli kahteenkymmeneen vuoteen. Taatusti häntä ei voinut syyttää siitä, ettei hän ehkä tiennyt ihan kaikkia yksityiskohtia Remuksen elämästä.  
  
”Minä olen –”, Remus aloitti ja nielaisi, ja Sirius nojasi lähemmäs, ja Remus puraisi alahuultaan ja nojasi kauemmas. Omituista. ” _Kuuntele_ nyt. Minä en… en tykkää naisista.”  
  
Sirius räpytteli silmiään. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Muistatko että minä olisin ikinä –”, Remus sanoi, istuutui tuolille häntä vastapäätä ja onnistui näyttämään samaan aikaan hirvittävän hermostuneelta ja väsyneeltä, ”- siis _ikinä_ ollut ihastunut kehenkään tyttöön?”  
  
”Mutta et sinä ollut ihastunut –”, Sirius sanoi ja veti syvään henkeä, ”- _kehenkään._ Sinä vain olit sellainen. Vähän ujo. Minä yritin lyödä Jamesin kanssa vetoa siitä milloin sinä… hitto.”  
  
”Milloin minä mitä?”  
  
”Milloin sinä, tuota, _olisit_ jonkun kanssa”, Sirius sanoi, hemmetti, tätä hänen ei taatusti olisi pitänyt sanoa ääneen, ja nyt kun asiaa tarkemmin ajatteli, ehkä sille oli joku syy että James oli käskenyt hänen pitää päänsä kiinni kun hän oli ehdottanut vetoa. Hänellä oli kuitenkin vähän outo olo, aivoissa ikään kuin suhisi eikä hän tiennyt yhtään mitä olisi pitänyt ajatella, ja Remus tuijotti häntä otsa rypyssä ja suu puolittain auki ja näytti siltä kuin ei olisi uskonut miten _tyhmä_ hän oli. ”Anteeksi. Olen pahoillani. James ei tietenkään suostunut lyömään siitä vetoa.”  
  
”Luojan kiitos”, Remus sanoi ja hieroi nenäänsä.  
  
”Mutta jos sinä olisit…” Sirius sanoi, ja jostain syystä sanat tuntuivat takertuvan kurkkuun. Jos hän olisi uskaltanut liikkua, hän olisi hakenut lasillisen vettä. ”Jos olisit ollut… jos olisit tykännyt _miehistä_ , niin kai minä olisin tiennyt.”  
  
”Minä luulin että sinä tajusit”, Remus sanoi. ”Se tuntui aika ilmiselvältä.”  
  
”Sinun olisi pitänyt _kertoa_ –”  
  
”En minä tietenkään voinut _kertoa_ ”, Remus sanoi ja tuijotti häntä melko intensiivisesti, ”mehän asuimme samassa kämpässä ja kaikkea, ja sitä paitsi minä luulin että sinä tajusit, sinä tunsit minut paremmin kuin kukaan muu.”  
  
Tuolla tavalla sanottuna se kuulosti melkein syytökseltä. Sirius nielaisi pari kertaa muttei se juurikaan parantanut hänen oloaan. ”En minä tajunnut.”   
  
”Selvä”, Remus sanoi ja puri alahuultaan, ” _selvä._ Ei se muuta mitään. Mutta älä enää ehdota että minä menisin treffeille serkkusi kanssa.”  
  
”Serkuntyttären”, Sirius sanoi. James oli tosiaan katsonut häntä aika vihaisesti, kun hän oli ehdottanut sitä vetoa, paitsi että nyt kun hän yritti muistella sitä, Jamesin kasvot sekoittuivat Harryn kasvoihin ja Harry seisoi omalla takapihallaan ja sanoi hänelle että hän oli idiootti kun ei ollut nähnyt Remusta kahteenkymmeneenkahteen vuoteen. ”Tiesikö James?”  
  
”Ehkä”, Remus sanoi ja tuijotti omia sormiaan. ”Kai hänellä oli silmät päässä.”  
  
”Anteeksi.”  
  
Remus huokaisi syvään ja nousi sitten seisomaan, laittoi kaksi paahtoleipää paahtimeen ja kiskoi villapaitaa tiukemmin itsensä ympärille ja odotti. ”Ei se mitään. Minä en kertonut sinulle. Et sinä voinut mitenkään tietää sitä.”  
  
”Remus –”  
  
”Ole hiljaa”, Remus sanoi, ”ole nyt hitto edes vähän aikaa hiljaa. Sinä olit aina tuollainen, puhuit vain ja puhuit ja puhuit etkä ikinä tajunnut milloin pitäisi lopettaa.”  
  
”Olinko?”  
  
”En tajua miksi kaipasin sinua”, Remus sanoi ja tuijotti paahdinta todella vihaisen näköisenä, ”sinä olet ihan sietämätön.”  
  
”Minä aion ihan kohta unohtaa tuon mitä juuri sanoit.”  
  
”Kaipasin sinua ihan hirveästi”, Remus sanoi leivänpaahtimelle.  
  
”Minä olen tässä nyt”, hän sanoi, ”ja olen varmaan edelleen idiootti mutta nyt en häivy mihinkään.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Remus sanoi ja pyyhkäisi leukaansa kämmenselällä. ”Hillo on loppu. Sinä söit kaiken aamupäivällä.”  
  
”Remus”, hän sanoi niin ystävällisesti kuin osasi, mutta hänen äänensä kuulosti oudon tärisevältä ja kireältä ja se ehkä johtui siitä, että hänen rintakehänsä oli muuttunut jotenkin ahtaaksi. ”Mennään kauppaan.”  
  
”Hitto”, Remus sanoi, istuutui tuolilleen ja painoi kasvot kämmeniin.  
  
Sirius odotti jonkin aikaa. Hän ei tiennyt olisiko hänen pitänyt taputtaa Remusta olkapäälle. Se tuntui kuitenkin riskiltä, vähän siltä kuin tapaisi jonkun ensimmäistä kerta vuosikymmeniin ja sitten heti ryhtyisi taputtelemaan. Remus istui paikoilleen jähmettyneenä kädet naamalla ja oli aivan hiljaa. Sirius aikoi sanoa _älä itke_ , mutta Remus nimenomaan ei itkenyt, ja hänestä tuntui että hänen olisi ehkä pitänyt kehottaa Remusta itkemään vähän, mikä puolestaan oli aivan nurinkurista ja sitä paitsi hän olisi varmaan itsekin alkanut itkeä. Hän ei ollut itkenyt sen jälkeen kun Harry ja Ron olivat onnistuneet kuusitoistavuotiaina juomaan itsensä humalaan Ronin isoveljen viinillä ja hän oli pistänyt heidät nukkumaan olohuoneen lattialle ja istunut itse nojatuolilla ja ajatellut sitä miten oli epäonnistunut ystävänä, vanhempana ja ihmisenä. Hän epäili että jos hän aloittaisi itkemisen nyt, hän saattaisi jatkaa kiusallisen pitkään ja ehkä Remus kyllästyisi ensin ja heittäisi hänet ulos.  
  
Lopulta kumpikaan heistä ei itkenyt. Remus istui tuolillaan ja kieltäytyi katsomasta Siriusta, ja vähän ajan päästä Sirius meni ottamaan paahtoleivät ja etsi sotkuisesta jääkaapista margariinin lopun. Paahtoleipä oli ehtinyt jäähtyä mutta hän söi sen silti, ja kun hän oli valmis, Remus oli ryhtynyt nykimään sukanvarsiaan ylemmäs. He katsoivat pari jaksoa Star Trekiä ja puhuivat sitten ihmisistä joita olivat tunteneet, paitsi tietysti niistä joista olivat oikeasti välittäneet, ja sitten Remus istui keittiön pöydän ääressä ja kertoi Cardiffin säästä ja Sirius tiskasi. Puoli seitsemältä illalla hän tajusi, että hän oli yhä Remuksen luona.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Minä en ole valmis tähän”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Kyllä olet”, Luna sanoi ja tönäisi häntä vähän oudosti olkapäähän. ”Mitä mieltä olet tuosta?”  
  
”Näyttää ihan mukavalta”, hän sanoi ja tuijotti miestä, joka hymyili kallionkielekkeellä.  
  
”Ei kelpaa”, Luna sanoi. ”Seuraava.”  
  
He katsoivat miestä, tai ehkä poikaa, joka piteli kultaista noutajaa sylissään ja hymyili aika leveästi. Pojan tukka oli kihara ja sekaisin ja olisi varmaan näyttänyt aika paljon Harryn tukalta ellei olisi ollut vaaleanruskea.  
  
”Tykkään koirasta”, Ginny sanoi.  
  
”Niin minäkin”, Luna sanoi, nosti jalkapohjat sohvalle ja kömpi melkein Ginnyn syliin nähdäkseen puhelimen ruudun paremmin, ”mutta luulin että tarkoitus oli arvostella miestä.”  
  
”Ei nyt sentään _arvostella_ ”, Ginny sanoi, tuijotti ruutua pää kallellaan ja työnsi Lunan hiuksia syrjään, kun ne uhkasivat valua hänen näkökenttäänsä. ”Miksi hän on ottanut koiran mukaan kuvaan?”  
  
”Koira on kuvan paras osa.”  
  
”Totta. Mutta mieskin on kyllä ihan söpö.”  
  
Luna näytti täysin välinpitämättömältä. ”Sinun pitäisi kai päättää saman tien. Intuitiolla.”  
  
”En minä osaa päättää”, hän sanoi, ”minun pitäisi tavata hänet ja jutella hänen kanssaan, ja ehkä sitten – hei, mitä sinä teit?”  
  
”Pyyhkäisin sinun puolestasi.”  
  
”Mutta minä harkitsin vielä.”  
  
”Ei sitä saa _harkita._ Et selvästi tykännyt hänestä tarpeeksi. Entä tämä?”  
  
”Minä olin liian kauan Harryn kanssa”, Ginny sanoi. Laskeva aurinko paistoi sisään ikkunalaseista. Ginnyllä oli kummallisen lamaantunut olo, mutta tavallaan se oli ihan ymmärrettävää, hän oli kuitenkin juuri eilen eronnut poikaystävästään. ”En tiedä osaanko olla enää kenenkään muun kanssa.”  
  
”Kyllä sinä osaat”, Luna sanoi. ”Jos et haluat tätä miestä, niin minä pyyhkäisen hänet nyt sivuun.”  
  
”Pyyhkäise vain.”  
  
”Luulin että halusit mennä treffeille”, Luna sanoi ja työnsi Ginnyn puhelimen sohvapöydälle, ”tavata uusia ihmisiä ja sellaista.”  
  
”Niin minäkin luulin”, hän sanoi ja valui alaspäin sohvalla. Luna valui hänen mukanaan. Hän ei ollut mitenkään erityisen onneton ja se johtui luultavasti siitä, että vaikka päivä muuten oli ollut melko surkea, hän istui nyt sohvalla pohtimassa sitä jonkun muun kuin Ronin tai Harryn kanssa.  
  
”Ehkä sinä voisit”, Luna sanoi hitaasti, työnsi jalkojaan sohvan käsinojan yli ja asetteli samalla selkäänsä hänen käsivarttaan vasten, ”tuota noin, vähän aikaa vain olla.”  
  
”Mutta Harry –”  
  
”Viis siitä mitä Harry tekee”, Luna sanoi ja haukotteli. ”Eihän sillä ole mitään väliä.”  
  
”Mutta entä jos hän rupeaa seurustelemaan –”, Ginny aloitti ja puraisi huultaan, ”- Draco Malfoyn kanssa? Ja minä olen ihan yksin.”  
  
”Et sinä ole yksin”, Luna sanoi.   ”Haluatko muuttaa minun luokseni? Saat muuttaa jos haluat. Voit nukkua lattialla.”  
  
”Kyllä minä pärjään. Hei kuule, olen pahoillani etten ole soitellut.”  
  
”En minäkään ole soitellut.”  
  
”Minulla oli kurja olo. Sinä olisit kysynyt mitä minulle kuuluu, ja minä olisin vastannut että hyvää, ja sinä olisit saman tien tiennyt että minä valehtelen.”  
  
”Mutta sitten olisit voinut kertoa mitä sinulle oikeasti kuului.”  
  
”En tietenkään halunnut. Mutta nyt minä ja Harry olemme eronneet, joten se asia on hoidossa ja –”  
  
Hän kääntyi vilkaisemaan olkansa yli, kun jotain tipahti lattialle selän takana. Harry seisoi olohuoneen ovensuussa ja näytti kiusaantuneemmalta kuin yleensä.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Harry sanoi, ”te juttelette selvästi jostain, tuota, jostain henkilökohtaisesta. Minä menen huoneeseeni.”  
  
”Älä”, Ginny sanoi, kun Harry kumartui nostamaan kännykkäänsä joka onneksi vaikutti ehjältä. ”Minä sanoin vain että me olemme eronneet ja että kyllä se tästä.”  
  
Harry tuijotti häntä hyvin huolestuneen näköisenä, ja hän mietti hajamielisesti miten oudoilla hetkillä se aina ilmaantui, Harryn huolestuminen. Ehkä se johtui siitä alituisesta filosofian opiskelusta. Hänen vieressään Luna kurottautui sohvan selkänojan yli ja otti samalla tukea hänen jalastaan, ja hän aikoi vetää jalkansa pois mutta antoi sitten olla.  
  
”Hei, Harry”, Luna sanoi.  
  
”Hei, Luna”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”Olen pahoillani että erositte”, Luna sanoi ja näytti sitten mietteliäältä, ”tai en oikeastaan ole _pahoillani_ , mutta tarkoitin että suhtaudun empaattisesti siihen miltä sinusta saattaa tuntua.”  
  
”Kiitos”, Harry sanoi. ”Saisinko minä… saisinko istua sohvalle?”  
  
”Tähänkö?” Ginny kysyi.  
  
”En ole koskaan tykännyt tuosta nojatuolista”, Harry sanoi, ”ja sitä paitsi Ron saattaa tulla kotiin ja sitten minun pitäisi siirtyä.”  
  
”Selvä”, Ginny sanoi ja teki tilaa sohvan toiseen reunaan. Samalla hän joutui työntämään Lunaa vähän kauemmaksi ja Luna nojasi entistä painavammin hänen olkapäähänsä. Harry istuutui hänen viereensä ja nousi sitten saman tien uudestaan seisomaan, sanoi unohtaneensa suklaalevyn keittiöön, häipyi ja tuli hetken päästä takaisin suklaalevyn kanssa. Luna repi suklaalevyn auki, Ginny laittoi television päälle ja Harry huokaisi raskaasti ja työnsi niskansa sohvan selkänojaa vasten.  
  
”Onko mitään muuta kuin tosi-tv:tä?” Harry kysyi hetken päästä, kun Ginny pujotteli edelleen kanavien läpi ja pohti samalla, olisiko hänen ehkä pitänyt siirtyä vähän kauemmas Harrysta niin etteivät heidän reitensä olisi osuneet yhteen, hehän olivat kuitenkin eronneet. Hän ei tehnyt sitä lähinnä siksi, että samalla hänen olisi pitänyt työntää Lunaa kauemmas.  
  
”Ei”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Hitto”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”Te olette liian negatiivisia”, Luna sanoi hämmentävän läheltä Ginnyn korvaa. ”Tosi-tv on mielenkiintoista, siitähän näkee miten ihmiset käyttäytyvät kun heidät laittaa kameran eteen.”  
  
”Minä en kyllä haluaisi nähdä tätä”, Harry sanoi ja rypisti otsaansa televisiolle. ”Saanko minä sanoa jotain?”  
  
”Sano vain”, Luna totesi ystävällisesti.  
  
”Ginny?”  
  
”Sano vain”, hän sanoi vähän vähemmän ystävällisesti, mutta kyllä hän yritti. Sitä paitsi eihän se ollut Harryn vika että he olivat eronneet, eikä tavallaan hänenkään, eikä myöskään ollut Harryn vika että hänellä oli kummallisen surullinen ja yksinäinen olo, vaikka hän oli nimenomaan halunnut erota.  
  
”Draco ei ole soittanut minulle”, Harry sanoi niin hiljaa että sitä hädin tuskin kuuli, koska televisiossa palmut olivat alkaneet huojua äänekkäästi. ”En tiedä mitä tehdä.”  
  
Luna vilkaisi Ginnyä. Ginny puristi suunsa kiinni. Harry painoi toisen kämmenen kasvojensa eteen ja voihkaisi.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Harry sanoi, ”olen tosi pahoillani tästä, mutta… en ole ollut sinkkuna viiteen vuoteen, en yhtään tiedä miten tällainen toimii, emmekä me sopineet mitään, hän vain häipyi ja minä ajattelin että varmaan hän soittaa tai lisää minut kaveriksi Facebookissa tai _jotain_ , mutta mitään ei ole tapahtunut ja nyt on kuitenkin mennyt jo ainakin kahdeksan tuntia siitä kun hän lähti.”  
  
”Harry”, Ginny sanoi hitaasti, ”en minäkään tiedä miten tuollainen toimii.”  
  
”Tykkäätkö sinä hänestä?” Luna kysyi, ja Ginny yllättyi jälleen kerran siitä miten ystävällinen Luna oli. Se oli melkein käsittämätöntä. Lunan äänestä ei kuullut lainkaan, että _hän_ josta he puhuivat oli Draco Malfoy, joka oli kiusannut heitä kaikkia koulussa ja ollut muutenkin äärimmäisen ärsyttävä ja raivostuttava ihminen.  
  
”Ehkä”, Harry sanoi hampaidensa välistä. ”Tämä on paha juttu.”  
  
”Niin on”, Ginny sanoi.  
  
”Eikä ole”, Luna sanoi ja tuijotti häntä otsa rypyssä niin kuin olisi yrittänyt varoittaa häntä, mutta hän kieltäytyi tajuamasta sitä.  
  
”Hän oli todella mukava eilen”, Harry sanoi, ”ja tarkoitan siis että myös silloin kun hän puhui.”  
  
”Ehkä sinun pitäisi lisätä hänet kaveriksi Facebookissa”, Luna ehdotti. ”Hyvällä tuurilla hän innostuu siitä ja ottaa yhteyttä.”  
  
_Luoja_ , Ginny ajatteli ja väänsi television volyymia ylöspäin. Palmujen humina täytti huoneen, joku urheilullisen näköinen kaveri juoksi hiekkarannalla ja pohti minne oli jättänyt tyttöystävänsä, ja Harry painoi toisenkin käden naaman eteen ja mutisi jotain mitä Ginny ei oikeastaan halunnut kuulla.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olinkin vähän hitaampi tämän luvun kanssa kuin oli aikomukseni, pahoittelut siitä! Haluaisin myös hienovaraisesti mainostaa että tätä tarinaahan voi halutessaan seurata myös [FinFanFunissa](https://www.finfanfun.fi/index.php?topic=44783.0) kunhan ensin rekisteröityy käyttäjäksi jotta pääsee lukemaan K-15-settiä, mutta sinnehän kannattaa joka tapauksessa rekisteröityä käyttäjäksi että pääsee lukemaan suomenkielisiä ficcejä!

Hän painoi kyynärpäitä paremmin pöytää vasten ja leukaa kämmeniin ja yritti kuunnella poikaa, joka nyki hiuksiaan ja selitti jotain mikä ilmeisesti liittyi autoihin. Hän ei ollut aivan varma koska oli lakannut kuuntelemasta ehkä pari minuuttia sitten. Kahvilan toisella laidalla Luna ei enää teeskennellyt tuijottavansa tietokonetta. Ginny koetti hienovaraisesti kohottaa kulmakarvojaan Lunalle, kun Luna viittoi poikaa kohti eleellä, joka varmaankin näytti väkivaltaisemmalta kuin sen oli tarkoitus.  
  
Koko juttu oli tietenkin kammottava virhe. Asiat olivat vyöryneet eteenpäin siitä saakka, kun eilen illalla tositelevision taso oli alkanut laskea radikaalisti ja silti hän oli vain istunut siinä sohvalla Lunan ja Harryn välissä. Jossain vaiheessa Harry oli ottanut loput suklaalevystä ja sanonut menevänsä huoneeseensa pyytämään Dracoa Facebook-kaveriksi, ja Luna oli sanonut jotain rohkaisevaa ja ystävällistä ja Ginny oli halunnut voihkaista äänekkäästi mutta oli kuitenkin hillinnyt itsensä, mistä hän oli melko ylpeä. Hän oli aikonut aivan kohta lähteä nukkumaan tai ehkä iltalenkille, mutta Luna oli asetellut jalkansa hänen syliinsä ja hän oli istunut siinä ja miettinyt sitä miten nukkuisi nyt pelihuoneessa aivan uudella sängyllä jossa hän olisi aivan yksin. Kun hän oli pyytänyt Lunaa jäämään yöksi, Luna oli vain kohauttanut olkapäitään ja sanonut että nukkui mieluiten mahdollisimman isossa t-paidassa.  
  
”Ja sitten siitä hajosi pakoputki”, tukkaansa nykivä poika sanoi.  
  
”Mukavaa”, hän sanoi ja mietti sitä, miten oli aamulla herännyt niin että Lunan selkä oli ollut kiinni hänen omassaan, ja sitten hän oli muistanut miten hän tästä eteenpäin heräisi joka aamu yksin koska ei ollut enää Harryn kanssa, mitä hän ei tietenkään katunut mutta silti hänellä oli jotenkin kurja olo, ja kun hän oli mumissut sen kaiken ääneen, Luna oli työntänyt puhelimen hänen käteensä ja käskenyt avata Tinderin.  
  
”Ja sitten oli ruosteläiskiä”, poika sanoi.  
  
Ginny hymyili pojalle ja päätti että poistaisi Tinderin saman tien kunhan vain ensin pääsisi täältä. Pojan profiilikuvassa ei edes ollut ollut autoa vaan sympaattisennäköinen kiharapää jolla oli pyöreät silmälasit ja lämpimänruskea iho ja varovainen hymy ja joka tarkemmin ajateltuna muistutti vähän Harrya. _Hemmetti._  
  
”Tiedätkö mitään autoista?” poika kysyi nyt.  
  
”En”, Ginny sanoi ja otti puhelimen taskustaan. Luna tuijotti häntä järkyttyneenä kahvilan toiselta reunalta. Hetken kuluttua hän tajusi, että Harryn näköinen poika oli lakannut puhumasta. Myös poika näytti vähän vaivaantuneelta. ”Anteeksi. Laitan vain ihan nopeasti… äidille tekstiviestin.”  
  
”Ahaa”, poika sanoi hitaasti.  
  
”Minä –”, Ginny aloitti ja vilkaisi Lunaa, joka teki vilkkaita käsieleitä, ”- minä itse asiassa erosin tässä hiljattain. En ole vielä kertonut äidille.”  
  
Poika puraisi alahuultaan. ”Tuota –”  
  
”Toissapäivänä”, hän sanoi ja hymyili niin ystävällisesti kuin osasi. ”Asumme edelleen yhdessä.”  
  
”Asutte –”  
  
”Olimme yhdessä vuosikaudet”, hän sanoi, ”viisi vuotta.”  
  
”Olen hirveän pahoillani”, poika sanoi ja alkoi nykiä hiusten sijaan reppunsa olkahihnaa, ”mutta muistin juuri että minun täytyy tehdä yksi… juttu. En haluaisi lähteä tällä tavalla yllättäen, mutta –”  
  
”Onpa ikävää”, Ginny sanoi, ”mutta sellaista sattuu. Juttelin itse asiassa juuri tänä aamuna eksäni kanssa vessassa.”  
  
”Vessassa”, poika toisti vähän ohuella äänellä.  
  
”Pesemme tietenkin hampaat aina samaan aikaan”, Ginny sanoi ja mietti sitten että ehkä juttu alkoi jo mennä liioittelun puolelle, ja sitä paitsi poika näytti jo tarpeeksi säikähtäneeltä. Hän sanoi vielä jotain siitä miten oli hirvittävän vaikea irrottautua niin pitkäaikaisesta ja vakavasta ihmissuhteesta ja nojasi sitten taas leukansa kämmeniin, kun poika otti reppunsa ja hyvästeli hänet melko kömpelösti. Hän ei kuitenkaan ollut aivan täysin valehdellut. Hän oli kyllä pessyt hampaat samaan aikaan Harryn kanssa ja he olivat seisseet rinnakkain kylpyhuoneessa ja Harry oli sanonut että oli laittanut Dracolle kaveripyynnön mutta että Draco ei ollut vielä vastannut siihen ja oliko mitenkään mahdollista että joku ei kävisi Facebookissa iltayhdentoista ja aamukahdeksan välillä.  
  
”Mitä sinä sanoi hänelle?” Luna kysyi kevyesti paheksuvalla äänellä, kun hän oli raahannut vielä puolillaan olevan kahvikuppinsa Lunan pöytään.  
  
”Kerroin vain että erosin toissapäivänä”, Ginny sanoi.  
  
Luna puri hampaat kiinni alahuuleen ja tuijotti hetken aikaa läppäriä ja sitten taas häntä, ja hän hymyili kunnes Lunakin alkoi hymyillä. Hän oli joka tapauksessa melko varma ettei jutusta sen pojan kanssa olisi tullut mitään. Luultavasti hän oli aamulla ryhtynyt juttelemaan pojan kanssa lähinnä siksi, että oli juuri pessyt hampaitaan Harryn vieressä kylpyhuoneessa ja se oli ollut kaikin puolin masentavaa.  
  
”Minun pitää lopettaa tämä”, hän sanoi vähän myöhemmin, kun he olivat jo lähteneet kahvilasta ja Luna oli kahdesti jäänyt tuijottamaan koiraa jalkakäytävällä.  
  
”Mikä?” Luna kysyi ja kuulosti vähän hämmentyneeltä.  
  
”En oikein tiedä”, hän sanoi, ”ensinnäkin varmaan Tinder. Luulen että pääsen siitä melko helposti eroon, koska aloitin sen vasta eilen illalla. Mutta se ei selvästikään sovi minulle. Tuokin tyyppi näytti ihan Harrylta.”  
  
”Niin näytti”, Luna sanoi. ”Minne me olemme menossa? Minun pitäisi käydä kirjastossa.”  
  
”Minä voin tulla mukaan”, Ginny sanoi. ”Tarkoitin varmaan, että minun pitää nyt jotenkin oppia olemaan itsekseni, tiedätkö, täytyy opetella tekemään asioita itse ja menemään sinne mihin itse haluaa mennä eikä vain seuraamaan aina muita jonnekin. Kauanko aiot olla kirjastolla?”  
  
Luna katsoi häntä vähän oudosti. ”En varmaan kovin pitkään. Ehkä pari tuntia.”  
  
”Minulla olisi oikeastaan kvanttifysiikan luento”, Ginny sanoi, ”mutta luulen että voisin lukea tenttiin. Minun pitää varmaan olla nyt yksin jonkun aikaa, nukkua yksin niin kuin eilen ja –”  
  
”Sinä nukuit eilen minun kanssani”, Luna sanoi. ”Kvanttifysiikka kuulostaa aika tärkeältä.”  
  
”Haluatko tulla mukaan?”  
  
”En minä tajuaisi siitä mitään”, Luna sanoi ja tarttui häntä hihasta, mikä oli vähän outoa, koska he olivat vielä kaukana yliopistosta. Hän yritti jatkaa matkaa mutta Luna asetteli sormensa hänen ranteensa ympärille ja näytti siltä ettei aikonut liikkua, ja hän mietti hajamielisesti että Lunan pipo oli vähän vinossa ja sitä paitsi puolet otsatukasta oli jäänyt pipon alle. Hän ojensi toisen kätensä ja suoristi Lunan pipon, ja Luna piteli sormiaan hänen ranteensa ympärillä ja tuijotti häntä.  
  
”Ginny”, Luna sanoi, ”sinä olet vähän yksinäinen.”  
  
”En minä voi olla yksinäinen”, hän sanoi ja yritti asetella Lunan otsatukkaa paremmin mutta tukka tuntui pistävän vastaan, ”minähän olen koko ajan ihmisten kanssa.”  
  
”Sitä minä oikeastaan tarkoitinkin”, Luna sanoi ja puri alahuultaan. ”Mene sinne luennolle. Minä menen kirjastoon. Ja voidaan mennä luennon jälkeen vaikka teille. Tai voit tulla minun luokseni jos haluat.”  
  
”Minulla on treenit.”  
  
”Selvä”, Luna sanoi, ”hyvä. Sitten voit vaikka laittaa minulle viestin illalla. Ja voidaan tehdä jotain yhdessä jos haluat.”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi. ”Kuulostaa hyvältä. Mutta se kvanttifysiikka ei kyllä ole –”  
  
”Minä menen nyt”, Luna sanoi ja irrotti otteensa hänen ranteestaan. ”Nähdään myöhemmin. Ehkä jo tänään.”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi. Luna hymyili hänelle mutta silmät jäivät vakaviksi, ja hän katsoi miten Luna kiskaisi reppuaan paremmin olkapäille, kääntyi ympäri ja lähti kävelemään poispäin hänestä. Hän lähti kävelemään toiseen suuntaan ja tajusi vasta parin korttelin jälkeen, että hänen oli tarkoitus mennä sinne luennolle ja että hän käveli kohtuullisen pahasti väärään suuntaan.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän ei ollut koskaan käynyt täällä ja rehellisesti sanottuna koko paikka hermostutti häntä aika paljon. Hän yritti seisoskella nurmikolla lasirakennuksen ja valtavan parkkipaikan välissä niin kuin olisi kuulunut sinne, mutta ihmiset kävelivät hänen ohitseen, nykivät laukkujaan paremmin olkapäille ja rutistelivat kulmakarvojaan hänelle, niin että ehkä se ei sujunut kovin hyvin. Toisaalta kukaan ei ollut vielä hälyttänyt vartijaa paikalle. Hän tuijotti tennareitaan, jotka alkoivat hajota yhdestä reunasta, ja lupasi itselleen että viiden minuutin päästä hän lähtisi. Sitä paitsi tämä oli ollut alun perinkin huono ajatus. Ehkä Dracolla ei edes ollut tänään luentoja. Ehkä Harry oli väärällä kampuksella ja kaikki nämä ihmiset olivat… hammaslääkäreitä.  
  
”Hei!”  
  
Hän tarttui lujemmin kiinni reppuunsa ja aikoi juosta karkuun säihkyvän valkoisen auton ja vakavan miespatsaan välistä, mutta kun hän kääntyi vilkaisemaan olkansa yli, hän tajusi että lasiovien edessä salkku kädessä seisova ihminen oli Draco Malfoy.  
  
”Hei”, hän sanoi ja yritti näyttää siltä ettei ollut aikonut juosta karkuun. ”Mitä sinä täällä teet?”  
  
”Mitä sinä täällä teet?” Draco kysyi ja kohotti kulmakarvojaan.  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi, ”tuota”, ja luojan kiitos Draco käveli portaat alas ja pysähtyi vasta nurmikon reunalle. Hän pohti olisiko ehkä vielä ehtinyt keksiä jonkun selityksen. Hänen luentonsa olivat kuitenkin aivan toisella puolella kampusta eikä ollut yksinkertaisesti mitään muuta syytä miksi hän saattaisi seisoskella kauppatieteilijöiden nurmikolla, paitsi tietenkin se ilmeinen. Ja hän oli koko päivän odottanut että Draco hyväksyisi hänen kaveripyyntönsä Facebookissa eikä se tuntunut tekevän hyvää hänen verenpaineelleen. ”Tulin katsomaan löytäisinkö sinut.”  
  
”Selvä”, Draco sanoi ja puri alahuultaan, mikä näytti vähän hymyltä jos oli hiukan optimistinen. ”Mennäänkö jonnekin muualle? Kukaan ei oikeastaan seisoskele tuolla nurmikolla.”  
  
Harry vilkaisi tennareitaan ja sitten Dracoa. ”Eikö?”  
  
Draco pudisteli hitaasti päätään. ”Haluatko kahvia? Meillä on täällä kahvila tai –”  
  
Harry avasi suunsa ja sulki sen uudestaan, ja Draco melkein hymyili hänelle, minkä ei ehkä olisi kuulunut sujahtaa sillä tavalla hänen varpaisiinsa saakka. Se oli ollut vain _seksiä_ , hemmetti sentään. Tai niin hän kuvitteli. Niin sen kai oli tarkoitus mennä. Tai yksityiskohdat ainakin olivat olleet paikallaan: he olivat tavanneet baarissa, he todistettavasti eivät tykänneet toisistaan paitsi että nyt tykkäsivätkin, he olivat menneet suoraan Harryn luo ja aamulla Draco oli lähtenyt syömättä aamupalaa, ja tietenkin se ettei Draco ollut vastannut hänen kaveripyyntöönsä. Hänen pitäisi nyt todellakin hengittää syvään ja pitää jäät hatussa vai miten se meni.  
  
”Tai voidaan mennä jonnekin muualle”, Draco sanoi, ”vaikka johonkin… puolueettomaan kahvilaan. Tai jos haluat niin voit tulla minun luokseni. Minulla on auto tuossa.”  
  
”Kahvilaan.”  
  
”Selvä”, Draco sanoi ja näytti melkein vakavalta. ”Sinä saat valita.”  
  
Harry nyökkäsi ja lähti kävelemään nurmikon poikki kohti tietä. Sitten hän tajusi että ehkä hänen olisi kuulunut odottaa Dracoa, ja hän huojui nurmikon laidalla kunnes Draco oli melkein saanut hänet kiinni. Jalkakäytävä oli oikeastaan hieman liian kapea heille kahdelle, mutta hän teki parhaansa ja mietti samalla oliko kenties mahdollista, että tämä oli ollut hiukan helpompaa silloin yöllä. Hän ei ainakaan muistanut että olisi melkein törmännyt postilaatikkoon yrittäessään väistellä Dracon salkkukättä.  
  
”Harry”, Draco sanoi kun hän oli melkein törmännyt vanhaan naiseen ja villakoiraan.  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Minun olisi pitänyt soittaa”, Draco sanoi ja näytti siltä kuin olisi ollut pahoillaan, mutta sitten Dracon naama katosi kolmen kiireisen naisen taakse ja Harry käänsi taas katseensa menosuuntaan. Parin sekunnin päästä Draco oli päässyt pujottelemaan naisten läpi ja käveli taas hänen vierellään, ja hän puristi reppunsa olkahihnoja. ”Aioin tietenkin soittaa. Mutta en oikein tiennyt oliko se ollut…”  
  
”Yhden illan juttu”, Harry sanoi ja rypisti sitten otsaansa. Hän ei varmaan koskaan ollut kuullut että joku olisi sanonut niin oikeassa elämässä.  
  
”Niin”, Draco sanoi, ”tai siis, minähän kiusasin sinua koulussa. Ja sinä koetit toisinaan kiusata minua, et vain ollut kovin hyvä siinä. Ja siksi minä istuin eilen aamulla taksissa ja mietin että olisiko sittenkin pitänyt jäädä aamupalalle koska sitten varmaan ainakin olisi selvinnyt, olitko kysynyt vain kohteliaisuudesta. Mutta ajattelin että tarvitset ehkä vähän… aikaa selittää koko jutun Weasleylle, tai siis, Ronille ja Ginnylle. Ja sitten ajattelin että ehkä sinä kuitenkin halusit vain saada selville haluatko olla miesten kanssa vai et.”  
  
” _Taksissa?_ ”  
  
Draco puristi huulensa yhteen ja tuijotti häntä niin kuin hän olisi tarttunut jotenkin epäolennaiseen juttuun. Kioskin edessä tupakkaa polttava nainen tuijotti heitä vähän omituisesti, mutta nyt hän ei jaksanut tuijottaa takaisin niin kuin hän normaalisti olisi tehnyt.  
  
”Minä pyysin sinua kaveriksi Facebookissa”, hän sanoi sen sijaan. ”Sinä et…”  
  
”Milloin?”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Minä käyn Facebookissa aika harvoin”, Draco sanoi, ”enkä tilaa niitä helvetin ilmoituksia suoraan puhelimeen, muuten se värisee keskellä yötä kun joku pikkuserkku on alkanut pelata Candy Crushia.”  
  
”Sinä et siis –”, Harry aloitti mutta ei oikein osannut lopettaa sitä lausetta.  
  
Draco huokaisi äänekkäästi ja pysähtyi keskellä katua, ja Harryn teki mieli sanoa että ei tarvinnut olla niin _dramaattinen_ , mutta toisaalta hän itse oli seurannut Dracoa kauppatieteilijöiden nurmikolle vain koska Draco ei ollut vuorokaudessa vastannut hänen kaveripyyntöönsä. Draco kaivoi puhelimen taskustaan ja seisoi salkkunsa kanssa kaikkien jalankulkijoiden tientukkeena ja näytti lievästi kärsimättömältä, ja Harry yritti väistellä kaikkein kiireisimmän näköisiä ihmisiä, ja hetken päästä Draco laittoi puhelimen pois.  
  
”Nyt me olemme kavereita Facebookissa”, Draco sanoi.  
  
”Hyvä”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”Hyvä”, Draco sanoi.  
  
”Voidaanko nyt mennä kahville?”  
  
Draco nyökkäsi. ”Mutta johonkin sellaiseen paikkaan mistä saa oikeasti kofeiinia. En tiedä millaisissa sinä yleensä käyt mutta en kestä niitä –”  
  
”Minä olen riippuvainen kofeiinista”, Harry sanoi, ”niin että älä kuvittelekaan että minä menisin jonnekin mistä saa vain… teetä.”  
  
”Tee on itse asiassa myös hyvää”, Draco sanoi, otti salkkunsa ja alkoi taas kävellä. ”Kerroitko, tuota, Ronille ja Ginnylle?”  
  
”He kuulivat”, hän sanoi ja tajusi sitten, että Draco näytti vähän järkyttyneeltä, ”tai siis tietenkään he eivät kuulleet _sitä_ , eivät he kuulleet kun me… _helvetti._ He kuulivat kun me juttelimme. Tai jotain sellaista.”  
  
”He eivät… heittäneet sinua pihalle tai mitään sellaista.”  
  
”Sehän on minun taloni.”  
  
”Ai niin”, Draco sanoi ja vilkaisi häntä sen näköisenä kuin ei olisi ihan ymmärtänyt. ”Minä aion nyt varovaisesti päätellä, että ehkä sinua ei kaduta koska kuitenkin tulit seisomaan minun nurmikolleni.”  
  
”Ei se ole sinun –”, Harry aloitti ja nielaisi sitten loput, koska eihän hän oikeastaan tiennyt asiasta mitään eikä myöskään missään nimessä halunnut tietää. ”Ei minua kaduta. Mutta olen…”  
  
”Olet mitä?”  
  
”Hämmentynyt”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Hyvä”, Draco sanoi ja nielaisi näkyvästi, ”tai siis, hyvä ettei sinua kaduta, koska minuakaan ei kaduta, ja… mennäänkö tänne?”  
  
”Se on Starbucks”, Harry sanoi, mutta Draco oli jo pysähtynyt kahvilan oven eteen ja tuijotti nyt häntä otsa rypyssä, niin että ehkä ei ollut oikea aika ruveta keskustelemaan siitä, olisiko mieluummin kannattanut tukea jotain paikallista yritystä. ”Mennään vain.”  
  
Jonossa hän yritti keskittyä miettimään mitä tilaisi. Sen pitäisi vaikuttaa toisaalta huolettomalta valinnalta ja toisaalta se ei kuitenkaan saisi olla tylsä eikä liian edullinen, koska Draco oli lähtenyt hänen luotaan _taksilla._ Kahvimahdollisuuksien pohtiminen myös vei mukavasti hänen ajatuksensa pois siitä, että hän seisoi nyt aika lähellä Dracoa ja kuvitteli haistavansa pojan hajuveden tai miksi niitä kutsuttiin, ja sitten jonoon tuli lisää ihmisiä ja hänen piti tiivistää ja Dracon salkku painui kevyesti hänen vatsaansa vasten eikä se tuntunut lainkaan pahalta. Ja hiukan myöhemmin Draco tilasi mustan kahvin ilman sokeria ja Harry yritti olla tuijottamatta Dracon sormia.  
  
Hän seurasi Dracoa nurkkapöytään, istuutui seinän puolelle, asetteli repun tennareidensa päälle ja siirsi sen sitten tuolin selkänojalle ja sitten takaisin jalkoihinsa. Draco tuijotti häntä mutta hän yritti olla huomaamatta. Hän oli läikyttänyt vain hiukan kahvia matkalla pöytään ja oli siitä melko ylpeä, ja Draco nosti kahvikupin kasvojensa eteen ja puhalsi siihen ja sitten otti takin pois harteiltaan. Valkoinen kauluspaita vähän häikäisi mutta Harry ei aikonut valittaa asiasta.  
  
”Sinä seurasit minua”, Draco sanoi ja katsoi häntä kahvikupin yli, ”joten ehkä sinä voisit aloittaa.”  
  
”Aloittaa mitä?” hän kysyi ja räpytteli silmiään.  
  
”No”, Draco sanoi hitaasti, ”ehkä sinä et tullut tänne kertomaan, että haluat unohtaa koko jutun.”  
  
Harry pudisteli päätään.  
  
”Selvä”, Draco sanoi ja tuijotti sitten häntä kulmakarvat koholla.  
  
”Selvä”, hän sanoi. Hänen äänensä kuulosti vähän hermostuneelta ja hänen toinen polvensa oli alkanut täristä, ja kaikki tämä tuntui äkkiä aika mahdottomalta. Hän ei ollut yrittänyt puhua mistään tällaisesta kenellekään viiteen vuoteen, eikä hän oikeastaan enää edes muistanut miten oli päätynyt yhteen Ginnyn kanssa. Luultavasti se oli ollut vähän niin kuin mannerlaattojen törmäys, melko vääjäämätöntä mutta kuitenkin oli vaikea sanoa _miksi_ niin oli tapahtunut, ja sitten he olivat kuitenkin alkaneet etääntyä toisistaan niin hitaasti ettei sitä edes huomannut ennen kuin välissä oli valtameri, paitsi että eihän hän tiennyt mitään mannerlaatoista koska oli opiskellut viimeiset kolme vuotta pelkkää filosofiaa. Ja Dracon kauluspaita oli liian valkoinen. Ja jossain Harryn takaraivossa oli sinnikäs ajatus että hänen ei olisi pitänyt antaa polvensa täristä, mitään heikkoutta ei sopinut näyttää koska Draco Malfoy iskisi siihen kiinni ja sitten hänen pitäisi mennä koulun vessaan ja lukita kopin ovi ja hengitellä siellä vähän aikaa ennen kuin hän saisi taas sanottua itselleen, että hänen elämänsä oli ihan hyvää ja että hän oli aivan onnellinen vaikka Sirius olikin mainossäveltäjä jolla oli hassu tukka.  
  
”Tämä on vähän vaikeaa”, hän sanoi.  
  
Draco laski kahvikupin pöydälle eikä läikyttänyt yhtään. ”Kuule. Ehkä meidän pitäisi –”  
  
”Lopettaa tämä”, hän sanoi ja hänen vatsassaan oli aika ikävä tunne. Ehkä hän oli juonut liikaa kahvia.  
  
”Käydä treffeillä”, Draco sanoi ja katsoi häntä vähän loukkaantuneen näköisenä.  
  
”Treffeillä?”  
  
”Sinä sanoit ettei sinua kaduta”, Draco sanoi, ”ja hermostuit siitä etten minä lisännyt sinua heti kaveriksi Facebookissa. Luulin että haluaisit –”  
  
”Totta kai minä haluan”, hän sanoi, ”mutta en tiedä mitä helvettiä minä haluan, ja minä, tuota, en ole tehnyt tätä vuosiin tai mahdollisesti en ikinä, riippuu ihan siitä mitä tämä edes _on_ , ja –”  
  
”Harry –”, Draco sanoi ja ojentautui häntä kohti ja sitten pysähtyi äkkiä niin kuin olisi tajunnut aikoneensa ottaa kiinni hänen kädestään, ”minä olin ihan hiljattain naimisissa, _naisen_ kanssa, niin että voimme varmaan todeta että minä olen luultavasti melkein yhtä pihalla kuin sinä. Älä hermoile.”  
  
”Mutta sinä olet –”, hän aloitti ja rypisti otsaansa, ja Draco nojasi häntä kohti kiinnostuneen näköisenä, ” _olet_ –”  
  
”Komea?” Draco ehdotti ja rypisti sitten otsaansa, ”enkö?”  
  
”Olet tietenkin”, Harry sanoi nopeasti ja tajusi että hänen kaulansa alkoi tuntua aika lämpimältä, ”tai siis, en tarkoittanut sitä, tarkoitin että olet… että tiesit että olet…”  
  
”Homo”, Draco sanoi, ”ahaa.”  
  
”Olet tiennyt sen jo…”  
  
”Vähän yli vuoden.”  
  
”Vähän yli vuoden. Sinulla on siis etumatkaa.”  
  
”Etumatkaa?”  
  
”Olet… kokeillut juttuja.”  
  
”Juttuja?”  
  
”Helvetti”, Harry sanoi ja tarttui kaksin käsin kahvikuppiinsa, ”en minä voi puhua tästä täällä, tai luultavasti en voi puhua tästä ollenkaan mutta en ainakaan täällä.”  
  
”Haluatko tulla minun luokseni?”  
  
”Haluan”, hän sanoi ja nielaisi, ”tai siis, en, haluan mutta en nyt, tässä kaikessa on vähän liikaa prosessoimista ja ehkä minun oikeastaan pitäisi jo mennä kotiin, tyttöystäväni muutti pelihuoneeseen ja häntä pitäisi ehkä auttaa sisustamaan ja –”  
  
”Harry”, Draco sanoi ja tarttui hänen ranteeseensa pöydän yli, ja hän tuijotti Dracon sormia ja yritti olla ajattelematta sitä, miten ne olivat silloin yöllä pidelleet häntä kiinni vähän eri kohdasta. ”Sovitaan jotain. Nähdään jossain. Ei tänään eikä välttämättä huomenna jos se tulee liian pian. Mutta voidaan mennä vaikka… elokuviin. Ja sitten katsotaan mitä tapahtuu.”  
  
”Huomenna käy oikein hyvin”, Harry sanoi, ”iltapäivällä. Minulla on aamulla soveltavan etiikan luento.”  
  
Draco katsoi häntä niin kuin ei olisi tiennyt mistä hän puhui. ”Selvä.”  
  
”Selvä”, hän sanoi.  
  
Kymmenen minuutin kuluttua hän väisteli vastaantulevia ihmisiä ja lyhtypylväitä jalkakäytävällä ja mietti että oli sopinut treffit, _hemmetti_ , hän oli sopinut treffit _Draco Malfoyn_ kanssa ja ne olisivat _huomenna_ ja hänen pitäisi miettiä mitä hän laittaisi päälleen. Ja hänellä oli hieman hutera olo niin kuin hänellä olisi ollut vähän kuumetta, ja hänen piti keskittyä ettei hän olisi ryhtynyt hymyilemään vastaantuleville koirille, ja sitten hän muisti miten Draco oli sanonut _katsotaan mitä tapahtuu_ ja ehkä se oli tarkoittanut seksiä ja ehkä he menisivät Dracon kattohuoneistoon joka varmaan olisi täynnä asioita joita ei saanut missään tapauksessa rikkoa, ja mitä hän sitten tekisi, ja häntä varmaan hermostuttaisi aivan hirveästi.  
  
Kun hän ajatteli tuota kaikkea, hänestä alkoi tuntua että koko juttu oli oikeastaan aika kyseenalainen ja ehkä olisi pitänyt vain pysyä Ginnyn kanssa ja kaikki olisi mennyt sujuvasti heidän elämänsä loppuun asti. Ja sitten hän muisti että Ginny oli jättänyt hänet ja miltä oli tuntunut suudella Dracoa baarissa sinisten valojen alla, ja vastaantuleva labradorinnoutaja katsoi häntä vähän oudosti.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Sirius.”  
  
Hän nosti jalat sohvan käsinojan päälle. Remus seisoi ovella ja tuijotti häntä. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Etkö aio –”, Remus aloitti, painoi suunsa kiinni ja näytti siltä kuin olisi harkinnut jotain todella kovasti, ”etkö aio lähteä?”  
  
”Lähteä minne?” hän kysyi. Jossain vaiheessa Remus oli ottanut neulepaidan pois ja nyki nyt vähän kulahtaneen Taru Sormusten Herrasta -t-paidan helmaa.  
  
”Kotiin.”  
  
”Kotiin?”  
  
” _Sirius_ ”, Remus sanoi. Sirius painoi niskansa vähän muhkuraista sohvatyynyä vasten. Remuksen ääni kuulosti melkein samalta kuin kaksikymmentä vuotta sitten, yhtä kärsimättömältä ja tavallaan hätääntyneeltä ja myös hiukan luovuttaneelta. Joskus hän oli ärsyttänyt Remusta tahallaan ja sitten kuunnellut, miten Remus yritti olla vihainen vaikka tiesi että oli jo hävinnyt. Jälkikäteen ajateltuna se ei ollut ehkä ollut kovin mukavasti tehty, mikä ehkä selitti osittain sen, ettei Remus ollut soittanut hänelle kahteenkymmeneenkahteen vuoteen.  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoi ja Remus näytti vähän yllättyneeltä. ”Mistä olikaan kyse?”  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi ja puri hampaansa kiinni alahuuleen, ”sinä olet ollut täällä eilisaamusta asti.”  
  
”Luulin että kirjoitit jo aamulla”, hän sanoi, ”kun minä nukuin. Olisit kyllä voinut herättää minut. En yleensä nuku ihan hirveästi, niin että sen takia varmaan nyt kun kerrankin –”  
  
”En minä tarkoittanut sitä”, Remus sanoi ja huojui kummallisesti jalalta toiselle siinä ovensuussa, ”enkä myöskään töitä, tarkoitin että… et sinä voi vain _olla_ täällä.”  
  
”Miten niin en voi?” Sirius kysyi ja kohottautui kyynärpäiden varassa ylöspäin. Remuksen sohva oli kohtuullisen mukava, ainakin mukavampi kuin hänen. Hän ei tosin ollut istunut omalla sohvallaan pitkään aikaan, joten hän ei oikeastaan muistanut miltä se tuntui.  
  
”Miten niin miten niin et voi?” Remus kysyi vähän ohuella äänellä. ” _Sirius._ ”  
  
”Haluatko että minä lähden?” hän kysyi.  
  
”En”, Remus sanoi ja painoi sitten kämmenet poskiaan vasten ja tuijotti häntä niin kuin hänen olisi pitänyt tajuta jotain, hän ei vain millään tajunnut mitä se jotain oli, ”en tietenkään _halua_ mutta… et sinä voi vain… jäädä tänne.”  
  
”Voin siivota jos haluat”, hän sanoi ja nousi istumaan, ja Remus tarttui ovenkarmiin niin kuin olisi ottanut siitä tukea, ”en ole kovin hyvä siinä mutta kyllä se onnistuu. Tai jos haluat olla vähän aikaa yksin niin voin vaikka… mennä keittiöön ja olla ihan hiljaa.”  
  
”En minä –”, Remus aloitti ja hengitti sitten syvään ja aivan tarpeettoman dramaattisesti. Tietenkin Sirius oli aikonut mennä eilen illalla kotiin, mutta Remus ei ollut suoranaisesti käskenyt hänen lähteä ja sitten kello oli ollut jo yhdeksän ja he olivat katsoneet vähän lisää Star Trekiä ja lähteminen oli alkanut tuntua aika vaivalloiselta. Hän oli kertonut Remukselle että ilmeisesti ihmiset kirjoittivat fanfictionia Kirkistä ja Spockista, oliko Remus kuullut siitä, ilmeisesti jotkut ihmiset olivat sitä mieltä että Kirk ja Spock eivät olleet pelkästään ystäviä vaan myös rakastuneita toisiinsa, ja Remus oli katsonut häntä silmät suurina niin kuin ei olisi voinut millään uskoa mitä hittoa hän taas puhui. Hän oli jatkanut puhumista ja miettinyt ettei ollut edes tajunnut kuinka paljon oli kaivannut tuota ilmettä, ja sitten jossain vaiheessa Remuksen kaula oli muuttunut punaiseksi ja tämä oli mennyt keittämään heille teetä.  
  
”En minä halua olla yksin”, Remus sanoi nyt ja käveli vähän kankean näköisesti sisälle olohuoneeseen. Sirius teki tilaa sohvalle, mutta Remus käveli hänen ohitseen, nosti vähän huojuvalta pinnatuolilta kirjapinon pois ja istuutui sille. ”Mutta me emme ole nähneet kahteenkymmeneenkahteen vuoteen. Tämä tuntuu nyt aika.. paljolta.”  
  
”Minä voin muuttaa tänne”, Sirius sanoi.  
  
Remus tuijotti häntä. ” _Mitä?_ ”  
  
”Tai sinä voit muuttaa minun luokseni”, hän sanoi, ”ihan miten vain, mutta minä olen aina jotenkin inhonnut sitä asuntoa. Ostin sen silloin kun Harry muutti pois. Ajattelin että rupeaisin, tiedätkö, rupeaisin kutsumaan ihmisiä kylään ja käymään paikoissa kun ei enää tarvinnut huolehtia teini-ikäisestä, mutta en vain ikinä jaksanut kutsua ketään kylään enkä oikeastaan tuntenut ketään paitsi Harryn kavereita, ja kävin muutaman kerran baarissa mutta yllättäen oli mennyt melkein kaksikymmentä vuotta siitä kun olin viimeksi, tuota noin, siitä kun olin viimeksi yrittänyt iskeä jotakuta. Olin vähän ruosteessa, tai no aika surkea. Enkä oikein… niin että sitten olen oikeastaan vain ollut siellä asunnolla. Minulla on yksi nojatuoli josta pidän, mutta voisin ottaa sen mukaan.”  
  
”Kaksikymmentä vuotta?”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
Remus nuolaisi alahuultaan, mikä tuntui vähän kummalliselta eleeltä. Sirius mietti pitäisikö ehkä kirjoituspöytäkin ottaa mukaan, mutta hän ei oikein tiennyt mihin olisi saanut sen mahtumaan. Remuksella oli yllättävän paljon tavaraa ihmiseksi joka oli juuri muuttanut Walesista. ”Sinä sanoit että siitä on kaksikymmentä vuotta kun olet viimeksi…”  
  
”Olen viimeksi mitä?” hän kysyi.  
  
Remus huokaisi äänekkäästi ja tuijotti häntä. Hän oli melko varma että he pärjäisivät oikein hyvin. Nyt hän oli kuitenkin jo aikuinen eikä enää ärsyttäisi Remusta tahallaan ja kuuntelisi Remuksen huolenaiheita ja ymmärtäisi mitä Remus yrittäisi sanoa hänelle. Hän arveli että Remus ehkä haluaisi pitää makuuhuoneen, koska se oli ainoa huone jossa oli ovi, mutta hän itse voisi oikein hyvin nukkua olohuoneessa. Ei hän piitannut siitä vaikka Remus joskus sattuisi kävelemään ohi. Hän kuvitteli miten Remus häkeltyisi ja alkoi melkein nauraa ja sitten hän tajusi että Remus katsoi yhä häntä ja näytti siltä että olisi halunnut tarttua häntä paidasta ja paiskata hänet seinälle.  
  
”Sinä sanoit”, Remus sanoi hyvin hitaasti, ”että siitä on kaksikymmentä vuotta kun olet yrittänyt iskeä jotakuta.”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi, ”mitä sinä oikein kuvittelit, minulla oli pieni lapsi joka roikkui koko ajan kiinni jalassa, ja oikeastaan minäkin roikuin hänessä, kaikki ystäväni olivat juuri kuolleet ja sinä olit häipynyt ja –”  
  
”Mutta siitä on _kaksikymmentä vuotta_ ”, Remus sanoi silmät suurina. ”Etkö ole sinä aikana… löytänyt jotakuta?”  
  
_Kaksikymmentä vuotta_ , hän ajatteli, vaikutti tosiaan äkkiä melko pitkältä ajalta. ”En oikeastaan etsinyt.”  
  
”Mutta –”  
  
”Minulla oli Harry”, hän sanoi, ”olin hyvin kiireinen, en millään ehtinyt etsiä ketään. Et voi mitenkään ymmärtää sitä kiireen määrää, koska sinulla ei ole omia lapsia.”  
  
”Sinä olet lojunut minun sohvallani eilisestä asti”, Remus sanoi.  
  
”Olen minä käynyt välillä vessassa”, hän sanoi, ”ja keittiössä.”  
  
” _Luoja_ ”, Remus sanoi ja väänteli käsiään polviensa päällä mutta ei näyttänyt muuten väkivaltaiselta. Siriuksesta tuntui että joskus vähän nuorempana, ehkä kaksikymmentäviisi vuotta sitten tai jotain sellaista, hän oli mahdollisesti yrittänyt saada Remusta tappelemaan kanssaan. Jostain syystä se oli vaikuttanut hyvältä idealta. Ehkä hän itse oli ollut jotenkin hermostunut. Hän oli tökkinyt Remusta rintakehään vähän humalassa ja koko ajan hän oli ollut ihan varma että kohta Remus löisi häntä ja sitten hän voisi tarttua Remuksen paitaan ja kaataa Remuksen lattialle, sillä tavalla varovasti ettei pää osuisi mihinkään, ja sitten hänellä ei olisi vähään aikaan niin levoton olo. Mutta Remus oli väistellyt häntä eikä ollut suostunut kohta enää koskemaan häneen ollenkaan, ja lopulta hän oli lähtenyt ulos Jamesin kanssa ja juonut kaljaa ja James oli katsonut häntä niin kuin olisi halunnut ravistella häntä kunnes palaset naksahtaisivat oikeille paikoilleen.  
  
”Remus”, hän sanoi mahdollisimman varovaisesti, kun Remus jatkoi käsiensä vääntelyä. ”Käydään minun luonani. Voin hakea tavaroita ja –”  
  
”Et sinä voi muuttaa tänne”, Remus sanoi ja katsoi häntä vähän samalla ilmeellä kuin silloin aikoinaan, kun hän oli juuri ostanut sen moottoripyörän ja käskenyt Remuksen hypätä kyytiin ja pidellä häntä lujasti lantiosta kiinni.  
  
”Miksi en?” hän kysyi. ”Sinä sanoit ettei sinulla ole ketään.”  
  
”Niin”, Remus sanoi, ”mutta et sinä… sinä et… entä jos sinä…”  
  
”Jos minä löydän jonkun?” Sirius kysyi. ”Olen pahoillani siitä Marlenen jutusta, ei olisi pitänyt tuoda häntä meille kotiin, se oli varmaan sinusta ärsyttävää, ja jos se yhtään lohduttaa niin en ole pussaillut hänen kanssaan sen jälkeen. Hän lisäsi minut kyllä Facebookissa kaveriksi pari vuotta sitten. Kuulemma hän ja Dorcas asuvat nykyään Shetlannissa ja kasvattavat poneja.”  
  
”Oletko sinä tosissasi?” Remus kysyi aika ohuella äänellä.  
  
”Niin hän sanoi, ja hänellä oli myös kuvia niistä poneista, ne olivat hyvin –”  
  
”Selvä”, Remus sanoi ja tarttui molemmilla käsillä polviinsa, ”muuta tänne. Haetaan sinun tavarasi ja heitetään ne tänne kaikkien minun tavaroitteni keskelle ja voit nukkua sohvalla tai ihan missä vain haluat, ja sitten voit myydä oman kämppäsi pois vaikka emme ole nähneet kahteenkymmeneenkahteen vuoteen.”  
  
”Oliko tuo jonkinlainen vitsi?” hän kysyi. ”Voin ihan hyvin myydä sen. Ei olisi pitänyt ostaa sitä alun perinkään, mutta Harry piti siitä.”  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi ja näytti siltä että oli valunut tuolilla eteenpäin niin että oli nyt tipahtamaisillaan lattialle vaikka piteli edelleen kiinni polvistaan. ”Mene kotiin.”  
  
Hän pudisteli päätään. ”Sinä saattaisit palata Walesiin.”  
  
”Tietenkään minä en palaisi Walesiin”, Remus sanoi vähän liian tasaisella äänellä. ”En ole nähnyt sinua pariin kymmeneen vuoteen, miksi hitossa minä nyt –”  
  
”Sinä olet aina tehnyt outoja päätöksiä.”  
  
”Sinä et vain ikinä tajua mitään”, Remus sanoi ja tuijotti häntä, ”et tajunnut silloinkaan etkä tajua nyt, enkä ymmärrä miten minä aina vaan jotenkin unohdan kaiken ja kuvittelen että sinä… että minä jotenkin _pärjäisin_ sen kanssa miten sinä…”  
  
”En tajua yhtään mistä sinä puhut”, Sirius sanoi.  
  
”Mitä sinä haluat tehdä?” Remus kysyi. ”Kerro vain. Tehdään ihan mitä sinä haluat.”  
  
”Hyvä”, hän sanoi, ”Ron lähetti minulle tekstiviestin että ruoka on loppumassa. Voitaisiin käydä kaupassa ja sitten mennä sinne tekemään ruokaa.”  
  
Remus räpytteli silmiään.  
  
”Ja sitten paluumatkalla voimme käydä minun kämpässäni”, Sirius sanoi, ”sitten näet miksen minä halua olla siellä. Otan parit alushousut ja ehkä jonkun t-paidan, ja kitaran ja tietokoneen niin voin tehdä töitä täällä. Ja voimme miettiä mitä teemme kaikille sinun tavaroillesi ja mihin minun nojatuolini mahtuu. Ehkä pitäisi ostaa jonkinlainen komero.”  
  
Remus avasi suunsa ja sitten sulki sen, katsoi Siriusta ja nousi sitten seisomaan. Sirius katseli miten Remus käveli ulos olohuoneesta, ja sitten hän tuijotti hetken televisioruutua, joka kieltämättä oli ollut suljettuna tuntikausia, ja seurasi sitten Remusta.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän tajusi seisovansa avoimen jääkaapin edessä vasta siinä vaiheessa, kun Ron seisoi jo hänen vieressään ja huokaili raskaasti. Hänen huomiokykynsä oli kieltämättä ollut koko loppuillan vähän huono, ja niinpä hän vain painoi jääkaapin oven kiinni ja kääntyi katsomaan Ronia. Ron ei mitenkään voisi nähdä hänen naamastaan, että hän oli mennyt Draco Malfoyn perässä kauppatieteilijöiden rakennuksen eteen ja että huomenna hän aikoi mennä samaisen Draco Malfoyn kanssa romanttisille treffeille.  
  
”Meillä ei ole ruokaa”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Laitoin Siriukselle viestin kaksi tuntia sitten”, Ron sanoi. ”Mikä sinua vaivaa? Yleensä sinä huomaat tällaiset asiat paljon nopeammin.”  
  
”Ei sinun olisi pitänyt kertoa Siriukselle”, Harry sanoi, ”me olemme aikuisia, meidän pitäisi itse käydä kaupassa. Mihin aikaan hän tulee?”  
  
”Hän sanoi että kohta joten se voi olla milloin tahansa. Oletko taas katsellut Draco Malfoyta Facebookista?”  
  
”En”, Harry sanoi. Hän ei aikonut kertoa Ronille että oli käynyt Dracon kanssa kahvilla.  
  
”Mutta olet ollut kotona jo ainakin tunnin ja menit vasta nyt jääkaapille.”  
  
”Kävin hänen kanssaan kahvilla.”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Starbuckissa”, Harry sanoi, ”istuimme nurkkapöydässä. Hänellä oli valkoinen kauluspaita ja hän otti kahvin mustana. Ilman sokeria.”  
  
”Hemmetti”, Ron sanoi.  
  
”Eikä hän läikyttänyt sitä yhtään.”  
  
”Sinä oikeasti olet ihastunut”, Ron sanoi, ”Draco Malfoyhin.”  
  
”En ole”, hän sanoi, käveli Ronin ohi kohti olohuonetta ja kuuli askelista ja huokauksista että Ron seurasi häntä, ”tai olen tietenkin, hän on… hän on tietenkin raivostuttava, mutta samalla niin -”  
  
Hän ei ollut aivan varma mitä oli aikonut sanoa, joten ehkä oli ihan hyvä juttu että juuri silloin ovikello soi. Ron tuijotti edelleen häntä niin kuin hän olisi juuri sanonut olevansa ihastunut Draco Malfoyihin, ja hän jätti Ronin seisomaan keskelle olohuonetta ja meni avaamaan oven. Sirius työnsi vähän muodista tipahtaneen mutta kieltämättä edelleen ihan hauskan kangaskassin hänen syliinsä ja käveli hänen ohitseen sisälle, ja hän jäi tuijottamaan Remus Lupinia, joka seisoi portailla ja pureskeli alahuultaan.  
  
”Hei, Harry”, Remus sanoi, ”Sirius oli sitä mieltä, että minäkin voisin tulla, mutta jos te mieluummin –”  
  
”Tule sisälle”, hän sanoi ja astui syrjään, ja Remus näytti vähän säikähtäneeltä, ”meillä on uteliaita naapureita. He eivät oikein ole toipuneet siitä että ostimme paljun.”  
  
Remus tuijotti häntä edelleen vähän oudosti mutta käveli kuitenkin sisälle asuntoon, ja hän kurottautui sulkemaan oven ja käveli sitten ruokakassin kanssa keittiöön. Remus seurasi häntä hitaasti niin kuin ei olisi ollut varma, saisiko tulla peremmälle, mutta hän arveli että oli ehkä parempi jättää Remuksen rohkaiseminen Siriukselle. Sitten hän vilkaisi olohuoneeseen ja tajusi että Sirius makasi sohvalla ja rapsutti Anturajalkaa, joka puolestaan makasi tämän vatsan päällä, ja Remus puolestaan seisoi edelleen eteisessä ja näytti siltä ettei uskaltanut koskea mihinkään. _Helvetti_ , hän ajatteli ja meni pelastamaan Remuksen.  
  
”Hei”, hän sanoi ja Remus säpsähti, ”voisit mennä vaikka olohuoneeseen. Käske Siriuksen päästää sinut sohvalle. Siinä on varmaan koirankarvoja, mutta jos se ei haittaa…”  
  
”Ei se haittaa”, Remus sanoi ja katsoi häntä kummallisen epävarmasti mutta käveli kuitenkin olohuoneeseen.  
  
Harry kävi vilkaisemassa, että Sirius oli tosiaan päästänyt Remuksen sohvalle. Sitten hän laittoi ruuat oikeisiin kaappeihin ja sitten vaihteli niiden paikkoja kunnes kaapinovet menivät kiinni. Ginny kävi kysymässä häneltä, mitä oikein oli meneillään, ja hän kertoi ettei tiennyt yhtään eikä Ginny näyttänyt lainkaan yllättyneeltä. Hän kysyi miten Ginnyn päivä oli mennyt ja Ginny kysyi miten hänen päivänsä oli mennyt eikä hän aikonut kertoa Dracosta, ja sitten hän kuitenkin kertoi.  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoi. Ginny nojasi keittiötasoa vasten ja näytti vähän surulliselta.  
  
”Älä pyydä anteeksi”, Ginny sanoi. ”Minä kävin Tinder-treffeillä.”  
  
”Mitä? Etkä kertonut minulle.”  
  
”Et sinäkään aikonut kertoa minulle Dracosta”, Ginny sanoi ja kohotti kulmakarvojaan, ”sinä et vain ole ikinä osannut pitää salaisuuksia.”  
  
”Hemmetti.”  
  
”Ne olivat kurjat treffit. Hän puhui vain autoista, ihan käsittämätöntä. Luna pelasti minut.”  
  
”Oliko Lunakin siellä?”  
  
”Minä raahasin hänet mukaan. Tai itse asiassa hän ei edes pelastanut minua, hän vain istui siellä ja minun piti pelastaa itse itseni. Laitoin hänelle viestin että hän voisi tulla tänne mutta hän ei ole vielä vastannut.”  
  
”Miksi sinä menit treffeille jonkun kanssa joka puhuu vain autoista?” Harry kysyi ja yritti työntää yhtä kaapinovea kiinni, mutta jauhopussi olisi kovasti halunnut tipahtaa kaapista pöydälle.  
  
”Hän näytti kuvissa ihan söpöltä”, Ginny sanoi ja irvisti vähän, ”hän näytti hiukan sinulta.”  
  
Harry irrotti otteensa kaapinovesta ja otti sitten jauhopussin kiinni ennen kuin se ehti pudota pöydälle saakka. ” _Ginny._ ”  
  
”Tiedän”, Ginny sanoi, ”se on säälittävää, Lunakin sanoi niin, tai oikeastaan hän sanoi että minä olen yksinäinen, ja niin minä varmaan olenkin, mikä on ihan typerää koska minä nimenomaan halusin erota, ja _tiedän_ että se oli hyvä valinta, mutta silti –”  
  
”Olisit sanonut jotain”, Harry sanoi, laittoi jauhopussin jääkaapin päälle ja tarttui Ginnyä olkapäästä. Ginny tuijotti häntä muttei liikahtanut, ja hän kietoi käsivartensa Ginnyn olkapään ympärille ja veti tytön lähemmäs. Ginnyn tukka tuoksui hänen shampooltaan. ”Sinun olisi pitänyt sanoa jotain. Oltaisiin voitu vaikka pelata Elder Scrolls Onlinea.”  
  
”Minä inhoan Elder Scrolls Onlinea”, Ginny sanoi melkein kiinni hänen tukassaan, ”Skyrim oli paljon parempi.”  
  
”Hei, haluatteko että minä –”  
  
”Hei, Sirius”, Harry sanoi ja vilkaisi Siriusta, joka seisoi keittiön ovensuussa ja piteli kiinni ovenkarmista. ”Viitsisitkö tehdä ruuan? Minulla oli niin rankka päivä, oli… luento.”  
  
”Tietysti”, Sirius sanoi otsa rypyssä, ”sitä vartenhan minä olen täällä. Onko Ginny kunnossa?”  
  
”Helvetti”, Ginny sanoi Harryn tukkaan, ”kysyisit suoraan minulta.”  
  
”On hän kunnossa”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Sirius sanoi. ”Voinko minä tehdä jotain?”  
  
”Mielellään pinaattilettuja”, Harry sanoi, ”olen koko päivän halunnut pinaattilettuja. Ostitko pinaattia?”  
  
”Tietenkin minä ostin pinaattia.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Harry sanoi ja tajusi sitten, että Remus Lupin tuijotti heitä Siriuksen olkapään yli ja näytti hämmentyneeltä. ”Hei Remus, voisitko auttaa Siriusta tekemään pinaattilettuja?”  
  
Remus nyökkäsi hitaasti. Sirius taputti Remusta käsivarteen, käveli jääkaapille ja nappasi margariinirasian ennen kuin se ehti tipahtaa lattialle. Ginny veti syvään henkeä ja tönäisi sitten Harryn kauemmas, ja Remus näytti pitelevän toista kättään sillä kohdalla jota Sirius oli taputtanut.  
  
”Me taidamme mennä olohuoneeseen”, Harry sanoi, koska Ginny oli jo kävelemässä sinne päin. Hän istuutui Ginnyn viereen sohvalle ja mietti sitten olisiko hänen pitänyt istua jossain muualla, hehän eivät olleet enää yhdessä, mutta mitään muuta paikkaa ei oikeastaan ollut. Hetken päästä keittiöstä alkoi kuulua vaimeaa puhetta ja sitten kinastelua ja sitten taas puhetta, joten ilmeisesti kaikki sujui oikein hyvin ja ennen pitkää he saisivat ruokaa. Ginny nojasi kyynärpäätään käsinojaa vasten eikä näyttänyt mitenkään epätavallisen tuskastuneelta, ja Harry rapsutti Anturajalkaa korvan takaa ja yritti olla miettimättä sitä, että huomenna hän menisi Draco Malfoyn kanssa treffeille.  
  
  
**  
  
  
” _Luoja_ ”, Remus sanoi kun he istuivat taas autossa.  
  
”Mitä?” Sirius kysyi ja käynnisti auton, koska muuten Harryn naapurit ehtisivät kerääntyä ikkunoihinsa noin viidessä minuutissa. Hän nykäisi auton liikkeelle mutta ajoi niin hiljaa kuin osasi ja vilkuili samalla Remusta, ja Remus huokaili syvään vähän nukkaantuneen villapaidan alla.  
  
”Minne me olemme menossa?”  
  
”Minun luokseni”, hän sanoi, ”hakemaan tavaroita. Mehän sovimme siitä.”  
  
”Mutta sinä et oikeasti tarkoittanut että –”  
  
”Minä muutan sinun luoksesi”, hän sanoi ja rypisti sitten otsaansa, koska kieltämättä se saattoi kuulostaa vähän dramaattiselta. ”Ellet aivan erityisesti vastusta ajatusta. Ja jos vastustat, sinun pitää perustella se jotenkin.”  
  
”Sirius –”  
  
”Harry pitää sinusta”, hän sanoi vaikkei ollut aivan varma miten se liittyi asiaan. ”Hänelle on taatusti tärkeää että olet mukana hänen elämässään. Ja sitä paitsi hän ei ole nähnyt sinua kahteenkymmeneenkahteen vuoteen. On vain yksinkertaisesti paljon helpompaa jos me asumme samassa kämpässä.”  
  
”Voin tyhjentää olohuoneen.”  
  
Hän väisti koiraa ja sen perässä kävelevää miestä ja kääntyi sitten katsomaan Remusta. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Tämä on ihan helvetin huono idea. Sinä kyllästyt minuun viikossa.”  
  
”En minä kyllästynyt viimeksikään”, Sirius sanoi. ”Ja tämä on vain järkevää. Minulla ei ole ketään muuta eikä sinullakaan ole ketään muuta ja Harry on jo aikuinen eikä tarvitse meitä muuten kuin muutaman kerran viikossa tekemään ruokaa. Voimme ihan yhtä hyvin olla kahdestaan. Paitsi tietenkin jos haluat… tai siis tietenkin jos haluat vaikka… käydä ulkona ja, tuota, etsiä _seuraa_ , niin ehkä minä sitten… minä voin mennä Harryn luokse käymään niin saatte olla rauhassa.”  
  
Remus huokaisi syvään ja Sirius jarrutti viime hetkellä ennen kuin ehti ajaa päin punaisia. Hän muisti kyllä mitä Remus oli kertonut hänelle eilen illalla, eikä hän mitenkään erityisesti ollut vältellyt ajattelemasta asiaa, se vain tuntui melko isolta jutulta. Tai ehkä hänestä tuntui siltä, että tavallaan hänen olisi pitänyt tajuta jo kauan sitten. Hän oli kuitenkin asunut Remuksen kanssa. Remus oli ollut lähestulkoon hänen paras ystävänsä. He olivat olleet kahdestaan melkein koko ajan, paitsi silloin kun olivat riidelleet ja Sirius oli lähtenyt Jamesin kanssa kaljalle.  
  
”Koska ehkä sinä toisinaan haluat –”, hän sanoi ja keskeytti sitten nielaistakseen muutaman kerran. Tuntui kummallisen vaikealta puhua tästä, mutta ehkä hänen täytyi yrittää nyt kun he kerran olivat muuttamassa yhteen. Hän itse ei aikonut lähiaikoina lähteä kenenkään kanssa treffeille tai mitään sen tapaista, eikä hän varsinkaan aikonut tuoda ketään kotiin hänen ja Remuksen luokse. Se olisi varmasti tuntunut hirveän omituiselta. Ja viimeksi kun hän oli yrittänyt suudella naista baarissa, hän oli jostain syystä kyllästynyt jo ennen kuin heidän huulensa olivat varsinaisesti koskettaneet toisiaan. Ei häntä varsinaisesti edes harmittanut että hänen rakkauselämänsä oli mennyt miten oli mennyt, syyhän oli pääasiassa siinä että hän oli yrittänyt olla kummisedän ja isän sekoitus parhaan ystävänsä pojalle suurimman osan aikuisikäänsä. Harry oli erinomainen syy kenen tahansa tuhoutuneeseen rakkauselämään.  
  
Mutta vaikka hän itse ei ollut kiinnostunut kenestäkään sillä tavalla eikä suunnitellut olevansa tulevaisuudessakaan, oli tietenkin mahdollista että Remus tapaisi jonkun johon ihastuisi. Hän puristi rattia vähän tiukemmin ja sanoi itselleen hiljaisesti mutta määrätietoisesti, että Remus tosiaan saattaisi kiinnostua jostakusta toisesta miehestä. Niin saattaisi käydä. Hänen pitäisi hyväksyä se, eikä hän saisi olla mustasukkainen, ja hänen pitäisi antaa Remuksen tuoda uuden… ystävänsä heille käymään. Hän kuvitteli miten Remus ja Remuksen pitkä, tumma ja komea seuralainen menisivät makuuhuoneeseen ja pistäisivät oven lukkoon, ja silloin hän tajusi että Remus tuijotti häntä.  
  
”Tarkoitin siis”, hän sanoi ja yskäisi, ”että jos haluat tuoda jonkun, tuota, jonkun miehen kotiin, niin minä yritän pysyä poissa tieltä.”  
  
”Jonkun miehen”, Remus sanoi vähän ontolla äänellä.  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi ja rypisti sitten otsaansa, ”varmaan sinä olet… olet ollut… olet kokeillut…”  
  
” _Helvetti_ ”, Remus sanoi, ja Sirius oli selvästi viettänyt liian kauan elämästään teini-ikäisen pojan huoltajana, koska hänen ensimmäinen reaktionsa oli kieltää Remusta kiroilemasta. Sen jälkeen hän huomasi, että Remuksen niska oli alkanut muuttua punaisemmaksi ja kädet puristivat polvia. ”Sinä yrität kysyä, olenko minä ikinä…”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi vaikka ehkä olisi ollut parasta kieltää se. Mutta jostain syystä hän halusi tietää. Aiemmin, siis kaksikymmentäkaksi vuotta aiemmin, Remus ei ollut oikein suostunut puhumaan tällaisista jutuista hänelle. Aina kun hän oli yrittänyt kysellä, Remus oli näyttänyt omituisen loukkaantuneelta tai jopa vähän pelästyneeltä ja väistänyt koko kysymyksen jollain tavalla tai toisinaan suuttunut hänelle ja ruvennut käsittämättömästi tivaamaan, eikö hän tajunnut _mitään._  
  
”Olen”, Remus sanoi ja tuijotti häntä, ja hän koetti pitää katseensa tiessä, koska hänen poskensa alkoivat tuntua jotenkin lämpimiltä.  
  
”Selvä”, hän sanoi. Nyt hän jättäisi koko jutun sikseen ja puhuisi jostain aivan muusta, vaikka siitä, mihin kohti heidän kotiaan hän voisi laittaa työpöytänsä. Remuksen romanttinen elämä – tai Remuksen seksielämä, mutta hänen oli vähän vaikea ajatella Remusta harrastamassa seksiä, tai itse asiassa nyt kun hän oli kerran aloittanut hänen olikin vaikea lopettaa – ei kuulunut hänelle millään lailla. ”Milloin?”  
  
”Mitä milloin?” Remus kysyi ja kuulosti vain lievästi vihaiselta ja enemmän järkyttyneeltä.  
  
”Milloin viimeksi? Tai ensimmäisen kerran? Tai kerro ihan mitä tahansa.”  
  
” _Sirius._ ”  
  
”Me olemme parhaita ystäviä”, Sirius sanoi ja Remus katsoi häntä niin kuin se ei olisi liittynyt tähän mitenkään, vaikka tietenkin se liittyi. Remus oli Harryn ja Harryn ystävien lisäksi luultavasti ainoa ihminen jolle Sirius kehtaisi soittaa jos joutuisi vaikka kidnapatuksi.  
  
”Et sinä voi kysyä minulta, milloin minä olen harrastanut seksiä”, Remus sanoi ja tuijotti häntä silmät suurina. ”Ei se vaan _käy._ ”  
  
”Juurihan minä kysyin.”  
  
”Pari vuotta sitten”, Remus sanoi ja kuulosti vähän hengästyneeltä, ”ehkä kolme. En voi tajuta miksi helvetissä minä kerron tätä sinulle. Sinä et ole ikinä tajunnut yhtään _mitään._ ”  
  
”Kolme?”  
  
”En ole hirveän usein –”, Remus sanoi ja vilkuili häntä, ja hän vilkuili takaisin mutta yritti tehdä sen aina silloin kun Remus katsoi muualle, ”- etsinyt seuraa.”  
  
”Miksi?”  
  
” _Luoja._ Ja sitä paitsi sinä et ole ollut kenenkään kanssa kahteenkymmeneen vuoteen, et voi mitenkään väittää että minun viime kerrastani olisi jotenkin kummallisen pitkä aika.”  
  
”Totta”, hän sanoi, ”ja en minä väittänytkään. En tarkoittanut sitä. Halusin vain… tietää.”  
  
”Jos James olisi elossa”, Remus sanoi kireällä äänellä, ”niin hän raahaisi sinut nyt kaljalle ja yrittäisi puhua sinulle järkeä päähän ja sitten kun hän palauttaisi sinut takaisin, sinä olisit jonkin aikaa vähän normaalimpi.”  
  
”Mutta sinä pidit minusta aina”, Sirius sanoi ja Remus päästi kummallisen äänen, joka kuulosti naurahduksen ja jonkinlaisen parahduksen sekoitukselta.  
  
” _Pidin_ ”, Remus sanoi, ”ai että minä _pidin_ sinusta? Mitä helvettiä minä teen? Ihan oikeasti, mitä helvettiä minä taas teen täällä, minä olin jo melkein unohtanut miten –”  
  
”Me olemme perillä”, Sirius sanoi ja pysäytti auton. Remus katsoi häntä niin kuin olisi unohtanut mihin he olivat menossa. ”Minun asunnollani. Käydään vain ihan nopeasti ottamassa minun kamani ja sitten mennään.”  
  
”Minä en taida pystyä tähän”, Remus sanoi.  
  
”Ei siellä ole paljon kannettavaa”, hän sanoi. ”Tule nyt.”  
  
Hän avasi turvavyön, työnsi oven auki ja astui jalkakäytävälle, ja sitten hän odotti, kun Remus tuijotti häntä vähän aikaa ja sitten lopulta nousi autosta kummallisen terävillä liikkeillä niin kuin olisi ollut vihainen tai jotain sellaista. Hän esitteli Remukselle koko asunnon eikä Remus sanonut juuri mitään, tuijotti vain kaikkea, ja kyllähän hän oli tiennyt että asunnossa oli jollain tavalla kalskea tunnelma ja ettei se skandinaavisen vaalea sisustus ollut _lainkaan_ hänen juttunsa ja ettei hänen olisi pitänyt ostaa sitä sohvaa.  
  
Hän otti tietokoneensa ja kitaransa ja sitten niin paljon puhtaita vaatteita kuin vain sai sullottua Ikean kassiin, ja kun hän työnsi kassin Remuksen syliin ja meni pakkaamaan äänikorttia ja kaiuttimia, Remus katsoi häntä edelleen oudosti. Ehkä olisi turvallisinta, jos hän loppuillan yrittäisi olla puhumatta Remukselle mistään kovin jännittävästä niin kuin kahdestakymmenestäkahdesta vuodesta tai seksistä. He voisivat puhua vaikka siitä, voisiko hän saada jonkun lipastonlaatikon mihin laittaisi kaikki alushousunsa, tai ehkä he voisivat vain istua vierekkäin sohvalla ja katsoa pari jaksoa Star Trekiä, ja hän voisi osoitella Remukselle niitä kohtia, joissa oli aivan selvää, että Jim oli rakastunut Spockiin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja jatkuu! Nyt on myös selvinnyt että tähän on tulossa yhteensä kahdeksan lukua, ja jos innostun niin saatan vielä kirjoittaa pienen epilogin yhdeksänneksi mutta siitä en vielä lupaile mitään!

Kun hän aamulla heräsi, Lunan hiukset osuivat häntä nenään ja hänen polvensa oli kiinni Lunan reidessä. Hän liikahti vähän kauemmas ja painoi sitten kämmenen silmiensä eteen mutta se ei auttanut lainkaan, aamu oli epäilemättä tullut. Hän kuunteli vähän aikaa Lunan rauhallista hengitystä ja nousi sitten istumaan, ja Luna nytkähti mutta ei herännyt. Koko talo tuntui vielä aivan hiljaiselta. Hän otti hupparin tuolin päältä ja laittoi tukan poninhännälle ja hiipi sitten keittiöön, jossa Harry roikotti päätään käsien varassa kohti pöytää.  
  
”Hei”, hän sanoi, ja Harry vilkaisi häntä ja sanoi jotain minkä luultavasti oli tarkoitus olla _huomenta._ Hän otti kahvia ja laittoi leivät paahtimeen ja istuutui sitten vastapäätä Harrya, ja kun Harry edelleen haroi kaksin käsin tukkaansa, hän kysyi mikä Harrya vaivasi.  
  
”Ei mikään”, Harry sanoi ja huokaisi äärimmäisen raskaasti. ”Muuten, onko Luna meillä?”  
  
”On.”  
  
”Ei kai hän ole unohtanut maksaa vuokraansa tai jotain?”  
  
”Ei”, Ginny sanoi ja rypisti sitten otsaansa, ”ei kai. En ainakaan usko.”  
  
”En nähnyt häntä eilen.”  
  
”Hän oli tekemässä esseetä”, Ginny sanoi, ”perhosista. Jotenkin ymmärsin että hän seurasi niitä puistossa koko illan. Hän tuli vasta yhdeltätoista ja sanoi että on hirveän nälkäinen, ja minä kävin hakemassa hänelle voileipiä keittiöstä ja kun tulin takaisin, hän oli nukahtanut minun sänkyyni.”  
  
”Kuulostaa mukavalta”, Harry sanoi ja työnsi silmälasejaan paremmin nenälle. ”Minä taidan olla kipeä.”  
  
”Etkä ole”, Ginny sanoi ja meni ottamaan leivät paahtimesta, ”sinua vain jännittää ne treffit.”  
  
”Mutta entä jos minä tykkään hänestä”, Harry sanoi, ”entä jos minä oikeasti tykkään hänestä?”  
  
Ginny istuutui voileipien kanssa takaisin tuolilleen. Harry oli taas painanut kasvot naamalleen ja vilkuili häntä nyt sormiensa välistä, ja hän söi ensimmäisen voileivän puoleenväliin saakka ja laski sen sitten lautaselle. ”En oikein tiedä miten kertoisin äidille, että sinä olet ruvennut seurustelemaan Dracon kanssa.”  
  
”Enhän minä vielä ole”, Harry sanoi ja kuulosti varovaisen toiveikkaalta, ”eikä sinun tarvitse kertoa sitä, koska Ron kertoi jo eilen illalla.”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Molly soitti ja kysyi jotain sukista.”  
  
”Mutta miksei äiti soittanut minulle?”  
  
”Ron väitti ettet halua jutella siitä”, Harry sanoi ja vilkaisi sitten häntä, ”olisitko halunnut?”  
  
”En tietenkään”, Ginny sanoi, ”mutta yleensä hän juttelee kuitenkin.”  
  
”Hän kuulemma jutteli samalla Skypessä Fleurin kanssa Ranskan presidentinvaaleista”, Harry sanoi. ”Ehkä hän vain unohti koko jutun. Tai sitten hän tulee tänään kylään.”  
  
”Toivottavasti hän tuo keksejä. Kuule, minä taidan mennä katsomaan onko Luna jo herännyt.”  
  
Harry sanoi jotain epämääräistä vatsakivuista, ja Ginny yritti kuulostaa rohkaisevalta eikä lainkaan siltä, että hänestä olisi ollut outoa puhua siitä, miten Harry jännitti treffejään Draco Malfoyn kanssa. Kun hän käveli jäljelle jääneen paahtoleivän ja kahvimukin kanssa takaisin pelihuoneeseen, hän tajusi ettei ajatus Harrysta ja Dracosta häirinnyt häntä läheskään niin paljon kuin sen olisi ehkä kuulunut. Ihan niin kuin hänellä olisi ollut jotain muuta mielessä. Hän ei oikein tiennyt mitä se jotain oli, jalkapallon kesäkausikin oli vasta alkamassa, mutta hän oli silti ylpeä omasta varovaisesta välinpitämättömyydestään. Hän asetteli kahvimukin yöpöydälle ja paahtoleivän sen päälle ja painoi sitten kämmenensä hyvin kevyesti Lunan tukkaan, joka tuntui aivan yhtä takkuiselta kuin miltä näytti.  
  
”Ginny”, Luna mutisi, kääntyi selälleen ja avasi toisen silmänsä.  
  
”Huomenta”, hän sanoi. ”Haluatko kahvia?”  
  
”Taidan olla vielä unessa”, Luna sanoi. ”Tulinko minä tänne eilen?”  
  
Ginny nyökkäsi. Luna rypisti otsaansa ja ojentautui sitten kohti hänen kahvimukiaan, ja hän katsoi miten Luna otti mukin yöpöydältä, joi ison kulauksen hänen kahviaan ja antoi mukin sen jälkeen hänelle. Hän asetteli mukin polviensa väliin sängylle ja kuljetti taas sormiaan Lunan hiuksissa. Yksi takuista osoittautui osittain purkautuneeksi letiksi, ja hän kumartui eteenpäin ja selvitti letin, ja hetken hän luuli että Luna oli alkanut kehrätä hänelle, mutta sitten hän tajusi että se olikin hiljaista hyräilyä.  
  
”Sinä sanoit eilen että minun pitäisi olla enemmän yksin”, hän sanoi, kun oli saanut takkuuntuneen letin selvitettyä kaatamatta kahvia sängylle.  
  
”Tiedän”, Luna sanoi ja lakkasi hyräilemästä, ”mutta sitten juttelin perhosille koko illan ja tajusin että olen itse yksinäinen. Ja sinä laitoit minulle viestejä ja minä kadotin yhden perhosen eikä se edes harmittanut. Haluatko tulla minun luokseni tänään?”  
  
”Haluan”, Ginny sanoi. Ehkä hän voisi olla Lunan luona yötä. Sitten hänen ei tarvitsisi istua Anturajalan kanssa sohvalla ja arvailla, tulisiko Harry yöksi kotiin itsekseen vai Dracon kanssa vai menisikö Harry ehkä kuitenkin Dracon luo. Ja ehkä Luna antaisi hänen letittää hiuksensa.  
  
”Hyvä”, Luna sanoi ja kohottautui ylöspäin kyynärpäihinsä nojaten, ”minulla piti olla siivouspäivä viime viikolla. Jos sinä tulet kylään, minä saan ehkä vihdoin jotain tehtyä. Haittaako jos menen suihkuun?”  
  
”Ei tietenkään”, Ginny sanoi ja yritti juoda vähän kahvia, mutta muki olikin jo tyhjä. Sänky nytkähti kun Luna nousi seisomaan. Ginny tuijotti tyhjää kahvimukia ja mietti, oliko toinen mukillinen kahvia sen arvoista että joutuisi menemään keittiöön ja mahdollisesti taas puhumaan Harryn ja Dracon treffeistä. Hän ei ollut ehtinyt vielä päättää ennen kuin tajusi, että Luna seisoi hänen avoimen kaappinsa edessä ja että harmaa t-paita, joka oli näyttänyt kaikin puolin aivan tavalliselta t-paidalta tähän asti, heilui nipin napin Lunan takapuolen alla.  
  
Ginny räpytteli silmiään.  
  
”Onko sinulla puhtaita pyyhkeitä täällä jossain?” Luna kysyi, nousi varpailleen ja yritti työntää päänsä kaappiin. ”Tai ihan mitä tahansa pyyhkeitä?”  
  
”En tiedä”,  Ginny sanoi ja veti sitten syvään henkeä, ”on kai, jossain siellä. Hyllyllä. Ylähyllyllä. Vuodevaatteiden takana.”  
  
”Täälläkö?” Luna kysyi ja kurotti ylemmäs, ja Ginny mietti hajamielisesti että jokin oli nyt erilailla, ei hänelle ollut ennen käynyt näin, tai ainakaan hän ei ollut huomannut sitä, tai ehkä hän oli vain sulkenut koko jutun pois mielestään, koska hänen ja Harryn oli ollut tarkoitus mennä joskus naimisiin ja niin edelleen. Mutta nyt hän ihan selvästi painoi varpaitaan tiukemmin patjaa vasten ja yritti pitää katseensa Lunan hiuksissa ja lakata vilkuilemasta Lunan jalkoja. Ja olihan hän nähnyt Lunan pikkuhousut aiemminkin, varmasti oli, ja hän pelasi jalkapalloa hitto vie, hän oli kaiken aikaa tyttöjen kanssa pukuhuoneessa, eikä hän muistanut että olisi koskaan jäänyt tuijottamaan kenenkään takapuolta, tai ei ainakaan kovin usein, ja luultavasti hän oli vain ollut lievästi kateellinen pukuhuoneen kivoimmista pepuista tai ehkä hänen silmänsä olivat olleet väsyneet tai hän oli ajatellut jotain aivan muuta tai -  
  
”Ginny?”  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään. ”Anteeksi.”  
  
”Mitä?” Luna kysyi mutta ei näyttänyt kaipaavan vastausta vaan heilutti siniraidallista pyyhettä hänen edessään. ”Käykö tämä?”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi.  
  
”Hyvä”, Luna sanoi. ”Minulle on kymmeneltä luento, taidan mennä sinne suoraan täältä.”  
  
Hän aikoi kysyä haluaisiko Luna aamupalaa, ihan totta aikoi, hän voisi tehdä jotain sillä aikaa kun Luna olisi suihkussa. Hän ei kuitenkaan päässyt kysymyksessä kovin pitkälle, koska Luna kääntyi selin häneen ja veti paidan päänsä yli.  
  
Hän sulki silmänsä ja sitten avasi ne jälleen.  
  
_Hemmetti_ , hän ajatteli, _hemmetin hemmetti._ Luna kääri pyyhkeen ympärilleen ja vilkaisi häntä olkapäänsä yli, ja hän nosti tyhjän kahvimukin naamansa eteen ja melkein odotti että Luna sanoisi jotain sellaista mihin hän ei osaisi vastata. Luna kuitenkin vain rypisti otsaansa ja työnsi sitten oven auki, ja hän istui sängyllä ja kuunteli Lunan askeleita ja hetkeä myöhemmin veden hajoamista kylpyhuoneen lattiaa vasten. Hän laittoi kahvimukin pois ja otti tyynyn sen tilalle, ja roikotti jalkojaan sängyn reunan yli ja mietti miksi sormet kihelmöivät, ja yritti sanoa itselleen että luultavasti tulkitsi koko tilanteen aivan väärin. Oli paljon mahdollisia syitä minkä takia hän saattaisi ensin tuijottaa Lunan paljasta selkää ja sitten tajuta olevansa hiukan hengästynyt ja puristavansa tyynyä kaksin käsin. Jos hänellä olisi ollut tapana ihastua tyttöihin, kai hän nyt hemmetti sentään olisi jo tiennyt sen.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän ei oikein tiennyt mitä oli odottanut, mutta silti hän yllättyi kävellessään elokuvateatterin ohi kolmatta kertaa ja tajutessaan, että lasiovien läpi häämöttävä hahmo tosiaan oli Draco Malfoy. Hän nielaisi muutamaan kertaan, suoristi takkinsa kauluksia ja sitten yritti saada ne näyttämään siltä ettei niitä olisi koetettu suoristaa, ja sitten hän pörrötti hiuksiaan ja käveli sisään. Draco veti kädet pois taskuista ja hymyili, ja hän hymyili takaisin ennen kuin tajusi mitä oli tekemässä ja ajatteli sitten, että Draco näytti melkein hermostuneelta.  
  
”Hei”, Draco sanoi, ”olin vähän ajoissa.”  
  
Harry veti syvään henkeä eikä kertonut, että oli kävellyt katua edestakaisin koska oli pelännyt myöhästyvänsä ja tullut siksi paikalle aivan liian aikaisin.  
  
”Haluatko popcornia?” Draco kysyi.  
  
”Kyllä”, Harry sanoi vähän hengästyneellä äänellä, ”tai siis, en, tai… haluatko sinä?”  
  
”Oikeastaan kyllä”, Draco sanoi, ”sitten on jotain tekemistä käsille.”  
  
Harry avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan, ja Draco tuijotti omia kengänkärkiään ja sitten taas häntä ja nuolaisi alahuultaan ja sitten hymyili toisella suupielellään, ja hän yritti olla tuijottamatta Dracon huulia ja samalla hän yritti keskittyä ja keksiä jotain sanottavaa ja olla edes jotakuinkin normaali ihminen ja kaikki se oli hirvittävän vaikeaa.  
  
”Minä voin ostaa”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Älä ole tyhmä”, Draco sanoi terävällä äänellä joka kuulosti melkein tutulta, ”minä omistan melkein puolet kohtuullisen hyvin menestyvästä mutterifirmasta. Anna minun ostaa popcornit.”  
  
”Muttereita?”  
  
”En muista enää mitä sanoin koulussa”, Draco sanoi, ”mutterit tuntuivat niin tylsiltä. Haluatko suklaata?”  
  
”Ei sinun tarvitse ostaa minulle suklaata.”  
  
”Jos haluaisin”, Draco sanoi ja tuijotti häntä silmät kapeina, ja hän mietti sitä miten Draco oli joskus tuijottanut häntä luokkahuoneen toiselta puolelta niin kuin olisi miettinyt mitä inhottavaa sanoisi seuraavaksi, mutta jotenkin sitä oli nyt hirvittävän vaikea uskoa, ”tai jos ostaisin vahingossa itselleni suklaata todella paljon, noin kaksinkertaisesti siihen nähden mitä oikeasti aion syödä, niin minkälaisesta suklaasta sattuisit pitämään eniten?”  
  
”Tämä on tosi outoa”, hän sanoi. ”Maitosuklaa käy hyvin.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Draco sanoi, pyörähti ympäri ja lähti kävelemään kohti popcorn-tiskiä. Harry tuijotti Dracon farkkuja ja tummanharmaata villapaitaa ja mietti, että asu näytti melkein siltä kuin se olisi valittu näyttämään tavanomaiselta eikä ainakaan erityisen kalliilta, ja sitten hän tajusi tuijottavansa Dracon takapuolta. Kun Draco tuli takaisin, Harry ei ollut vielä aivan saanut punastumistilannetta takaisin hallintaan.  
  
”Onpa täällä kuuma”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Niin on”, Draco sanoi. ”Taisin ostaa aika paljon suklaata. Ei yhtään haittaisi jos söisit osan siitä.”  
  
”Kiitos”, hän sanoi ja puraisi alahuultaan.  
  
Draco oli varannut heille paikat salin takarivistä, mistä ei ollut tietenkään mitään syytä hermostua. Harry yritti hengittää mahdollisimman syvään ja nojasi samalla vaivihkaa kauemmas Dracosta, kunnes hänen viereensä istui hattupäinen vakavannäköinen nainen, ja hänen oli pakko suoristautua ettei hän vahingossa olisi liukunut naisen syliin. Draco vilkuili häntä ja hän vilkuili Dracoa ja söi suklaata enemmän kuin oli kuvitellut, ja tietenkin hänen kätensä menivät aivan tahmeiksi eikä hän tiennyt mitä olisi tehnyt niillä. Hänen sydämessään tuntui vähän ikävältä, vähän niin kuin hän olisi harrastanut liikuntaa, ja hän mietti miten pitkään kestäisi tätä jännitystä, ja sitten mainokset alkoivat.  
  
”Voit pitää minua kädestä kiinni, jos alkaa jännittää liikaa”, Draco kuiskasi hänen suuntaansa. Hän kääntyi tuijottamaan Dracoa suu auki, mutta Draco katsoi hammastahnamainosta keskittyneen näköisenä ja raapi nenäänsä.  
  
Hän kuitenkin selvisi siitä. Jossain vaiheessa hän kyllä painoi tahmaiset kätensä polviaan vasten ja sormiin sulanut suklaa tuntui melkein liimautuvan kiinni farkkukankaaseen, mutta muuten hän pärjäsi mielestään kohtuullisen hyvin. Hän ei tarttunut Dracoa kiinni kädestä eikä hän myöskään hengähtänyt hirvittävän kuuluvasti, kun Draco kerran kosketti hänen käsivarttaan. Luultavasti vain hattupäinen nainen kuuli hänet, ja ehkä heidän edessään istuva pariskunta. Draco pyysi häntä ojentamaan vesipullon eikä hän kaatanut vettä Dracon housuille vaan ainoastaan omilleen, ja sitten luojan kiitos Draco piti loppuajan kätensä ja vesipullon omalla puolellaan eikä hattupäistä naista näyttänyt kiinnostavan lainkaan, että Harry oli taas alkanut valua tämän suuntaan.  
  
”Se oli melko hyvä”, hän sanoi, kun he olivat kadulla elokuvateatterin edessä ja huojuivat keskellä jalkakäytävää.  
  
”Oli vähän hankala keskittyä”, Draco sanoi ja yritti ilmeisesti asetella huivia paremmin kaulaansa. ”Mitä nyt tehdään?”  
  
Harry puraisi alahuultaan. ”Jos sinulla on jotain muuta –”  
  
”Tietenkään minulla ei ole mitään muuta”, Draco sanoi. ”Tuletko minun luokseni?”  
  
Harry nyökkäsi. Hän oli työntänyt tahmaiset kätensä takin taskuihin ja toivoi nyt ettei olisi tehnyt niin, mutta eihän hän tietenkään voinut enää ottaa niitä sieltä poiskaan. Hän seisoi keskellä jalkakäytävää ja elokuvateatterista valui edelleen ulos ihmisiä jotka väistivät ennen kuin törmäsivät hänen selkäänsä, eikä hän oikein tiennyt mistä elokuvassa oli ollut kyse, ja hän yritti olla ajattelematta miten huonosti hän varmasti sopisi Dracon kattohuoneistoon ja miten Dracolla ehkä olisi valtava sänky täynnä valkoisia peittoja ja keittiö täynnä valkoisia astiapyyhkeitä ja kylpyhuone täynnä valkoisia mattoja. Jostain syystä hän kuvitteli, että Dracolla oli myös miespalvelija, vaikka tietenkin se oli mahdotonta. Luultavasti se oli mahdotonta. Hän hengitti syvään, veti kätensä pois taskuista ja yritti olla koskematta mihinkään, ja Draco katseli häntä ja nuolaisi sitten huuliaan niin nopeasti että sen oli pakko olla vahinko.  
  
”Potter”, Draco sanoi.  
  
”Mitä?” Harry kysyi. Hänen vatsassaan oli vähän pehmeä tunne. Ehkä hän oli syönyt liikaa popcorneja.  
  
”Voidaanko suudella?”  
  
” _Mitä?_ ”  
  
”Nyt”, Draco sanoi, ”vai onko se liian… ehkä et halua että ihmiset… tai ehkä et ylipäänsä…”  
  
”Suudellaan vain”, hän sanoi.  
  
Draco tuijotti häntä ensin otsa rypyssä ja sitten hymyili hitaasti, ja hän otti askeleen eteenpäin ja tarttui tahmaisella kädellään Dracon kyynärpäähän ja veti tätä lähemmäs, ja sitten joku puhelin kädessä pyyhältävä mies törmäsi hänen kylkeensä ja hän joutui ottamaan Dracosta tukea, ja Draco tarttui häntä olkapäistä ja suuteli häntä, ja _hitto hitto hitto_ hän ei olisi taatusti lähtenyt kotiin vaikka Draco olisi sanonut hänelle nyt saman tien että tällä ihan oikeasti oli miespalvelija. Tai kaksi miespalvelijaa. Tai kolme, ja oma kokki. Harry olisi silti puristanut Dracoa kyynärpäästä ja miettinyt että tässä hän _suuteli Draco Malfoyta_ _keskellä katua_ eikä hän tiennyt mikä siinä oli kaikkein kummallisinta, ja kaiken kaikkiaan hän oli ihan hirvittävän tyytyväinen.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän ei ollut ottanut mukaan ylimääräisiä farkkuja, mikä osoittautui virheeksi noin puoli neljältä, kun hän kaatoi tomaattikastikepurkin reisilleen. Hän pelasti loput kastikkeesta paistinpannulle ja tuijotti sitten hetken farkkujaan ennen kuin avasi vetoketjun ja potki ne pois jalasta. Hän voisi oikein hyvin tehdä ruuan loppuun alushousuissa, ja sitten hän keksisi jonkin tavan ratkaista tämä ongelma. Ehkä hän voisi lainata Remukselta farkkuja, tai jos osoittautuisi että Remuksen lantio oli edelleen kapeampi kuin hänen, hän kertoisi Remukselle kokonsa ja Remus kävisi ostamassa hänelle farkut. Tai ehkä Remuksella olisi joku oikein pitkä takki mitä hän voisi lainata vaateostoksille.  
  
”Mitä sinä teet?” Remus kysyi keittiön ovelta juuri, kun makaronit alkoivat kiehua.  
  
”Jonkinlaista tofukastiketta”, Sirius sanoi ja tuijotti paistinpannua, ”siinä tosin oli tarkoitus olla vähän enemmän tomaattia.”  
  
”Ei kun”, Remus sanoi ja kuulosti jotenkin hätääntyneeltä, ”miksi sinulla ei ole housuja?”  
  
”Sotkin ne. Haluatko jo syödä? Luulin että kirjoittaisit vielä vähän aikaa.”  
  
”Unohdin että olet täällä”, Remus sanoi ja veti sitten niin syvään henkeä että Sirius kuvitteli kuulevansa miehen keuhkojen rahinan, ”tai en oikeastaan unohtanut vaan enemmänkin… unohdin aivan pieneksi hetkeksi. Ja sitten en voinut uskoa sitä. Ja sitten minun piti tulla katsomaan.”  
  
”Mitä sinä olit kirjoittamassa?” Sirius kysyi. Remus ei kuulostanut siltä kuin olisi syyttänyt häntä siitä, etteivät he olleet nähneet kahteenkymmeneenkahteen vuoteen, muta hänellä oli kuitenkin edelleen vähän kurja tunne koko jutusta. Hän oli ajatellut että voisi unohtaa sen nyt, kun he asuivat yhdessä ja kaikki oli kaikin puolin hienosti ja oikeastaan oli melkein kuin edellistä kahtakymmentäkahta vuotta ei olisi koskaan ollutkaan. Mutta heti aamusta hän oli herännyt siihen, miten Remus oli kolistellut kylpyhuoneessa, ja hän oli maannut selällään Remuksen vähän muhkuraisella sohvalla ja miettinyt sitä miten olisi voinut olla paikalla _koko ajan._  
  
”En juuri mitään”, Remus sanoi ja käveli hänen ohitseen melko kaukaa, ihan niin kuin olisi yrittänyt kiertää hänet turvallisen välimatkan päästä. Hän kääntyi katsomaan Remusta kädet lantiolla, ja Remus vilkuili häntä ja istuutui sitten pöydän taakse keittiön vastakkaiseen nurkkaan. ”Siinä tarinassa on sellainen pieni tyttö, Grace. Grace on ihastunut kettuun.”  
  
”Rakkaustarina”, Sirius sanoi ja tökkäsi erityisen isoa tofupalaa paistinlastalla.  
  
”Niin”, Remus sanoi, ”tavallaan, se on myös olevinaan vähän niin kuin satu. Ja kettu on tietenkin vähän… ulottumattomissa. Mutta yritän kirjoittaa siitä toiveikasta tarinaa.”  
  
”Ketun ja tytön rakkaustarina.”  
  
”Ajattelin”, Remus sanoi, ”että kettu on… villi. Välillä aivan lähellä mutta jos sitä menee liian lähelle, se pakenee. Eikä siitä voi pitää kiinni. Se vain on sellainen.”  
  
”Älä nyt sano että se kettu kuvaa jotain ihmistä”, Sirius sanoi ja nielaisi, ”jotain miestä jonka kanssa olet ollut.”  
  
”Ei tietenkään”, Remus sanoi. ”Olisinko minä muka toiveikas?”  
  
Hän vilkaisi Remusta, ja Remus puri hampaat kiinni alahuuleen ja katsoi takaisin häneen niin kuin olisi mittaillut jotain, mutta hän ei tajunnut mitä se olisi voinut olla. ”En usko.”  
  
”Niinpä”, Remus sanoi ja nosti luultavasti tyhjän kahvimukin kasvojensa eteen. ”Kiitos että teit ruokaa.”  
  
”Mutta sotkin farkkuni”, Sirius sanoi ja avasi muutaman kaapinoven ennen kuin löysi puhtaita lautasia. Jos hän muutamana päivänä laittaisi Remukselle ruokaa, Remus alkaisi pitää häntä korvaamattomana ja mahdollisesti unohtaisi miten oli ylipäänsä saanut ruokaa ennen kuin he olivat muuttaneet yhteen, ja sitten Remus alkaisi kuvitella että he olivat aina asuneet yhdessä eikä ainakaan lähettäisi häntä pois. Ehkä hän voisi pyytää Remukselta valokuvia niiltä kahdeltakymmeneltäkahdelta vuodelta, ja sitten hän voisi kuvitella mitä itse olisi tehnyt missäkin tilanteessa ja se olisi melkein kuin he olisivat olleet yhdessä koko ajan. ”Luuletko että sinun farkkusi sopisivat minulle?”  
  
”Mitä?” Remus kysyi ja tuijotti häntä silmät kapeina, ja hän ojensi lautasellisen makaronia ja tofukastiketta Remukselle, pysähtyi pöydän viereen ja kumartui tuijottamaan omaa lantiotaan.  
  
”Sinulla oli aina kapeampi lantio”, hän sanoi, ”muistatko, olisin joskus halunnut lainata sinulta farkkuja, mutta mitä luulet, ehkä me olemme nykyään saman kokoisia?”  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi ja kuulosti kummallisen häkeltyneeltä.  
  
”Minulla taitaa kyllä olla nykyään enemmän vatsaa”, Sirius sanoi ja veti t-paidan helmaa ylöspäin, ”yritin joskus käydä juoksemassa mutta se oli ihan tajuttoman tylsää.”  
  
Hän otti kaapista uuden lautasen ja täytti sen makaronilla ja tajusi sitten, ettei Remus ollut vieläkään vastannut. Ehkä Remus kuvitteli että hän oli yrittänyt sanoa tämän lihoneen, vaikka sitä hän ei missään tapauksessa ollut yrittänyt sanoa, Remus oli ollut aina aika laiha riippumatta siitä kuinka paljon oli syönyt suklaata eikä se ilmeisesti muuttunut. Hän oli nähnyt Remuksen vilaukselta tänä aamuna, kun Remus oli tullut suihkusta ja hän oli itse vielä maannut sohvalla silmät hädin tuskin raollaan, ja Remus oli näyttänyt melkein samalta kuin ennenkin. tai ehkä jopa vähän kulmikkaammalta, mutta se saattoi olla jotain mitä Remus teki. Hänen pitäisi varmaan laittaa Remukselle enemmän ruokaa. Hän laski lasin täyteen vettä ja istuutui sitten Remuksen eteen, ja Remus katsoi häntä vakavan näköisenä.  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoi varmuuden vuoksi.  
  
”Sinulla ei ole housuja”, Remus sanoi, mikä oli omituista koska kyllähän Remus sen itsekin näki. Hän oli juuri seissyt Remuksen naaman edessä ilman farkkuja viisi minuuttia.  
  
”Minun pitää ostaa uudet”, hän sanoi, ”tai käydä hakemassa, mutta en oikeastaan mieluiten menisi vanhaan asuntooni enää. En ainakaan ihan heti. Haluaisin kotiutua tänne ensin.”  
  
”Et sinä voi kävellä ympäriinsä ilman housuja”, Remus sanoi vähän ohuella äänellä.  
  
”Ehkä jos voisit lainata saappaat ja pitkän takin”, hän aloitti, täytti suunsa makaronilla ja vilkaisi sitten Remusta. ”Okei, ehkä ei. Onko sinulla verkkareita?”  
  
”Ehkä”, Remus sanoi mutta ei kuulostanut lainkaan vakuuttuneelta.  
  
”Ei minua oikeastaan haittaa”, hän sanoi rohkaisevasti, ”ja minä soitan joka tapauksessa Harrylle huomenna. Soitan hänelle aina keskiviikkoisin. Voin pyytää että jos hän loppuviikosta kävisi vanhalla kämpälläni ja toisi muutamat farkut.”  
  
” _Luoja_ ”, Remus mutisi ja tuijotti häntä.  
  
”Mikä sinulla on?” hän kysyi, koska Remus oli lakannut syömästä. ”Oletko kipeä? Särkeekö päätä?”  
  
”Ei”, Remus sanoi, tarttui pöydällä lojuvaan haarukkaan ja iski sen tofupalasta läpi tarpeettoman kovaa, ” _hemmetti_ , ei minulla ole hätää.”  
  
”Johtuuko se siitä kirjasta? Tytöstä joka on ihastunut kettuun? Vai etkö pidä ruuasta?”  
  
” _Kettuun_ ”, Remus mutisi ja täytti suunsa makaronilla ja tofulla, ja Sirius tuijotti Remusta keittiön pöydän yli ja yritti päätellä mikä oli pielessä, ja Remus tuijotti takaisin häneen suu edelleen täynnä ruokaa kunnes lopulta nielaisi ja käänsi katseensa pois. ”Minä etsin sinulle verkkarit. Pakkohan minulla on jotain olla. Tai joku… oikein pitkä paita.”  
  
”Mutta ei mitään kaapua”, hän sanoi, ”en minä voi pyöriä täällä ympäriinsä missään oudoissa vaatteissa.”  
  
Remus päästi kummallisen äännähdyksen. Sirius avasi suunsa ja aikoi sanoa vielä jotain, mutta Remus näytti nyt keskittyvän syömiseen eikä hän missään nimessä halunnut häiritä Remusta. Hän oli varma että heidän yhdessä asumisensa sujuisi aivan loistavasti. Sitten kun hän saisi jostain housut, hän voisi vaikka käydä ostamassa Remukselle suklaata. Remus varmasti ilahtuisi. Ja ehkä jos tilanne menisi hirveän epätoivoiseksi, hän voisi pestä pyykkiä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Yleensä hän piti painovoimasta mutta tänään edes se ei ollut saanut häntä innostumaan. Hän oli istunut takapenkissä niin kuin yleensä ja sen sijaan että olisi kuunnellut professorin hajamielistä poukkoilua Newtonista sci-fiin ja takaisin, hän oli jatkuvasti tajunnut tuijottavansa edessään istuvien poninhäntiä ja nutturoita, lyhyitä kiharoita ja afrotukkia ja lettejä ja sivukaljuja ja korvakoruja ja niskoja ja pisamia ja paitojen suuaukkoja. Hän tunsi tietenkin suurimman osan heistä nimeltä koska oli opiskellut heidän kanssaan samalla vuosikurssilla jo monta vuotta, eikä hän ollut ihastunut kehenkään heistä, eikä ollut muistaakseen ajatellut että saattaisi koskaan ihastuakaan, paitsi että ehkä silloin fuksivuonna kun hän oli vielä jaksanut käydä bileissä, hän oli saattanut joskus illan loppupuolella tajuta nojaavansa vähän tavallista tiukemmin jonkun heistä olkapäähän.  
  
Mutta hän oli ollut hieman yksinäinen silloin. Elämä oli ollut outoa tai ainakin erilaista kuin ennen, Luna ei ollut ollut enää samalla luokalla hänen kanssaan vaan aivan eri kampuksella, Hermione oli häipynyt jo vuotta aiemmin ja ehkä hän oli alkanut pikkuhiljaa epäillä, että se kevyesti hiertävä juttu hänen ja Harryn suhteessa saattoikin olla hieman isompi kuin hän oli luullut. Hän oli toivonut että saisi yliopistosta paljon uusia ystäviä, mutta ystävien saaminen olikin ollut vaikeampaa kuin hän oli kuvitellut, ja jos hän oli sitten kevyesti humalassa riippunut jonkun käsivarressa, se ei ollut tarkoittanut yhtään mitään. Paitsi että nyt hän katseli kahta penkkiriviä alempana istuvan tytön tummansinistä paidankaulusta ja mustia roikkuvia korviksia ja vaaleanruskeaa niskaa ja yritti muistella mikä tytön sukunimi oli ja muisti vain sen, miten he olivat joskus kävelleet bileistä samaan suuntaan ja nauraneet ja katuvalot olivat tuntuneet jotenkin pehmeämmiltä. Tosin paljon terävämmin hän kyllä muisti sen, miten Luna oli tänä aamuna vetänyt paidan päänsä ylitse.  
  
Hän muisti joskus koulussa pelin jälkeen jutelleensa Angelina Johnsonin kanssa siitä oliko kukaan oikeastaan loppujen lopuksi hetero, eikö se ollut vähän absurdia, siis miten ylipäänsä olisi mahdollista että sukupuoli olisi niin hirvittävän iso juttu, ja Angelina oli katsonut häntä appelsiinimehulasin takaa ja hymyillyt eikä hän ollut oikein tajunnut miksi. Ja ehkä hän oli ajatellut sitä vielä silloinkin kun oli tajunnut, että Harry nojasi toisella kämmenellään paljunreunaan ja työnsi rintakehää eteen ja ihan selvästi yritti iskeä Charlieta vaikka ei tietenkään vielä tiennyt sitä itse vaan kuvitteli juttelevansa ihan viattomasti luonnonsuojelusta ja paidattomista aktivisteista sademetsässä. Ehkä hän oli ajatellut että jos Harry piti miehistä, sillä ei ollut juuri mitään väliä, koska koko sukupuoli tuntui toisinaan vähän tekaistulta jutulta, ja eihän kukaan nyt ollut sataprosenttisen hetero, niin että ehkä he kaikki olisivat vain voineet lakata pohtimasta asiaa ja tykätä kenestä tykkäsivät. Mutta näin jälkikäteen ajateltuna vaikutti tietenkin aivan mahdolliselta, että ehkä hän ei uskonut sataprosenttisiin heteroihin siksi ettei itse ollutkaan sellainen.  
  
Hän veti syvään henkeä ja yritti keskittyä painovoimaan. Sinipaitainen tyttö hieroi olkapäätään mutta piti katseensa professorissa, ja Ginny painoi selkänsä paremmin kiinni tuolinselkämykseen. Luultavasti hän itse nyt vain pohti tätä asiaa aivan liikaa. Hänen olisi pitänyt keskittyä Newtoniin ja unohtaa Luna ainakin puoleksi tunniksi, ja eihän se varsinaisesti tarkoittanut mitään että hän piti Lunan selästä, eikä sekään tarkoittanut mitään että hän oli melkein tuijottanut Lunan takapuolta, eikä hän ollut vuosikausiin varsinaisesti ajatellut olevansa _hetero_ koska eihän _heteroita_ luultavasti ollut olemassakaan, niin että mitä väliä koko asialla oikeastaan oli? Hän ei sentään ollut ihastunut Lunaan.  
  
Luennon jälkeen hänellä oli kuitenkin hieman huojuva olo, niin kuin maapallo olisi hitaasti pyörinyt ympyrää eikä hän itse olisi ollut aivan varma minne suuntaan seuraavaksi pitäisi mennä. Onneksi hänellä oli treenit. Alicia kysyi häneltä Tinder-treffeistä ja hän kertoi ettei aikonut mennä sellaisille enää, ja Alicia taputti häntä olkapäälle ja juoksi sitten pallon perään. Tietenkin hänen olisi ehkä pitänyt pohtia, minkä takia hän selasi Tinderistä vain poikien kuvia, jos hän ei kerran uskonut että sukupuolella oli niin hirveästi merkitystä. Mutta toisaalta hän ei oikein uskonut että osaisi seurustella tytön kanssa. Sitä paitsi toinen tyttö tietäisi, miten hankalaa joskus oli olla tyttö ja miten paljon työtä se vaati, miten paljon aikaa meni kulmakarvojen nyppimiseen ja säärien kuorimiseen ja sen miettimiseen mitä kaikkea piti sheivailla ja että olisiko kuitenkin pitänyt ostaa epilaattori ja että miten paljon tuskaa kannatti kokea siitä hyvästä että ihokarva lähti irti juurineen, ja toinen tyttö varmaan myös huomaisi sen, että toisinaan Ginny ei vain millään pysynyt kärryillä siinä kaikessa. Toisinaan hän katsoi kylmävahaliuskamainosta televisiosta ja mietti vain että _mitä helvettiä,_ ja sitten hän mietti sitä miten Lunan lapaluut olivat piirtyneet vaalean ihon läpi ja miten Lunan selkänikamat olivat näkyneet ihan vähän ja miten Lunan alaselällä oli ollut pieni luomi melkein pikkuhousujen vyötärönauhan kohdalla, ja miltä tuntuisi painaa kämmen Lunan selkää vasten, ja kutakuinkin siinä vaiheessa kaikki pimeni.  
  
Kun hän tuli taas tajuihinsa, hänen suussaan oli palanen edelliskesän nurmikkoa, Alicia huojui hänen yläpuolellaan ja Alician yläpuolella pilvet näyttivät heiluvan puolelta toiselle.  
  
”Mitä hittoa sinä teit?” Alicia kysyi ja näytti siltä että esti viime hetkellä itseään ravistelemasta Ginnyä olkapäistä. ”Sinä tuijotit suoraan minuun ja minä syötin sinulle ja sitten sinä et tehnytkään yhtään mitään.”  
  
”Mitään?”  
  
”Hyvä ettei pallo tullut sinua suoraan naamaan”, Alicia sanoi. ”Mutta siitä tulee varmaan mustelma. Ehkä meidän pitäisi viedä sinut sairaalaan. Gwenog on etsimässä äitisi numeroa, mutta nyt kun olet taas –”  
  
”Älkää soittako äidille”, hän sanoi ja sylki loput ruohosta ja ehkä muutaman edellissyksyn lehden pois suustaan. ”Ei minua mikään vaivaa. Minä voin vaikka tästä… tuota, nousen tästä seisomaan ja sitten minä –”  
  
Alicia tarttui häntä käsivarresta ja hän tajusi nojaavansa aika tukevasti Aliciaan. ”Sinulla on varmaan aivotärähdys”, Alicia sanoi. ”Meidän täytyy soittaa jollekin.”  
  
”Soittakaa Harrylle”, hän mutisi ja painoi silmänsä kiinni. ”Harry voi käskeä Siriuksen hakea minut.”  
  
”Selvä”, Alicia sanoi ja lähti taluttamaan häntä hitaasti pois nurmikolta. Hetken päästä hän kuunteli miten Alicia jutteli Harryn kanssa puhelimessa. Hän ei oikein jaksanut keskittyä kunnolla, ja taivas näytti hyvin siniseltä eikä hän ollut tajunnut miten harmaat hänen verkkarinsa olivat ja sitä paitsi hänen päätään särki aika kovasti, mutta silti hän kyllä tajusi että Harry kuulosti hämmästyttävän kiireiseltä. Vaikutti melkein siltä että Harry oli jossain muualla kuin kotona pelaamassa. Hän nojasi Alician olkapäähän ja kuunteli Harryn etäistä muminaa puhelimen toisesta päästä, ja sitten joku muukin puhui, eikä hän oikein kuullut mitään mutta se kuulosti melkein Draco Malfoyn ääneltä. Hetken päästä Alicia laittoi puhelimen pois ja sanoi että Harry soittaisi Siriukselle nyt heti ja että Sirius tulisi hakemaan Ginnyn vartin päästä.  
  
”Mene takaisin pelaamaan”, Ginny sanoi, ”kyllä minä pärjään.”  
  
”Minä pysyn tässä”, Alicia sanoi ja puristi häntä polvesta, ja hän tuijotti Alician sormia ja mietti että periaatteessa oli aivan mahdollista, siis todellakin aivan mahdollista, että hän saattaisi ihastua Aliciaan, siis tietenkään hän ei ihastuisi mutta se oli _mahdollista_ , eikä siinä asiassa juurikaan vaikuttanut se että Alicia oli nainen. _Nainen._ Oli aivan mahdollista että hän piti _naisista._  
  
Jossain vaiheessa Siriuksen auto pysähtyi pelikentän reunaan. Alicia talutti Ginnyn auton viereen ja auttoi hänet sisään, ja hän istuutui etupenkille ja tajusi sitten ettei Siriuksella ollut farkkuja jalassa vaan pelkät alushousut.  
  
”Älä kysy”, Sirius sanoi.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Hän on kunnossa”, Harry sanoi ja laittoi puhelimen taskuunsa. ”Sirius soitti että he ovat nyt talolla ja että hän jää sinne katsomaan televisiota siihen asti että Ron tulee kotiin, ja että jos Ginny soittaa minulle myöhemmin ja kertoo ettei hänellä ollut housuja jalassa, kyse on siitä että hän kaatoi niille tomaattikastiketta.”  
  
”Ginny kaatoi housuilleen tomaattikastiketta?” Draco kysyi otsa rypyssä.  
  
”Ei kun Sirius”, Harry sanoi, ”uskoakseni.”  
  
” _Tomaattikastiketta._ ”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Eikö hänellä ollut toisia housuja?”  
  
”Hän oli kuulemma Remuksen luona”, Harry sanoi. ”Hän sanoo muuttaneensa sinne.”  
  
Draco kohotti kulmakarvojaan ja tuijotti häntä.  
  
” _Mitä?_ ”  
  
”Miltä se Remus näyttää?”  
  
”Hän on yli neljäkymmentä”, Harry sanoi, ”hän näyttää… ihan tavalliselta. Ja miksi hitossa –”  
  
Draco huokaisi äänekkäästi.  
  
”Ei takuulla”, Harry sanoi, ” _luoja_ , kai minä nyt tietäisin jos Sirius olisi –”  
  
Draco koukisti polvensa ja veti ne sitten rintakehää vasten, ja hän tuijotti sängyn toiselta laidalta Dracon polvia ja mahdollisesti myös vatsaa ja alushousuja joiden väri sopi ihan hirvittävän hyvin Dracon ihonsävyyn, ja sitten häntä alkoi taas hermostuttaa aika tavalla. Ja lisäksi hän kyllä tavallaan tajusi mitä Draco tarkoitti.  
  
”Minä muistan kyllä etten itse tajunnut että olen homo”, hän sanoi ja yritti kuulostaa mahdollisimman vakuuttavalta, mutta se oli jostain syystä hirveän vaikeaa, ”mutta Sirius olisi kertonut minulle, ja sitä paitsi hänhän on yli _neljäkymmentä_ , kyllähän hän tietäisi jo jos hän pitäisi miehistä.”  
  
”Hänellä on varmaan ollut tyttöystäviä”, Draco sanoi ja nykäisi jostain käsittämättömästä syystä peitonreunaa niin että se nytkähti osittain pois Harryn sylistä, ”vuosien varrella.”  
  
”Ei ole”, Harry sanoi ja yritti huomaamattomasti siirtyä takaisin peiton alle, ”tai siis, en ainakaan muista että hänellä olisi ollut. Mutta hän on tietenkin ollut kiireinen. Hänenhän piti kasvattaa minut.”  
  
”Miesparka”, Draco sanoi mutta hymyili, ja Harrysta tuntui että se hymy meni suoraan hänen kylkiluidensa läpi ja mahdollisesti myös vatsaan ja ehkä jopa alushousujen sisään. Tavallaan hän oli ollut melkein helpottunut, kun puhelin oli soinut juuri siinä vaiheessa kun hän oli saanut vihdoin farkut potkittua pois jaloistaan vaikka suoraan sanottuna vetoketjun kohta oli pistänyt vähän vastaan, ja Draco oli ollut siinä aivan hänen lähellään eikä ollut ollut edes lainkaan pimeää eikä hän ollut juonut yhtä ainutta kaljaa eikä kerrassaan mikään pehmentänyt sitä tosiseikkaa että hän aikoi mennä sänkyyn Draco Malfoyn kanssa. Taas. Tai oikeastaan hän oli jo sängyssä, mutta hän aikoi ottaa alushousunsakin pois, ja sitten… hän ei tiennyt mitä tapahtuisi sitten, mutta hänellä oli jonkinmoisia arvauksia ja ne kaikki saivat hänen ihonsa vähän kihelmöimään.  
  
”Minua hermostuttaa”, hän sanoi ja puraisi sitten itseään alahuuleen. Hänen pitäisi ehdottomasti lakata sanomasta typeriä asioita Dracolle. Ennen pitkää Draco huomaisi, että hän taisi olla jo melkoisen ihastunut Dracoon, ja sitten kaikki varmasti menisi paljon mutkikkaammaksi.  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Draco sanoi ja keskeytti peiton varastamisen, ”ja tietenkin on ihan mahdollista että Sirius tykkääkin vain naisista vaikka ei olekaan ollut naisen kanssa, miten se nyt meni, kahteenkymmeneen vuoteen. Ja vaikka hän ilmoitti juuri muuttaneensa jonkun miehen luokse. Haluatko jotain juotavaa?”  
  
”En oikeastaan”, hän sanoi. ”Kuule, minä olen tosi ihastunut sinuun.”  
  
Draco hymyili hidasta, polviin saakka valahtavaa hymyä hänelle ja hän mietti miten hitossa saisi itsensä lopettamaan puhumisen. ” _Hyvä._ ”  
  
”Enkä minä yhtään tiedä mitä me olemme tekemässä.”  
  
”Niin”, Draco sanoi ja näytti äkkiä melkein mietteliäältä, ”me emme varsinaisesti ehtineet jutella siitä. Mutta itse suutelit minua taksissa.”  
  
”Sinä suutelit minua kadulla.”  
  
”Sinä suutelit minua hississä”, Draco sanoi, ”ja sitten melkein seurasit minua vessaan.”  
  
”Anteeksi.”  
  
”Ei se ollut moite. Ja pidin erityisesti siitä, miten yritit ruveta riisumaan minulta farkkuja, kun olin etsimässä vesilasia.”  
  
”En minä –”, Harry aloitti ja nielaisi sitten. ”Sinä olit jo ennen sitä kiskonut minulta neulepaidan pois.”  
  
”Se ikään kuin kuului suutelemiseen”, Draco sanoi ja laski polviaan sängyn päällä kunnes paljas ja melko kylmä jalkapohja painui Harryn säärtä vasten. Hän tuijotti Dracon varpaita ja sitten Dracon kasvoja ja sitten taas varpaita. ”Pitäisikö katsoa jotain telkkarista?”  
  
”Pornoako?”  
  
”Ei”, Draco sanoi nopeasti ja tuijotti häntä sitten otsa rypyssä, ”haluatko sinä katsoa pornoa?”  
  
”En minä tarkoittanut sitä niin”, hän sanoi ja yritti hengittää tasaisesti, ”se vain tuntui liittyvän tähän… aihepiiriin.”  
  
”Aihepiiriin”, Draco toisti.  
  
”Teemaan”, Harry sanoi, ”siihen että me ikään kuin… että me päädyimme istumaan tähän sängylle ilman, tuota noin, ilman paitojamme ja housujamme ja…”  
  
”En hirveästi välitä pornosta”, Draco sanoi, ”se tuntuu usein niin… mielikuvituksettomalta. Mutta jos sinä haluat –”  
  
”En halua”, hän sanoi, ”ellet sinä halua.”  
  
”Ehkä meidän pitäisi jutella”, Draco sanoi ja kömpi vähän lähemmäs häntä, ja hän olisi ehkä peruuttanut ellei olisi ollut jo tipahtamassa sängyn reunan yli. ”Haluatko että otan sinulta suihin?”  
  
” _Mitä?”_  
  
”Ajattelin että se olisi –”, Draco sanoi ja nielaisi sitten, ja Harry tuijotti Dracon kaulaa ja suuta ja tajusi sitten että juuri sitä hänen ei ehkä kannattanut tuijottaa, _helvetti_ , ja hänen sydämensä hakkasi hirveästi ja hän oli taas alkanut puristaa kaksin käsin lakanaa. Ja Dracon kasvot olivat muuttuneet vähän eri värisiksi. Jos hän ei olisi tuntenut Dracoa, hän olisi voinut väittää että Draco oli melkein punastunut. ”Ajattelin että ehkä haluaisit kokeilla. Tai siis, olemme istuneet tässä jo jonkin aikaa pelkissä boksereissa ja olen… oikeastaan haluaisin… jos olisit kiinnostunut niin minä kyllä…”  
  
”Malfoy”, hän sanoi ja Draco räpytteli silmiään.  
  
”Potter”, Draco sanoi ja kuulosti siltä että yritti kovasti estää sitä lipsahtamasta kysymykseksi.  
  
”Kyllä se käy”, hän sanoi, ”tietenkin se _käy,_ tai siis minä… jos ihan oikeasti haluat. Malfoy.”  
  
Draco nyökkäsi. ”Voisit vaikka… jos minä vaikka nyt kömmin sinne. Potter.”  
  
Harry yritti hengitellä syvään ja tasaisesti, kun Draco konttasi hänen luokseen sängyn poikki ja tipautti samalla kaikki peitot lattialle. Dracon valtavassa makuuhuoneessa ei ollut lainkaan pimeää, eikä Harry jostain syystä ollut ikinä pitänyt polvistaan, ja hänen vasemmassa sääressään oli kummallinen kohta jossa ei kasvanut ollenkaan karvoja, ja Draco painoi peukalonsa juuri sitä vasten ja samalla työnsi hänen polviaan vähän kauemmaksi toisistaan, ja hän tuijotti Dracoa ja mietti että hänellä oli kuitenkin vielä alushousut jalassa ja että ehkä hän olisi voinut pyytää että he siirtäisivät tämän jutun vessaan tai vaatekomeroon tai jonnekin muualle missä olisi pimeää, ja hän oli jo koulun suihkukopeissa ollut sitä mieltä että Draco Malfoylla oli ollut ärsyttävän hyvännäköinen kroppa, ja nyt Dracon kämmenet kulkivat ylemmäs hänen reisiään pitkin ja pysähtyivät hänen boksereidensa vyötärönauhalle.  
  
”Nämä pitää saada pois”, Draco sanoi.  
  
”Sinä istut minun jalkojeni välissä”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Hemmetti”, Draco sanoi ja kiipesi hänen toisen polvensa yli, ja hän työnsi alushousut pois jaloistaan niin sulavalla liikkeellä kuin pystyi ja melkein tipahti sängystä samalla. Sitten Draco asettui taas hänen polviensa väliin, ja hän tarttui Dracoa olkapäistä koska juuri muutakaan ei ollut tarjolla. Dracon pään yli hän näki lievästi futuristisen maalauksen joka tuijotti häntä vastapäiseltä seinältä melko vaativasti.  
  
”En ole tehnyt tätä kovin usein”, Draco sanoi, ”ehkä kahdesti. Vedä minua tukasta jos meinaan purra sinua.”  
  
” _Hitto_ ”, hän kuuli sanovansa, ja sitten Dracon pää painui alemmas ja hän puristi sormensa Dracon olkapäihin ja hengitti vähemmän hallitusti kuin olisi toivonut, ja maalaus katsoi häntä melkein vahingoniloisesti.  



	6. Chapter 6

Hän ei tietenkään aikonut herättää Remusta. Hän makasi selällään Remuksen sohvalla ja roikotti nilkkojaan reunan yli, ja kadulla autot hidastivat vauhtia ja jatkoivat taas, ja muutaman kerran hän kuuli jalankulkijoiden puhetta, ja yläkerran naapuri oli käynyt vessassa ainakin kolmesti sen jälkeen, kun Remus oli mennyt makuuhuoneeseensa ja sulkenut oven. Ehkä olisi vain pitänyt ottaa tietokone esiin ja vaikka katsoa jotain, mutta se tuntui luovuttamiselta. Hän tuijotti kattoa ja yritti kuunnella ääniä Remuksen huoneesta, mutta mitään ei kuulunut, ei yhtään mitään, mikä olisi kertonut että myös Remus oli hereillä. Lopulta hän nousi seisomaan ja pysähtyi hetkeksi oven taakse ennen kuin käveli keittiöön ja laittoi valot päälle. Hänen farkkunsa roikkuivat edelleen tuolinselällä kuivumassa eikä niissä ollut enää lähes lainkaan tomaattikastiketta.  
  
Hän oli ehtinyt keittää teetä ja seisoi ikkunan edessä muki kädessään, kun Remus pysähtyi ovensuuhun.  
  
”Mitä sinä teet?” Remus kysyi.  
  
Sirius kohautti olkapäitään. Remus oli laittanut t-paidan päälleen, mikä tuntui vähän omituiselta koska ei ollut lainkaan kylmä, ja nyki nyt hihansuita lähemmäs kyynärpäitä. ”Anteeksi. En aikonut herättää sinua.”  
  
Remus katsoi häntä niin kuin ei olisi aivan uskonut, ja tietenkin hän olisi voinut olla hieman varovaisempi niiden kaapinovien kanssa. ”Et saa unta.”  
  
”En niin”, hän sanoi, istuutui pöydän ääreen ja tajusi toivovansa hämmästyttävän kovasti, ettei Remus kääntyisi ympäri ja palaisi makuuhuoneeseen. ”Mutta luulin että sinä nukuit.”  
  
Remus tuijotti häntä ja huokaisi sitten raskaasti. Hän kyllä muisti ne huokaisut. Joskus parikymppisenä hänestä oli tuntunut että Remus huokaili ihan kaikelle, ja että jos Remus olisi välillä huokaillut vähän vähemmän, tämä olisi ehtinyt tehdä jotain muutakin, niin kuin vaikka etsiä tyttöystävän. Ja ehkä sitten Remus ei olisi tuijottanut Siriusta melkein vihaisesti, kun hän oli yrittänyt baarissa puhua näteille tytöille. Mutta nyt tuntui tietenkin aika selvältä, että häneltä itseltään oli silloin jäänyt jotain huomaamatta.  
  
”Jäikö kuumaa vettä?” Remus kysyi. Sirius räpytteli silmiään. Remus nojasi työtasoon ja näytti huomattavasti vanhemmalta kuin silloin 1990-luvun alussa siinä baarissa Jamesin ja Lilyn kämpän lähellä, eikä läheskään niin vihaiselta vaan enemmänkin väsyneeltä. Hän nyökkäsi, ja Remus kaatoi itselleen teevettä ja siirteli sitten paketteja kaapissa kunnes löysi nuhjuisen pahvilaatikon kaiken muun takaa. Remuksen t-paita oli aivan liian iso ja roikkui takapuolen yli, ja Sirius olisi halunnut sanoa siitä jotain nokkelaa ja terävää ja kuitenkin hauskaa, mutta se juuttui hänen kurkkuunsa. Hän suoristautui tuolinselkää vasten ja Remus keinutti teemukia pöydällä vaarallisen näköisesti puolelta toiselle.  
  
”Mietitkö jotain –”, Remus aloitti, rypisti otsaansa ja haroi sitten hiuksiaan naaman eteen, ja Sirius tuijotti harmaita suortuvia Remuksen sormien välissä ja mietti että tämä kaikki oli tapahtunut, kaksikymmentäkaksi vuotta oli tapahtunut ja he olisivat voineet olla yhdessä koko sen ajan.  
  
”En nuku kovin paljon”, hän sanoi ja Remus näytti helpottuneelta kun ei joutunut muotoilemaan kysymystä loppuun. ”En tiedä miksi.”  
  
”En minäkään”, Remus sanoi ja vilkuili häntä harmaantuvien hiusten keskeltä, ”ja nyt se tuntuu jotenkin erityisen vaikealta.”  
  
”Koska minä olen täällä”, Sirius sanoi, otti kulauksen teetä ja poltti kielensä.  
  
”Koska sinä olet täällä.”  
  
”Jos haluat että minä –”  
  
Remus pudisteli päätään.  
  
”Hyvä”, Sirius sanoi ja veti pari kertaa syvään henkeä. Joskus hirveän kauan sitten James oli tarttunut häntä olkapäistä baaritiskillä ja mahdollisesti vetänyt hänet kauemmas ennen kuin hän oli ehtinyt tilata vielä yhden. Hän muisti törmänneensä pöytään, joten ilmeisesti hän oli ollut jo vähän humalassa, ja James oli puristanut hänen olkapäitään ja sanonut että heidän pitäisi puhua, ihan oikeasti puhua. Hän oli pörröttänyt Jamesin tukkaa ja nauranut. Nyt hän katsoi Remusta ja ajatteli hajamielisesti että muisti aivan kummallisia asioita, niin kuin sen miten ei ollut halunnut mennä kotiin sinä yönä ja miten James oli tullut hänen mukanaan bussilla ja töninyt hänet portaat ylös ja haukkunut häntä idiootiksi, mutta ehkä hän oli itse lisännyt sen jälkikäteen. He olivat riidelleet kummallisen usein, hän ja Remus, eikä hän jälkikäteen muistanut mistä niissä riidoissa oli ollut kysymys, eikä hän ehkä ollut tiennyt silloinkaan. Ehkä jos hän olisi puhunut niin kuin James oli vaatinut, hän ei olisi vähän myöhemmin antanut Remuksen häipyä kahdeksikymmeneksikahdeksi vuodeksi.  
  
”Mitä sinä mietit?” Remus kysyi ohuella äänellä.  
  
”En mitään”, hän sanoi. ”Luuletko että tässä käy samalla tavalla kuin viimeksi? Minä en edes muista mistä me riitelimme. Luulen etten edes _tiedä_ mistä me riitelimme. Tiedätkö sinä?”  
  
Remus avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan.  
  
”James yritti joskus saada minut juttelemaan”, Sirius sanoi, ”muistan sen, se oli ehkä kesällä ennen kuin… _ennen kuin._ Minä en suostunut. Ja sitten hän vei minut kotiin, minä olin varmaan kännissä, ja seuraavana päivänä minusta tuntui että sinä olit vihainen enkä tajunnut miksi, en ollut edes rikkonut mitään.”  
  
Remus nosti teemukin naamansa eteen, tuijotti sitä ja joi sitten teetä niin pitkään että se alkoi vaikuttaa vähän mahdottomalta. Sirius tajusi että hänen oma sydämensä oli alkanut hakata aika nopeasti, mikä oli kummallista ja lisäksi teki hänelle vähän huteran olon, kello oli kuitenkin melkein neljä yöllä eikä hän ollut vielä nukkunut lainkaan.  
  
”Tiedätkö sinä mistä me riitelimme?” hän kysyi uudestaan.  
  
”En”, Remus sanoi ja nuolaisi alahuultaan. ”En varsinaisesti. Mutta ei tässä tällä kerralla käy niin. Me olemme nyt paljon… vanhempia.”  
  
_Ja viisaampia_ , Sirius ajatteli ja häntä melkein nauratti, mutta Remus tuijotti kaatunutta keksipakettia pöydällä eikä sanonut enää mitään.  
  
”Miten niin varsinaisesti?” hän kysyi ja Remus puristi huulensa yhteen niin kuin olisi yrittänyt estää itseään kertomasta.  
  
”Minä yritin välillä soittaa sinulle”, Remus sanoi ja vilkuili häntä teemukin yli, ”ensimmäisinä vuosina useammin ja myöhemminkin… toisinaan. Nostin luurin ja rupesin pyörittämään numeroita. Kerran sinä ehdit vastata.”  
  
”Miten niin ehdin vastata?”  
  
”Katkaisin puhelun”, Remus sanoi ja puri alahuultaan, ”tuntui ihan mahdottomalta puhua sinulle.”  
  
”Mutta sinä puhuit minulle”, Sirius sanoi, ”ainakin joka toinen vuosi.”  
  
”Mutta sinä soitit aina”, Remus sanoi, ”sinä soitit minulle ja minä olin varmaan viikon sen jälkeen aina ihan sekaisin, ihan sama kuinka kauan oli jo mennyt siitä kun me olimme olleet… ystäviä. Tuntui siltä että sinun äänesi meni jotenkin ihon alle ja jäi sinne ja sitten monta päivää ajattelin vain sitä.”  
  
Sirius räpytteli silmiään. Remuksen silmien alla oli tummat jäljet ja kulmissa ryppyjä, ja hänestä tuntui että jos vielä olisi ollut vuosi 1995 ja Remus olisi ollut kaksikymmentäyksivuotias, Remus varmaan olisi juossut nyt häntä karkuun, sanonut jotain terävää ja sitten häipynyt ennen kuin hän ehtisi vastata, ja hän olisi raivonnut vähän aikaa keittiön hyllyille ja sitten mennyt nukkumaan ja aamulla Remus olisi katsonut häntä kumman surullisesti.  
  
”Sinun olisi pitänyt sanoa jotain”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Ja ne puhelut”, Remus sanoi, ”ne olivat ihan kamalia. Sinä kysyit mitä minulle kuului ja minä istuin siellä hiton kaksiossani joka oli aina ihan sekaisin koska en vain tuntunut tajuavan mitä sille voisi tehdä, ja tuntui että alkaisin kohta varmaan itkeä koska äänesi kuulosti niin tutulta, ja samalla tuntui että olit ihan älyttömän kaukana, jossain tuhannen kilometrin ja kymmenen vuoden päässä. Ja sitten minun piti yrittää sanoa että minulle kuuluu hyvää ja että kirjoitan jotain kirjaa ja on paistanut aurinko ja sellaista. Ja sydän hakkasi aina ihan kamalasti ja silti aina kun lopetit puhelun tuntui siltä että olen ihan yksin taas seuraavat pari vuotta.”  
  
” _Remus._ ”  
  
”Riittääkö tämä?” Remus kysyi kireällä äänellä ja tuijotti häntä, ja hän yritti kerätä palasia kasaan mutta ne tuntuivat karkaavan aina vain kauemmas. ”Nythän me juttelemme.”  
  
”Minä en osaa sanoa mitään.”  
  
”Tiedän”, Remus sanoi ja nousi seisomaan. ”Teeni loppui. Voidaanko mennä nukkumaan?”  
  
”Sohva on liian lyhyt”, Sirius sanoi. ”Saanko tulla sinun sänkyysi?”  
  
Remus jähmettyi paikalleen.  
  
”Haluatko että tulen?”  
  
”Haluan”, Remus sanoi ja näytti siltä kuin olisi tajunnut nielaisseensa ampiaisen.  
  
”Hyvä”, Sirius sanoi, käveli pöydän ympäri ja laittoi teemukin tiskialtaaseen, ja sitten hän jostain syystä painoi kaikki avoimet kaapinovet kiinni ennen kuin kääntyi taas katsomaan Remusta. Remus tuijotti häntä silmät kapeina ja puristi edelleen tuolin selkänojaa kaksin käsin. ”Minä en tietääkseni kuorsaa, mutta en ole nukkunut kenenkään kanssa samassa huoneessa sen jälkeen kun Harry luopui pinnasängystä, joten en tietenkään voi olla varma. Ja huomaan joskus kieriväni ympäri sänkyä, niin että jos tipautan sinut lattialle niin olen pahoillani siitä jo etukäteen. Ja kuten sanoin, olen aika huono nukkumaan, joten luultavasti en nuku ollenkaan.”  
  
”En minäkään”, Remus mutisi.  
  
”Hienoa”, Sirius sanoi ja Remus tuijotti häntä silmät suurina. ”Minä taidan mennä pesemään hampaat vielä uudestaan. Nähdään sängyssä.”  
  
Viiden minuutin päästä hän tuli kylpyhuoneesta ja työnsi makuuhuoneen raollaan olevan oven auki. Remus istui sängyssä ja tuijotti häntä hämärässä, ja hän kävi sammuttamassa eteisen valot ja veti sitten makuuhuoneen oven perässään kiinni. Lattialla oli enemmän vaatteita kuin hän oli kuvitellut, mutta jotenkin hän pääsi sängyn luo kompastumatta. Kun hän kiipesi sängylle, Remus nojasi vastakkaiseen suuntaan. Hän oli kuitenkin aina ollut aika huono puhumaan tällaisista jutuista, tai tavallaan mistä tahansa jutuista, niin että ehkä oli parempi vain teeskennellä ettei tämä ollut yhtään omituista.  
  
”Hyvää yötä”, hän sanoi ja asettautui kyljelleen sängyn reunalle, kasvot kohti raollaan olevaa vaatekaappia.  
  
” _Helvetti_ ”, Remus mutisi ja asettautui makaamaan hänen viereensä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Kun hän heräsi aamulla, hän ei ensin muistanut missä oli. Missään tapauksessa tämä ei ollut hänen sänkynsä, sen hän ainakin tiesi, koska hänen sängyssään oli irtonainen jousi joka aamuisin osui aina jonnekin lapaluiden tai keskiselän tienoille. Sitten hän tajusi että jostain kuului omituista meuhkaamista, niin kuin joku olisi innoissaan ja kauhuissaan koettanut puhua niin paljon kuin osasi. Hän kohottautui kyynärpäiden varassa ylöspäin, katseli ympärilleen ja tajusi että äänen oli pakko tulla televisiosta, ja että Dracon makuuhuone näytti edelleen aika valtavalta.  
  
Hän ei aivan heti löytänyt paitaansa. Bokserit olivat kuitenkin aivan sängyn vieressä, luojan kiitos, ja ne jalassaan hän harhaili ympäri huonetta kunnes tajusi että sekä farkut että t-paita oli mytätty sohvatyynyjen väliin. Hän muisti kyllä miten he olivat eilen illalla istuutuneet sohvalle ja juoneet appelsiinilimsaa ja yrittäneet puhua elokuvasta, jota kumpikaan ilmeisesti ei ollut juurikaan katsonut, ja sitten he olivat jatkaneet elokuvateatterin edessä aloittamaansa suutelua ja ilmeisesti paidoista oli luovuttu siinä vaiheessa. Hän veti paidan päälleen ja farkkujen vetoketjun kiinni, ja television mies jatkoi meuhkaamista eikä Dracoa vieläkään näkynyt.  
  
Draco oli kyllä esitellyt hänelle asunnon eilen, mutta hän ei muistanut siitä juuri muuta kuin sängyn. Ehkä sen takia hän päätyi parvekkeelle ennen keittiötä. Lopulta hän kuitenkin pysähtyi keittiön ovensuuhun. Draco kääntyi katsomaan häntä esiliina lantion ympärillä ja paistinlasta kädessä, ja televisiossa lihaksikkaat miehet pitelivät toisiaan vyötäröltä ja kaatoivat toisiaan maahan.  
  
”Rugbyä?”  
  
”Olen aina tykännyt siitä”, Draco sanoi ja vilkaisi kohti miehiä, ”ehkä siihen oli syynsä.”  
  
”Minä en kyllä ikinä näytä tuolta.”  
  
”Ehkä voit ajatella sitä vähän kuin pornona”, Draco sanoi ja osoitti häntä paistinlastalla, ”kaikki tietävät ettei se ole totta mutta voi siitä silti tykätä. Syötkö lettuja?”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Minulla ei ole juuri muuta”, Draco sanoi ja rypisti otsaansa, ”en ilmeisesti ajatellut tätä juttua aamuun saakka, mikä kyllä alkaa nyt vaikuttaa vähän virheeltä, koska et taida olla sellainen tyyppi joka hiipii aamuyöllä tiehensä.”  
  
”Totta kai minä syön lettuja”, Harry sanoi ja koetti keskittyä. Draco pyörähti ympäri ja nykäisi boksereiden vyötärönauhaa vähän ylemmäs.  
  
”Hyvä. Meillä on myös kermavaahtoa ja mansikoita.”  
  
”Kermavaahtoa ja –”  
  
”Oletko allerginen?”  
  
”En”, hän sanoi, _hemmetti, hemmetin hemmetti_ , hän varmaan näki unta. ”Teetkö sinä minulle aamiaista?”  
  
”Yritän”, Draco sanoi ja kuulosti lievästi turhautuneelta, ”en vain ole tehnyt näitä vähään aikaan, poltin jo kolme ensimmäistä. Haluatko katsoa jotain muuta? Siellä olisi myös luontodokumentti.”  
  
”Eikö sinulla ole kiire jonnekin?”  
  
”Täytyy mennä tekemään ryhmätyötä myöhemmin”, Draco sanoi ja heilutti paistinlastaa selin häneen, ”jotain rahasta. Onko sinulla jotain aamupäivällä?”  
  
”Ei”, hän sanoi, ”mutta –”  
  
”Haluatko lähteä?” Draco käännähti ympäri ja tuijotti häntä, ja hän astui vaistomaisesti askeleen taaksepäin ennen kuin sai itsensä kiinni.  
  
”En tietenkään”, hän sanoi, ”hemmetti, en minä aio… hiipiä tieheni. Tämä vain tuntuu aika jännittävältä.”  
  
”Tiedän”, Draco sanoi, ”mutta luulen että tämä ei palanut pohjaan. Hyvä ettet halua lähteä tiehesi. Minulla oli hauskaa eilen.”  
  
”Minullakin oli”, Harry sanoi ja yritti kovasti olla ajattelematta sitä, koska hänen poskiaan kuumotti jo valmiiksi.  
  
”Haluaisitko vatkata kermavaahdon?”  
  
”Totta kai”, hän sanoi, ja hänen äänensä kuulosti kummallisen käheältä.  
  
”Oletko vilustunut?” Draco kysyi ja tuijotti taas lettujaan. Harry muisti kyllä Dracon koulun suihkukopeista, totta kai muisti, hän oli varmaan tuijottanut Dracoa jo silloin vaikka oli kuvitellut että se johtui pelkästä kyltymättömästä halveksunnasta. Mutta hän ei muistanut tuijottaneensa Dracon lapaluita. Itse asiassa hän ei varmaan ollut ennen tätä edes tajunnut, että ihmisillä _oli_ lapaluut.  
  
”Olen ihan kunnossa”, hän sanoi, ”tuota, voisitko näyttää miten se kermavaahto vatkataan?”  
  
”Tietenkin”, Draco sanoi ja osoitti paistinlastalla jääkaappia. ”Ottaisitko sen jääkaapista, minä en nyt voi liikkua tai muuten tämä juttu räjähtää käsiin.”  
  
Harry nielaisi muutaman kerran ja meni hakemaan kermavaahtoa.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Ovikello soi kolme kertaa, ja neljännellä kerralla Ginny totesi, että ehkä oli jo vähän myöhäistä mennä avaamaan. Hän painoi niskan tukevammin sohvan selkänojaa vasten ja kurkotti kohti kahvikuppia. Oven takana joku alkoi ihan selvästi etsiä vara-avainta kynnysmaton alta, niin että varmasti tulija oli Harry tai Ron. Ginny onnitteli itseään siitä ettei ollut noussut sohvalta ja väänsi luontodokumentin äänet kovemmalle, ja sitten oven lukko napsahti auki.  
  
”Ginny?”  
  
Hän pudotti kaukosäätimen. Päässä tuntui vähän huteralta, mutta se ei kyllä välttämättä johtunut siitä naamaan osuneesta jalkapallosta. Hän nousi seisomaan ja yritti muistaa miltä näytti tänä aamuna, ja sitten Luna pysähtyi jo olohuoneen matonreunalle.  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoi, ”olisi pitänyt tulla avaamaan ovi, mutta en ensin jaksanut nousta ja sitten ajattelin että oli jo myöhäistä.”  
  
”Laitoin sinulle ainakin kolme viestiä”, Luna sanoi, ”sinä sanoit eilen että sinulla saattaa olla aivotärähdys, semmoinen on vakavaa, isä sai kerran sellaisen kun oli tekemässä tutkivaa journalismia. Ja sitten laitoin Harrylle viestin ja hän vastasi olevansa Dracon luona ja että Draco tekee hänelle lettuja, ja sen jälkeen laitoin viestin Ronille ja hän sanoi olevansa yliopistolla, ja sitten laitoin vielä Nevillelle viestin vaikken oikein tiedä miksi, ja hän sanoi ettei ole nähnyt sinua neljään päivään mutta että ainakaan et ole Tamrielissa. Ja sitten tulin tänne.”  
  
”Miten tiesit vara-avaimesta?”  
  
”Sinä kerroit minulle”, Luna sanoi, käveli sohvan luo, istuutui hänen viereensä ja otti kahvikupin hänen kädestään. ” _Himputti._ Minä säikähdin ihan oikeasti. Sinun olisi pitänyt vastata niihin viesteihin.”  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoi ja painoi kämmenet reisiään vasten. Luna joi hänen kahviaan ja nojautui sitten otsa rypyssä kohti televisiota, jossa lintuparvi oli aloittanut raskaan kevätmuuton josta kaikki eivät tulisi selviytymään. Luna ei tuntunut tajuavan, että Ginnyllä ei ollut muuta kuin yöpaita ja alushousut päällä ja että hän ei tiennyt yhtään mitä sanoa ja että vaikutti siltä että hän oli, ainakin jossain määrin, jos sen niin halusi ajatella, ilmeisesti hiukan ihastunut Lunaan.  
  
”Joko sinun pääsi on kunnossa?” Luna kysyi ja vilkaisi häntä ja sitten taas lintuja.  
  
”On kai”, hän sanoi vaikkei hänestä oikeastaan tuntunut siltä. ”Ei siihen ainakaan satu.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Luna sanoi ja otti kiinni hänen polvestaan, ja hän tuijotti Lunan kättä ja mietti että ehkä tämän takia ihmiset sheivailivat sääriään polviin saakka, jonain päivänä sitä vain istuisi sohvalla ja ihan yllättäen joku tulisi vara-avaimella sisään ja istuutuisi viereen ja veisi kahvimukin ja painaisi lämpimän kämmenen iholle. Mutta Luna työnsi kantapäät takapuolensa alle sohvalle ja huojui hetken puolelta toiselle ja veti sitten kätensä pois Ginnyn polvelta ja ojensi sen jälkeen hänelle kahvikupin. ”Haluatko tehdä jotain tänään?”  
  
”Minun pitäisi oikeastaan opiskella”, Ginny sanoi. Hänen äänensä kuulosti kireältä ja kummallisen hätäiseltä niin kuin hän olisi unohtanut vetää henkeä.  
  
”Mitä?” Luna vilkaisi häntä.  
  
”Fysiikkaa”, hän sanoi ja hengitti sisään ja ulos, ”minä opiskelen fysiikkaa.”  
  
”Tarkoitin että”, Luna sanoi, ”onko sinulla joku tentti?”  
  
”Ei”, hän sanoi, ”minulla on, tuota noin, minulla on. Asioita. Tehtäviä. Ryhmätehtäviä.”  
  
”Hirveästi kaikkea”, Luna sanoi mutta kuulosti myötätuntoiselta. ”Okei. Milloin aiot aloittaa? Syödäänkö ensin aamupalaa?”  
  
”Minä tavallaan söin jo.”  
  
”Okei. Minä teen sitten itselleni jotain. Luuletko että teillä on maapähkinävoita?”  
  
”On se mahdollista”, hän sanoi. Luna hymyili hänelle ennen kuin nousi seisomaan ja kiersi sohvapöydän ympäri ovelle ja keittiöön, ja hän tuijotti Lunan perään eikä varmaankaan kovin hienovaraisesti mutta onneksi kukaan muu ei ollut katsomassa kuin Anturajalka, joka makasi Ronin tuolilla ja näytti olevan edelleen pettynyt siihen, ettei Harry ollut tullut yöksi kotiin. Hän katsoi Anturajalkaa ja taputti sitten paikkaa jonka Luna oli juuri jättänyt tyhjäksi, mutta Anturajalka vain heilutti häntäänsä ja kääntyi sitten ympäri niin että hän näki koirasta vain takapuolen. _Hemmetti._  
  
Kun Luna tuli takaisin maapähkinävoileipien kanssa, tämä istuutui niin lähelle häntä että heidän reitensä koskivat toisiinsa, ja hän olisi varmaan ryöminyt vastakkaiseen suuntaan ellei olisi ollut jo putoamassa reunan yli. Anturajalka vilkaisi häntä ja vaikutti melkein myötätuntoiselta.  
  
”Tehdään illalla jotain”, Luna sanoi, ”minä voin tulla tänne. Ehkä voitaisiin mennä ullakolle ja katsella kyyhkysiä.”  
  
”Luna”, Ginny sanoi ja veti syvään henkeä. Luna kääntyi katsomaan häntä maapähkinävoileipä kädessä. Nyt hän sanoisi jotain. Hän ei ollut varma mitä se jotain oli, mutta jotain hän sanoisi, ihan taatusti sanoisi, koska sillä tavallahan ihmiset pärjäsivät elämässä, sanomalla asioita. _Minulla on treenit_ , hän ajatteli, tai ehkä _pitää lukea tenttiin_ , paitsi että hän oli jo kertonut ettei hänellä ollut tenttiä, ja oikeastaan tuntui siltä että olisi pitänyt olla rehellinen, _tuijotin eilen aamulla selkääsi_ , tai _olen vähän ihastunut sinuun._  
  
”Niin?” Luna kysyi hitaasti. Lunan silmäripset olivat melkein valkoiset. Ginny ei tiennyt oliko ikinä aiemmin tajunnut sitä.  
  
”Ei mitään”, hän sanoi, ja Lily taputti hänen polveaan ja jatkoi sitten lintujen kevätmuuton seuraamista.  
  
  
**  
  
  
_Kermavaahtoa_ , hän ajatteli ja yritti sitten keskittyä filosofisiin kysymyksiin etiikasta, mutta se oli mahdotonta. Joka kerta kun hän koetti ajatella robottiauton kiperää tilannetta maantiellä, hän muisti vain sen, miten Draco Malfoy oli laittanut esiliinan syrjään, istuutunut ihan tavalliselle, ehkä jopa vähän huojuvalle tuolille ja laittanut kermavaahtoa ensimmäisen letun päälle. Harry oli luultavasti vain tuijottanut, mutta toisen letun kohdalla hänkin oli ruvennut syömään. Ja kun hän oli päässyt yli siitä ajatuksesta, että aurinko paistoi pöydälle, Dracon tukka sojotti vähän joka suuntaan mutta uskomattoman hallitulla tavalla, hänen omat varpaansa kihelmöivät edelleen aina kun hän ajatteli edellisiltaa, ja että hän tosiaan oli nukahtanut Draco Malfoyn sänkyyn ja herännyt Draco Malfoyn sängystä, hänellä oli ollut oikein mukavaa.  
  
”Milloin nähdään?” Draco oli kysynyt saattaessaan häntä hissille, ja hänellä oli ollut hieman hutera olo ja niinpä hän oli nojannut seinään ja aivan vahingossa painanut _nyt heti kellariin_ -nappia, ja ovet olivat alkaneet liukua kiinni hänen ja Dracon välistä.  
  
”Tänään”, hän oli sanonut hetken mielijohteesta, vähän hengästyneenä, koska hetken kuluttua ovet sulkeutuisivat eikä hän enää näkisi Dracon kasvoja ja hänellä oli jo valmiiksi hiukan ikävä, mikä vaikutti mahdottomalta mutta niin se vain oli. ”Tule meille illalla.”  
  
”Selvä”, Draco oli sanonut ja katsonut häntä silmiin ja katse oli liukunut häntä varpaisiin saakka ja sitten ovet olivat loksahtaneet kiinni ja hän oli tuijottanut vain omaa melko hämmentynyttä naamaansa, joka oli heijastunut metallista.  
  
Ensin hän oli sanonut itselleen, että varmaankaan he eivät olleet tarkoittaneet sitä. Draco ei suinkaan tulisi illalla käymään Harryn luona, Harryn kotona, jossa sattumoisin asuivat myös Harryn entinen tyttöystävä ja Harryn paras ystävä, jotka molemmat inhosivat Dracoa. Ja aivan hyvästä syystä. Tavallaan. Mutta kun hän oli harhaillut luennon jälkeen yliopistolta kotiin hieman surullisena siitä, ettei Draco tulisi hänen luokseen, Draco oli lähettänyt hänelle tekstiviestin ja kysynyt hänen osoitettaan, koska ei ollut kuulemma tullut katselleeksi ympärilleen silloin lauantaiyönä. Harry oli seissyt kymmenen minuuttia liikennevaloissa miettimässä vastausta ja sitten hän oli lähettänyt Dracolle pelkän osoitteen ja lisäksi silmäniskuhymiön, jota hän oli katunut katkerasti siitä saakka.  
  
Puoli kuudelta Ron tuli kotiin ja kysyi mitä hän oli tekemässä, ja hän kysyi Ronilta, mitä tämä ajatteli tilanteesta jossa robottiauto voisi pelastaa joko kohtuullisen hyväntahtoisen mutta eittämättä joitain virheitä tehneen aikuisen tai ilkeän lapsen. Ron haki jäätelöä ja sanoi sitten ettei uskonut robottiautoihin, ja Harry yritti kyllä jatkaa esseen kirjoittamista, mutta se oli hiukan vaikeaa, koska Ron kävi äänekästä miekkataistelua aivan hänen naamansa edessä. Lopulta hän laittoi läppärin syrjään ja Anturajalka kiipesi hänen syliinsä.  
  
”Draco on tulossa tänne”, hän sanoi.  
  
Ron vilkaisi häntä ja sitten taas näyttöä ja sitten taas häntä. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Minä olin siellä eilen”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”Minä kyllä arvasin sen”, Ron sanoi, ”älä kerro siitä enempää.”  
  
”Hän teki minulle lettuja. Ja kermavaahtoa ja mansikoita. Tai ei hän _tehnyt_ niitä, mutta me… tai antaa olla. Minä luulen että minä ihan oikeasti tykkään hänestä.”  
  
”Harry”, Ron sanoi ja tuijotti häntä silmät suurina, ”sinä olet minun paras ystäväni ja voit kertoa minulle ihan mitä tahansa, mutta ole kiltti äläkä kerro minulle tuota.”  
  
”Ja seksi”, Harry sanoi ja nielaisi, ”tai en tiedä pitäisikö sitä kutsua seksiksi koska emme ole vielä… no, kyllähän sinä tiedät. Enkä ole ihan varma haluanko edes, en ainakaan ihan heti, ja suoraan sanottuna se vaikuttaa aika hankalalta jutulta, kaikin puolin epäkäytännölliseltä, eikä myöskään välttämättömältä, koska jo se mitä me olemme tähän mennessä tehneet, siis… no, kyllähän sinä tiedät. Se on ollut hyvin miellyttävää. Tai siis, en oikein ikinä ymmärtänyt miksi siitä vouhkattiin niin paljon, seksistä, mutta täytyy myöntää että oikeissa olosuhteissa –”  
  
” _Harry._ ”  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoi ja rypisti otsaansa. Ron oli pudottanut peliohjaimen lattialle. ”Onko tämä kiusallista?”  
  
”Tämä on ihan helvetin kiusallista”, Ron sanoi. ”Ehkä voisit sensuroida vähän enemmän.”  
  
”Okei”, Harry sanoi ja yritti lakata miettimästä sitä, miten oli istunut jalat levällään Dracon sängyllä ja Draco oli kumartunut hänen polviensa väliin ja sänky oli narissut ja hänen oma sydämensä oli hakannut ja hän oli pelännyt potkaisevansa vahingossa Dracoa päähän mutta muuten se oli ollut… se oli ollut… ”Okei, minä yritän ajatella jotain muuta. Minä ehkä haluaisin seurustella hänen kanssaan.”  
  
”Mitä sinä sanoit?” Ron kysyi ja nojasi lähemmäs.  
  
”Hän tulee meille kylään”, Harry sanoi, ”ja minä ihan totta pidän hänestä, pidän hänestä niin paljon että toivoisin että voisin pitää hänestä, tuota, vähän pysyvämmin, ja siksi toivoisin, ettet kertoisi hänelle ainakaan kovin monta kertaa kuinka kovasti inhoat häntä.”  
  
”Luulen että pari kertaa riittää”, Ron sanoi. ”Oletko ihan varma? Eikö sinun pitäisi ensin… viettää sinkkuelämää?”  
  
”Viettää sinkkuelämää”, Harry toisti. Ron keikkui nojatuolillaan, mikä vaikutti haastavalta ja myös hieman vaaralliselta.  
  
”Niin”, Ron sanoi, ”tavata ihmisiä. Sellaista.”  
  
”Tavata ihmisiä?”  
  
”Poikia”, Ron sanoi ja rypisti otsaansa, ”miehiä. Mistä sinä nyt sitten tykkäätkin. Ja… käydä treffeillä. Ja harrastaa… seksiä. Ihmisten… poikien kanssa. Miesten. Tai poikien.”  
  
”Ron.”  
  
”Sinkkuelämää”, Ron mutisi ja nosti peliohjaimen lattialta. Television näytöllä Ronin tuimaleukainen haltiahahmo huojui puolittain ilmassa eikä näyttänyt piittaavan vaikka toiset pelaajat juoksivat hänen lävitseen.  
  
”Ei se oikein kuulosta… sellaiselta mitä minä tekisin”, Harry sanoi ja puraisi alahuultaan. Hän oli tietenkin ajautunut jonkinlaiseen yhden illan juttuun Draco Malfoyn kanssa ensimmäisenä sinkkuiltanaan, mikä näin jälkikäteen ajateltuna tuntui melkoisen epätodennäköiseltä ja oli silloin tuntunut suorastaan mahdottomalta. Toisaalta nyt hän oli jo syönyt kermavaahtoa Dracon pöydällä ja toivoi oikeastaan seuraavaksi ajautuvansa parisuhteeseen Dracon kanssa. Tai ei hän ollut varma olisiko sitä välttämättä tarvinnut nimittää parisuhteeksi. Hän vain halusi nukkua Dracon sängyssä aina ajoittain, esimerkiksi joka kolmas yö. Välillä he voisivat olla hänen luonaan, ja toisinaan hän kirjoittaisi filosofisia esseitään öisin eikä kaipaisi seuraa. Lauantaisin he voisivat käydä kävelyllä puistossa ja ruokkia sorsia. Hän voisi esitellä Dracon Siriukselle. Sirius voisi kätellä Dracoa kohteliaasti ja sitten viedä heidät vaikka syömään. Hän voisi suudella Dracoa illalla portailla. Ehkä hän voisi jopa laittaa kuvan itsestään ja Dracosta Facebookiin.  
  
”Harry?”  
  
”Sinkkuelämää”, hän sanoi ja pörrötti hiuksiaan mutta se ei auttanut lainkaan. ”Kuule, minä ja sinä olemme eläneet tähän saakka aivan täsmälleen samanlaista elämää vaikka minä olen seurustellut ja sinä olet ollut sinkku.”  
  
Ron näytti lievästi loukkaantuneelta.  
  
”Tarkoitan siis”, Harry sanoi ja veti syvään henkeä, ”että en usko että haluan kokeilla sitä sinkkuelämää jos se tarkoittaa jotain muuta kuin… tätä. Olen oikein tyytyväinen tähän. Enkä oikeastaan juuri nyt halua harrastaa seksiä kenenkään muun kuin Dracon kanssa.”  
  
” _Luoja_ ”, Ron mutisi ja tuijotti häntä silmät suurina.  
  
”Minun täytyy mennä”, Harry sanoi ja nousi seisomaan, ”Draco tulee varmaan kohta, ja minä oikeastaan haluaisin jatkaa ihan entiseen malliin, en halua käydä baarissa enkä halua iskeä ketään enkä halua ladata Tinderiä enkä halua… haluaisin jatkaa samanlaista elämää kuin ennen mutta niin että olisin hänen… olisin hänen…”  
  
Ovikello soi. Ron katsoi häntä kulmakarvat ylhäällä. Hän katsoi Ronia ja yritti tunkea paitaa housuihin vaikkei tiennyt miksi.  
  
”Draco on täällä”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Draco on täällä”, Ron sanoi ja kuulosti lievästi ärtyneeltä.  
  
”Minun pitää tehdä jotain tukalleni”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”Ei sinun tukallesi voi tehdä mitään”, Ron sanoi. ”Mene nyt jo päästämään hänet sisään ja anna minun pelata rauhassa.”  
  
”Selvä”, Harry sanoi ja käveli ensin olohuoneen ympäri. Anturajalka seurasi häntä ja alkoi haukkua, ja hän kumartui rapsuttamaan sitä ja sitten melkein törmäsi sohvaan, ja kun hän oli onnistunut kiertämään sen, Anturajalka juoksi jo hänen edellään kohti ovea. Hän nykäisi oven auki ja yritti estää koiraa hyppäämästä Dracoa vasten, ja Draco seisoi hänen portaillaan kädet selän takana ja näytti siltä että koetti näyttää siltä kuin ei olisi pelännyt Anturajalkaa.  
  
”Hei”, Draco sanoi.  
  
”Hei”, Harry sanoi, ”tule sisälle.”  
  
Draco avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten, ja Harry työnsi Anturajalkaa varovasti kauemmas kunnes se luovutti ja jäi tarkkailemaan Dracoa Harryn lahkeen takaa.  
  
”Halusin tuoda jotain”, Draco sanoi, ”mutta en tiennyt yhtään mitä se olisi. Ja sitten ostin viiniä.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Harry sanoi ja kuvitteli miten he kaikki pelaisivat Elder Scrolls Onlinea kevyesti humalassa.  
  
  
**   
  
  
Kun Ginny tuli kotiin puoli kahdeksan jälkeen, hän löysi Harryn, Ronin ja Dracon olohuoneesta pelaamasta Elder Scrolls Onlinea kevyesti humalassa. Hän pysähtyi ovensuuhun ja odotti että joku huomaisi hänet ja vaivaantuisi, mutta mitään ei tapahtunut, paitsi että kaksi kevyeen haarniskaan pukeutunutta hahmoa juoksi aavikolla. Ron istui omalla nojatuolillaan ja näytti siltä että yritti kovasti olla katsomatta Harrya ja Dracoa, jotka puolestaan istuivat sohvalla niin lähellä toisiaan ettei se mitenkään voinut olla vahinko. Draco ilmeisesti yritti ohjata aavikolla juoksevaa naista, mutta se vaikutti hieman hankalalta, koska Harry piteli kiinni sekä Dracon ranteesta että ohjaimesta.  
  
”Hei”, Ginny sanoi.  
  
Harry kääntyi ympäri niin nopeasti että melkein työnsi Dracon lattialle. Draco kumartui ottaman pudonneen peliohjaimen lattialta ja hymyili sitten Ginnylle yllättävän tyylikkäästi ottaen huomioon että oli juuri äsken tullut melkein työnnetyksi lattialle, ja lisäksi Harry ilmeisesti yritti nyt paeta vastakkaiseen suuntaan eli sohvan käsinojan yli.  
  
”Hei”, Ron sanoi ja käänsi katseensa takaisin aavikkoon, jossa nyt juoksi vain yksi hahmo. ”Ostitko mitään ruokaa?”  
  
”En”, hän sanoi. ”Teillä on ilmeisesti viiniä.”  
  
”Kyllä”, Draco sanoi. Dracon ääni oli erilainen kuin ennen, tai ehkä poika ei nyt vain yrittänyt tahallaan olla ärsyttävä. ”Haluatko liittyä seuraan?”  
  
Ginny kiroili ennen kuin ehti estää itseään. Ron vilkaisi häntä yllättävän myötätuntoisesti ja Harry näytti lievästi järkyttyneeltä. ”Tuota, en. Ei kiitos. Jatkakaa vain.”  
  
”Mutta –”, Draco aloitti ja lopetti sitten yllättäen ilmeisesti siksi, että Harry oli tökännyt tätä kyynärpäällä kylkeen.  
  
”Minulla on tekemistä”, Ginny sanoi, ”en nyt muista mitä mutta keksin kyllä jotain. Niin että minä nyt tästä… menen.”  
  
Draco sanoi jotain kohteliasta, mitä oli hieman vaikea ymmärtää, koska takuulla Draco Malfoy ei ollut sanonut mitään sellaista Ginnylle ikinä aiemmin. Hän vilkaisi Harrya, joka katsoi häntä alahuultaan purren ja silmät suurina ja näytti siltä, että halusi kiittää häntä mutta ei uskaltanut sanoa mitään koska istui Dracon vieressä. Ginny koetti keksiä mitä ihmettä sanoisi seuraavaksi, mutta onneksi silloin Ron ilmoitti kallioiden takana lymyilevistä vihollisista ja Harry ja Draco palauttivat katseensa näytölle. Lisäksi Harry otti uudestaan kiinni Dracon ranteesta. Ginny kääntyi ympäri ja käveli keittiöön, ja siellä hän istui vähän aikaa pöydän ääressä kyynärpäät painettuina tyhjien teemukien keskelle. Olohuoneessa Harry nauroi kahden viinilasin nauruaan.  
  
Puhelin alkoi täristä Ginnyn taskussa kutakuinkin samalla hetkellä kun olohuoneesta kuului pelästynyt huudahdus ja sitten juoksuaskeleita, jotka kuitenkin ilmeisesti tulivat kaiuttimista. Ginny laittoi puhelimen pöydälle eteensä, kävi hakemassa lasillisen vettä ja tuijotti sitten näyttöä sen yli. Luna oli laittanut hänelle ainakin viisi viestiä tänään ja kaikki niistä olivat olleet jokseenkin hämmentäviä eivätkä olleet mitenkään vaikuttaneet liittyvän mihinkään, niin kuin esimerkiksi se yksi jossa Luna oli kysynyt, oliko hän koskaan nähnyt pöllöä. Hän oli istunut yliopiston kirjastossa ja koettanut ajatella atomeita ja sitten kuitenkin hän oli vain tuijottanut sitä Lunan pikkuruista kuvaa WhatsAppissa. Kuvassa Luna tuijotti kameraan niin kuin olisi yrittänyt nähdä sen läpi. Se oli kummallisin selfie minkä Ginny oli nähnyt, ja kun hän ajatteli asiaa, hän tajusi että hänen naamansa oli taas huomaamatta ryhtynyt hymyilemään.  
  
Hän väänsi suupielensä vähän maltillisempaan asentoon ja vastasi sitten Lunalle, ettei talossa heidän tietääkseen ollut hiiriä ja että hän oli tosiaan jo kotona ja että Harry ja Ron pelasivat Draco Malfoyn kanssa ja joivat viiniä mutta muuten mitään erityistä ei ollut meneillään. Hän ei ollut varma tarkoittiko sen kutsuksi vai yrittikö vihjata, että ehkä Luna viihtyisi paremmin jossain muualla. Sitten hän odotti ainakin kolme minuuttia Lunan vastausta ja ehti purra itseltään puoli peukalonkynttä tohjoksi ennen kuin Luna ilmoitti tulevansa puolen tunnin päästä.  
  
_Ei tässä ole mitään hätää_ , hän sanoi itselleen samalla kun teki voileipää ja kuunteli Harryn korviinpistävän ihastuneita naurahduksia olohuoneesta. Hän pärjäisi kyllä. Jos hän sattuisi vaikka tuijottamaan Lunaa vähän liian pitkään ja Luna hämmentyisi, he voisivat jutella asiasta rauhallisesti ja fiksusti. Hän kertoisi Lunalle, että hänellä oli lieviä ihastuksenkaltaisia tunteita Lunaa kohtaan ja että hän mielellään haluaisi halata Lunaa ja samalla painaa kämmenensä Lunan lapaluiden väliin ja toisen ehkä vyötärölle tai alaselälle tai kaulalle tai niskaan, tai ehkä hän voisi pujottaa sormensa Lunan hiusten sekaan ja -  
  
Hemmetti. Tuota hän ei ainakaan kertoisi. Hän söi voileivän niin nopeasti kuin pystyi ja mietti yrittikö Harry edelleen kiivetä Dracon syliin, ja sitten hän mietti Ronia joka istui omalla nojatuolillaan vain parin metrin päässä Harrysta ja Dracosta. Hän ei oikeastaan muistanut milloin oli viimeksi kokenut tällaista yllättävää myötätuntoa Ronia kohtaan, tai ehkä silloin kun Hermione oli laittanut ensimmäisen hymyilevän ja onnellisen Oxford-kuvan Facebookiin. Mutta siinä asiassa Ron oli kyllä mokannut aivan itse toisin kuin nyt. Jos jotakuta olisi pitänyt syyttää siitä, että Harry oli päässyt ihastumaan Dracoon, vika oli kyllä varmaan kaikkein eniten Ginnyn. Jos hän ei olisi kertonut Harrylle tämän seksuaalisesta suuntautumisesta, Harry ei olisi itse onnistunut päättelemään sitä vielä moneen vuoteen.  
  
Hän hengitti syvään ja koetti keskittyä olennaiseen. Ehkä hän ja Luna voisivat vaikka katsoa jotain niin ettei heidän tarvitsisi koko ajan katsoa toisiaan ja ettei hän unohtuisi tuijottamaan Lunaa ja miettimään, miten ihmeessä oli mahdollista, että hän oli onnistunut aivan huomaamatta ihastumaan Lunaan. Heidän tietysti pitäisi pysyä pelihuoneessa, koska olohuone oli jo vallattu. He sulkisivat oven ja varmaan istuutuisivat Ginnyn sängylle koska mitään muutakaan ei ollut, ja sitten he laittaisivat läppärin tyynyjen päälle ja valitsisivat Netflixistä jotain ja ehkä Luna nojaisi hänen käsivarttaan vasten ja -  
  
_Hemmetti._  
  
Hän oli melkein helpottunut kun kuuli, että Luna huhuili häntä eteisestä. Hän söi loput voileivästä ja nousi sitten seisomaan mutta ei uskaltanut mennä eteiseen aivan vielä, koska viimeisimmän mielikuvan rippeet olivat vielä kummallisen sitkeästi hänen päänsä sisällä. Kun hän sai ne karistettua, oli jo liian myöhäistä. Hän kuuli miten Draco tervehti Lunaa kohteliaasti ja pyysi tätä liittymään seuraan, ja Luna kysyi aidosti kiinnostuneella äänellä, mikä tuo vihreä eläin näytöllä mahtoi olla.  
  
_Ei_ , Ginny ajatteli ja tajusi sitten sanoneensa sen ääneen. Hän pysähtyi olohuoneen ovelle. Huoneen asetelma ei näyttänyt juurikaan muuttuneen, paitsi että nyt Luna istui Dracon toisella puolella ja piteli peliohjainta, ja Harry näytti siltä että yritti keksiä jotain selitystä kämmenelleen, joka lepäsi Dracon reidellä.  
  
”Ginny”, Luna sanoi ja näytti ilahtuneelta, ja Ginny ajatteli hajamielisesti, että oli melko selvää että hän tosiaan oli ihastunut Lunaan. Mikään muu ei oikein selittänyt sitä, miten hänellä oli samaan aikaan niin kauhistunut ja niin pehmeäpäinen olo. ”Draco näyttää minulle miten tätä pelataan.”  
  
”Ehkä kuitenkin joku muu”, Draco sanoi ja asetti kämmenensä Harryn kyynärvarren päälle. ”Minä olen juuri oppinut kääntymään mutten osaa vielä edes hypätä.”  
  
”Voitaisiinko mennä minun huoneeseeni?” Ginny kysyi ja koetti katsoa suoraan Lunaan, vaikka hänen vatsansa tuntuikin kiertyvän pienelle sykkyrälle. ”Minulla on asiaa.”  
  
”Asiaa?” Luna toisti ja kuulosti lievästi huolestuneelta.  
  
_Hitto_ , Ginny ajatteli. Hänen pitäisi perua se nyt saman tien. Hänen pitäisi ehdottomasti sanoa Lunalle, ettei hänellä tietenkään ollut mitään asiaa, ei kerrassaan mitään mistä hän haluaisi puhua, ja kaikki oli aivan tavallisesti ja hän itse asiassa oikein mielellään istuutuisi nyt tuohon sohvalle Lunan, Dracon ja Harryn väliin ja juoksisi heidän kanssaan aavikolla. Mutta Luna oli jo noussut seisomaan ja nojasi nyt toisella kämmenellä Dracon olkapäähän samalla kun kiersi sohvan ympäri Ginnyn luo, eikä Ginny jostain syystä pystynyt puhumaan. Sitä paitsi hänen sydämensä hakkasi liian lujaa ja hänellä oli lievästi pakokauhuinen olo ja he kaikki tuijottivat häntä, kunnes onneksi näytön reunaan ilmestyi lohikäärme.  
  
”Oletko kunnossa?” Luna kysyi ja siristi silmiään. ”Olet vähän punainen.”  
  
”Mennään”, hän sanoi ja käveli ulos olohuoneesta, ja sitten hänen piti odottaa pelihuoneen ovella kunnes Luna sai hänet kiinni. Luna ohitti hänet lähempää kuin olisi pitänyt, ja hän mietti oliko Luna tehnyt aina niin, ehkä Luna oli aina tullut häntä lähemmäs kuin muut ihmiset ja hän huomasi sen vasta nyt, ja _hemmetti_ että tämä muistutti sitä kun hän oli ollut kaksitoista ja naurettavan ihastunut Harryyn syistä joita jälkikäteen oli hyvin vaikea ymmärtää. Hän muisti hämärästi miten Harry ja Ron olivat leikkineet velhoa ja leijonaa ja äiti oli pyytänyt häntä kertomaan pojille että ruoka oli valmista, ja hän oli kerännyt rohkeutta ainakin viisi minuuttia ja sitten vähän myöhemmin kirjoittanut päiväkirjaan neljä sivua siitä hetkestä, kun Harry oli katsonut häntä silmiin ja sanonut _mukavaa_ , ja lisäksi neljä sivua spekulaatiota siitä mitä Harryn mielessä oli mahtanut liikkua tuolla hetkellä.  
  
”Mitä sinä mietit?” Luna kysyi ja kiipesi hänen sängylleen, ja hän tuijotti Lunaa ja yritti muistaa että oli nyt jo kaksikymmentäyksivuotias ja osasi hemmetti sentään puhua.  
  
”En tiedä”, hän sanoi ja yskäisi sitten, ”tai siis, tuota noin, minä… _Luna._ ”  
  
”Niin?”  
  
”Mitä sinulle kuuluu?”  
  
”Kohtuullisen hyvää”, Luna sanoi ja katsoi häntä niin kuin ei olisi tajunnut, että hän oli työntänyt kätensä taskuihin estääkseen niitä tärisemästä ja nyt koko housut tärisivät. ”Tosin pelkään pahoin että minun on pakko pestä pyykkiä tällä viikolla. Voisinko laittaa linnunpöntön teidän takapihallenne? Ajattelin että voisin tarkkailla sitä kesän ajan. Se olisi mielenkiintoista.”  
  
Ginny yritti olla ajattelematta sitä, miten Luna olisi heillä tarkkailemassa linnunpönttöä, mahdollisesti joka päivä, ja mahdollisesti heti aamusta, ja käytännön vuoksi Lunan varmaankin pitäisi nukkua pelihuoneessa Ginnyn kanssa, ja aamulla Luna menisi takapihan portaille ja istuutuisi kiikaroimassa pönttöä joka olisi parin metrin päässä, ja ehkä Ginny keittäisi kahvia ja toisi sitten Lunalle mukillisen ja istuutuisi Lunan viereen ja painaisi kämmenensä Lunan hartialle ja -  
  
”Totta kai”, hän sanoi. ”Mitä sinä sanoit?”  
  
”Toivoisin että siihen tulisi varpusia”, Luna sanoi. ”Sinä sanoit että sinulla oli jotain asiaa.”  
  
_Ei missään tapauksessa_ , hän ajatteli. ”Kyllä.”  
  
”Voit kertoa sen minulle nyt”, Luna sanoi noin minuutin päästä, kun Ginny oli onnistunut avaamaan suunsa ainakin neljästi ja sulkemaan sen yhtä monta kertaa.  
  
Ginny veti syvään henkeä. Hän kertoisi koko jutun, yksinkertaisesti ja selväsanaisesti ja punastumatta, ja sitten hän odottaisi Lunan vastausta. Hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt sanoa mitään ennen kuin Luna kiipesi sängystä kaikkien hänen peittojensa yli, pysähtyi hänen eteensä ja tarttui häntä käsivarsista.  
  
”Oletko järkyttynyt Harrysta ja Dracosta?” Luna kysyi ja aivan varmasti silitti peukalollaan Ginnyn kättä, ja hän yritti ymmärtää mitä Luna oli kysynyt, jotenkin se liittyi Harryyn ja Dracoon, mutta kaikki hänen ajatuksensa tuntuivat liukuvan siihen kohtaan johon Lunan peukalo osui. Hän tuijotti Lunan kättä ja sitten kasvoja ja sitten taas kättä ja Luna alkoi näyttää lievästi huolestuneelta.  
  
”Harry ja Draco”, Ginny onnistui lopulta sanomaan ja tajusi sitten että se oli aivan väärä asia.  
  
”Luulen että he oikeasti tykkäävät toisistaan”, Luna sanoi ja veti häntä hiukan lähemmäs, eikä hän tajunnut mitään, siis yhtään _mitään_ , ja sitten Lunan varpaat osuivat hänen varpaitaan vasten ja hän melkein kompastui ja Lunan ote tiukentui. ”Onko sinulla aivotärähdys? Olet tänään jotenkin hutera.”  
  
”Hitto”, hän sanoi ja tuijotti Lunaa. ”Kuule. Minun pitää… kertoa jotain.”  
  
”Aivan mitä vain”, Luna sanoi ja hymyili.  
  
”Minä haluaisin hirveästi suudella sinua nyt”, Ginny sanoi ja puraisi sitten itseään huuleen, voi hemmetti, voi hemmetin hemmetti, hän tosiaan oli sanonut sen, ja Luna tuijotti häntä lievästi yllättyneen näköisenä ja hänen oma sydämensä hakkasi lujempaa kuin silloin kun Alicia oli pakottanut hänet tekemään intervallitreeniä sen yhden hiton mäen luona, ja aivan kohta Luna tajuaisi mitä hän oli sanonut ja peruuttaisi pois hänen luotaan, paitsi että hänen pitäisi ehdottomasti lähteä ensin, eihän hän pystynyt edes _ajattelemaan_ enää, nyt hän ottaisi askeleen kauemmas ja hengittäisi kunnolla ja koettaisi rauhoittua, hän oli kuitenkin kaksikymmentäyksivuotias, ei tämä vain voinut olla enää tässä iässä näin jännittävää. Mutta Luna piteli edelleen kiinni hänen käsivarsistaan ja hänestä tuntui ettei hän olisi pystynyt liikkumaan vaikka koko talo olisi yhtäkkiä vajonnut maan alle, sitäkin saattoi nimittäin käydä, hän oli nähnyt tapauksen uutisissa.  
  
”Nytkö?” Luna kysyi kulmakarvat kurtistuen.  
  
”Niin”, Ginny sanoi ja kuulosti jostain syystä hengästyneeltä, eikä hän oikeastaan enää ollut varma mistä he puhuivat, mutta Luna katsoi häntä aika mietteliään näköisenä eikä vieläkään peruuttanut pois hänen luotaan.  
  
”Luulin että olit järkyttynyt Harrysta ja Dracosta”, Luna sanoi, ”siitä että Harrylla oli käsi Dracon reidellä.”  
  
”Olihan se”, Ginny sanoi ja nielaisi, ”olihan se… hurjaa, ja en voi väittää ettenkö olisi hieman hämmentynyt, mutta minä jotenkin… luulen että olen vähän ihastunut sinuun.”  
  
”Ihastunut minuun”, Luna toisti.  
  
Ginny puristi silmänsä kiinni ihan vain pariksi sekunniksi. Tämä ei kyllä sujunut yhtään sen paremmin kuin teini-iässä, paitsi että Harry oli ollut paljon säikympi kuin Luna. Jos hän ei muistanut aivan väärin, Harry oli säikähtänyt ja astunut hänen varpailleen. Sitten Harry oli suudellut häntä. Tai mahdollisesti hän oli suudellut Harrya ja jälkikäteen he olivat ruvenneet kertomaan sitä toisin päin, koska jostain syystä miehet aina elokuvissa tekivät aloitteita. Paitsi että tällä kertaa loppu olisi tietenkin erilainen, koska Luna ei suutelisi Ginnyä.  
  
Ginny avasi suunsa ja aikoi sanoa jotain sellaista kuin että tietenkin he nyt vain jatkaisivat ystävyyttä entiseen malliin ja mikäli Luna haluaisi, he voisivat vaikka sopia jonkinlaisesta kahdenkymmenen sentin neutraalista vyöhykkeestä mikä estäisi Ginnyä ottamasta fyysistä kontaktia, joskin hän olisi muutenkin niin hermostunut ettei varmaan uskaltaisi edes katsoa Lunaa viikkoon. Hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt sanoa mitään, mikä johtui pääasiassa siitä, että Luna asetti toisen kämmenen hänen poskeaan vasten ja toisen hänen kaulalleen ja sitten nojasi eteenpäin ja painoi heidän huulensa vastakkain.  
  
Ginny tuijotti Lunan suljettuja silmäluomia ja tajusi sitten että hänenkin kuuluisi ehkä sulkea silmänsä, koska he ilmeisesti suutelivat, siis _suutelivat_ , Luna _suuteli_ häntä, eikä hän tiennyt miten ihmeessä tässä oli näin käynyt, eikä hän tiennyt mitä hänen olisi pitänyt tehdä, ja sitten hän liikahti ja tajusi astuneensa Lunan varpaille.  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoi ja tarttui Lunaa olkapäistä.  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Luna sanoi melkein vakavan näköisenä. ”Voinko minä nyt jatkaa?”  
  
”Voit”, hän sanoi, ”mutta mitä ihmettä, miksi ihmeessä –”, ja sitten hänen piti lopettaa puhuminen, koska Luna suuteli häntä uudestaan.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän seisoi yhä makuuhuoneen ovensuussa, kun Remus tuli kylpyhuoneesta. Hän kääntyi kohti Remusta ja tajusi saman tien että se oli ollut virhe, koska tietenkin Remus näytti hirveän hämmentyneeltä ja melkein kummallisen synkältä ja vakavalta. Hänen olisi pitänyt vain mennä Remuksen sänkyyn sillä aikaa kun Remus oli ollut suihkussa, ja tietenkin Remus olisi tuijottanut häntä, mutta hän olisi leikkinyt ettei huomannut mitään, ja sitten hän olisi toivottanut Remukselle hyvää yötä niin kuin eilen ja Remus olisi kiroillut niin kuin eilen ja aamulla he olisivat taas heränneet samasta sängystä ja se olisi jo tuntunut aivan vakituiselta järjestelyltä.  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi ja katsoi häntä vakavalla katseellaan, juuri sillä mitä hän oli aina yrittänyt paeta. Nyt hän kuitenkin oli aikuinen ja sitä paitsi hänellä oli auto. Hän voisi ajaa karkuun eikä Remus saisi häntä ikinä kiinni. Hän voisi mennä vaikka Harryn luo. Harry antaisi hänen nukkua sohvalla mutta tietenkin kyselisi aamulla ihan tolkuttomasti.  
  
”Jos haluat että nukun sohvalla”, hän sanoi ja työnsi selkänsä niin suoraksi kuin pystyi, ”niin sitten minä nukun sohvalla.”  
  
”Mennään keittiöön”, Remus sanoi.  
  
Sirius seurasi Remusta keittiöön. Remus ei kuitenkaan ryhtynyt keittämään teetä vaan istuutui pöydän toiselle puolelle ja odotti sitten niin kauan että Sirius istuutui myös. Remus näytti siltä kuin olisi yrittänyt pakottaa itsensä tekemään jotain mitä ei missään tapauksessa halunnut tehdä. Sirius tunsi tuon ilmeen, hän oli ollut paikalla kun Remus oli ensimmäistä kertaa hypännyt pää edellä laiturilta kesällä 1993. Hän toivoi ettei Remus heittäisi häntä ulos.  
  
”Mitä sinä teet minun sängyssäni?” Remus kysyi.  
  
Sirius räpytteli silmiään. ”Onko tuo kompakysymys?”  
  
”Ei”, Remus sanoi tuimasti, ”tai siis, on, en tietenkään tarkoita että _mitä_ vaan… miksi?”  
  
”Sinun sohvasi on liian –”  
  
”Lyhyt”, Remus sanoi, ”älä sano minulle että sohva on liian _lyhyt._ Sinä muutit minun luokseni, _hemmetti_ , sinä päätit muuttaa minun luokseni ja sitten päätit nukkua minun sängyssäni ja se ei vain käy, et voi tehdä tuollaisia juttuja ja sitten sanoa että minun sohvani on _liian lyhyt_ , ei se ole mikään _selitys._ Me olemme neljäkymmentäkolmevuotiaita, Sirius, _hitto_ , me olemme _aikuisia._ Se ei vaan _käy._ ”  
  
”Etkö halua että nukun samassa sängyssä?”  
  
”Haluan”, Remus sanoi ja puristi sitten kämmenet nyrkkiin pöydän päällä ja veti terävästi henkeä. Siriuksella oli sellainen tunne, että oli joku kysymys mikä hänen olisi pitänyt seuraavaksi kysyä, hän ei vain uskaltanut miettiä mikä se oli. ”Haluan”, Remus sanoi vähän hiljempaa, ”mutta sinä et voi vain tehdä niin, et voi vain tulla minun sänkyyni koska et saa unta tai koska… en edes tajua miksi, en ihan oikeasti tajua, et edes tiennyt että minä…”  
  
”Että sinä mitä?” Sirius kysyi kun alkoi vaikuttaa siltä, ettei Remus ehkä jatkaisi sitä lausetta.  
  
Remuksen katse liikkui hänen kasvoillaan. ”Että minä en pidä naisista.”  
  
”Eihän se liity tähän mitenkään”, hän sanoi.  
  
Remus katsoi häntä silmät suurina.  
  
”Okei”, hän sanoi, ”ymmärrän että se saattaa liittyä tähän jotenkin, tai että oli ehkä epäkohteliasta vain tulla sänkyysi, tai oikeastaan en ole ihan varma tajuanko, mutta –”  
  
” _Sirius._ ”  
  
Hän veti syvään henkeä. Remus pudisteli hitaasti päätään, ja hänestä tuntui siltä että jokin oli saamassa häntä kiinni, ehkä ne kaksikymmentäkaksi vuotta, tai ehkä ne riidat joita he olivat riidelleet ennen marraskuun ensimmäistä päivää 1995, ne joita hän ei ollut koskaan tajunnut. Silloin hän oli aina lopulta häipynyt. Nyt hän istui paikallaan ja katsoi miten Remus levitti sormensa ja puristi ne sitten uudestaan nyrkkiin.  
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyi ja toivoi että olisi kuulostanut vähän rohkeammalta.  
  
”Minä olin rakastunut sinuun”, Remus sanoi ja katsoi omia käsiään ja sitten häntä.  
  
Hän hengitti hitaasti ulos. Remuksen olkapäät putosivat alemmas, ja sitten Remus veti terävästi henkeä ja naurahti vaikkei kuulostanutkaan iloiselta vaan enemmänkin yllättyneeltä. Sirius avasi suunsa muttei osannut sanoa mitään, ja Remus painoi kämmenet poskiaan vasten ja katsoi häntä sitten sormenpäiden yli.  
  
”Minä sanoin sen”, Remus sanoi, ”kaksikymmentäkaksi vuotta ja lopultakin sanoin sen.”  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi, ja sitten hänen piti nielaista koska se oli jo vähän liikaa.  
  
”Ei sinun tarvitse sanoa mitään.” Remus nousi seisomaan. Tuoli kirskui lattiaa vasten. Yläkerrassa joku oli ilmeisesti ruvennut tanssimaan. Sirius yritti keskittyä mutta missään ei ollut mitään järkeä. Kai hän olisi tiennyt jos Remus olisi ollut rakastunut häneen, he olivat kuitenkin asuneet yhdessä hitto vie, he olivat olleet parhaita ystäviä. Hän katsoi miten Remus käveli pöydän ympäri ja pysähtyi ovensuuhun, ja hänestä tuntui että ehkä hän sittenkin oli tiennyt. ”Älä sano mitään”, Remus sanoi katsomatta häntä. ”Minä nostan sinun peittosi takaisin sohvalle. Jutellaan aamulla.”  
  
Hän ei sanonut mitään. Remus huokaisi syvään, ja keittiön himmeässä valossa Remuksen tukka näytti harmaammalta kuin oikeasti, ja Sirius mietti miten helvetin kauan häneltä oli kestänyt tajuta niin yksinkertainen asia. Ja sitten Remus käveli pois, ja Sirius kuunteli miten kylpyhuoneen ovi avautui ja sulkeutui, ja hän kuvitteli miten Remus pesi kasvonsa ja tuijotti itseään peilistä ja ajatteli sitä mitä oli juuri äsken sanonut, ja sitten ovi kävi taas ja Remuksen askeleet kulkivat makuuhuoneeseen, ja Sirius olisi halunnut seurata häntä. Hän olisi pysähtynyt ovelle ja työntänyt sen auki, ja Remus olisi tuijottanut häntä sängystään niin kuin eilen mutta ei olisi sanonut mitään, ja hän olisi asettunut Remuksen viereen makaamaan ja kääntänyt kasvonsa vastakkaiseen suuntaan ja sanonut Remukselle hyvää yötä, ja sitten he olisivat molemmat nukkuneet.  
  
Hän kuuli miten Remus kantoi hänen peittonsa ja tyynynsä sohvalle. Hänen jaloillaan oli kummallisen kylmä, ja kun hän nyt istui tässä ja tuijotti ulos ikkunasta josta ei oikeastaan näkynyt muuta kuin toisen kerrostalon selkä, hänestä tuntui että ehkä hän arvasi minkä takia James oli joskus ravistellut häntä olkapäistä ja käskenyt hänen _hitto vie puhua_ Remukselle. Hän nousi seisomaan ja käveli makuuhuoneen ohi, asettautui sohvalle makaamaan ja työnsi jalat käsinojan yli ja tyynyn niskan alle, ja sitten hän tuijotti kattoa ja odotti että Remus menisi käymään vessassa, mutta Remuksen ovi pysyi kiinni.


	7. Chapter 7

Varpaita paleli mutta hän ei aikonut sanoa mitään. Hän ei ollut koskaan oikein viihtynyt täällä, koska hänellä oli aina sellainen tunne, että jos hän ei istuisi aivan liikkumatta, hän vierisi alas maahan ja taittaisi jalkansa eikä voisi juosta moneen viikkoon. Nyt hän kuitenkin uskalsi nojata Lunan käsivarteen ja katsella tummanharmaata taivasta sikin sokin joka suuntaan leviävien kattojen yläpuolella.  
  
”En tajua miksette te ole täällä koko ajan”, Luna sanoi.  
  
”Tänne ei saa televisiota.” Luna vilkaisi häntä terävästi ja hän koetti hymyillä, mutta oikeastaan hänen poskensa olivat jo hiukan jäässä. ”Se oli tietenkin vitsi. Tai tavallaan ei, koska jos täällä olisi televisio… minä aina pelkään että putoan.”  
  
”Pelkäät että putoat?”  
  
” _Luna_ ”, Ginny sanoi ja painoi sitten kengät tiukemmin kattopeltiä vasten, kun Luna kääntyi häntä kohti.  
  
”Niin?”  
  
  _Mitä ihmettä se oli_ , hän luultavasti halusi kysyä. Hän puhuisi tämän jutun nyt ihan kunnolla läpi niin kuin oli aikonut tehdä jo illalla. Häntä ei tietenkään varsinaisesti harmittanut se, että he olivat päätyneet suutelemaan, eikä sekään, että kun häntä oli alkanut hiukan huimata ja hän oli pudottautunut istumaan sängylle, Luna oli jatkanut suutelemista. Hän oli kömpinyt karkuun sängyllä ja niin Luna jotenkin vain oli päätynyt siihen sängylle hänen eteensä. Hänen sydämensä oli hakannut uskomattoman lujaa ja hänestä oli tuntunut että kaikki vähän niin kuin sumeni reunoilta, ja hän oli miettinyt _tältä se siis tuntuu_ , koska nyt hän vihdoin ymmärsi kaikkia niitä romanttisia tarinoita. Sitten hän oli tajunnut ettei ollut vähään aikaan muistanut vetää henkeä ja romantiikka johtui lähinnä hapenpuutteesta.  
  
Oli kuitenkin ehkä hieman kummallista, etteivät he olleet jutelleet asiasta oikein kunnolla edes senkään jälkeen, kun Ginny oli vähän aikaa keskittynyt hengittämään ja Luna oli ryhtynyt kertomaan hänelle Itä-Euroopan susipopulaatioista. Ginny oli kyllä aikonut kääntää keskustelun monta kertaa toisaalle. _Niin mutta anteeksi nyt vain entä se suutelu_ , hän olisi voinut sanoa muttei ollut uskaltanut. Ja sitten he olivat istuneet hänen sängyllään, katsoneet läppäriltä luontodokumenttia ja kuunnelleet, miten seinän takana Harry, Ron ja Draco olivat ilmeisesti vaihtaneet Elder Scrolls Onlinen pullonpyöritykseen ja kannustavat karjaisut hermostuneeseen hihitykseen. Yhdentoista maissa Draco oli paljastanut tuijottaneensa Harryn takapuolta liikuntatunnin jälkeen suihkussa jo joskus kolmetoistavuotiaana ja sekä Harry että Ron olivat nauraneet hermostunutta naurua joka oli kuulostanut kovasti kokonaiselta viinipullolta. Luna oli pysäyttänyt luontodokumentin siitäkin huolimatta, että syksy oli ollut juuri kääntymässä talveksi ja uudet haasteet odottaisivat tundran eläimiä. He olivat kuunnelleet vähän aikaa poikien hihitystä ja sitten he olivat suudelleet ja sitten Luna oli sanonut että oli aina halunnut kiivetä heidän talonsa katolle, kenties he voisivat tehdä sen nyt.  
  
”Ginny?” Luna sanoi nyt. Lunan kämmen oli Ginnyn polven päällä. Kello oli varmaan ainakin yksi, Ginnyn nilkkojakin oli alkanut paleltaa ja hän mietti hajamielisesti, että jos hän nyt vain nojautuisi eteenpäin ja suutelisi Lunaa, ehkä heidän ei tarvitsisi puhua koko jutusta ikinä. Tietenkin he saattaisivat myös tipahtaa alas katolta, mutta se olisi varmasti sen arvoista. Ja sitä paitsi oli hieman epäreilua, että hän oli jo kerran tänään kasannut kaiken rohkeutensa ja Ottanut Asian Puheeksi ja nyt hänen pitäisi tehdä se uudestaan.  
  
”Mitä se oli?” hän kysyi.  
  
”Mikä?” Luna kysyi otsa rypyssä.  
  
”Minä sanoin että haluaisin kovasti suudella sinua”, Ginny sanoi äänellä joka kuulosti hiukan hengästyneeltä, vaikka nyt hän ihan takuulla oli muistanut hengittää. ”Ja sitten sinä suutelit minua.”  
  
Lunan silmät kapenivat ihan kuin tämä ei olisi aivan ymmärtänyt ongelmaa.  
  
”Tarkoitan siis”, Ginny sanoi ja nielaisi, ”että _miksi_ sinä suutelit minua?”  
  
”Sinä sanoit että halusit suudella minua”, Luna sanoi.  
  
”Niin mutta… halusitko _sinä_ suudella _minua?”_  
  
”Ginny”, Luna sanoi, ”minähän suutelin sinua.”  
  
”Niin mutta –”, Ginny aloitti, mutta Luna alkoi näyttää jo hieman turhautuneelta. Lisäksi Lunan kämmen oli hänen polvellaan ja he istuivat kahdestaan katolla vaikka keskiyö oli jo mennyt ja he olivat aiemmin illalla suudelleet pitempään kuin Ginny ja Harry ikinä.  Vaikutti melkein siltä kuin Luna olisi… ”Sinä tykkäät minusta.”  
  
”Tietenkin minä tykkään sinusta”, Luna sanoi. Vaaleita suortuvia oli jäänyt kiinni Lunan lasien sankoihin. Ginny räpytteli silmiään ja koetti keskittyä keskusteluun. Tämä oli juuri se asia mistä hän halusi puhua, vaikka hän ei tehnytkään sitä kovin hyvin ja vaikka häntä hermostutti aika paljon eikä se johtunut pelkästään siitä, että hän pelkäsi vyöryvänsä maahan ja joutuvansa pelikieltoon. Luna kuitenkin pureskeli alahuultaan, ja Lunan suu oli taas jotenkin kummallisen lähellä, eikä Ginny ollut ikinä tajunnut että se oli niin… niin…  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi ja nosti katseensa takaisin Lunan silmiin, jotka näyttivät hämärässäkin kummallisen vaaleilta, ja Lunan ripset olivat melkein valkoiset niin että Lunan tuijotus tuntui menevän suoraan luihin ja ytimiin, paitsi että ehkä kyse ei ollut ripsistä vaan jostain muusta. ” _Niin._ Tuota noin. Tarkoitin siis että… että oletko ihastunut minuun?”  
  
”Ginny”, Luna sanoi.  
  
”Minun on pakko kysyä”, Ginny sanoi, ”minä olen ihan sekaisin, olin ihastunut Harryyn siitä asti kun hän tipahti yksitoistavuotiaana puusta meidän pihalla ja luulin että hän kuolee, ja olin hänen kanssaan _vuosikausia_ , ja nyt yhtäkkiä… ymmärrän kyllä jos vain tykkäät minusta ja halusit vain pussailla, tai jotain sellaista, en oikein tiedä miten nämä jutut menevät, mutta jos olet ihastunut minuun… niin ehkä…”  
  
” _Ginny_ ”, Luna sanoi ja puristi hänen polveaan.  
  
”Sinä tykkäät tytöistä”, Ginny sanoi, ja jostain syystä Luna näytti melkein yllättyvän siitä, mihin suuntaan keskustelu oli nyt lähtenyt. ”Tai siis, tykkäätkö sinä tytöistä? Naisista? Tai oletko lesbo? Tai siis, voithan sinä olla… minulla ei ole mitään hajua mikä minä olen, se tuntuu niin… oletko sinä bi? En muista että olisit ikinä ollut kenenkään pojan kanssa mutta –”  
  
Hän olisi varmaan jatkanut vielä pidemmälle, hän nimittäin oli melko varma että Luna oli joskus pidellyt kiinni Nevillen kädestä, mutta hän ei ehtinyt sanoa sitä ääneen koska Luna suuteli häntä. Hän räpytteli silmiään ja avasi suunsa ja Luna suuteli häntä uudestaan.  
  
”Ginny”, Luna sanoi sitten ja painoi kämmenen kevyesti hänen suutaan vasten ja tönäisi sitten omia lasejaan paremmin nenälle, "en minä osaa vastata noihin kysymyksiin.”  
  
_Mutta_ , Ginny yritti sanoa. Lunan kämmen oli kuitenkin edelleen hänen naamallaan ja sanat tulivat ulos sekavana muminana.  
  
”En osaa ajatella sitä sillä tavalla”, Luna sanoi ja veti hyvin hitaasti kämmenensä pois ja painoi sen sitten heti takaisin, kun Ginny raotti suutaan. ”En ole ikinä tajunnut miksi ihmiset tekevät niin.”  
  
_Tekevät miten_ , Ginny ajatteli.  
  
"Päättävät että ovat jotain tiettyä”, Luna sanoi. ”Eihän sitä voi mitenkään tietää. Eikä voi tietää ettei muuttuisi. Toivoisin että voisi vain sanoa millainen on _nyt_ , tällainen minä olen juuri nyt, juuri nyt minä istun tässä katolla sinun kanssasi ja haluaisin suudella taas.”  
  
”Selvä”, Ginny sanoi ja yllättyi kun tajusi, että Luna oli taas vetänyt kättään hiukan kauemmaksi ja että nyt hän pystyi tosiaan sanomaan sen ääneen. ”Ja sitten –”  
  
”Ja sitten voidaan mennä alas”, Luna sanoi, ”jos pääsemme jotenkin alas. Ja voitaisiin syödä vaikka jäätelöä. Ja voisin nukkua sinun sängyssäsi. Jos haluat.”  
  
Ginny nielaisi. ”Onko se erilaista kuin… silloin pari päivää sitten?”  
  
”Ehkä”, Luna sanoi.  
  
”Minä en tiedä mitä tehdä.”  
  
Luna katsoi häntä ensin mietteliäästi ja sitten hymyili, ja hän tuijotti Lunaa ja kuunteli omaa, korvissa takovaa sydäntään ja sitten mietti mikä mahdollisesti oli mennyt väärin, koska nyt Luna jo melkein nauroi.  
  
”Voit vaikka halata minua”, Luna sanoi ja painoi sormensa hänen niskaansa, ”jos haluat. Tai voin kertoa sinulle lisää susista.”  
  
”Mutta eikö meidän –”  
  
”Seksiä”, Luna sanoi, ”seksiä seksiä seksiä.”  
  
”Mitä –”, Ginny aloitti, mutta Luna suuteli häntä ja työnsi sormensa hänen hiustensa sekaan.  
  
”Mietitään sitä myöhemmin”, Luna sanoi ja vetäytyi kauemmas mutta jätti edelleen sormensa hänen iholleen, ja hän tuijotti katolla istuvaa tyttöä ja mietti ettei tajunnut enää yhtään mitään mistään ja sitä paitsi hän saattaisi pudota hetkellä millä hyvänsä. ”Kaikki aina puhuvat siitä mutta en aina jotenkin tajua mistä se kaikki vouhkaus tulee. Mutta minulla on nyt ihan oikeasti nälkä.”  
  
Ginny nyökkäsi hitaasti. ”Mennäänkö syömään?”  
  
”Mennään”, Luna sanoi, ”jos pääsemme jotenkin alas täältä.”  
  
”Meidän pitää varmaan käyttää tikkaita.”  
  
”Oletko ikinä miettinyt millaista olisi nukkua täällä?” Luna kysyi. ”Tietenkään ei voisi _nukkua_ koska silloin tipahtaisi, mutta voisi vaikka maata selällään koko yön ja katsoa tähtiä.”  
  
”Luulin että sinulla oli nälkä.”  
  
”En muuten yrittänyt sanoa ettenkö pitäisi seksistä”, Luna sanoi ja lähti valumaan kattopeltejä pitkin kohti reunaa, ”käsitteenä. Olen vain vähän väsynyt siihen miten kaikki pyörii sen ympärillä, tiedätkö, kaikissa tarinoissa heti alussa harrastetaan seksiä ja sitten loppuhuipennuksessa myös ja sitä aina jotenkin odottaa ja sen jälkeen ajattelee että tässäkö tämä nyt oli. Ja sitten tuntuu aina että sen pitäisi olla jotenkin tietynlaista. Ehkä sellaista mitä on nähnyt televisiossa tai lukenut kirjoissa. Niin että sitten jos oikeasti harrastaa seksiä niin ehkä puolet siitä onkin vain sitä että näyttelee sitä että harrastaa seksiä.”  
  
”En tajunnut tuosta mitään”, Ginny sanoi ja liukui varovaisesti lähemmäs Lunaa jalat edellä. Luna oli jo reunalla ja heilutteli tikkaita niin kuin olisi yrittänyt kaataa ne. Kadulla ohimenevä auto hidasti ja Ginny vilkutti sille että se tajuaisi ajaa pois.  
  
”Tarkoitin vain että olisi jotenkin kivaa jos ei tarvitsisi ajatella kaikkia niitä tarinoita”, Luna sanoi, ”siis että saisi itse päättää, millaisesta seksistä tykkää.”  
  
”Mutta kyllä varmasti –”  
  
”Kaksi vuotta sitten”, Luna sanoi, ”tapailin vähän aikaa yhtä tyyppiä ja tykkäsinkin hänestä, hän puhui aina hyönteisistä. Mutta sitten kun olimme pari kertaa menneet sänkyyn, tajusin etten oikeastaan tiennyt tykkäsinkö siitä seksistä varsinaisesti, vai olinko vain oppinut että millaisista jutuista täytyy tykätä.”  
  
”Tuohan on hirveän masentavaa”, Ginny sanoi ja yritti samalla päästä tikkaille. Luna oli nyt jo melkein maassa. Ginny takertui kiinni katonreunaan ja vilkaisi sitten alaspäin, ja Luna astui viimeiset askelmat melkein huolettomasti ja laskeutui sitten täpärästi Nevillen viime kesänä tekemän kukkapenkin ulkopuolelle.  
  
”Ei suinkaan”, Luna sanoi ja pudisteli takkiaan ja sitten hiuksiaan, ”minusta se on rohkaisevaa. Jos onnistuisi tajuamaan että tykkää jostain asiasta sen takia että on nähnyt televisiosta että siitä pitää tykätä, periaatteessa on mahdollista että voisi joskus myöhemmin keksiä, mistä oikeasti tykkää. Vaikka tietenkin saattaa myös tykätä samoista asioista kuin televisiossa.”  
  
”Tarkoitatko”, Ginny sanoi ja nielaisi muutamaan kertaan, sillä tästä hän ei ainakaan ollut tänään aikonut puhua, ”pornoa?”  
  
”Enemmänkin ehkä sellaisia kuin Sinkkuelämää”, Luna sanoi ja kohautti olkapäitään, ”ja Twilight ja mitä näitä nyt on, tai ehkä kaikkea missä nainen takertuu miehen olkapäihin ja huokailee.”  
  
”Etkö pidä –”, Ginny aloitti, _miehistä_ , mutta siitähän he olivat juuri äsken keskustelleet, ”- huokailusta?”  
  
”Ei minulla ole mitään huokailua vastaan”, Luna sanoi ja heilutti käsiään eleellä joka tuntui vihjaavan että ehkä kuitenkin oli, ja Ginny pudottautui maahan turvallisen välimatkan päähän Lunan käsistä. ”Mutta se on niin _helppoa_ , tajuatko, _huokailu,_ on helppo huokailla ja sitten voi kuvitella että se tarkoittaa sitä että on mukavaa, mutta entä jos yrittää vain kuulostaa television ääniraidalta?”  
  
”En ole ikinä ajatellut sitä noin”, Ginny sanoi, vaikka kyllähän hän oli huokaillut.  
  
”Ja se miten sinä kysyit että onko se erilaista nyt”, Luna sanoi, tarttui hänen kämmeneensä ja painoi sen omalle vyötärölleen, ja hän tuijotti kättään ja sitten Lunan kasvoja ja sitten taas kättään, ”se että me nukumme samassa sängyssä nyt kun olemme suudelleet, ja yritit kysyä että harrastammeko me seksiä. Mutta kuvittele vaikka että me halaamme ja sitten sinä laitat kätesi minun paitani alle ja silität minua, sanotaanko nyt vaikka selästä, ja minä laitan polveni sinun jalkojesi väliin, ja sitten me suutelemme, ja yöpaidat saattavat liukua ylöspäin, niin onko se sitten seksiä? Mitä luulet?”  
  
”En todellakaan tiedä”, Ginny sanoi. Hän kuulosti taas kumman hengästyneeltä.  
  
”En minäkään”, Luna sanoi ja tuijotti häntä silmät suurina, ”ehkä se olisi jos huokailtaisiin oikein kovaan ääneen. Mutta jos ei voi edes _tietää_ mitä seksi _on_ niin koko juttu tuntuu jotenkin… että jos voisi vain tehdä niin kuin tykkää.”  
  
”Kuulostaa hyvältä”, Ginny onnistui sanomaan. Hänen kämmenensä oli jossain vaiheessa liukunut Lunan selälle takin ja villapaidan väliin. Lunan selkäranka tuntui hänen peukalonsa alla jos hän oikein kovasti kuvitteli, ja kun Luna hengitti sisään ja ulos, hän tunsi senkin kättään vasten.  
  
”Muuten”, Luna sanoi, ”mitä mieltä olet muille kertomisesta?”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Tarkoitan lähinnä Harrya, Ronia ja Dracoa”, Luna sanoi ja katsoi häntä melko vakavan näköisenä. ”Haittaisiko sinua jos he tietäisivät, että meillä on ehkä jotain meneillään?”  
  
_Mitä meillä on meneillään_ , Ginny ajatteli mutta se tuntui vähän liian jännittävältä kysymykseltä sanoa ääneen, ja sitä paitsi Luna näytti ihan siltä että oikeasti halusi vastauksen omaan kysymykseensä. Ja Lunan selkä tuntui hirveän lämpimältä.  
  
”En oikein tiedä”, Ginny sanoi. Ehkä hän ei vielä kertoisi kenellekään. Hän oli juuri saanut kerrottua itselleen ja Lunalle, sekin tuntui saavutukselta. ”Kuinka niin?”  
  
”He katsovat meitä olohuoneen ikkunasta”, Luna sanoi.  
  
Ginny käänsi hitaasti katseensa ikkunaan. Ron istui puolittain nojatuolissa ja näytti yrittävän kaataa lisää viiniä lasiin, Draco nojasi kyynärpäätään sohvaan paidannapit auki napaan saakka, ja Harry seisoi keskellä lattiaa ja tuijotti heitä suu raollaan. Ginny olisi mahdollisesti saattanut nyt vetää kätensä pois Lunan selältä, mutta hänellä oli kylmä ja Lunan takin alla oli lämmin, ja sitä paitsi mitä hittoa se Harrylle kuului mitä hän teki Lunan kanssa kukkapenkin vieressä olohuoneen ikkunan edessä keskellä yötä.  
  
Harry nosti kätensä ylös ja vilkutti hänelle.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Seuraavan aamuna hän heräsi siihen, että Draco Malfoy silitti hänen rintakehäänsä ja kiroili.  
  
Muutaman sekunnin kuluttua hän oli jo saanut selville, että he olivat hänen omassa sängyssään ja että kevyt päänsärky johtui siitä, että hän oli edellisiltana juonut melkoisen määrän ensin Dracon tuomasta viinipullosta ja sitten siitä, jonka he olivat Ronin kanssa onnistuneet löytämään keittiön yläkaapista. Yleensä hän vältteli krapulaa viimeiseen saakka, koska se teki sekä esseiden kirjoittamisen että pelaamisen huomattavasti vaikeammaksi. Eilen hän oli kuitenkin tainnut nojailla Dracon olkapäähän ja peliohjain oli tuntunut mukavan kevyeltä hänen kädessään ja Tamrielin huolet suorastaan ratkaistavilta ja ehkäpä hänen arviointikykynsä oli jossain vaiheessa hieman sumentunut. Ja kun hän kerran oli aloittanut, lopettaminen ei oikein ollut tullut kysymykseen, koska siinä tapauksessa hän olisi varmaan nukahtanut siihen olohuoneen lattialle ja Dracon olisi pitänyt kantaa hänet sänkyyn ja riisua hänen uniselta ruumiiltaan sukat, ja sitten Draco olisi ojentanut pitkät sormensa hänen farkkujensa vetoketjulle ja vetänyt sen alas saakka ja -  
  
”Mitä sinä mietit?” Draco kysyi.  
  
”En mitään”, Harry sanoi ja veti melko terävästi henkeä, _hemmetti, hemmetin hemmetti,_ ja Dracon kämmen oli yhä hänen rintakehällään keskellä kaikkia niitä kylkiluita. ”Miksi sinä kiroilit?”  
  
”Luulin että nukuit”, Draco sanoi, ”mutta sitten rupesit hengittämään jotenkin tiheämmin ja minä –”  
  
”Ei puhuta siitä. Onko jokin pielessä?”  
  
Draco katsoi häntä ja rypisti otsaansa, ja hän mietti sitä kuinka mukavalta Dracon sormet tuntuivat hänen ihollaan, ja hän oli melko varma että oli riisunut Dracon paidan eilen sitten kun he olivat lopulta jättäneet Ronin olohuoneeseen ja menneet sänkyyn, paitsi eivät sillä tavalla _sänkyyn_ koska he olivat luvanneet sen Ronille monta kertaa ja jostain käsittämättömästä syystä Ron oli joka kerralla näyttänyt enemmän kauhistuneelta, vaikka he olivat kuinka yrittäneet toistaa etteivät he harrastaisi tänä yönä seksiä jotta Ronille ei vain tulisi kiusaantunut olo.  
  
”Harry”, Draco sanoi hyvin pehmeällä äänellä. Yöllä Harry oli pudottanut Dracon paidan vahingossa lattialle ja Draco oli sukeltanut hakemaan sitä ja se oli vähän vähentänyt romantiikkaa, mutta sitten he kuitenkin olivat päätyneet sängylle päällekkäin. Harry oli jopa epäillyt että he saattaisivat rikkoa Ronille antamansa lupauksen, mutta kun hän oli yrittänyt kurkottaa kohti Dracon alushousujen reunaa, häntä oli alkanut nukuttaa niin paljon ettei hän ollut jaksanut työntää sormiaan sinne saakka.  
  
”Niin?” hän kysyi ja yritti keskittyä.  
  
”Kuule”, Draco sanoi äänellä joka tuntui pehmenevän entisestään vaikka luultavasti se oli fysikaalisesti mahdotonta. Toisaalta Harry ei tiennyt fysiikasta juuri mitään. Se oli aina tuntunut jotenkin lannistavalta, kaikki se puhe siitä miten ihminen ei mitenkään voinut oppia lentämään. ”Mitä sinä teet tänään?”  
  
_Ihan mitä vain haluat_ , hän ajatteli ja sanoi sitten niin asiallisella äänellä kuin osasi: ”En mitään.”  
  
”Haluaisitko tulla käymään?” Draco kysyi.  
  
Harry ajatteli mansikoita ja kermavaahtoa. ”Mielelläni.”  
  
”Hienoa”, Draco sanoi, ”mennään meidän kaupunkiasunnollemme. Onko sinulla pukua?”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Isä kutsui minut kylään”, Draco sanoi ja työnsi kännykkää kauemmas sängyllä samalla kun painoi sormenpäitä kevyesti Harryn poskea vasten, ”ja äiti on myös tulossa, minun on käytännössä pakko mennä koska muuten he luulevat että jokin on kummallisesti. Sinä saat tulla mukaan.”  
  
” _Luoja_ ”, hän sanoi ja tuijotti Dracoa. Hän oli varmaan edelleen vähän humalassa, koska hän kuvitteli kuulleensa Dracon sanovan että -  
  
”Meidän pitää olla siellä yhdeltätoista”, Draco sanoi. ”Voimme käydä ostamassa sinulle puvun jos sinulla ei ole sellaista ennestään.”  
  
”Draco”, Harry sanoi hitaasti, ”mistä hitosta sinä puhut?”  
  
”Harry”, Draco sanoi ja nojautui vähän lähemmäs häntä, ja hän haistoi Dracon hajuveden tai deodorantin tai mikä se ikinä olikin minkä takia hän oli työntänyt nenänsä kiinni Dracon olkapäähän eilen, ”ole kiltti. En pyytäisi ellei tämä olisi tärkeää. Ja ruoka on hyvää, meillä on loistava kokki. Sinä varmasti… nautit siitä.”  
  
”Mutta _miksi?”_ hän kysyi äänellä joka olisi kyllä mielellään saanut olla vähän uskottavampi.  
  
”Sitä on vähän vaikea selittää”, Draco sanoi ja silitti hänen kaulaansa, ”mutta se johtuu pääasiassa siitä että meillä on ollut aina vähän ongelmia, erityisesti minulla ja isällä, monimutkainen yhdistelmä paineita ja odotuksia ja sääntöjä ja kykenemättömyyttä käsitellä tunteita verbaalisella tasolla. Tai niin psykologini väittää. Me ikään kuin vuorotellen tuotamme pettymyksen toisillemme ja jokainen kerta on aina edellistä pahempi. Ja äiti on yrittänyt pehmentää tilannetta mutta ei hänkään nyt ihmeisiin pysty, ja sitä paitsi hän asuu isän kanssa niin että tavallaan hänen on oltava vähän puolueellinen tai muuten isä tuijottelisi häntä jäätävästi aamiaispöydän yli.”  
  
”Kuulostaa hankalalta”, Harry sanoi, ”mutta miksi –”  
  
”Ja viimeinen pettymys taisi olla minun avioeroni”, Draco sanoi. ”En edes usko että isää juurikaan häiritsee se että olen homo, mutta hänen mielestään sellainen pitäisi hoitaa hiljaisesti ja lehdistöltä piilossa eikä missään tapauksessa saisi erota vaimostaan. Niin että välimme ovat olleet nyt hiukan viileät.”  
  
”Mutta minä en –”  
  
”Ja kun tarkoitan että hiukan viileät”, Draco sanoi, ”tarkoitan että en yksinkertaisesti kestä mennä sinne yksin. Jos tulet mukaan niin minä… minä voin vaikka…”  
  
”Voit vaikka mitä?” Harry kysyi kun alkoi vaikuttaa siltä, että Draco vain tuijotti häntä silmät kapeina eikä aikonut enää sanoa mitään.  
  
”Odota hetki”, Draco sanoi, ”yritän päättää kannattaako sinua lahjoa rahalla vai seksillä.”  
  
Harry räpytteli silmiään. ”Minulla on molempia jo ihan –”  
  
”Ole kiltti”, Draco sanoi, painoi molemmat kämmenet hänen poskiaan vasten ja nojasi niin lähelle että heidän suunsa _aivan melkein_ koskettivat toisiinsa, ja Harry tunsi miten sydän lepatti rintalastaa vasten ja varpaat kipristyivät, ja _helvetti_ että hän oli ihastunut Draco Malfoyhin, melkein niin ihastunut että saattaisi -  
  
”Selvä”, hän sanoi vähän käheällä äänellä.  
  
”Mahtavaa”, Draco sanoi ja suuteli häntä, ”minä menen nyt suihkuun ja sitten me mietimme mitä sinä laitat sinne päälle. Meidän täytyy tietenkin mennä minun kämppäni kautta koska kaikki pukuni ovat siellä. Ehkä voisin tuoda muutaman tänne jos et pahastu. Viitsisitkö keittää kahvia sillä aikaa kun olen suihkussa?”  
  
”Totta kai”, Harry sanoi ja katseli miten Draco nousi sängystä hämmentävän sulavalla liikkeellä ja käveli sitten pelkissä alushousuissa ulos huoneesta. Hetken päästä hän kuuli Ronin terävän karjaisun ja Ginnyn ärähdyksen ja Lunan sovitteluyrityksen, ja sitten kylpyhuoneen ovi sulkeutui ja vesi alkoi valua äänekkäästi lattialle. Hän melkein odotti että Ron ja Ginny alkaisivat pitää hätäpalaveria Dracon vähävaatteisuudesta, mutta taloon tulikin aivan hiljaista suihkun ääniä lukuun ottamatta. Hän räpytteli hetken silmiään ja kurottautui sitten ottamaan puhelimen yöpöydältä.  
  
_Auta minua_ , hän kirjoitti tekstiviestiin, _Draco vie minut tapaamaan vanhempiaan._  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän oli juuri herännyt, vaikka oikeastaan hänestä tuntui siltä ettei hän ollut nukkunutkaan vaan ennemminkin tuijottanut Remuksen kattoa ja yrittänyt ratkaista kaksikymmentäkaksi vuotta vanhaa mysteeriä. Hän oli parhaillaan miettimässä sitä, miten Remus yhtenä aamuna vuonna 1993 oli ollut keittiössä kahvipannun ääressä ja hän itse oli tullut suihkusta ja Remus oli kääntynyt ympäri ja jähmettynyt, ja nyt kun hän kuvitteli asiaa, hän jostain syystä muisti seisseensä siinä alasti ja kädet lanteilla ja että Remus oli pudottanut kahvimukin lattialle ja silti vain tuijottanut häntä suu auki. Hän oli kyllä hiljattain lukenut artikkelin siitä, miten ihmisen muistoihin ei ollut luottaminen, ne nimittäin muuttivat muotoaan ajan kuluessa.  
  
Hän työnsi muiston syrjään niin hyvin kuin pystyi ja mietti sitten mitä Harry mahtoi odottaa häneltä. _Auta minua_ tuntui vihjaavan siihen suuntaan, että jotain pitäisi tehdä. Hän aikoi ensin soittaa Harrylle, mutta Remus ilmeisesti nukkui vielä eikä hän missään tapauksessa herättäisi Remusta, koska sitten hänen pitäisi katsoa Remusta silmiin ja mahdollisesti puhua Remukselle ja mitä helvettiä siitäkin tulisi. Ja sitä paitsi jos Harry olisi halunnut puhua hänen kanssaan, tämä olisi luultavasti soittanut. Ehkä Draco piti Harrya jo panttivankina ja raahasi kohti vanhempiensa kartanoa tai linnaa tai mikä se olikaan ja sen takia Harry oli lähettänyt tekstiviestin.  
  
Toisaalta oli tietenkin mahdollista että _auta minua_ oli enemmänkin sellainen ehdotus eikä Harry oikeastaan odottanut häneltä muuta kuin taidokkaasti valittua hymiötä, joka kuvastaisi saamatonta myötätuntoa. Hän kyllä ymmärsi hyvin Harryn kauhun, joka tuntui heijastuvan tekstiviestistä – Harry ei hänen tietääkseen juurikaan pitänyt kotoa lähtemisestä. Sirius ei toki muistanut niitä kahta vaaleatukkaista merkkivaatteisiin pukeutunutta rikasta kylmänkalskeaa henkilöä vanhempainilloista, mutta hänellä tuntui silti olevan yllättävän vahva mielikuva näiden kaikkien vuosienkin jälkeen. Jos Harry jostain syystä haluaisi poistua kotoa, herra ja rouva Malfoyn tiluksilla vierailu olisi varmaan kuitenkin viimeinen paikka, jonne Harry menisi, ja juuri sinne Harry oli nyt menossa.  
  
Hän huokaisi mahdollisimman hiljaa ettei Remus vain kuulisi ja heräisi ja sitten työnsi nilkkojaan sohvan käsinojan yli. Tilanne oli tietenkin pulmallinen. Toisaalta hän ei voinut olla huomaamatta Harryn muotoilua, joka tuntui vihjaavan siihen, ettei Draco ollut kuitenkaan kaapannut Harrya vaan ehkä ennemminkin yritti esitellä poikaystäväänsä vanhemmilleen. Ehkä Siriuksen kannattaisi nyt vain antaa Harryn kokea tämä aikuistumisen vaihe, josta hän itse oli jäänyt paitsi. Harry varmasti soittaisi hänelle, jos hänen pitäisi lähteä hakemaan poikaa pois sieltä. Hän tietenkin toivoi ettei niin kävisi paitsi Harryn takia myös siksi, ettei hän itse ollut tänään oikein sellaisessa henkisessä kunnossa, että pystyisi pelastamaan ketään mistään. Tässä päivässä oli jo aivan riittävästi haastetta, ennen pitkää nimittäin Remus heräisi ja tulisi ulos makuuhuoneesta ja mahdollisesti pysähtyisi olohuoneen ovensuuhun ja sanoisi Siriukselle jotain, eikä hän tiennyt lainkaan mitä hän sitten tekisi.  
  
Vaikka hän oli luultavasti valvonut koko yön ja vaikka hän ei ollut ajatellut juuri mitään muuta kuin sitä keskustelua eilen illalla keittiön pöydän ääressä, hän ei ollut keksinyt ongelmaan minkäänlaista ratkaisua, mikä tuntui melkoisen huonolta ajankäytöltä. Itse asiassa hän ei ollut edes aivan varma, mikä ongelman luonne oli. Hän oli ollut hirvittävän huono tällaisissa jutuissa jo kaksikymmentäkaksi vuotta sitten ja sen jälkeen hän ei ollut harjoitellut lainkaan, jos ei laskettu niitä paria kertaa kun hän oli yrittänyt iskeä naista baarissa ja todennut ettei siitä tullut mitään jo ennen kuin koko tapahtumaa oli varsinaisesti voinut kutsua iskemiseksi. Mutta silti vaikutti melkein kohtuuttomalta, että hänen kutakuinkin paras ystävänsä, jonka kanssa hän sattumoisin oli myös asunut, oli ollut rakastunut häneen eikä hän ollut tiennyt sitä.  
  
Paitsi että ehkä hän oli kuitenkin tiennyt. Ehkä sen takia hän ei ollut uskaltanut selvittää, mistä hän ja Remus olivat silloin riidelleet.  
  
Mutta jos hän olisi tiennyt, _hitto,_ hän veti syvään henkeä ja vääntelehti vähän kunnes löysi paremman asennon Remuksen sohvalla, jos hän olisi tiennyt niin kai hän helvetti sentään olisi tehnyt jotain? Ja varmaan hän olisi kuitenkin soittanut Remukselle sen jälkeen, kun kaikki heidän ystävänsä olivat kuolleet ja hän oli tajunnut että Remus oli häipynyt takaisin Walesiin? Kai hän olisi yrittänyt selvittää asian siinä vaiheessa, kun oli ollut ilmeisen selvää että ainoa läheinen ihminen hänen elämässään oli yksivuotias lapsi?  
  
Hän työnsi peiton lattialle, nousi istumaan ja jähmettyi sitten hetkeksi, mutta makuuhuoneessa oli edelleen aivan hiljaista. Remus siis luultavasti nukkui tai makasi sängyllään tuijottamassa kattoa ja mietti surullisia asioita, ja helvetti, nyt hänellä oli melko hyvä aavistus siitä mitä Remus saattoi miettiä. Hän painoi kasvonsa kämmeniin. Jos James olisi ollut yhä hengissä, hän olisi nyt voinut soittaa Jamesille ja he olisivat menneet kaljalle tai luultavasti kahville koska myös James olisi ollut tässä vaiheessa neljäkymmentäkolmevuotias. Hän olisi kertonut Jamesille, että Remus oli ollut rakastunut häneen ja James olisi haukkunut häntä idiootiksi koska hän ei ollut tajunnut. Tietenkin _James_ oli tajunnut, niin kuin myös Lily ja mahdollisesti Peter. Ehkä jos he kaikki eivät olisi kuolleet, joku heistä olisi ennen pitkää sanonut sen Siriukselle suoraan ja sitten kaikki olisi mennyt erilailla ja hän olisi -  
  
Tietenkään hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan mitä hän sitten olisi tehnyt.  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi, ja Sirius melkein putosi lattialle mutta onnistui viime hetkellä nykäisemään itsensä takaisin. Remus seisoi olohuoneen ovensuussa ja tuijotti häntä hirvittävän vakavana. Remuksella oli jo farkut jalassa ja lisäksi villapaita joka näytti tarpeettoman pitkähihaiselta, mutta silti Remus nyki hihoja niin kuin rystyset olisivat olleet jäätymässä. Sirius nielaisi muutaman kerran ja koetti ryhdistäytyä ja toivoi että olisi ollut yhä kaksikymmentäyksivuotias ja olisi voinut paeta paikalta ja sitten syyttää nuoruutta. Mutta tietenkään hänellä ei ollut mitään paikkaa minne paeta eikä ketään toista ihmistä jäljellä, paitsi tietenkin kummipoikansa joka oli kuitenkin juuri kidnapattu tapaamaan poikaystävänsä vanhempia.  
  
”Hei”, hän sanoi ja hänen äänensä särähti kummallisesti.  
  
”Et ole nukkunut”, Remus sanoi.  
  
”Minä –”  
  
”Kuule”, Remus sanoi, käänsi katseensa pois ja haroi harmaantuvia hiuksiaan, ja Sirius mietti miten outoa se oli, silloin ennen Remus olisi tuijottanut häntä pettyneenä, ja hän olisi kieltäytynyt tajuamasta minkä takia Remus saattaisi olla pettynyt häneen, ja samalla hän olisi ollut vihainen Remukselle siitä että Remus ei voinut ikinä vain antaa olla. Nyt hän tajusi pidättävänsä hengitystä ja toivovansa ettei Remus vain antaisi olla vaan sanoisi jotain, pakottaisi hänet puhumaan, tarttuisi häntä vaikka olkapäistä ja ravistelisi niin kuin James olisi tehnyt, ja sitten hänen olisi pakko sanoa jotain, ihan pakko, ja ehkä sitten hän pystyisi siihen. ”Minä kyllä tiedän ettet sinä halua puhua tästä.”  
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyi, ja Remus puri alahuultaan muttei vieläkään katsonut häneen. _Helvetti._ Remus tietenkin tunsi hänet ihan liian hyvin. Tietenkään hän ei halunnut puhua, mutta seuraavan kahdenkymmenenkahden vuoden jälkeen he olisivat kuusikymmentäviisivuotiaita eikä hän oikein halunnut kuvitella, kuinka he kävisivät tätä keskustelua sitten ja heidän nivelensä naksahtelisivat ja ehkä  hänen kuulonsa olisi silloin alkanut jo huonontua, hän oli kuitenkin kuullut elämässään aika monta mainostunnaria.  
  
”Voisimme vain unohtaa koko jutun”, Remus sanoi, ”ja olisin tietenkin iloinen jos voisimme olla jollain tasolla ystäviä, jos voisimme vaikka… käydä joskus lounaalla, esimerkiksi jossain lounasravintolassa, tai edes puhua puhelimessa, mutta ymmärrän kyllä ettet välttämättä –”  
  
”Mitä helvettiä sinä puhut?” Sirius kysyi ja sitten katui sitä aivan vähän, kun Remus säpsähti. ”Kuuntele nyt. Minä en osaa puhua tästä mutta minä en todellakaan aio häipyä mihinkään, en ainakaan kovin kauas, ja jos sinä yrität niin minä seuraan sinua.”  
  
”Seuraat minua”, Remus sanoi jotenkin ontolla äänellä.  
  
”Niin”, Sirius sanoi. ”Minun olisi pitänyt seurata sinua Walesiin. Minun olisi pitänyt tulla hakemaan sinut pois sieltä. En tiedä miten vauvoja kuljetetaan maasta toiseen mutta varmaan olisin voinut lainata jostain auton ja laittaa Harryn takapenkille ja sitten vain ajaa sinne. Olisit voinut asua meidän kanssamme, tai naapurissa, ihan miten vain olisit halunnut.”  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi hyvin hiljaa mutta katsoi sentään taas häntä silmiin, ”ei sinun tarvitse –”  
  
”Minä olen idiootti”, hän sanoi, ”olen ihan helvetin idiootti kun en tajunnut, tai ehkä minä tajusin mutten tiennyt mitä tehdä sille, enkä osannut puhua sellaisesta, kyllä sinä tiesit millainen minä olin, ja me _asuimme_ yhdessä ja sinä olit minun paras ystäväni ja minä… mitä hittoa minä olisin voinut sanoa? Eikä minulla ole enää hajuakaan tiesinkö minä vai en koska ei sellaista voi muistaa enää näin pitkän ajan jälkeen, minä muistan vain sen miten kaikki olivat kuolleet ja sinä olit häipynyt ja minä olin ihan yksin Harryn kanssa joka ei osannut hitto vie edes puhua vielä.”  
  
Remus tuijotti häntä. Hän hengitti syvään ja painoi kämmenet polvia vasten ja tajusi sitten ettei hänellä ollut muuta päällään kuin bokserit ja niissäkin oli pari reikää, ja hänen pitäisi nyt ruveta miettimään tällaisia juttuja vähän eri tavalla. Ehkä oli olemassa jotain yleismaailmallisia sääntöjä siitä, miten piti käyttäytyä kun halusi asua samassa asunnossa sellaisen ihmisen kanssa, jonka rakastumisen kohde oli ollut kaksikymmentäkaksi vuotta sitten. Hän nosti toisen reitensä toisen päälle eikä se sujunut aivan yhtä hienovaraisesti kuin hän oli toivonut, ja Remuskin näytti hieman tuskastuneelta, mutta hän ei mahtanut sille nyt yhtään mitään. Hän tuijotti takaisin Remukseen ja sitten lopulta Remus huokaisi syvään, käveli huojuvan pinnatuolin luo ja istuutui sille.  
  
”Hyvä”, Sirius sanoi ja yskäisi sitten, ja Remus katsoi häntä ja näytti omituisesti sekä hermostuneelta että hämmentyneeltä, ” _hienoa_ , nyt me voimme sitten… voimme puhua tästä.”  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi, ja Siriuksella oli kummallinen tunne että Remus oli toistellut hänen nimeään tuolla tavalla jo silloin vuosia sitten, ja siinä oli aina ollut jotain erilaista, niin kuin Remus olisi tarkoittanut jotain mitä hän ei ollut koskaan tajunnut, paitsi että ehkä hän nyt alkoi tajuta.  
  
”Minä haluan pysyä täällä”, hän sanoi. Ehkä jos hän pitäisi tämän jutun yksinkertaisena, he voisivat kohta keittää kahvia ja juoda sitä ja puhua jostain aivan muusta niin kuin esimerkiksi siitä, pitäisikö Harry käydä pelastamassa Dracon vanhemmilta. ”Tai siis, jos haluat minut pois täältä, niin minä tietenkin lähden ennen kuin soitat poliisit, mutta mieluiten minä jäisin tänne.”  
  
”Haluat jäädä tänne asumaan”, Remus sanoi hitaasti.  
  
Sirius nyökkäsi.  
  
”Miksi?” Remus kysyi ja kuulosti hirveän väsyneeltä.  
  
”En tiedä”, Sirius sanoi ja nuolaisi huuliaan, ”sinä olet ainoa ihminen joka minulla on. Tällä kertaa minä en lähde mihinkään ellet potkaise minua ulos.”  
  
”En minä potkaise sinua ulos”, Remus sanoi.  
  
”Hyvä. _Hyvä._ Ja tämä saa olla niin outoa kuin haluat, tai siis niin outoa kuin se on, tai siis voidaan puhua tai voidaan olla hiljaa enkä minä piittaa vaikka olisimme puoli vuotta kiusaantuneita tästä, tai vuoden, tai viisi vuotta.”  
  
”Ei meidän tarvitse olla kiusaantuneita”, Remus sanoi, ja hetken Sirius kuvitteli että Remus aikoi _hymyillä_ , mutta sitten tämän suupielet laskeutuivat tavalliselle paikalleen. ”Minä ihastuin sinuun varmaan joskus kaksitoistavuotiaana. Olin vähän kiusaantunut melkein kymmenen vuotta yhteen putkeen. Se on pidemmän päälle aika rankkaa.”  
  
Sirius nyökkäsi. Remus katsoi häntä ja hänestä tuntui että oli jotain mitä hänen olisi pitänyt kysyä, mutta Remus oli juuri sanonut ettei aikonut olla kiusaantunut ja varmasti se oli erinomainen lopetus koko keskustelulle. Ja sitä paitsi hänen sydämensä hakkasi jo omituisen lujaa ja se oli epämiellyttävää eikä varmaankaan kovin terveellistä enää tässä iässä. Heidän olisi ehdottomasti pitänyt puhua tästä kaksikymmentäyksivuotiaina niin että Sirius olisi ollut fyysisesti riittävän hyvässä kunnossa kestääkseen sen kaiken.  
  
”Haluatko kahvia?” Remus kysyi ja nuolaisi huuliaan.  
  
Sirius ei katsonut Remuksen huulia. ”Kyllä. Kiitos.”  
  
”Hienoa”, Remus sanoi eikä liikahtanut.  
  
_Kaksitoistavuotiaana_ , Sirius mietti vaikka yritti olla miettimättä, _hän ihastui minuun kaksitoistavuotiaana, ja sitten hän oli ihastunut siihen saakka että oli kaksikymmentäyksi ja kaikki meni pieleen, ja sitten -_  
  
”Minä menen keittämään”, Remus sanoi ja nousi äkkiä seisomaan. Tuolinjalat riipivät lattiaa. Sirius hätkähti. Remus vilkuili häntä kävellessään ohi, ja hän yritti näyttää siltä ettei ollut ajatellut sitä mitä oli ajatellut, mutta luultavasti Remus näki sen hänen naamastaan koska pakeni keittiöön. Hän kuunteli miten Remus availi keittiön kaappeja ja laski vettä kannuun ja mittasi kahvinpuruja, ja hän yritti kuvitella miten heidän elämänsä sujuisi nyt tästä eteenpäin, ja mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä kaikella tiedolla. Hän pystyi hädin tuskin kuvittelemaan lounaaseen saakka.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän oli tietenkin ollut elämänsä varrella monessa kiperässä tilanteessa, erityisesti peleissä mutta joskus myös oikeassa elämässä, mutta tämä oli ehdottomasti pahin. Hän kiskoi kauluspaidan ylintä nappia kunnes Draco tönäisi häntä kylkeen, ja sitten hän jähmettyi paikalleen koska oven takaa kuului askeleita.  
  
”Koeta hengittää”, Draco sanoi.  
  
Kun ovi avautui, Harry oli juuri vetämässä henkeä. Hän jätti sen puoleenväliin ja suoristi selkänsä niin suoraksi kuin pystyi, ja vaaleatukkainen pariskunta katsoi häntä päästä varpaisiin eleellä joka näytti niin samanaikaiselta että sitä oli varmaan harjoiteltu etukäteen.  
  
”Draco”, sanoi mies joka mitä ilmeisimmin oli Lucius Malfoy, ”et maininnut että tuot jonkun nuoren miehen kylään.”  
  
”Isä”, Draco sanoi, ”tämä on Harry Potter.”  
  
”Harry Potter?” Lucius Malfoy toisti otsa rypyssä.  
  
” _Harry Potter?_ ” Narcissa Malfoy henkäisi. ”Hänhän kiusasi sinua koulussa.”  
  
Harry kääntyi hitaasti katsomaan Dracoa. Draco vilkaisi häntä ja sitten uudestaan ja nuolaisi alahuultaan, mikä saattoi hyvinkin olla jonkinlainen anteeksipyyntö.  
  
”Asia on oikeastaan hiukan mutkikkaampi”, Draco sanoi äidilleen ja kuulosti äärimmäisen kiusaantuneelta, ”ja joka tapauksessa me olemme nyt… oikein hyvissä väleissä.”  
  
”Uskomatonta”, rouva Malfoy sanoi.  
  
”Saammeko tulla sisälle?” Draco kysyi.  
  
Herra ja rouva Malfoy vilkaisivat Harrya samanlaisella hitaalla katseella, joka sai hänet epäilemään että housujen vetoketju oli avautunut tai jotain sellaista. Hän tarkisti asian mahdollisimman hienovaraisesti ja Narcissa Malfoy näytti äärimmäisen järkyttyneeltä. _Hemmetti._ Tämä ei ilmeisesti sujunut kovin hyvin. Hieman aiemmin hän oli jo ollut melkein toiveikas, kun oli käynyt ilmi että hänen puvuntakkinsa oli vielä kohtuullisen ehjä ja hihat ulottuivat edelleen ranteisiin saakka.  
  
”Olkaa hyvät”, herra Malfoy sanoi äänellä joka tuntui tarkoittavan kutakuinkin kaikkea muuta.  
  
”Kiitos”, Draco sanoi ja seisoi paikallaan. Lucius ja Narcissa Malfoy peruuttivat hitaasti sisälle asuntoon mutta eivät lakanneet tuijottamasta heitä, ja Harry mietti mitä hittoa hänen pitäisi nyt tehdä, ehkä hän voisi vielä karata. Hänen olisi pitänyt pyytää Ronia soittamaan hänelle kutakuinkin kymmenen sekuntia sen jälkeen kun hän tapaisi Dracon vanhemmat. Sitten hän olisi voinut vedota kiireiseen hätätapaukseen ja juosta pois. Hän oli juuri harkitsemassa voisiko ehkä soittaa itselleen hälärin, kun Draco painoi kämmenen hänen selälleen.  
  
”Harry”, Draco sanoi hämmentävän tasaisella äänellä, ja Dracon vanhemmat tuijottivat heitä valtavasta eteisestä kulmakarvat hiusrajassa. Harry otti askeleen eteenpäin ja Dracon käsi katosi hänen selältään, ja sitten hän oli jo eteisessä ja seisoi jollain mikä näytti kummallisen paljon marmorilta. Draco pysähtyi hänen vierelleen ja jostain ilmestyi komea nuori mies, jolla oli rusetti kaulassa ja joka otti takin hänen päältään ennen kuin hän ehti tajuta mitä. Hän vilkaisi Dracoa mutta Draco väisti hänen katseensa.  
  
Hän ei tietenkään varsinaisesti ollut odottanut kepeää rupattelua, mutta silti hiljaisuuden määrä tuntui vähän liioitellulta. Draco ja rusettikaulainen mies ohjasivat hänet valtavaan huoneeseen, jossa oli ikkunoita kolmeen suuntaan ja josta näki kaikki olennaisimmat turistinähtävyydet Lontoon kattojen yli. Ruokapöytä oli niin pitkä, että se oli varmaankin suunniteltu siinä toivossa, ettei ihmisten tarvitsisi yrittää puhua toisilleen koska joka tapauksessa he eivät kuulisi toisiaan, paitsi että koko paikka oli niin äänetön että ovennurkassa seisovan miehen rusetin rahinakin kuului.  
  
Hetken päästä rusettikaulainen mies tarjoili ruuan, ja Harry yritti keskittyä olemaan pudottamatta mitään syliinsä. Siinä vaiheessa Draco oli sanonut äidilleen ehkä neljä lausetta ja isälleen yhden. Harry katseli huoneen toisella puolella olevaa valtavaa muotokuvaa, joka ilmeisesti esitti Dracoa ja tämän ex-vaimoa, eikä oikein tiennyt olisiko ollut surullinen vai huvittunut siitä, että oli tainnut joskus vuosia sitten kadehtia Dracoa tämän perheestä. Hän muisteli niitä valokuvia joissa istui Siriuksen toisella polvella ehkä neljä- tai viisivuotiaana ja Sirius yritti pitää kiinni hänestä samalla kun tasapainotteli toisella polvellaan kitaraa. Hän oli osannut laulaa sen neiti Taylorin autokorjaamoa mainostavan laulun jo viikkoja ennen kuin se lopulta oli tullut radiosta. Hän muisteli laulun kieltämättä melko ärsyttävää kertosäettä ja tajusi sitten, että Draco ja tämän vanhemmat puhuivat hänestä.  
  
”Ja jos saisimme tiedustella”, Narcissa Malfoy sanoi parhaillaan pihville jota piteli kiinni haarukalla, ”missä te oikein olette tavanneet toisenne? En voi kuvitella miten –”  
  
”Rakkaani”, Lucius Malfoy sanoi jäätävällä äänellä, ”Draco tapaa tietenkin yliopistossa kaikenlaisia ihmisiä.”  
  
”Olen käsittänyt, että eri tiedekuntien opiskelijat eivät juurikaan kohtaa toisiaan”, rouva Malfoy sanoi ja vilkaisi Harrya tuimasti niin kuin olisi syyttänyt häntä kohtaamisesta.  
  
”Olen varma että joskus joku eksyy”, herra Malfoy sanoi ja tuijotti Harrya viinilasin yli.  
  
”Itse asiassa me tapasimme baarissa”, Draco sanoi ja ojentautui jostain käsittämättömästä syystä asettamaan kämmenensä Harryn tuolin selkänojalle vaikka melkein kaatoi omansa samalla. Hän vilkaisi Dracoa ja Draco siirsi omaa tuoliaan vähän lähemmäs häntä, niin että heidän välillään oli ehkä enää metri eikä Dracon olkapää näyttänyt siltä että se hajoaisi kohta. Tuolinjalat kitisivät marmoria vasten, mutta se tuntui melkein piristävältä kaikessa siinä hiljaisuudessa.  
  
”Baarissa?” Narcissa Malfoy kysyi pihviltä.  
  
”Missä baarissa?” Lucius Malfoy kysyi. ”Olen toistuvasti huomauttanut, että illanviettoelämän oikeanlainen järjestäminen on tärkeää tärkeiden ihmisten tapaamisen kannalta.”  
  
”Me seurustelemme”, Draco sanoi.  
  
Harry laski hyvin hitaasti viinilasin pöydälle. Dracon sormenpäät painuivat kevyesti hänen selkäänsä.  
  
”Anteeksi kuinka?” Lucius Malfoy kysyi.  
  
”Anteeksi kuinka?” Narcissa Malfoy kysyi.  
  
_Anteeksi kuinka_ , Harry ajatteli ja kääntyi kohti Dracoa. Draco vilkaisi häntä mutta veti katseensa pois ennen kuin hän ehti kunnolla kohottaa kulmakarvojaan.  
  
”Harry on minun poikaystäväni”, Draco sanoi, ”niin että jos haluatte että me olemme täällä, voisitte olla vähän kohteliaampia hänelle.”  
  
Dracon vanhemmat katsoivat toisiaan ja sitten heitä. Harry huomasi puristavansa haarukkaa ja veistä aika lujaa ja yritti päästää irti mahdollisimman hienovaraisesti, mutta tietenkin haarukka putosi keskelle lautasta ja kilinä tuntui kimpoavan katosta ja lattiasta. Draco silitti sormenpäillään hänen selkäänsä lapaluiden välissä, ja tämä kaikki oli täysin käsittämätöntä, ja kaiken kaikkiaan hän olisi ollut hyvillään jos joku olisi kertonut hänelle mitä tässä oikein pitäisi ajatella. Hän oli tietenkin iloinen siitä että kuulemma seurusteli Draco Malfoyn kanssa, oikeastaan niin iloinen että hänen teki mieli heiluttaa jalkojaan jyhkeän tuolin alla. Hän vain toivoi että Draco olisi maininnut asiasta hänellekin.  
  
”Harry”, Lucius Malfoy sanoi ja katsoi häntä kasvot vakavina, ”otatko lisää viiniä?”  
  
  
**  
  
Hän oli juuri tulossa suihkusta, kun Harry laittoi hänelle tekstiviestin että oli päässyt pakenemaan Malfoyn kaupunkiasunnosta. Harry mainitsi myös oppineensa vaikka mitä uutta niin kuin esimerkiksi sen, miten hiljaista asunnossa saattoi olla, ja että seurusteli Draco Malfoyn kanssa. Harryn viestissä ei ollut kehotusta tulla pelastamaan poikaa mistään, joten Sirius vastasi peukkuemojilla ja valmistautui saarnaan siitä miten naurettavaa oli, että hänen ikäisensä ihminen yritti käyttää emojeita vaikka ei tajunnut eikä voinutkaan tajuta niistä mitään. Puhelin kuitenkin pysyi hiljaa lavuaarin laidalla, mikä luultavasti kertoi että Harry oli kaikin puolin onnellinen tilanteeseen, eikä hän oikeastaan halunnut edes miettiä tarkemmin mitä Harry mahtoi nyt olla tekemässä. Hän pesi hampaansa ja yritti kuivata hiuksensa pyyhkeeseen ja mietti oliko hänen vatsansa pehmeä vai vain mukavan notkea, ja sitten hän taitteli pyyhkeen lantiolleen ja käveli ulos kylpyhuoneesta.  
  
Hän pysähtyi olohuoneen ovensuuhun ja aikoi sanoa Remukselle, että Harrylla oli virallinen poikaystävä ja että kylpyhuone oli nyt vapaa ja että hän jaksaisi kyllä katsoa vielä yhden jakson Star Trekiä tänään, ja sitten hän tajusi miten Remus katsoi häntä.  
  
_Helvetti_ , hän ajatteli.  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi ohuella äänellä ja nosti katseensa hänen kasvoihinsa. Remuksella oli silmälasit nenällä ja kaksi kirjaa sylissä, mikä vaikutti aivan hullulta, eihän Remus millään voinut lukea niitä molempia, ja Remuksella oli myös nukkaantunut Star Wars -t-paita ja verkkarit ja kaiken kaikkiaan Remus näytti ihan siltä Remukselta jonka Sirius oli aina tuntenut, vähän vanhemmalta vain, ja silti hänen hengityksensä jotenkin juuttui kurkkuun kun Remuksen silmät valuivat taas häntä pitkin kohti lattiaa. Hän tajusi puristavansa pyyhettä lantiollaan ja sitten tajusi myös että nyt ei missään tapauksessa ollut oikea hetki päästää irti. Remuksen rintakehä nousi ja laski Star Wars –logon alla ja Remuksen suu oli vähän raollaan, ja se oli aivan hullua, ja hän oli nähnyt tuon ilmeen ennenkin. Remus oli ennenkin katsonut häntä noin. Ja jos hän ei ollut koskaan miettinyt mitä se saattoi tarkoittaa, hän oli kyllä tehnyt sen tahallaan. Nyt se tuntui aika selvältä.  
  
Hän pudotti pyyhettä ehkä viisi senttiä alemmas ja kuuli miten Remus veti terävästi henkeä. Kun hän vilkaisi kohti omia varpaitaan, hän näki että pyyhe paljasti melkoisen määrän mustia karvoja, joita hän oli nuorempana trimmaillut mutta sittemmin ajatellut että se oli jokseenkin tarpeetonta ihmiselle joka ei harrastanut minkäänlaisia intiimejä ihmissuhteita kenenkään kanssa. Remus ei vaikuttanut piittaavan vaan tuijotti häntä nyt alahuultaan purren. Hänen kätensä tärisivät mutta luojan kiitos tärinä ei näyttänyt yltävän pyyhkeeseen saakka.  
  
Hän mietti hajamielisesti että teki tämän kaiken luultavasti aivan väärin. Eihän hänellä tietenkään ollut mitään käsitystä mitä hän itse asiassa oli tekemässä, mutta ilmeisesti hän yritti olla jollain tapaa eroottinen, eikä kulahtaneen raitapyyhkeen hivuttaminen kohti reittä varmaan ollut hirveän tyylikäs ratkaisu. Ehkä olisi parasta nostaa pyyhe takaisin vaikka navan korkeudelle ja peruuttaa kylpyhuoneeseen ja sitten odottaa että Remus menisi keittämään teetä. Hän ei kuitenkaan oikein voinut liikkua, ja sitten Remus sanoi hänen nimensä vähän hengästyneellä äänellä ja se tuntui valuvan hänen lävitseen varpaisiin saakka eikä hän oikein viitsinyt pohtia mistä siinäkin nyt taas oli kyse.  
  
”Minä taidan –”, hän aloitti ja nielaisi sitten muutaman kerran, ja Remus tuijotti häntä ja näytti siltä että käskisi ihan kohta hänen lopettaa, heti kun vain saisi itsensä pakotettua tekemään niin. Hän tunsi tuon ilmeen. Hän hengitti syvään ja yritti kuvitella että oli yhä kaksikymmentäyksivuotias eikä mitään siitä kaikesta paskasta ollut vielä tapahtunut ja he olivat kahdestaan kämpässään ja hän tuli juuri suihkusta ja Remus katsoi häntä ja _näki_ hänet ja lopultakin hän tajusi ettei ollut kyse siitä miten harvoin hän tiskasi. ” _Remus._ Minä taidan pudottaa tämän pyyhkeen.”  
  
” _Luoja_ ”, Remus sanoi ja tuijotti häntä silmät suurina.  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi ja yritti päästää irti pyyhkeestä mutta hänen kätensä eivät totelleet. Remus näytti vähän epäuskoiselta. Sirius väänsi otteensa irti ja pyyhe valui lattialle ja Remuksen katse kulki hänen varpaistaan ylöspäin reisiä pitkin ja keskeltä lantiota ja hän kuuli oman hengityksensä ja toivoi että olisi käynyt useammin lenkillä.  
  
”Mitä helvettiä sinä teet?” Remus kysyi. Remuksen silmät harhailivat.  
  
”En todellakaan tiedä”, hän sanoi, ”ilmeisesti toivon että sinä… että pidät tästä.”  
  
Kirjat tipahtivat Remuksen sylistä lattialle. Remus säpsähti ja tuijotti ensin kirjoja ja sitten taas Siriusta.  
  
”Minä taidan kävellä tuohon tuolille”, Sirius sanoi, ”tuohon missä on… vaatteita.”  
  
Remus nyökkäsi. Sirius siirsi vaatteet syrjään ja istuutui tuolille ja toivoi sitten että olisi valinnut jonkun joka ei olisi ollut aivan suoraan Remusta vastapäätä. Hän ei kuitenkaan enää uskaltanut siirtyä. Hänen ihoaan kihelmöi omituisesti ja Remuksen katse liukui edestakaisin ja hän tiesi hengittävänsä vähän liian tiheästi, ja Remus nytkähti tuolillaan ja kiskoi samalla verkkareita uuteen asentoon eikä väistänyt hänen katsettaan. Tämä oli varmaan hulluinta mitä hän oli tehnyt, hänellä alkoi jo seistä ja hän oli kuitenkin neljäkymmentäkolmevuotias ja tiesi oikein hyvin mitä seksi oli koska oli katsonut televisiota. Ei tämän olisi kuulunut tuntua siltä niin kuin joku silittäisi hänen ihoaan mutta sisältä päin.  
  
”Haluatko koskea minua?” hän kysyi.  
  
Remus pudisteli päätään ihan vähän ja sanoi sitten hänen nimensä, ja hän aikoi pyytää tulkkausta. Ehkä Remus tarkoitti että _haluan mutta en uskalla_ tai mahdollisesti jopa _voisitko nyt millään pistää housut jalkaan_ , mutta sitä oli vaikea uskoa kun Remus edelleen tuijotti häntä tuolla tavalla.  
  
”Haluatko että minä –”, hän aloitti, mutta se juuttui hänen kurkkuunsa ja sitä paitsi koko ehdotus oli aivan älytön. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan miksi hänen ylipäänsä teki mieli tehdä niin, istua nyt tässä Remuksen silmien edessä alasti vatsa pehmeänä ja karvat villiintyneinä ja kuvitella että Remus haluaisi katsella kun hän… kun hän…  
  
”Ei sinun _tarvitse_ ”, Remus sanoi.  
  
”Paskat siitä”, hän sanoi ja puristi sormensa ympärilleen.  
  
Remus tuijotti hänen kättään ja hänen kasvojaan ja sitten taas hänen kättään. Hän yritti aluksi hengittää mahdollisimman tasaisesti, mutta siitä oli aivan käsittämättömän kauan kun hän oli viimeksi tehnyt jotain muuta kuin runkannut yksin omassa makuuhuoneessaan, missä ei sinänsä ollut mitään vikaa, hän piti siitä paljon enemmän kuin niistä muutamasta onnettomasta yrityksestään iskeä joku baarista. Nyt hän kuitenkin istui tässä ja Remus tuijotti häntä ja nyki verkkareitaan ja sitten lopulta painoi kämmenen jalkojensa väliin, ja hän tuijotti pisamia Remuksen kämmenselällä ja sitten taas Remuksen avonaista suunta. Ja jotenkin Remus onnistui pitämään sen kämmenen kutakuinkin paikallaan, mutta Siriuksesta alkoi tuntua että oli hieman turhaa yrittää hengittää mahdollisimman tasaisesti. Hän painoi jalkapohjat tiukemmin lattiaa vasten ja yritti olla putoamatta tuolilta ja yritti kiihdyttää tahtia vaikka ranteeseen sattui jo, hän oli soittanut liikaa kitaraa, ja hän kuuli oman hengityksensä ja aivan kohta hän tulisi ja Remus katsoisi häntä ja oli vähän myöhäistä teeskennellä ettei tämä ollut seksiä.  
  
Kun hän liukui lähemmäs tuolinreunaa ja yritti estää itseään päästämästä hirveän hämmentäviä äännähdyksiä, Remus alkoi kiroilla. Hän yllättyi vähän mutta sitten Remuksen kiroilu jollain tavalla auttoi, ja sitä paitsi hän oli jo melkein valmis, aivan kohta, _aivan kohta_ , ja jos hän vaikka murahtaisi ääneen se ei haittaisi mitään koska Remus mutisi parhaillaan jotain sellaista kuin _hitto hitto hitto_ ja painoi molempia kämmeniä lantiotaan vasten ja se oli tietenkin tavallaan naurettavaa, Remus olisi aivan hyvin voinut… tai siis Siriushan teki tätä siksi että Remus piti tästä, paitsi että ei se ehkä ollut ainoa syy. Remus olisi kyllä saanut olla vähän lähempänä häntä. Hän olisi voinut pidellä toista kättään vaikka Remuksen niskassa. Ehkä Remus olisi suudellut häntä. Ehkä Remus olisi työntänyt hänen sormensa syrjään ja korvannut ne omillaan ja -  
  
_Hitto._  
  
Hän valui tuolin selkänojaa vasten, veti hitaasti kätensä pois ja pyyhki sen reiteensä, joka kyllä oli jo valmiiksi hiukan tahmea.  
  
”Mitä helvettiä”, Remus sanoi karhealla äänellä, ”mitä helvettiä tuo oli, _Sirius_ , minä…”  
  
Sirius painoi toisen käden kasvoilleen, sen joka oli vielä kohtuullisen puhdas.  
  
”Minun täytyy –”, Remus sanoi ja nousi seisomaan.  
  
”Onko sinun pakko”, Sirius sanoi, ”mennä?”  
  
”On”, Remus sanoi yllättävän päättäväisellä äänellä, ” _on_ , en millään pysty… hitto, minä…”  
  
”Sinun pitää tulla takaisin. Sitten. Sitten kun olet… sitten myöhemmin.”  
  
Remus tuijotti häntä niin kuin ei olisi tajunnut mistään mitään ja nyökkäsi. Hän painoi silmänsä kiinni ja kuunteli miten Remus käveli kylpyhuoneeseen ja lukitsi oven, ja hän yritti kuulla _jotain_ , ehkä hengitystä tai kiroilua, mutta Remus teki sen aivan hiljaa. Kun Remus lopulta tuli takaisin, tällä oli edelleen verkkarit ja t-paita ja hiukset kummallisesti sekaisin, ja Sirius kuvitteli miten Remus oli pidellyt itseään toisella kädellä ja toisella haronut hiuksiaan ja kuvitellut että se oli Sirius. Ehkä hänen ei olisi pitänyt miettiä, mutta hän oli ollut kaksikymmentäkaksi vuotta yksin eikä hän nyt mahtanut tälle mitään.  
  
Hän käveli Remuksen ohi kylpyhuoneeseen, jätti oven raolleen ja otti niin nopean suihkun kuin pystyi, ja sitten hän pukeutui verkkareihin ja t-paitaan niin kuin Remuskin. Hän kuvitteli että Remus olisi jo mennyt keittämään teetä, mutta tämä istuikin olohuoneen sohvalla. Remus hengitti syvään sisään kun hän istuutui tämän viereen, ja kun hän nosti jalkansa sohvalle ja kääntyi Remusta kohti, Remus näytti siltä että yritti kaikin voimin olla karkaamatta käsinojan yli.  
  
”Voinko minä –”, hän sanoi ja ojensi käsiään.  
  
Remus räpytteli silmiään mutta ojensi lopulta käden hänelle niin kuin olisi aikonut kätellä. Hän otti molemmin käsin kiinni Remuksen kämmenestä ja asetti sen syliinsä, ja Remus pysyi hievahtamatta paikallaan mutta ei vetänyt kättään pois.


	8. Chapter 8

Hän istui sohvalla ja piteli kiinni Remuksen kädestä. Hänen vasen jalkansa oli puutunut jo jonkin aikaa sitten ja nyt oikeakin oli puutumassa, mutta Remus kuljetti peukaloaan edestakaisin hänen oikean kätensä rystysten päällä eikä hän oikein tiennyt, kutittiko se vai miksi siitä tuli niin kummallinen olo. He olivat olleet siinä ehkä kymmenen minuuttia tai ehkä kaksikymmentä eikä Remus ollut sanonut juuri mitään paitsi hänen nimensä muutamaan kertaan. Toisaalta he molemmat olivat surkeita nukkumaan, niin että ehkä he istuisivat paikallaan koko yön ja menisivät keittämään kahvia siinä vaiheessa kun aamun liikenne kohisisi jo seinän takana.  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi kolmannen tai neljännen kerran, puri alahuultaan ja vilkuili häntä. Hän oli tyytyväinen että Remus oli jättänyt lukulasinsa jonnekin, ehkä kylpyhuoneeseen mutta sitä oli parempi olla nyt pohdiskelematta. Sitä paitsi ehkä Remuksen sumentuva lähinäkö hävittäisi vaikka viisi vuotta Siriuksen naamalta.  
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyi ja puraisi sitten itseään kieleen, koska ei hänen ollut ollut tarkoitus puhua. Hän oli suunnitellut istuvansa tässä ihan hiljaa kunnes palaset loksahtaisivat paikalleen ja maailma nytkähtäisi ja he tietäisivät mitä tälle kaikelle pitäisi tehdä ilman että siitä tarvitsisi keskustella.  
  
”Haluatko nukkua?”  
  
”En erityisesti”, hän sanoi.  
  
Remus avasi suunsa, sulki sen uudestaan ja huokaisi sitten syvään. ”En minäkään, mutta yritin… yritin sanoa että… jos minä nyt menen makuuhuoneeseen, siis nukkumaan, niin jäätkö sinä tähän?”  
  
Hän pudisteli hitaasti päätään.  
  
Remus nyökkäsi ja nousi sitten seisomaan selkä vähän kumarassa, koska ilmeisesti hän piteli edelleen Remuksen ranteesta kiinni.  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi ja nykäisi rannettaan.  
  
”Selvä”, hän sanoi mutta ei päästänyt irti, koska oli aivan mahdollista ettei Remus enää antaisi kättään hänelle tämän jälkeen. Hän piteli kiinni Remuksen ranteesta ja kömpi seisomaan vaikka molemmat jalat vähän huojuivat, ja sitten he kävelivät puoliksi peräkkäin ja puoliksi rinnakkain ulos olohuoneesta ja törmäsivät ensin olohuoneen ovenkarmeihin ja sitten makuuhuoneen, ja sitten Remus pysähtyi sänkynsä eteen ja tuijotti häntä niin kauan että hän päästi irti Remuksen kädestä.  
  
”Kiitos”, Remus sanoi, nielaisi muutaman kerran ja meni sitten sänkyyn.  
  
Sirius katsoi miten Remus veti verkkarit pois jalasta ja t-paidan pään yli, ja aivan selvästi Remus väisteli hänen katsettaan mutta hän tuijotti siitä huolimatta niin kuin oli luultavasti tehnyt aina. Remuksen olkapäillä oli pisamia ja joku arpi jota hän ei muistanut, ja sitten hän tajusi että Remus puristi peittoa syliinsä ja tuijotti omia käsiään ja hengitti raskaasti sisään ja ulos, ja että tässä katselussa oli uusi sävy jota hän ei vielä aivan hallinnut. Hän riisuutui niin nopeasti kuin osasi ja kaatui sitten sängylle kun vasen jalka jäi kiinni lahkeeseen. Remus tarttui häntä kiinni olkapäistä, mutta hänelle ei selvinnyt yrittikö Remus työntää häntä kauemmas vai vetää lähemmäs vai vain estää häntä lyömästä päätään seinään. Hän onnistui potkimaan housut pois, ja sitten hän tajusi että hänen peittonsa oli edelleen sohvan luona. Hän oli melko varma että Remus tuijotti häntä kun hän käveli pois huoneesta, mutta hän ei uskaltanut kääntyä vilkaisemaan.  
  
Kun hän tuli takaisin, Remus makasi peiton alla, tuijotti kattoa ja näytti siltä että odotti maailmanloppua. Hän asettui Remuksen viereen ja kiemurteli niin kauan että Remus käänsi katseensa häneen. Hän yritti etsiä Remuksen kättä peiton alta mutta osui vahingossa vatsaan, ja Remus hätkähti ja tuijotti häntä otsa rypyssä ja suu puristettuna tiukasti kiinni.  
  
”Hyvää yötä”, hän sanoi mutta ei liikahtanut.  
  
Remus tuijotti häntä, sanoi hänelle hyvää yötä karhealla äänellä ja veti sitten kätensä pois ja kääntyi selälleen. Hän katseli miten Remus painoi kämmenen naamaansa vasten ja sitten hirveän pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen kääntyi selin häneen. Hän kuunteli vaimeita askelia yläkerrasta ja Remuksen hengitystä, ja ikkunasta kuultava valoläikkä katossa siirtyi pikkuhiljaa kauemmas kunnes lopulta valui seinälle ja alkoi muuttua vaaleammaksi. Jossain vaiheessa hän oli kai nukahtanut, koska hän heräsi siihen että hänen nenänsä oli melkein kiinni Remuksen niskassa ja että Remus hengitti liioitellun tasaisesti niin kuin olisi yrittänyt pidellä seiniä paikoillaan.  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Hitto”, Remus sanoi ja toisti sen sitten vähän kovemmalla äänellä, ja hän odotti että Remus työntäisi hänet kauemmas. ”Tajuatko sinä yhtään mitä teet?”  
  
”Taisin nukahtaa.”  
  
” _Sirius,_ hiton idiootti, etkö sinä piittaa yhtään siitä että minä olen –”  
  
Remus veti terävästi henkeä kun hän painoi kasvonsa tämän niskaan. Remus tuoksui hyvin tutulta, mikä ehkä johtui osittain siitä että hän oli lainannut Remuksen shampoota monta päivää. ”Olet mitä?”  
  
Hän tunsi kasvoillaan miten Remus pidätti hengitystään.  
  
”Olet edelleen rakastunut minuun”, hän sanoi lopulta, kun alkoi vaikuttaa selvältä ettei Remus puhuisi.  
  
”Helvetti”, Remus sanoi vähän rahisevalla äänellä, ”tässä ei pitänyt käydä näin, minun piti päästä siitä yli, kaksikymmentäkaksi hiton vuotta enkä minä…”  
  
Sirius painoi kämmenensä peitolle siihen kohtaan missä hän kuvitteli Remuksen käsivarren olevan. Kun Remus ei sanonut mitään, hän antoi kätensä valua Remuksen rinnan yli ja työnsi sitten peittoa syrjään ja asettui niin lähelle Remusta kuin pystyi. Hän tunsi rintakehällään miten Remuksen selkä liikkui hengityksen tahdissa. Remuksen varpaat olivat kylmät mutta kyllä hän sen kestäisi, hän kestäisi luultavasti mitä vain nyt kun Remus oli taas siellä missä kuuluikin. Hän avasi sormensa ja piti ne niin paikallaan Remuksen vatsalla kuin pystyi, ja Remuksen hengitys muuttui puuskittaisemmaksi niin kuin tämä olisi yrittänyt olla liikkumatta vaikkei tietenkään pystynyt siihen, ja Sirius veti peitot heidän ylitseen ja työnsi nenänsä Remuksen hiuksiin.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän irrotti nenänsä Lunan hiuksista ja työnsi sitten peitot syrjään ja nousi sängystä niin hiljaa kuin osasi. Luna mutisi jotain mistä hän ei oikein saanut selvää mutta ei herännyt. Hän otti hupparin tuolin päältä ja hiipi keittiöön, jossa Harry nojasi kyynärpäillä pöytään ja tuijotti kahvimukia.  
  
”Hei”, Ginny sanoi, ”onko kahvia vielä?”  
  
Harry nyökkäsi ja vilkuili häntä, kun hän etsi puhtaalta näyttävän mukin ja täytti sen kahvilla ja istuutui sitten Harrya vastapäätä.  
  
”En nähnyt sinua eilen”, Harry sanoi, ”paitsi aamulla ja illalla.”  
  
”Piti tehdä yhtä ryhmätyötä”, Ginny sanoi, ”ja sitten olin Lunan luona.”  
  
”Mutta eikö Luna ole nyt tuolla?” Harry kysyi ja osoitti epämääräisesti pelihuoneen suuntaan.  
  
”On”, Ginny sanoi, joi vähän liian ison hörpyn kahvia ja nyökkäsi sitten kohti Harryn huonetta. ”Onko Draco tuolla?”  
  
”On”, Harry sanoi ja tuijotti häntä sillä mietteliäällä ilmeellä jonka hän tunsi oikein hyvin. ”Me ilmeisesti seurustelemme.”  
  
”Ilmeisesti?”  
  
”Kävin eilen hänen vanhempiensa luona”, Harry sanoi ja irvisti, ”en tiedä miksi, se vain tapahtui. Hän yritti lahjoa minua… tai ei mitään. Mutta sitten he kyselivät miksi hän ei vietä aikaa muiden kauppatieteilijöiden vaan minun kanssani ja hän sanoi että minä olen hänen poikaystävänsä.”  
  
Ginny nielaisi ja laittoi kahvimukin alas mahdollisimman hallitusti. Eihän tästä ollut mitään syytä järkyttyä. Harry kyllä näytti vähän hermostuneelta, mutta kyllä hänkin olisi ollut hermostunut jos olisi juuri eilen tajunnut seurustelevansa Draco Malfoyn kanssa. Sitä paitsi hän oli melko varma että Harry olisi hymyillyt vähän leveämmin jos olisi uskaltanut ja että Harry luultavasti tykkäsi Dracosta paljon enemmän kuin uskalsi vielä edes myöntää itselleen, ja yleensä hän oli oikeassa kaikesta Harryn tunne-elämään liittyvästä.  
  
”Mitä sitten tapahtui?” hän kysyi ja Harry näytti helpottuneelta.  
  
”He juottivat minulle viiniä. Ja sitten myöhemmin me menimme taksilla Dracon kämpälle ja minä – älä näytä tuolta, ei tämä ole sellainen juttu – ja minä siis kysyin että eikö meidän olisi pitänyt jutella siitä etukäteen, ja että oliko hän tosissaan. Ja hän pyysi anteeksi vaikka näytti kyllä vähän omahyväiseltä, koska kai hänelle oli siinä vaiheessa jo aika selvää että minä olin iloinen siitä. Ja sitten minä sanoin että minä tietenkin halusin olla hänen poikaystävänsä, mutta olisi ollut mukavaa jos hän olisi viitsinyt kertoa ensin minulle ja sitten vasta vanhemmilleen. Ja siinä vaiheessa me olimme keittiössä ja hän suuteli minua ja minä jotenkin päädyin istumaan työtasolle ja – anteeksi.”  
  
”Ei se mitään. Jatka vain.”  
  
”Siinä se oikeastaan oli”, Harry sanoi ja huokaisi syvään, ”koko juttu. Niin että nyt me olemme kai sitten yhdessä. Uskomatonta.”  
  
”Harry”, Ginny sanoi ja risti kämmenensä pöydän päällä. Hän oli mennyt eilen yliopistolta Lunan luo ja Luna oli suudellut häntä ovensuussa ja sitten he olivat katsoneet luontodokumentteja ainakin kolme tuntia putkeen ennen kuin oli alkanut vaikuttaa siltä, ettei Luna väsyisi siihen ikinä. Hän oli ehdottanut taukoa ja he olivat suudelleet sohvalla ja sitten lattialla maton päällä ja hän oli työntänyt sormet Lunan hiusten sekaan ja miettinyt sitä miten vähän hän oikeastaan tiesi mistään. Ehkä tämä oli siis hyvä sanoa ääneen, vaikka kaikki näyttikin menneen yllättävän hyvin. ”En minä tietenkään oikeasti tiedä, oletko sinä homo.”  
  
Harry rypisti otsaansa hänelle. ”Mitä? Mutta senhän takia me –”  
  
”Me emme oikein tykänneet toisistamme sillä tavalla”, Ginny sanoi, ”enää, tai ehkä me olimme jossain vaiheessa vain unohtaneet millaista se oli. Ja en minä tiedä minkä takia sinä tuijotit Charlieta silloin paljussa. Ehkä sinä oikeasti olit kiinnostunut luonnonsuojelusta.”  
  
Harry katsoi häntä niin kuin hän olisi työntänyt Harryn pää edellä järveen. ”Mutta sinä sanoit –”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi ja puraisi alahuultaan, ”mutta enhän minä voi mitenkään tietää sitä. Tai siis, ilmeisesti sinä tykkäät miehistä, tai tykkäät ainakin Dracosta, ja varmaan olisit tykännyt myös Charliesta jos… mutta ei ajatella sitä. Ei todellakaan ajatella sitä. Yritän vain sanoa että… että ei sinun ole pakko olla homo vain koska minä kerroin sinulle että sinä olet.”  
  
”Mutta minä”, Harry sanoi ja sitten vilkuili ympärilleen ennen kuin jatkoi, ”minä ihan todella tykkään olla Dracon kanssa, ja tarkoitan siis että –”  
  
”Kyllä minä tajusin”, Ginny sanoi ja nojasi lähemmäs, ”ja tietenkin sinä saat olla homo, ja ehkä sinä oletkin, mutta tarkoitan vain että… tuntuu jotenkin oudolta että kaikki olisivat jotain _tiettyä_ , tai että pitäisi päättää että tykkää… että tykkää vain… tai että eikö olisi hyvä, jos voisi vain ihastua niihin tyyppeihin joihin ihastuu?”  
  
Harry räpytteli silmiään ja tarttui sitten kaksin käsin kahvimukiin. ” _Ginny._ ”  
  
”Tai jos tuntuu hyvältä että sille on joku sana”, Ginny sanoi, ”niin sitten se on tietenkin hyvä juttu, mutta jos haluaisi vain olla sellainen kuin on, niin en tajua miksi sitä pitäisi erikseen kutsua jollain nimellä.”  
  
” _Ginny”_ , Harry toisti ja tarttui hänen kämmeneensä pöydän yli, ja hän tuijotti Harrya ja omaa kättään ja sitten taas Harrya. ”Haluatko jutella jostain?”  
  
”Jostain?”  
  
”Vaikka Lunasta.”  
  
Hän avasi suunsa ja sitten sulki sen uudestaan.  
  
”Sinä olet ihastunut Lunaan”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”Miten sinä sen tiedät?”  
  
”Samalla tavalla kuin miten sinä tiesit että minä olen homo”, Harry sanoi ja taputti hänen kämmenselkäänsä. ”Me olimme pitkään yhdessä. Me tunnemme toisemme aika hyvin. Enkä tunne Lunaa läheskään yhtä hyvin mutta luulen että hänkin on ihastunut sinuun.”  
  
Ginny nyökkäsi hitaasti.  
  
”Ja olen iloinen”, Harry sanoi, ”teidän molempien puolesta. Ja voit tietenkin kutsua sitä aivan miksi tahansa haluat, tai voit olla myös kutsumatta. Ei sinun välttämättä tarvitse keksiä sille mitään sanaa.”  
  
”Mutta sanoin sinulle että sinä –”, Ginny sanoi ja huokaisi sitten syvään, ”ja sitten minä –”  
  
”Anteeksi”, Draco Malfoy sanoi keittiön ovelta, ”teillä taisi olla jotain kesken, minä voin kyllä tästä… voin mennä vaikka sänkyyn ja teeskennellä etten herännyt vielä.”  
  
Harry veti kätensä pois Ginnyn käden päältä ja vilkaisi Dracoa, jolla ei ollut päällä mitään muuta kuin erittäin kalliilta näyttävät bokserit ja ihan tavalliset villasukat. Harryn tukka oli pörröisempi kuin ikinä, mikä oli tietenkin hyvä merkki, koska Ginny oli jo vuosia sitten huomannut että Harryn tukan pörröisyys korreloi melkein suoraan Harryn onnellisuuden kanssa.  
  
”Kiitos”, Harry sanoi. ”Minä tulen ihan kohta.”  
  
Draco hiipi pois ovensuusta. Hetken kuluttua Harryn makuuhuoneen ovi kolahti kiinni ja Ginny yritti olla kuvittelematta, miten Draco Malfoy asetteli itsensä Harryn peittojen keskelle villasukkineen ja teeskenteli nukkuvaa.  
  
”Hän on nykyään paljon mukavampi kuin koulussa”, Ginny sanoi.  
  
”Minäkin olen”, Harry sanoi. ”Haluatko syödä jäätelöä?”  
  
”En oikeastaan.”  
  
Harry näytti lievästi pettyneeltä mutta se meni nopeasti ohi. ”Okei. Haluatko jutella vielä? En usko että Draco jaksaa leikkiä nukkuvaa kovin pitkään, hän on yleensä vähän kärsimätön sellaisissa –”  
  
”Minä taidan mennä katsomaan olisiko Luna jo herännyt”, Ginny sanoi. Hän otti kahvimukin ja nousi seisomaan ennen kuin Harry ehtisi sanoa jotain uutta mistä hänen pitäisi ruveta keskustelemaan ja mikä tuntuisi vähän kiusalliselta mutta kuitenkin myös yllättävän tavalliselta, ja olihan se totta, he tunsivat toisensa jo aika hyvin. Harry hymyili hänelle ja pörrötti hiuksiaan vaikka aivan selvästi Harryn tukka oli jo niin pörröinen kuin sen vain oli mahdollista olla.  
  
Omassa makuuhuoneessaan hän sulki oven niin hiljaa kuin osasi, mutta siitä huolimatta Luna raotti toista silmäänsä ja tuijotti häntä sotkuisten otsahiusten alta. Hän istuutui sängyn reunalle ja onnistui pelastamaan kahvimukin ennen kuin Luna veti hänet peittojen väliin. Hän ei ollut koskaan oikein ymmärtänyt sellaista, että ihmiset jäivät aamulla sänkyyn kierimään eivätkä esimerkiksi lähteneet lenkille, mutta nyt Luna käpertyi kiinni hänen selkäänsä ja painoi kämmenet hänen vatsalleen eikä hänellä oikeastaan ollut kiire minnekään.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Mitä tehdään tänään?” Harry kysyi. Draco suuteli hänen reittään ja nousi sitten istumaan kantapäidensä päälle, painoi kämmenet hänen polvilleen ja palautti ne vastakkain. Hänen hengityksensä ei ollut vielä ihan palautunut entiselleen ja hänestä tuntui että hänen olisi pitänyt joko riisua t-paitansakin tai sitten laittaa edes bokserit takaisin jalkaan, mutta oikeastaan hän ei jaksanut tehdä kumpaakaan. Hän katseli väsyneiden silmäluomien alta miten Draco veti villasukat pois jalastaan, taitteli ne ja pudotti sitten lattialle.  
  
”Minulla on luento iltapäivällä”, Draco sanoi ja istuutui sängyn laidalle mutta piteli edelleen kiinni Harryn toisesta nilkasta. ”Mutta voin tulla tänne sen jälkeen. Tai voit tulla meille.”  
  
”Tule tänne”, Harry sanoi. ”Me olimme eilen sinun luonasi.”  
  
”Mitä sinä aiot?” Draco kysyi ja kohotti toista kulmakarvaansa. ”Aiotko maata koko päivän tuossa?”  
  
Hän yritti potkaista Dracoa mutta se ei onnistunut, koska Dracolla oli edelleen hänen nilkkansa ja Dracon ote oli itse asiassa yllättävän voimakas. ”Minullakin on luento.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Draco sanoi. ”Sitten voidaan mennä aamupalalle. Olin oikeasti jo aika nälkäinen puoli tuntia sitten, mutta sinä juttelitkin Ginnyn kanssa syvällisiä.”  
  
”En syvällisiä”, hän sanoi ja rypisti otsaansa, ”tai oli se oikeastaan aika syvällistä. Oletko mustasukkainen?”  
  
Draco veti hänen nilkkansa omien reisiensä päälle. ”En varsinaisesti. En usko että minulla on hirveästi pelättävää.”  
  
”Miten niin?” Harry kysyi. Hän koetti päätellä pystyisikö kiskomaan t-paitaansa vähän alemmas niin että se peittäisi vähän enemmän eikä olisi aivan niin ilmiselvää mitä juuri äsken oli tapahtunut. Draco kuitenkin silitti peukalollaan hänen nilkkaansa ja t-paidan helman nykiminen tuntui vähän ponnettomalta yritykseltä ja sitä paitsi hänen päänsä oli edelleen uponneena tyynyjen väliin eikä hänen pulssinsa ollut aivan palautunut entiselleen.  
  
Draco nauroi ääneen. Harry sulki silmänsä ja mietti että kaiken kaikkiaan asiat olivat nyt melko hyvin, suorastaan erinomaisesti, eikä hänellä ollut kiire minnekään paitsi tietenkin yhteiskuntafilosofian luennolle joka alkaisi tunnin päästä, ja oli melko selvää että hänen pitäisi käydä suihkussa ennen sitä. Sitten hän tajusi että Draco veti häntä nilkasta.  
  
”Minä tarvitsen aamupalaa”, Draco sanoi. ”Sinun pitää varmaan pukeutua.”  
  
”Minä _olin_ pukeutunut.”  
  
”Jos olet tyytymätön –”, Draco sanoi ja lopetti sitten, kun Harryn tyyny osui tätä olkapäähän. Draco mulkaisi häntä ja nousi sängystä, mihin hän oli oikeastaan ihan tyytyväinen, koska hän ei olisikaan millään jaksanut nyt kokonaista tyynysotaa. Hän katseli miten Draco kumartui tutkimaan hänen alushousulipastoaan. Hetken päästä Draco heitti puhtaat alushousut hänen vatsalleen, ja hän pukeutui ja pysähtyi sitten peilin eteen, mutta hänen tukkansa oli jo niin pörröinen ettei sille ollut enää mitään tehtävissä.  
  
”Se näyttää hyvältä”, Draco sanoi. ” _Harry._ ”  
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyi. Hän näytti jotenkin erilaiselta kuin tavallisesti. Hän ei ollut koskaan oikein tiennyt olisiko hänen pitänyt pitää itseään hyvännäköisenä vai ei, mikä johtui ehkä osittain siitä, että aina silloin tällöin Sirius pysähtyi tuijottamaan häntä suu raollaan ja silmät suurina ja sanoi sitten että hän näytti _aivan_ isältään, _uskomatonta_ , ja miten sellaisten kommenttien välissä olisi voinut kasvattaa normaalia itsetuntoa? Nyt hänen silmänsä kuitenkin näyttivät hymyilevän vaikka hän kuinka painoi suupieliään alaspäin ja yritti näyttää vakavalta.  
  
”Yritin vain –”, Draco aloitti ja tuijotti sitten häntä otsa rypyssä peilin kautta. Hän kääntyi ympäri. Draco nojasi hänen vaatekaappinsa oveen boksereissa, villasukissa ja avonaisessa kauluspaidassa. ”Yritin vain kysyä että… tämä meidän… oletko tyytyväinen?”  
  
”Olenko tyytyväinen mihin?” hän kysyi ja yritti saada hiuksia painumaan vähän alaspäin, mutta ne eivät totelleet lainkaan. Nyt Sirius olisi luultavasti raapinut nenänkulmaansa ja sanonut _isälläsi oli aivan samanlainen tukka._  
  
”Siihen mitä me…”  
  
”Seksiin?”  
  
”Ei”, Draco sanoi ja kiskaisi kauluspaidan liepeitä kohti toisiaan, ”ei missään tapauksessa seksiin, tai siis, en tarkoittanut sitä. Tarkoitin että… sanoin vanhemmilleni että me seurustelemme ja sinä sanoit myöhemmin että se oli okei ja annoit minun nostaa sinut keittiön pöydälle, mutta… luulen että osa kavereistasi inhoaa minua jonkin verran.”  
  
Harry rypisti otsaansa. Hän toivoi että hänellä olisi ollut farkut jalassa. Tämä vaikutti ehdottomasti sellaiselta keskustelulta, mikä pitäisi käydä farkut jalassa. ”Kyllä he unohtavat sen ennen pitkää.”  
  
”En ole seurustellut sen jälkeen kun olin naimisissa”, Draco sanoi, ”tuntuu etten ole tehnyt tätä ikuisuuksiin.”  
  
” _Minusta_ tuntuu etten minä ole tehnyt tätä ikuisuuksiin”, Harry sanoi, ”ja minä en ole seurustellut sen jälkeen kun olin Ginnyn kanssa, joten me olemme käytännössä samalla viivalla.”  
  
”Olisi pitänyt puhua sinulle ennen kuin esittelin sinut vanhemmilleni.”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Harry sanoi, ”minä voin esitellä sinut Siriukselle ja Remukselle tänään. Käsken Ronin lähettää Siriukselle tekstarin että heidän pitää tulla käymään. Ei kai heillä voi olla mitään muutakaan tekemistä.”  
  
Draco tuijotti häntä. Hän tuijotti Dracoa ja koetti kertoa itselleen, että hän tosiaan oli alkanut seurustella Draco Malfoyn kanssa ja että se tuntui kaikin puolin hyvältä idealta vaikkakin myös melko hämmentävältä. Draco rypisti hänelle otsaansa ja kurottautui sitten ottamaan housunsa tuolin päältä ja laittoi ne jalkaan. Hän kuvitteli, kuinka hän pitelisi Dracoa kiinni kyynärvarresta tai jostain muusta sopivasta paikasta ja esittelisi tämän Siriukselle. Hän voisi vaikka sanoa että _tässä on Draco, poikaystäväni_ , jos hän haluaisi.  
  
Ja Remus Lupin luultavasti tönäisisi Siriusta kylkeen niin että Sirius muistaisi sanoa jotain kohteliasta, koska tietenkin Remus olisi myös paikalla, vaikutti nimittäin siltä että Sirius oli tosiaan muuttanut Remuksen asuntoon eikä aikonut lähteä sieltä enää minnekään. Harry oli jo muutaman kerran pohtinut, pitäisikö hänen jutella Remuksen kanssa kahden kesken ja ihan ystävällisesti varoittaa Remusta siitä, että Sirius saattoi olla vähän takertuvainen ja että jos Remus aikoi joskus päästä eroon Siriuksesta, se suunnitelma kannattaisi toteuttaa ehkä nyt saman tien. Siriuksella ei kuitenkaan ollut ollut omia kavereita koko Harryn eliniän aikana, ja niinpä hän ei ollut raaskinut sanoa mitään.   
  
”Mitä sinä ajattelet?” Draco kysyi ja näytti vähän huolestuneelta.  
  
”Mennään aamupalalle”, hän sanoi.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hänen varpaansa upposivat peittojen väliin eikä hän enää lainkaan muistanut mitä Luna oli viimeksi sanonut. Ilmeisesti se oli liittynyt jotenkin perhosiin. Nyt hän pyöritti sormenpäitään Lunan niskassa ja Luna suuteli häntä takaisin ja pudotti sitten kämmenensä alemmas hänen selällään, ja hänestä tuntui että häntä olisi ehkä vedetty lähemmäs Lunaa sängyllä, ellei asia olisi ollut niin että petauspatja oli jo muutenkin putoamassa. Hän ei oikein tiennyt mihin suuntaan asiat olivat etenemässä, paitsi että he olivat näköjään taas päätyneet suutelemaan kesken luonnontieteellisen keskustelun, niin että ihan vain omassa mielessään hän alkoi pitää tätä jo jonkinlaisena juttuna. Lunan sormet seurasivat hänen selkärankaansa paidan läpi ja hän pudotti omat sormensa Lunan paidan kaula-aukosta sisään, ja sitten hän kuuli miten ovikello soi.  
  
”Helkkari”, hän sanoi vaikkakaan ei kovin selvästi, koska Lunan suu oli edelleen hänen suutaan vasten.  
  
”Ei kai sinun tarvitse avata sitä”, Luna sanoi hänen suupieleensä.  
  
”Pojat eivät aina älyä. Varsinkin jos he ovat pelaamassa –”  
  
Anturajalka alkoi haukkua. Ginny kuunteli miten koira juoksi suljetun oven toisella puolella ja äänistä päätellen teki äkkijarrutuksen ennen kuin törmäsi lipastoon. Hän ei oikein ymmärtänyt miksi siinä aina kävi niin. Anturajalka oli kuitenkin asunut täällä jo vuosia, aina siitä saakka kun Harry oli muuttanut pois kotoa ja vähän myöhemmin sanonut että Sirius oli liian paljon yksin ja tarvitsisi vähän lisää sosiaalista elämää. Sirius oli ostanut koiran ja sitten muutaman viikon päästä tuonut sen Harrylle, Ronille ja Ginnylle ja sanonut että se oli liian seurallinen.  
  
”Mitä siellä tapahtuu?” Luna kysyi ja piirsi jonkinlaista kuviota Ginnyn alaselälle.  
  
”Kuulostaa siltä että Harry kömpii ylös sohvalta.”  
  
”Kuka tänne on tulossa?”  
  
”Varmaan Sirius”, Ginny sanoi. ”Voidaanko jatkaa?”  
  
”Jatkaa mitä?” Luna kysyi ja hymyili hänelle.  
  
Hän katsoi Lunaa ja yritti näyttää kärsivälliseltä.  
  
”Hyvä on”, Luna sanoi, ”kyllä minä tajusin.”  
  
He jatkoivat suutelemista. Oven takana Anturajalka juoksi takaisin olohuoneeseen ja Sirius puhui kummallisen kohteliaalla äänellä, ja sitten Ginny erotti toisenkin äänen joka varmasti oli Remus Lupin. Hän silitti Lunan hiuksia ja yritti keskittyä suutelemiseen, mutta se oli hiukan vaikeaa, koska jostain käsittämättömästä syystä koko seurue pysähtyi heidän ovensa toiselle puolelle omituisesti keittiön ja olohuoneen väliin Kuulosti siltä että kaikkia jännitti. Hän kuuli miten Harryn hieman hermostunut mutta kaiken kaikkiaan aika onnellinen ääni sanoi _tässä on Draco, poikaystäväni,_ ja miten Draco sanoi olevansa iloinen että sai vihdoin tavata Siriuksen, ja Sirius sanoi _kiitos samoin_ ja kuulosti melko epäluuloiselta. Sitten Ron kysyi, minkä takia heidän piti seistä keskellä käytävää, eivätkö he millään voisi sijoittaa itseään jonnekin muualle niin että muut ihmiset pääsisivät esimerkiksi kulkemaan vessaan, ja sen jälkeen askeleet alkoivat pikkuhiljaa valua olohuoneeseen.  
  
”Ginny?” Luna kysyi.  
  
Hän suuteli Lunaa ja yritti olla kuulematta, miten Harry tajusi sanoneensa että Draco oli ollut heillä yötä ja yritti sitten jostain käsittämättömästä syystä saada sen kuulostamaan siltä, niin kuin he olisivat istuneet koko yön olohuoneen vastakkaisilla laidoilla keskustelemassa samalla kun Ron istui nojatuolissa heidän välissään ja pelasi Elder Scrolls Onlinea. Hän näki mielessään miten Harry kiemurteli ja miltä Harry näytti, kun Siriuksen kommentit alkoivat muuttua entistä huvittuneemmiksi ja lopulta joku, ilmeisesti Draco, alkoi nauraa. Sitten Harry kiroili ja Sirius kielsi Harrya kiroilemasta ja Harry kielsi Siriusta olemasta typerä ja Ron kysyi oliko kukaan tehnyt mitään ruokaa, ja sitten Luna painoi peukalonsa Ginnyn poskipäitä vasten ja pujotti sormensa hänen hiuksiinsa.  
  
”Laitetaan jotain musiikkia”, Luna sanoi.  
  
Ginny räpytteli silmiään.  
  
”Tai haluaisitko mieluummin mennä tuonne?” Luna kysyi ja nojasi vähän kauemmas. ”Minulla on kyllä jo vähän nälkä.”  
  
”Ei vielä”, hän sanoi ja tarttui Lunaa kevyesti olkapäästä. ”Musiikki kuulostaa hyvältä. Mutta ei jazzia. Siriuksella oli joku älytön jazz-kausi pari vuotta sitten, hän osti sellaisia pikkuruisia viinipulloja ja tuli tänne meille ja istui meidän sohvallamme ja kuunteli sitä eikä antanut meille viiniä vaan puhui vain jostain välidominanteista ja lähestymiskuvioista. En ole kestänyt jazzia sen jälkeen.”  
  
”Voitaisiin kuunnella Thriller”, Luna sanoi, ”minusta se sopisi tunnelmaan.”  
  
Se tuntui hiukan huolestuttavalta ajatukselta, mutta Ginny ei oikein viitsinyt pistää vastaankaan. Luna kumartui suutelemaan hänen rannettaan ja sitten hän tuijotti miten Luna käveli huoneen poikki omituisen pehmeillä askelilla, tuijotti vähän aikaa kännykän näyttöä ja laittoi sitten kaiuttimet päälle. Rumpukomppi vaikutti jotenkin levottomalta, mutta hetken kuluttua hän tottui siihenkin, ja sitä paitsi siinä vaiheessa Luna oli taas kömpinyt kutakuinkin hänen syliinsä ja asetellut kämmenensä hänen reisiensä päälle.  
  
”Luna”, hän sanoi. ”Mitä tämä on?”  
  
”Michael Jacksonia”, Luna sanoi ja taivutti päätään hiukan kauemmas hänestä, ”luulin että tiesit.”  
  
”Ei kun”, hän sanoi ja painoi kätensä Lunan kämmenten päälle, ” _tämä._ ”  
  
Luna vilkaisi alaspäin. ”Minulla on kädet sinun –”  
  
”Minä tiedän kyllä”, Ginny sanoi ja veti syvään henkeä. Hänen reisiään jotenkin kihelmöi. ”Tarkoitin että pitäisikö meidän… voisimmeko me… pitäisikö meidän miettiä miksi me kutsumme tätä?”  
  
”Kutsumme mitä”, Luna sanoi, suuteli häntä ja puristi samalla sormenpäitään kevyesti kiinni hänen jalkoihinsa. Hän tarttui Lunan ranteisiin.  
  
”Tätä”, hän sanoi ja silitti Lunan käsivarsia ranteesta ylöspäin. Lunan sormenpäät liukuivat lähemmäs häntä.  
  
”Luulen että voimme kutsua tätä ihan miksi haluamme”, Luna sanoi. Seinän ja musiikin takana Harry nauroi hermostunutta naurua ja Anturajalka haukkui. ”Pitäisikö laittaa musiikkia kovemmalle?”  
  
”Kyllä me pärjäämme”, Ginny sanoi, mutta painovoima veti petauspatjaa edelleen kohti lattiaa ja hänestä tuntui että hän oli menossa sen mukana, ja niinpä hän painoi toisen kämmenen patjaa vasten ja yritti korjata asentoaan, ja samalla tuli hän tuli jotenkin vetäisseeksi Lunan käsiä hieman lähemmäs itseään. Äkkiä hän ei oikein halunnutkaan miettiä miksi tätä olisi pitänyt kutsua. Hän ei muistaakseen ollut tehnyt tällaista Harryn kanssa, tai ainakaan hän ei muistanut että Harryn sormet olisivat ikinä painuneet tuolla tavalla farkkujen sisäsaumaa vasten, ja hän nielaisi ja tuijotti Lunaa joka näytti myös vähän yllättyneeltä. Hänestä tuntui että Luna oli sanonut hänelle jotain seksistä eilen katolla mutta hän ei enää muistanut mitä se oli ollut. Hän veti omat kätensä kauemmas ja nojasi hiukan taaemmas että voisi paremmin katsoa Lunaa silmiin, ja Luna tuijotti takaisin häneen eikä liikahtanut.  
  
Ginnyn hengitys kulki kummallisesti samassa rytmissä kompin kanssa. Hän kuunteli syntikoita ja kohinaa joka mahdollisesti tuli hänen omista korvistaan. Lunan peukalo kulki saumaa pitkin, ja hän taivutti polviaan sängyllä ja Luna kömpi vähän lähemmäs vaikka se ei kai varsinaisesti ollut tarpeen, niin että ehkä se oli jonkinlainen kysymys. Hän nyökkäsi. Luna suuteli hänen polveaan ja painoi sitten pari sormea hänen farkkujensa vetoketjua vasten ja kuljetti niitä hitaasti alaspäin.  
  
Hän sulki silmänsä. Biisissä alkoi kertosäe. Kun hän kurkisti taas, Luna katsoi suoraan häneen.  
  
_Eikö tätä varten pitäisi ottaa housut pois_ , hän ajatteli, mutta Michael Jackson lauloi ja Luna istui hänen polviensa välissä ja hänen omat sormensa olivat taas Lunan hiuksissa ja toinen käsi esti häntä kaatumasta selälleen sängylle, vaikka tuskinpa se olisi paljoa haitannut. Luna katseli häntä niin kuin heillä ei olisi ollut kiire yhtään mihinkään. Hän ei oikein ollut varma mitä hänen kuului tehdä mutta se ei tuntunut juurikaan haittaavaan, ja hän painoi kämmenen Lunan poskea vasten ja Luna nojasi hänen käteensä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Mitä mieltä olet?”  
  
”Luulen että he ovat ihastuneita toisiinsa, mutta en kyllä tiedä tajuavatko he sitä vielä itse.”  
  
Harry räpytteli silmiään. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Katso nyt heitä”, Draco sanoi ja nyökkäsi kohti ikkunaa. Sirius istui jo paljussa ja heilutti käsiään, ja Remus seisoi paljun vieressä, piteli pyyhettä lantiollaan ja näytti hirvittävän epäluuloiselta vaikka Harry oli kyllä vakuuttanut, että paljun lämmityssysteemi toimi mainiosti. ”Sirius on tuijottanut Remusta koko illan. Juuri tuolla tavalla. Ja Remus on koko illan yrittänyt olla tuijottamatta Siriusta.”  
  
” _Mitä?_ ”  
  
”Ehkä Remus tajuaa”, Draco sanoi ja joi uuden siemauksen viinilasistaan, ”ja Sirius ei. Haluatko lyödä vetoa? Jos voitat niin lupaan pelata ainakin puolitoista tuntia valittamatta yhtään.”  
  
Harry harkitsi asiaa hetken, mutta vaikutti eettisesti kyseenalaiselta lyödä vetoa kummisetänsä rakkauselämästä. ”Tarkoitin oikeastaan että mitä luulet, miten se meni. Se että esittelin sinut Siriukselle.”  
  
”Tai esittelit Siriuksen minulle”, Draco sanoi ja katsoi häntä viinilasin yli. ”Se meni oikein hyvin.”  
  
”Olin aika hermostunut.”  
  
”Ja punastuit monta kertaa. Se oli sympaattista.”  
  
”Sinäkin punastuit ainakin kerran.”  
  
”Se johtui myötähäpeästä”, Draco sanoi. ”Kyllä Sirius varmaan tajuaa että me saatamme haluta harrastaa seksiä. Ei sinun olisi tarvinnut selittää niin pitkään siitä, miten sinun sänkysi on niin iso ettei kaksi ihmistä välttämättä edes osu siellä toisiinsa.”  
  
”En kuitenkaan varsinaisesti valehdellut.”  
  
”Remus näytti siltä että yritti pidätellä naurua”, Draco sanoi, ”mikä oli vähän outoa, koska muuten hän on näyttänyt koko illan siltä että ajattelee jotain ihan muuta. Tai välttelee Siriuksen katsetta. Tai luultavasti molempia. Luuletko että heillä on jotain ongelmia?”  
  
”En yhtään ihmettelisi”, Harry sanoi, ”Sirius on välillä aika kummallinen. Kyllä minullakin oli joskus ongelmia hänen kanssaan vaikka hän sentään kasvatti minut.”  
  
”Hän vaikuttaa tosi kivalta”, Draco sanoi. ”Ehkä voimme joskus esitellä hänet minun vanhemmilleni.”  
  
Harry yritti kuvitella, miten Sirius istuisi Dracon vanhempien marmoriasunnossa kilometrin mittaisen pöydän päässä ja yrittäisi valita oikeaa kymmenestä pikku haarukasta. Hän ei kuitenkaan pystynyt ajattelemaan sitä kovin pitkään koska päätä alkoi särkeä. Ulkona Remus oli pudottanut pyyhkeen ja kömpi parhaillaan takaperin paljuun, ja jos Harry ei olisi tiennyt paremmin, hän olisi melkein ollut sitä mieltä että Sirius mahdollisesti tuijotti Remuksen takapuolta.  
  
”Teidän olisi pitänyt ehkä jutella”, Draco sanoi otsa rypyssä, ”sinun ja Siriuksen. Miehistä. Sellaisista jutuista. Esimerkiksi joskus kymmenen vuotta sitten.”  
  
”He ovat varmaankin vain ystäviä”, Harry sanoi. Sirius näytti yrittävän uida Remuksen luokse ja Remus nojasi melkein paljun reunan yli.  
  
”Ehkä voimme esitellä heidät molemmat minun vanhemmilleni”, Draco sanoi, ”se vähän tasoittaisi tilannetta.”  
  
Harry kaatoi itselleen vähän lisää viiniä. Hänellä alkoi olla jo hiukan hutera olo, mikä ehkä johtui siitä, ettei hän ollut saanut syötyä kauheasti vaikka oli kyllä yrittänyt. Hänen vatsansa oli tuntunut edelleen vähän horjuvalta vaikka yleisesti ottaen hänen olonsa oli siinä vaiheessa ollut jo paljon parempi kuin silloin aiemmin, kun hän oli työntänyt Dracoa Siriusta kohti ja yrittänyt sanoa _tässä on Draco, poikaystäväni_ mahdollisimman neutraalilla, itsevarmalla ja sopivan miehekkäällä tavalla. Sirius oli kätellyt Dracoa ja Anturajalka oli haukkunut ja Remus oli nojannut seinään ja näyttänyt siltä että koetti pitää sitä pystyssä.  
  
”Lunaa ja Ginnyä ei ole näkynyt”, Draco sanoi ja leikkasi vielä uuden palan suklaakakkua, jonka syöminen oli jäänyt aiemmin hiukan kesken kun Sirius oli äkkiä vaatinut päästä paljuun Remuksen kanssa.  
  
”Kyllä he ovat Ginnyn huoneessa”, Harry sanoi. Viini oli oikein hyvää. Ja kaikki oli mennyt hyvin. Hän voisi jatkaa syömistä vähän myöhemmin kun häntä ei enää jännittäisi niin paljon. Ja huomenna hän heräisi taas Dracon vierestä ja he varmaankin pussailisivat.  
  
”Luulisi että heille tulisi ennen pitkää nälkä”, Draco sanoi. Se oli tietenkin totta. Harry oli aikonut koputtaa Ginnyn oveen ennen kuin he olivat ryhtyneet syömään, mutta huoneesta oli kuulunut aika kovaäänistä Michael Jacksonia. Hän oli pohtinut asiaa hetken ja sitten päätellyt, että ehkä Ginny ja Luna puhuivat jostain hyvin henkilökohtaisesta ja musiikki oli vihje ettei heitä sopinut häiritä. ”Pitäisikö meidän mennä paljuun?”  
  
Harry tuijotti viinilasia ja yritti päätellä mitä Draco oli sanonut. Se ei kuitenkaan tuntunut suoraan liittyvän mihinkään mitä he aiemmin olivat puhuneet. ”Paljuun?”  
  
”En ole vielä kokeillut sitä”, Draco sanoi ja kohautti olkapäitään, ”ja haluaisin jutella Siriuksen kanssa vielä lisää. Voisin kysellä vaikka niistä mainosbiiseistä, luulen että olen kuullut sen sukkabiisin minkä hän mainitsi. Ehkä hän lakkaisi sitten vilkuilemasta minua niin epäluuloisesti.”  
  
”Ei hän vilkuile sinua epäluuloisesti”, Harry sanoi vaikka tietenkin Sirius vilkuili Dracoa epäluuloisesti. Harrysta tuntui että hän itsekin vilkuili Dracoa toisinaan epäluuloisesti. Ei vain yksinkertaisesti ollut aivan loogista, että Draco oli niin ystävällinen ja komea eikä enää lainkaan ärsyttävä niin kuin ennen.  
  
”Otetaan viinipullo mukaan”, Draco sanoi, ”mutta yritä olla pudottamatta sitä veteen.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, Harry sanoi, ”mutta korkeintaan puoli tuntia. Ja jos Sirius alkaa kysellä jotain omituista, me häivymme saman tien.”  
  
Draco iski hänelle silmää ja veti paidan päänsä yli. Hän otti viinipullon ja seurasi sitten Dracoa.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Remus oli ollut vähän kummallinen koko päivän. Sirius oli kyllä melko varma ettei voinut varsinaisesti syyttää Remusta, ja sitä paitsi hän itsekin oli ollut kummallisen hajamielinen siitä saakka kun oli aamulla herännyt ja Remus oli nukkunut kutakuinkin hänen sylissään, jos siitä halusi käyttää sellaista ilmausta. Hänellä ei tällä hetkellä ollut kovin taitava olo erilaisten ilmausten kanssa. Hän oli keittänyt Remukselle kahvia ja Remus oli juonut sitä ja haronut harmaantuvia hiuksiaan ja hän oli tuijottanut Remuksen käsiä ja koettanut keksiä mitä hänen pitäisi sanoa. Onneksi Harry oli soittanut ja kutsunut heidät lounaalle, niin että hänen oli joutunut välttelemään sitä keskustelua vain puoli päivää.  
  
Nyt Remus näytti katselevan jonnekin hänen vasemman olkapäänsä yläpuolelle. Hän asetteli selkänsä paremmin paljun reunaa vasten ja pysäytti varpaansa ennen kuin ryhtyi taas työntämään niitä Remuksen jalkateriä vasten, edellisellä kerralla Remus nimittäin oli hypähtänyt niin että oli melkein pudonnut ulos paljusta. Sellaista riskiä hän ei ottaisi. Hän aikoi istua Remuksen kanssa täällä ja sitten hän aikoi mennä Remuksen kanssa kotiin ja nukkua Remuksen vieressä ja ennen pitkää hän tajuaisi mitä hänen pitäisi sanoa.  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi, ja hän tarttui kiinni omiin polviinsa ja pelkäsi hetken että nyt se hetki oli tullut, nyt hänen pitäisi selittää mitä hänen mielessään liikkui ja miten hitossa se onnistuisi, hän oli kuitenkin vasta neljäkymmentäkolmevuotias. Sitten hän tajusi että Harry ja Draco seisoivat parin metrin päässä kuistilla. Draco piteli pyyhettä olkapäillään ja näytti siltä että odotti kuvausryhmää tekemään alushousumainosta, ja Harry oli kietoutunut pyyhkeeseen vähän samaan tyyliin kuin silloin kun oli leikkinyt Batmania ehkä viisi vuotta sitten.  
  
”Hei”, hän sanoi. Hänen oli monta kertaa illan aikana pitänyt muistuttaa itseään lempeästi mutta jämäkästi siitä, että Draco Malfoy oli tosiaan nykyään Harryn poikaystävä eikä vihamies ja Harryn punastumisten määrästä päätellen Harry itse oli oikein tyytyväinen asianlaitaan. Sitten välillä hän oli harhautunut miettimään sitä mitä hän itse eilen oli tehnyt Remuksen olohuoneessa. Kerran hän oli saanut kikherneen henkitorveen ja Remus oli tuijottanut häntä silmät suurina ennen kuin oli taas alkanut väistellä hänen katsettaan.  
  
”Olisiko meillekin tilaa?” Draco kysyi.  
  
”Totta kai”, Sirius sanoi ja yritti siirtyä lähemmäs Remusta, mutta Remus siirtyi saman verran toiseen suuntaa. Helkkari. Hän saattoi vain toivoa etteivät Draco ja Harry olleet huomanneet, mutta toisaalta molemmat pojat tuijottivat suoraan häneen niin että ehkä ei ollut syytä olla liian optimistinen. ”Tulkaa vain. Jos minä vaikka… istun tässä paikallani.”  
  
Hän melkein odotti että Remus karkaisi samalla kun Harry ja Draco laskeutuivat paljuun heidän kanssaan, mutta Remus pysytteli paikallaan niin kuin joku olisi liimannut tämän kiinni reunaan. Draco kömpi paljun toiselle reunalle, ja Sirius tajusi tuijottavansa veden pintaa ja miettivänsä pelasiko hänen kummipoikansa ehkä jalkapeliä aivan hänen naamansa edessä. Hän ei kuitenkaan oikein erottanut mitkä jalat olivat Remuksen, joten ehkä oli parempi jättää kaikkien jalat tasapuolisesti rauhaan. Ja Harry oli kuitenkin jo aikuinen, ehkä ei ollut syytä hermostua siitä jos tämän varpaat koskisivat Dracon varpaita. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja yritti keksiä jotain kohteliasta kysyttävää poikansa poikaystävältä, mutta ennen kuin hän ehti kehittää mitään, Draco kysyi häneltä siitä helvetin sukkabiisistä.  
  
Harry kaatoi itselleen lisää viiniä lasiin jonka jostain syystä oli näköjään raahannut mukaan paljuun, omituista käytöstä. Sirius kysyi kohteliaasti saisiko pidellä hetken Harryn lasia ja joi sitten melkein puolet siitä. Hän kuvitteli että Remus tuijotti häntä mutta kun hän käänsi taas katseensa Remukseen, tämä hieroi suutaan kämmenellään eikä näyttänyt tajuavan mitä teki. Sirius kysyi Dracolta, oliko tämä koskaan kokeillut rouva Cottonin puuvillasukkia, ja lupasi samalla itselleen että viisi minuuttia enää. Sitten hän ja Remus pyytäisivät kohteliaasti anteeksi ja menisivät olohuoneeseen syömään lisää suklaakakkua.  
  
He istuivat paljussa vielä tunnin. Jälkeenpäin Sirius ei ollut aivan varma, mistä Draco oli ryhtynyt puhumaan, mutta melko pian hän oli kummallisen vakuuttunut siitä, että Draco Malfoy oli itse asiassa ihan mukava ja kohtelias poika jolla tosin oli omituinen musiikkimaku, mutta se oli melko tavallista. Ja Harry näytti tosiaan rakastuneelta. Ja ehkä Sirius itse ei vielä tiennyt mitä sanoisi Remukselle eikä ollut ihan varma mitä eilen oli tapahtunut, mahdollisesti he olivat harrastaneet jonkinlaista seksiä, tai ehkä hän oli harrastanut sitä ja Remus oli katsellut, ja kenties olisi ollut parempi selvitellä heidän välejään kahdenkymmenenkahden vuoden jälkeen vaikka puhumalla. Mutta Remus ei ollut vielä karannut paljusta eikä ollut sanonut heittävänsä häntä pihalle eikä myöskään ollut ilmoittanut ettei enää ollutkaan rakastunut häneen, niin että hän uskoi että he kyllä selviäisivät.  
  
Jossain vaiheessa he tajusivat että Luna ja Ginny seisoivat olohuoneen ikkunan toisella puolella, söivät suklaakakkua ja vilkuttivat heille. Harry totesi että tytöillä oli eri vaatteet kuin aiemmin päivällä, kummallista, ja Draco sanoi _luoja, Harry_ , ja Harry vilkaisi Dracoa sillä samalla katseella jota käytti aina kun ei kehdannut kertoa Siriukselle ettei muistanut enää miten pilvet syntyivät tai minkä takia maapallolla tuuli. Sirius ei kuitenkaan oikein ymmärtänyt katseen merkitystä tässä yhteydessä.  
  
Luna ja Ginny asettuivat hetken kuluttua sohvalle ja Anturajalka meni heidän syliinsä makaamaan, ja Sirius yritti huomaamattomasti painaa varpaansa Remuksen varpaita vasten veden alla, mutta sitten Dracon kulmakarvat kohosivat ja Harry potkaisi Siriusta nilkkaan ja Remus painoi kämmenen suunsa eteen ja yritti ihan selvästi olla näyttämättä vahingoniloiselta, mikä tuntui hieman epäreilulta. Hän oli kuitenkin vain yrittänyt olla romanttinen. Hän hengitteli vähän aikaa ja kuunteli Dracon ja Harryn juttelua ja mietti että ehkä se oli se juttu, ehkä se oli hänen tavoitteensa, ehkä hän yritti olla romanttinen. Hänestä tuntui että hän oli hiukan myöhässä, noin kaksikymmentäkaksi vuotta, mutta parempi myöhään kuin ei milloinkaan ja hän olikin aina ollut joissain asioissa melko hidas.  
  
Kun he lopulta tulivat pois paljusta, hän yritti jäädä syömään suklaakakkua mutta Draco jotenkin ylipuhui hänet ja Remuksen eteiseen vetämään takkeja ylleen, eikä hän vielä ulko-ovellakaan oikein tajunnut miten se oli tapahtunut. Harry kuitenkin näytti hyvin tyytyväiseltä ja myös piti kättään Dracon alaselällä eikä vetänyt sitä pois vaikka Sirius kohotti kulmakarvojaan. Kaikki vaikutti siis olevan melko hyvin. Hän huikkasi vielä hyvästit Ginnylle ja Lunalle, mutta tytöt olivat taas pelihuoneessa ja kuuntelivat Michael Jacksonia aika kovalla eivätkä tainneet kuulla häntä. Ja sitten Harry sulki oven hänen naamansa edestä ja hän tajusi seisovansa portailla ja että Remus työnsi käsiään syvälle takin taskuihin ja harppoi jo kohti autoa.  
  
”Remus”, hän sanoi.  
  
Remus käveli auton ohi. Ensin Sirius vain tuijotti, mutta sitten hän tajusi huolestua. Hän juoksi Remuksen perään ja asettui Remuksen eteen ennen kuin tämä ehti liian pitkälle. Remus veti syvään henkeä ja tuijotti kaikkea muuta ennen kuin lopulta pysäytti katseensa häneen, ja hän mietti että ehkä Remus vain halusi raitista ilmaa. Tai ehkä Remus oli yllättäen päättänyt ruveta harrastamaan liikuntaa. Tai ehkä Remus ei ollut tunnistanut heidän autoaan. Remuksen ilme kuitenkin kertoi ettei kyse ollut vain vilpittömästä erehdyksestä.  
  
”Mitä?” Remus kysyi ja kuulosti kummallisen väsyneeltä.  
  
”Minne sinä menet?” hän kysyi.  
  
Remus avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan. Hän otti askeleen eteenpäin ja Remus peruutti saman verran ja melkein kompastui jalkakäytävän reunaan.  
  
”Meidän pitäisi ehkä suudella”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi ja vaikutti siltä että oli aivan tosissaan. Mutta hänkin oli. Kyllä hän oli. Hän ei ehkä tiennyt mitä tapahtui mutta tällä kertaa hän ei karkaisi Jamesin kanssa kaljalle eikä se johtunut pelkästään siitä, ettei Jamesia enää ollut ja että vaikka hän ja Harry olivat miten läheisiä, hän ei aikonut kaataa Harryn niskaan sitä, kuinka hänen ja Remuksen välissä oli jotain mitä hän ei osannut selittää.  
  
”Anna minun suudella sinua”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Ei käy”, Remus sanoi ja veti takkia tiukemmin ympärilleen.  
  
”Ole kiltti.”  
  
”Jos sinä olisit halunnut suudella minua”, Remus sanoi äänellä joka kuulosti aika ohuelta, ”kai sinä olisit tehnyt sen kaksikymmentäkaksi vuotta sitten.”  
  
”Olen vähän myöhässä”, hän sanoi. ”Olen joskus vähän hidas tällaisissa jutuissa.”  
  
”Millaisissa jutuissa”, Remus sanoi ja puri alahuultaan.  
  
 ”En tiedä.”  
  
” _Sirius._ ”  
  
”Luulen että me olemme nyt yhdessä”, hän sanoi, ”sinä ja minä.”  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi, ”et sinä tykkää minusta. Et sillä tavalla.”  
  
”Et sinä voi tietää sitä.”  
  
Remus tuijotti häntä. Hän ajatteli että ihan pian he menisivät takaisin kotiin ja ehkä hän suutelisi Remusta ovensuussa ja ehkä he keittäisivät kahvia vaikka oli hiukan liian myöhä siihen, ja ehkä he voisivat katsoa vähän televisiota ja hän voisi nojata Remuksen olkapäähän.  
  
”Minä tulen nyt sinne”, Sirius sanoi. ”Älä karkaa.”  
  
Remus nosti leukaansa. Sirius otti askeleen eteenpäin. Remus tuijotti häntä mutta pysyi paikallaan, ja hän mietti että he kuitenkin olivat vasta neljäkymmentäkolmevuotiaita ja hädin tuskin aikuisia ja että ehkä hän voisi suostutella Remuksen tulemaan kanssaan suihkuun ja että elämä oli muuttumassa kaikin puolin jännittäväksi ja että hän voisi viedä Remuksen vaikka treffeille, hän tunsi Remuksen luultavasti paremmin kuin itsensä niin että hän varmaan keksisi jotain mistä Remus pitäisi hurjasti, ja sitten Remus katsoisi häntä silmät suurina ja suu raollaan ja he olisivat rakastuneita toisiinsa eikä hän tiennyt vielä mitä se tarkoitti mutta hän kyllä ottaisi selvää.  
  
Hän pysähtyi Remuksen eteen ja tarttui Remusta hihoista. Remus nojasi eteenpäin ja suuteli häntä.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siinäpä viimeinen luku! Suunnittelin myös että kirjoittaisin pienen epilogin jossa myös Ron pääsisi ääneen, olen nimittäin vähän pahoillani siitä että Ron joutui tässä tarinassa vähän reppanan rooliin. En sitten kuitenkaan halunnut kirjoittaa mitään sellaista, missä kävisi ilmi että Ronillakin yllättäen olisi tyttö- tai poikaystävä tai jotain vastaavaa ja että romanttinen rakkaus ois ratkaisu kaikkeen reppanuuteen, ja niinpä hylkään nyt epilogi-ajatukset ja totean vain, että uskon että Ronille tapahtuu kaikenlaisia hyviä ja kivoja juttuja ja että Ron on itse asiassa varsin onnellinen vaikka joutuukin sietämään näitä muita tomppeleita, ja onneksi on Elder Scrolls Online.
> 
> Jos olette pysyneet mukana tänne saakka, olisi ihanaa kuulla ajatuksia tästä tarinasta, ja kudoja ja muita savumerkkejä tietysti arvostan suuresti! Ja minut löytää tietenkin myös [tumblr:sta](http://toyhto.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
